LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia no me perteneces, es una adaptación de LA SAGA SEÑORES DEL INFRAMUNDO , propiedad de GENA SHOUWALTER, los personajes an sido cambiados por los de el anime de Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leer.
1. Chapter 0

**LA NOCHE MÁS**

**OSCURA**

**Candace Waith Andry siempre había vivido atormentada por voces del pasado. **

**Para terminar con su**

**pesadilla, había acudido a Budapest en busca de ayuda: se rumoreaba que allí vivían unos hombres**

**con poderes sobrenaturales. **

**Sin embargo, no sabía que se vería arrastrada a los brazos de Terrence, el miembro más peligroso del grupo, un guerrero atrapado en su propio infierno.**

**Con secretos mas obscuros e irrevelables y un antiguo nombre griego impronunciable.**

**Ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse al deseo instantáneo que calmaba sus tormentos y**

**encendía una pasión irresistible. **

**Sin embargo, cada caricia, cada roce los aproximaba un paso más**

**a la destrucción, y a una terrible prueba de amor, dolor y una pasión ardiente e irresistible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Cada noche llegaba la muerte, lenta, dolorosamente, y cada mañana, Terrence se**

**despertaba en su cama, sabiendo que tendría que morir de nuevo más tarde. Aquélla era**

**su mayor maldición, y su castigo eterno.**

**Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, deseando que fueran una cuchilla sobre la garganta**

**de su enemigo. Ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día. El tictac del reloj era un**

**sonido venenoso, porque cada segundo era un recordatorio burlón de dolor y mortalidad.**

**Faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el primer aguijón le atravesara el estómago,**

**y nada que pudiera hacer o decir podía cambiar eso. La muerte iría por él.**

—**Malditos dioses —murmuró. Incrementó el ritmo de los levantamientos de pesas**

**que estaba haciendo.**

—**Canallas todos ellos —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.**

**Los movimientos de Terrence no se ralentizaron por la indeseada intromisión de**

**Torin. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo. Llevaba dos horas desahogando su frustración y su ira**

**con el saco de boxeo, en la cinta y en el banco de musculación. Las gotas de sudor le caían**

**por el pecho y los brazos. Debería estar tan exhausto anímica como lo estaba físicamente,**

**pero sus emociones sólo se habían hecho más oscuras, más poderosas.**

—**No deberías estar aquí —dijo.**

**Torin suspiró.**

—**Mira, no quería interrumpir, pero ha sucedido algo.**

—**Pues ocúpate de ello.**

—**No puedo.**

—**Sea lo que sea, inténtalo. Yo no me encuentro en buena forma para ayudar.**

**Durante aquellas últimas semanas, hacía falta muy poco para que él se sumiera en su**

**personalidad asesina, y nadie estaba a salvo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sus amigos. Sobre**

**todo, sus amigos. No quería hacerlo, pero algunas veces, no tenía poder para dominar sus**

**impulsos de golpear y mutilar.**

—**Terrence...**

—**Estoy al límite, Torin —dijo—. Haría más mal que bien.**

**Terrence conocía sus limitaciones. Las conocía desde hacía miles de años. Desde aquel**

**aciago día en que los dioses habían elegido a una mujer para llevar a cabo una tarea que**

**deberían haberle encomendado a él.**

**Pandora era fuerte, sí, la soldado más fuerte de su tiempo. Pero él era más fuerte, y**

**más capaz. Sin embargo, lo habían considerado demasiado débil para custodiar**

**dimOuniak****, la caja sagrada que contenía demonios tan viles y destructivos que ni siquiera**

**podían ser confinados en el Infierno.**

**Terrence nunca habría permitido que la destruyeran.**

**Ante tal afrenta, la frustración se había adueñado de él. Se había adueñado de todos**

**ellos, de todos los guerreros que vivían allí. Habían luchado con entrega por el rey de los**

**dioses, habían matado con maestría y lo habían protegido. Deberían haberlos elegido**

**como guardianes. El que no lo hubieran hecho les había ocasionado a los guerreros una**

**vergüenza que no podían tolerar.**

**Sólo pensaban en darles una lección a los dioses aquella noche en la que le robaron**

**dimOuniak ****a Pandora y liberaron la horda de demonios en el mundo desprevenido. Qué**

**estúpidos habían sido. El plan para mostrar su poder había fracasado, porque la caja se**

**había perdido en la batalla, y los guerreros habían sido incapaces de capturar a uno solo**

**de los espíritus malignos.**

**Pronto había reinado la destrucción y el mundo había quedado envuelto en sombras,**

**hasta que el rey de los dioses había intervenido: había maldecido a todos y cada uno de los**

**guerreros y los había condenado a llevar uno de aquellos demonios dentro.**

**Un castigo adecuado. Los guerreros habían desatado el mal para vengar su orgullo**

**herido; así pues, a partir de entonces debían contenerlo.**

**Y de ese modo habían nacido los Señores del Sub-mundo.**

**Terrence debía encerrar a Violencia. Aquel demonio se había convertido en una parte**

**de sí mismo, como los pulmones o el corazón. El guerrero ya no podía vivir sin su demonio,**

**y el demonio no podía funcionar sin el guerrero. Eran dos mitades de un todo.**

**Desde el principio, la criatura que lo habitaba lo había tentado para que hiciera cosas**

**malas, odiosas, y él se había sentido obligado a obedecer, incluso cuando lo había**

**empujado a matar a una mujer. Había asesinado a Pandora.**

**Apretó la barra de las pesas con tanta fuerza que casi se le dislocaron los nudillos.**

**Durante todos aquellos años, había aprendido a controlar algunas de las coacciones viles**

**del demonio, pero la lucha era constante, y Terrence sabía que podía hacerse añicos en**

**cualquier momento.**

**Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un día de paz. Por no sentir aquel deseo**

**abrumador de hacerles daño a los demás. Por no albergar batallas en su interior, ni**

**preocupaciones, ni muerte. Sólo... paz.**

— **Estar aquí no es seguro para ti —le dijo a su amigo, que todavía estaba en la**

**puerta—. Tienes que marcharte.**

**Dejó la barra plateada en los ganchos y se sentó.**

—**Sólo Lucien y Reyes pueden estar cerca de mí en mi muerte.**

**Y sólo porque tomaban parte en ella, aunque no quisieran. Estaban tan indefensos**

**ante sus respectivos demonios como Terrence ante el suyo.**

—**Falta una hora para que suceda, así que... —Torin le lanzó una toalla—. Me**

**arriesgaré.**

**Terrence se giró, atrapó la toalla y se secó la cara.**

—**Agua.**

**Una botella helada estaba atravesando el aire antes de que terminara de pronunciar la**

**palabra. La atrapó también y se la bebió. Después observó a su amigo.**

**Como de costumbre, Torin iba vestido de negro y llevaba guantes. Tenía el pelo rubio**

**y ondulado, hasta los hombros, y unos rasgos que las mujeres mortales considerarían una**

**fiesta sensual. No sabían que aquel hombre era en realidad un diablo en la piel de un ángel.**

**Sin embargo, deberían saberlo. Tenía un brillo irreverente y pecaminoso en los ojos, que**

**proclamaba que se sería capaz de reírse en la cara de alguien mientras le sacaba el**

**corazón. O que se reiría mientras le sacaban el corazón a él.**

**Para sobrevivir, procuraban encontrar motivos para reírse, de sí mismos o de los**

**demás. Todos lo hacían, aunque a veces se tratara de un humor más bien negro.**

**Como todos los residentes de aquella fortaleza de Budapest, Torin estaba maldito.**

**Quizá no muriera cada noche, como Terrence, pero no podía tocar a ningún ser viviente sin**

**infectarlo.**

**Torin estaba poseído por el espíritu de la Enfermedad.**

**No había sentido la caricia de una mujer en cuatrocientos años. Había aprendido bien**

**la lección cuando se había rendido al deseo y le había acariciado el rostro a una joven a la**

**que quería convertir en su amante. Al hacerlo, había ocasionado una plaga que había**

**diezmado familia tras familia, pueblo tras pueblo.**

—**Sólo te pido cinco minutos —dijo Torin con determinación.**

— **¿Crees que seremos castigados por insultar a los dioses hoy? —respondió Terrence,**

**haciendo caso omiso de la petición. Si no permitía que le pidieran un favor, no tendría que**

**sentirse culpable por no hacerlo.**

**Su amigo volvió a suspirar.**

—**Se supone que cada una de nuestras respiraciones es un castigo.**

**Cierto. Terrence sonrió mirando al cielo. «Canallas. Castigadme más, os desafío». Quizá**

**entonces, se des hiciera en la nada, por fin.**

**Sin embargo, dudaba que los dioses se preocuparan. Después de haberlo maldecido, lo**

**habían ninguneado. Habían fingido que no oían sus súplicas de perdón y absolución.**

**Habían fingido que no oían sus promesas y sus ofertas desesperadas.**

**¿Qué más podían hacerle, de todos modos?**

**No había nada peor que morir una y otra vez, que ser despojado de todo lo bueno, que**

**albergar el espíritu de la Violencia en el cuerpo y en la mente.**

**Terrence se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde miró**

**hacia el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de cristales tintados, por la única hoja**

**transparente.**

**Vio el Paraíso.**

**Vio el Infierno.**

**Vio la libertad, la prisión, todo y nada.**

**Vio... su hogar.**

**Situada sobre una colina, como la fortaleza, estaba la ciudad. Las luces de color rosa,**

**azul y morado iluminaban el cielo oscuro y teñían el Danubio. Soplaba un viento helado**

**que formaba remolinos con los copos de nieve.**

**Allí, todos tenían cierta privacidad del resto del mundo. Allí podían ir de un sitio a**

**otro sin tener que soportar cientos de preguntas. « ¿Por qué no envejeces? ¿Por qué el eco**

**de tus gritos atraviesa el bosque cada noche? ¿Por qué, algunas veces, pareces un**

**monstruo?».**

**Los habitantes de aquella parte de la ciudad se mantenían a distancia, llenos de**

**reverencia y respeto. «Ángeles» había oído una vez, cuando se había encontrado con un**

**mortal.**

**Si ellos supieran...**

**A Terrence se le alargaron ligeramente las uñas y se clavaron en la piedra. Budapest**

**tenía una belleza majestuosa. Tenía el encanto de lo antiguo y los placeres modernos, pero**

**él siempre se había sentido ajeno a la ciudad, ajeno al barrio del castillo y a los bares y**

**discotecas. Ajeno a los puestos de verdura y ñuta y ajeno a la gente.**

**Quizá aquella sensación de alejamiento se desvanecería si recorriera la ciudad, pero al**

**contrario que los demás, que podían pasear a placer, él estaba atrapado en la fortaleza,**

**como seguramente había estado Violencia en la caja de Pandora tantos siglos atrás.**

**Las uñas le crecieron más, se convirtieron casi en garras. El hecho de pensar en**

**aquella caja siempre lo ponía de mal humor. «Golpea una pared», le propuso Violencia.**

**«Destruye algo. Hiere, mata». A Terrence le habría gustado destruir a los dioses. Uno por**

**uno. Quizá, decapitándolos. Arrancarles el corazón negro, putrefacto.**

**El demonio ronroneó de gozo.**

**«Claro que está ronroneando», pensó Terrence. Cualquiera que fuera sanguinario tenía**

**la aprobación de la criatura. Con el ceño fruncido, miró de nuevo hacia los cielos. El**

**demonio y él llevaban mucho tiempo unidos, pero recordaba el día con claridad. Los gritos**

**de los inocentes, los humanos que sangraban a su alrededor, sufriendo y muriendo**

**después de que los espíritus hubieran devorado su carne con éxtasis.**

**Terrence había perdido la conexión con la realidad después de que hubieran empujado**

**a Violencia al interior de su cuerpo. No había sonidos ni visiones. Sólo oscuridad. No había**

**vuelto a recuperar la consciencia hasta que la sangre de Pandora le salpicó el pecho y**

**escuchó su último aliento.**

**Ella no había sido su primera víctima, ni la última, pero sí había sido la primera mujer**

**que perecía bajo su espada. El horror de haber visto a aquella vibrante mujer desgarrada y**

**de saber que él era el responsable...**

**Nunca había conseguido deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa, de la pena y de la**

**vergüenza.**

**Desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible para dominar el espíritu que llevaba**

**dentro, pero ya era tarde. Lleno de furia, Zeus lo había maldecido una segunda vez: cada**

**noche moriría exactamente igual que había muerto Pandora, con el abdomen atravesado**

**seis veces por una espada. La diferencia era que el tormento de aquélla había terminado al**

**cabo de unos minutos.**

**El tormento de Terrence duraría toda la eternidad.**

**Sin embargo, él no era el único que sufría. Los otros guerreros también convivían con**

**sus demonios. Torin era el guardián de la Enfermedad; Lucien, el de la Muerte; Reyes, del**

**Dolor, Aeron de la Ira y Paris de la Promiscuidad.**

**¿Por qué no había podido recibir aquél último él? Habría podido ir a la ciudad siempre**

**que lo hubiera deseado, tomar a cualquier mujer, saborear todos los sonidos y las caricias.**

**Sin embargo, tal y como eran las cosas, Terrence no podía alejarse de la fortaleza.**

**Tampoco podía permanecer mucho tiempo junto a la misma mujer. Si el demonio lo**

**dominaba, o no podía volver a casa antes de la medianoche, y alguien encontraba su**

**cuerpo muerto, ensangrentado, y lo enterraba o lo quemaba...**

**Deseaba que algo así terminara con su triste existencia. Se habría marchado mucho**

**tiempo antes y habría permitido que lo asaran. O se habría lanzado desde la ventana más**

**alta del castillo. Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, al día siguiente despertaría otra vez,**

**quemado o dolorido. Roto y acuchillado.**

—**Llevas un buen rato mirando por la ventana — dijo Torin—. ¿Ni siquiera tienes**

**curiosidad por saber lo que ha ocurrido?**

**Terrence parpadeó cuando Torin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.**

—**¿Todavía estás ahí?**

**Su amigo arqueó una ceja negra, cuyo color representaba un asombroso contraste con**

**el rubio platino de su pelo.**

—**Creo que la respuesta a mi pregunta es «no». ¿Estás más calmado, al menos?**

**¿Estaba tranquilo alguna vez?**

—**Muy calmado.**

—**Deja de quejarte. Tengo que enseñarte una cosa, y no puedes negarte. Si quieres,**

**por el camino hablaremos de mis motivos para molestarte.**

**Sin una palabra más, Torin salió de la habitación.**

**Terrence se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. La curiosidad y una diversión**

**irónica, sin embargo, superaron a su mal humor, y decidió seguirlo. Terrence salió del**

**gimnasio y recorrió el pasillo. Vio a Torin unos metros por delante y lo alcanzó.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Por fin demuestras interés.**

—**Si es uno de tus truquitos...**

**Como aquella vez que Torin había pedido cientos de muñecas hinchables y las había**

**colocado por toda la fortaleza, porque Paris se había quejado estúpidamente de la falta de**

**compañía femenina en la ciudad. Cosas como aquélla sucedían cuando Torin estaba**

**aburrido.**

—**No voy a perder el tiempo intentando gastarte una broma a ti —respondió Torin—,**

**Tú, amigo mío, no tienes sentido del humor. Cierto.**

—**¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Terrence, al darse cuenta de que no**

**encontraban a nadie más por el camino.**

—**Podrías pensar que Paris ha ido a comprar comida, puesto que la despensa está**

**vacía y ése es su único deber, pero no. Ha ido a buscar una nueva amante.**

**Afortunado bastardo. Paris estaba poseído por la Promiscuidad, y no podía acostarse**

**dos veces con la misma mujer, y debía seducir a una nueva, o dos o tres, cada día. Aquello**

**provocaba la envidia de Terrence.**

— **Aeron está... Prepárate —lo previno Torin—, porque ésa es la razón por la que te**

**he avisado.**

—**¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó Terrence, y la oscuridad se adueñó de sus**

**pensamientos mientras la ira lo dominaba. «Destruye, arrasa», le pidió Violencia,**

**clavándose en los límites de su mente —. ¿Está bien?**

**Aeron podía ser inmortal, pero de todos modos podía resultar herido. Incluso muerto,**

**algo que habían descubierto de la peor forma posible.**

—**Nada de eso —le aseguró Torin.**

**Lentamente, Terrence se relajó y Violencia se retiró.**

—**Entonces ¿qué? ¿Estaba limpiando y ha tenido una rabieta?**

**Cada uno de los guerreros tenía asignadas determinadas responsabilidades. Era su**

**forma de mantener cierto orden en el caos de sus propias almas. Aeron hacía las veces de**

**empleada de la limpieza, algo de lo que se quejaba diariamente. Terrence se ocupaba del**

**mantenimiento doméstico. Torin se encargaba de las operaciones financieras y las**

**inversiones, y los mantenía en un buen nivel económico a todos. Lucien resolvía los**

**papeleos y Reyes les proporcionaba las armas.**

—**Los dioses... lo han llamado.**

**Terrence se tambaleó, cegado momentáneamente por la impresión. -¿Cómo?**

—**Los dioses lo han llamado —repitió Torin pacientemente.**

**Los griegos no habían vuelto a hablar con ellos desde la muerte de Pandora.**

—**¿Qué querían? ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?**

— **Nadie sabe lo que quieren. Estábamos viendo una película cuando, de repente, se**

**irguió en el asiento con una expresión vacua, como si estuviera solo. Pocos segundos**

**después nos ha dicho que lo han llamado. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un**

**momento Aeron estaba con nosotros y, al segundo siguiente, se había ido. En cuanto a tu**

**segunda pregunta, he intentado decírtelo, pero me has contestado que no te importaba,**

**¿recuerdas?**

—**Deberías habérmelo dicho de todos modos. —¿Mientras tenías las pesas a tu**

**alcance? Por favor. Soy la Enfermedad, no la Estupidez.**

**Aquello era... Terrence no quería pensar qué era, pero no pudo contener los**

**pensamientos. Algunas veces, Aeron, el guardián de la Ira, perdía el control de su espíritu y**

**se embarcaba en una venganza contra los mortales, para castigarlos por sus pecados.**

**¿Acaso los dioses iban a imponerle una segunda maldición por sus acciones, como le había**

**ocurrido a él siglos atrás?**

—**Si no vuelve tal y como se marchó, encontraré la manera de irrumpir en el cielo y**

**acabar con todos los dioses que me encuentre.**

—**Tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre —dijo Torin—. Mira, todos estamos confusos,**

**pero Aeron volverá pronto y nos explicará lo que está ocurriendo. Bien. Se obligó a**

**relajarse. De nuevo. —¿Han llamado a alguien más? -No. Lucien ha salido a recolectar**

**almas. Y Dios**

**sabe dónde estará Reyes; probablemente, cortándose a sí mismo.**

**Debería haberlo sabido. Aunque Terrence sufría lo indecible todas las noches, se**

**compadecía de Reyes, que no podía pasar uñar hora sin torturarse.**

—**¿Y qué más tenías que decirme? —preguntó.**

—**Creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.**

**¿Sería algo peor que la noticia sobre Aeron?, se preguntó Terrence mientras pasaban**

**por la sala de entretenimiento. Su santuario. La habitación que habían dotado de todas las**

**comodidades que podía desear un guerrero. Había un refrigerador lleno de vinos y**

**cervezas especiales. Una mesa de billar. Un aro de baloncesto. Una enorme pantalla plana**

**de televisión, que en aquel momento mostraba la imagen de tres mujeres desnudas en**

**mitad de una orgía.**

—**Veo que París ha estado aquí —comentó.**

**Torin no respondió, pero aceleró el paso sin mirar una sola vez la pantalla.**

—**No importa —murmuró Terrence. Dirigir la atención de Torin hacia algo carnal era**

**una crueldad innecesaria. Aquel hombre célibe tenía que estar muriéndose por tener**

**relaciones sexuales, por acariciar, pero nunca podría hacerlo.**

**Incluso Terrence disfrutaba con alguna mujer de vez en cuando.**

**Sus amantes eran, normalmente, las mujeres a las que había dejado París, mujeres tan**

**tontas como para seguirlo a casa con la esperanza de compartir su cama de nuevo, sin**

**saber que aquello era imposible. Siempre estaban embriagadas de deseo sexual, una**

**consecuencia de aceptar a Promiscuidad, así que no les importaba quién se metiera**

**finalmente entre sus piernas. La mayoría de las veces estaban encantadas de aceptar a**

**Terrence como sustituto. Aquellos encuentros eran impersonales, emocionalmente vacíos,**

**aunque físicamente satisfactorios.**

**Las cosas tenían que ser así para proteger sus secretos. Los guerreros no permitían la**

**entrada al castillo a los humanos. Terrence tomaba a las mujeres en el bosque cercano, sin**

**mirarlas apenas, en una relación rápida que no excitara de ningún modo a Violencia ni lo**

**obligara a hacer cosas que lo horrorizarían durante toda la eternidad. Después, enviaba a**

**las mujeres a casa con una advertencia: no debían volver nunca, o morirían. Era así de**

**simple. No podía mantener una relación duradera; quizá terminara por sentir algo por una**

**de las mujeres y, al final, le haría daño. Eso sólo podría acarrearle más culpa y más**

**vergüenza.**

**Por fin, cuando llegó a la habitación de Torin, apartó aquellos pensamientos de su**

**mente. Miró a su alrededor. Había estado más veces allí, pero no recordaba el sistema de**

**ordenadores que cubría una de las paredes, los numerosos monitores, los teléfonos y todo**

**el equipo. Al contrario que Torin, Terrence evitaba la tecnología, porque nunca se había**

**acostumbrado a lo rápidamente que cambiaban las cosas, y lo mucho que cada nuevo**

**avance lo alejaba del guerrero despreocupado que había sido. Aunque estaría mintiendo si**

**dijera que no disfrutaba de las ventajas que proporcionaba la electrónica.**

**Se volvió hacia su amigo. —¿Haciéndote con el control del mundo? —No. Sólo lo**

**estaba vigilando. Es la mejor manera de protegernos, y también de ganar dinero.**

**Torin se sentó en la silla giratoria que había frente a la más grande de las pantallas y**

**comenzó a escribir en un teclado. Uno de los monitores negros se encendió, y la pantalla**

**negra se pobló de líneas grises y blancas. - Bien, esto era lo que quería que vieras.**

**Entonces, las líneas se hicieron más gruesas y opacas. Eran árboles.**

—**Bonito, pero no era algo que necesitara ver.**

—**Paciencia.**

—**Date prisa.**

**Torin lo miró con ironía.**

—**Como me lo pediste tan amablemente, he instalado sensores de calor y cámaras por**

**toda la finca, de modo que siempre sé cuándo ha entrado alguien.**

**Unos segundos después la imagen de la pantalla viró hacia la derecha. Entonces surgió**

**un borrón rojo que desapareció al instante.**

—**Vuelve —dijo Terrence con tensión. No era un experto en vigilancia. Su mayor**

**habilidad era matar. Sin embargo, sabía que aquel color rojo era el calor de un cuerpo.**

**La forma volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.**

—**¿Humano? —preguntó. La silueta era pequeña, casi delicada.**

**-Sí.**

—**¿Hombre o mujer?**

—**Seguramente, mujer. Es demasiado grande para ser un niño, y demasiado pequeño**

**para ser un hombre.**

—**¿Será una de las amantes de París?**

—**Posiblemente. O...**

**-¿o?**

—**Un Cazador —dijo Torin—. Un cebo, más específicamente.**

**Terrence frunció los labios.**

—**Ahora sé que me estás tomando el pelo.**

—**Piénsalo. Los repartidores vienen con cajas, y las chicas de Paris siempre corren**

**directamente hacia la puerta principal. Ésta no lleva nada en las manos y se mueve en**

**círculos. Se detiene cada pocos minutos y hace algo contra los árboles. Quizá está**

**colocando cartuchos de dinamita para hacernos daño. O cámaras para vigilarnos.**

—**Si lleva las manos vacías...**

—**La dinamita y las cámaras son lo suficientemente pequeñas como para que pueda**

**esconderlas.**

—**Los Cazadores no habían vuelto a acecharnos desde Grecia.**

—**Quizá sus descendientes nos han estado buscando todo este tiempo, y quizá nos**

**hayan encontrado por fin.**

**De repente, el miedo le atenazó el estómago a Terrence. Primero, la llamada de Aeron,**

**y después, aquel visitante. ¿Mera coincidencia? Recordó los días oscuros de Grecia, días de**

**guerra y salvajismo, gritos y muerte. Días en que los guerreros habían sido más demonios**

**que hombres, días en los que el hambre de destrucción había guiado todas sus acciones, y**

**los cuerpos humanos habían cubierto las calles.**

**Pronto, los Cazadores se habían alzado de entre las masas torturadas. Eran una liga de**

**mortales decididos a destruir a quienes habían desatado tanto mal. Había estallado una**

**lucha sin cuartel. El se había visto luchando batallas de espadas, fuego, carne quemada... La**

**paz se había convertido en algo legendario.**

**La mejor arma de los Cazadores había sido el ingenio. Habían adiestrado cebos**

**femeninos para que los sedujeran y los distrajeran mientras los hombres se acercaban ha**

**matar. Así habían conseguido matar a Badén, el guardián de la Desconfianza. Sin embargo,**

**no habían podido matar al demonio, que se había escapado del cuerpo desgarrado, en**

**medio de la locura por la pérdida de su anfitrión.**

**Terrence no sabía ya dónde residía aquel demonio. —Está claro que los dioses nos**

**odian —dijo Torta—. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacernos daño que enviar Cazadores cuando**

**acabamos de conseguir una existencia pacífica?**

**El miedo de Terrence se intensificó. —Pero no querrán que los demonios, enloquecidos**

**al perdernos a nosotros, que los albergamos y contenemos, anden sueltos por ahí.**

—**¿Quién sabe cuál es el propósito que guía sus actos? —respondió Torin. Ninguno de**

**ellos entendía a los dioses, ni siquiera después de tantos siglos—. Tenemos que hacer algo,**

**Terrence.**

**Él miró el reloj de pared y se puso tenso. —Llama a París.**

—**Ya lo he hecho, y no contesta el teléfono móvil. —Llama...**

—**¿Crees que te habría molestado tan cerca de la media noche si hubiera alguien más?**

—**le espetó Torin—. Tienes que ser tú.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza. —Voy a morir muy pronto. No puedo salir de entre estos**

**muros.**

—**Yo tampoco —replicó Torin. En sus ojos verdes brilló algo peligroso y amargo, que**

**transformó su color en un esmeralda venenoso—. Al menos, tú no borrarás a toda la raza**

**humana de la faz de la Tierra si te aventuras ahí fuera. —Torin...**

—**No vas a ganar la discusión, Terrence, así que deja de perder el tiempo.**

**Terrence se pasó la mano por el pelo, cada vez más frustrado. «Deberíamos dejarlo allí**

**para que muriera», afirmó Violencia. Se refería al humano.**

—**Tanto si es Cazador —dijo Torin—, como si es un cebo de éstos, no podemos**

**permitir que viva. Debemos destruirlo.**

—**¿Y si es inocente y me domina la maldición de la muerte? —inquirió Terrence,**

**conteniendo al demonio lo mejor que pudo.**

**La expresión de Torin se volvió de culpabilidad, como si las vidas que habían acabado**

**por su culpa clamaran en su conciencia y le rogaran que rescatara a todos los que pudiera.**

—**Tenemos que correr ese riesgo. No somos los monstruos que los demonios**

**quisieran.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes. Él no era un hombre cruel, no era un monstruo. Odiaba las**

**oleadas de inmoralidad que querían dominarlo constantemente. Odiaba lo que hacía, lo**

**que era, y aquello en lo que podría convertirse si alguna vez dejaba de luchar contra esos**

**impulsos perversos.**

—**¿Dónde está ahora el humano? —preguntó. Estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en la**

**oscuridad, aunque tuviera que pagar un precio muy alto.**

—**En la orilla del Danubio.**

**Una carrera de quince minutos. Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar las armas,**

**encontrar al humano, llevarlo a un lugar seguro si era inocente o, de lo contrario, matarlo,**

**y volver al castillo. Si había algo que lo retuviera, podía morir en el exterior. Cualquiera**

**que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para aventurarse en la colina estaría en**

**peligro, porque una vez que el primer dolor lo atravesara, Violencia lo dominaría, y un**

**ansia negra lo consumiría.**

**No tendría otro propósito que la destrucción.**

**-Si no vuelvo antes de medianoche, envía a alguien a buscar mi cadáver, el de Lucien y**

**el de Reyes.**

**Tanto Muerte como Dolor iban a buscar a Terrence cada medianoche, estuviera donde**

**estuviera. Dolor asestaba los golpes y Muerte escoltaba su alma al infierno, donde**

**permanecía bajo la tortura del fuego y los demonios, como Violencia, hasta la mañana**

**siguiente.**

**Por desgracia, Terrence no podía garantizar la segundad de sus amigos en el exterior.**

**Podía herirlos antes de que terminaran su tarea. Y si les hacía daño la angustia que iba a**

**sentir sería tan grande como la agonía de aquella sentencia de muerte que debía cumplirse**

**todas las noches.**

—**Prométemelo.**

**Torin asintió con una mirada sombría.**

—**Ten cuidado, amigo mío.**

**Terrence salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera**

**llegar al pasillo, Torin volvió a llamarlo.**

—**Terrence, es mejor que veas esto.**

**El experimentó otra punzada de miedo y volvió junto a su amigo.**

—**Parece que hay cuatro más. Todos son varones o amazonas. No estaban aquí antes.**

—**Maldita sea.**

**Terrence estudió atentamente las cuatro nuevas manchas rojas del monitor. Cada una**

**de ellas era más grande que la anterior. Se acercaban a la más pequeña Si, las cosas**

**siempre podían empeorar.**

**-Me ocuparé de ellos -dijo-. De todos ellos.**

**Una vez más se puso en camino. Cuando llegó a su habitación abrió el armario, que era**

**el único mueble que quedaba. Había destrozado el espejo y las sillas en un ataque de**

**violencia u otro. El único motivo por el que todavía tenía la cama, hecha de metal, era que**

**Reyes necesitaba algo a lo que encadenarlo cada vez que se acercaba la medianoche.**

**Tenían varios colchones, sábanas, cadenas y cabeceros de metal en uno de los dormitorios**

**que no estaban ocupados, a modo de re-cambio. Por si acaso.**

**Terrence se puso una camiseta negra y un par de botas. Después se ató puñales a las**

**muñecas, la cintura y los tobillos. No llevaba pistolas. Violencia y él estaban de acuerdo en**

**una cosa: los enemigos debían morir de una manera personal, cercana.**

**Si alguno de los humanos que había en el bosque en aquel momento resultaba ser**

**Cazador, o un cebo, no tenía salvación posible.**

**Candace Waith Andry se estremeció bajo el viento helador. Algunos mechones de su pelo**

**castaño claro se le metieron en los ojos. Ella se los retiró detrás de las orejas con las manos**

**temblorosas. De todos modos, no veía mucho; la noche era muy oscura, había niebla y**

**estaba nevando. Tan sólo unos cuantos rayos de luna eran lo suficientemente fuertes como**

**para atravesar las copas cubiertas de nieve de los árboles.**

**¿Cómo era posible que un paisaje tan bello pudiera ser tan perjudicial para el cuerpo**

**humano?**

**Suspiró. Debería estar relajándose en un vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero el día**

**anterior había averiguado algo demasiado maravilloso como para resistirse. Llena de**

**esperanza, había ido a aquel lugar sin dudarlo para averiguar si era cierto.**

**En algún lugar de aquel enorme bosque vivían hombres con habilidades extrañas que**

**nadie podía explicar. Ella no sabía exactamente lo que eran capaces de hacer; sólo sabía**

**que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, y que arriesgaría cualquier cosa por hablar con**

**aquellos hombres poderosos.**

**No podía vivir más con aquellas voces. Candace sólo tenía que quedarse quieta en un**

**lugar para empezar a escuchar todas las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar allí, por**

**mucho tiempo que hubiera transcurrido. En el presente, en el pasado, en cualquier idioma,**

**no importaba. Las oía mentalmente y podía traducirlas. Algunos supondrían que era un**

**don, ella sabía que era una pesadilla.**

**Sopló otra ráfaga de viento helado y ella se apoyó en un árbol para protegerse del frío.**

**El día anterior, cuando había llegado a Budapest con varios colegas del Instituto Mundial**

**de Parapsicología, se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la ciudad y había escuchado**

**algunos diálogos. Nada nuevo para ella..., hasta que había descifrado el significado de las**

**conversaciones.**

**«Pueden esclavizarte con una mirada». «Uno de ellos tiene alas y vuela con la luna**

**llena». «El que tiene cicatrices puede desaparecer a voluntad».**

**Fue como si aquellos susurros le hubieran abierto una puerta en la mente, porque las**

**charlas de cientos de años entraron en su cabeza en cascada, como una mezcla de lo nuevo**

**y lo viejo. Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas separar lo fútil de lo esencial. «No**

**envejecen». «Deben de ser ángeles».**

**«Su casa es espantosa. Parece sacada de una película de terror. Está escondida en lo**

**alto de una colina, entre las sombras; ni siquiera los pájaros se acercan». « ¿Deberíamos**

**matarlos?».**

**«Son mágicos. Mitigaron mi tormento».**

**Era evidente que muchas personas, del pasado y del presente, creían que aquellos**

**hombres estaban más allá, de las capacidades humanas, que poseían extraordinarias**

**habilidades. ¿Sería posible que pudieran ayudarla? Alguien había dicho que había**

**mitigado su tormento...**

—**Quizá puedan aliviar también el mío —murmuró Candace.**

**Durante todos los años de su vida, en todos los rincones del mundo, había escuchado**

**el rumor de los vampiros, de los hombres lobo, de los duendes y las brujas, de los dioses y**

**las diosas, de los demonios y los ángeles, de los monstruos y de las hadas. Incluso había**

**guiado a los investigadores del Instituto hacia aquellas criaturas y les había demostrado**

**que existían de verdad.**

**Después de todo, el principal objetivo del Instituto era localizar, observar y estudiar a**

**los seres paranormales y determinar cómo podía beneficiarse el mundo de su existencia.**

**Y, por una vez, su trabajo como «paraudiologista» quizá fuera su salvación, también.**

**Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Candace no había guiado al Instituto hasta Budapest**

**como era lo habitual siempre que había un nuevo caso. Ella no había oído decir nada sobre**

**Budapest en las conversaciones más recientes, sino que habían sido sus jefes del Instituto**

**quienes le habían pedido que fuera allí y escuchara con atención cualquier conversación**

**sobre demonios.**

**Ella sabía que no debía preguntar el motivo. La respuesta era siempre la misma:**

**confidencial.**

**En Budapest, había averiguado que unos cuantos habitantes de la ciudad pensaban**

**que aquellos hombres que vivían en el castillo de una de las colinas circundantes eran**

**demonios. Malos, perversos.**

**Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente los tenía por ángeles. Ángeles que se mantenían**

**apartados del mundo, todos salvo uno que, según se rumoreaba, gustaba de acostarse con**

**cualquier mujer viviente, y que había sido apodado como «el Instructor de Orgasmos» por**

**un trío de chicas que se reían y que habían pasado una Única y gloriosa noche con él.**

**Ángeles cuya sola presencia mantenía bajo el nivel de delitos de la ciudad. Ángeles que**

**inyectaban dinero en la comunidad y se aseguraban de que los que no tenían hogar**

**pudieran comer.**

**Candace dudaba que aquellos benefactores estuvieran poseídos. Los demonios eran**

**malos y no se preocupaban de los que estaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fueran ángeles**

**que vivían en la Tierra o gente normal, capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias, ella rezaba**

**por que pudieran ayudarla. Rezaba por que pudieran enseñarle cómo librarse de su**

**habilidad completamente.**

**Aquella idea era maravillosa, y sonrió. Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció**

**rápidamente, porque sintió otra heladora ráfaga de viento que le atravesó la caza-dora y el**

**jersey y le cortó la piel. Llevaba allí más de una hora, y estaba helada. Pararse a descansar**

**otra vez no había sido tan buena idea.**

**Observó la ladera de la colina. Un rayo de color ámbar se coló por un claro que se**

**abrió entre las nubes e iluminó el enorme castillo de color carbón. Estaba envuelto en**

**niebla, y era exactamente tal y como había dicho la voz, «sombrío, picudo, como salido de**

**una película de terror».**

**Eso no la disuadió. Más bien, todo lo contrario. «Ya casi estoy allí», se dijo, y siguió**

**subiendo por la ladera. Hasta que tuvo que parar por enésima vez diez minutos más tarde,**

**porque los muslos se le habían convertido en bloques de hielo.**

**Se los frotó vigorosamente para calentárselos y volvió a observar el camino. No**

**parecía que el castillo estuviera más cerca. Al contrario, parecía que se había alejado.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza con desesperanza. ¿Qué necesitaba para llegar a aquel lugar?**

**¿Alas para echar a volar?**

**«Aunque fracase», pensó, «no me arrepiento de haber venido». Estaba dispuesta a**

**hacer cualquier cosa para tener una oportunidad de ser normal. Cuando le había contado**

**al doctor Macintosh, el vicepresidente del Instituto, además de su jefe y mentor, lo que**

**había oído acerca de aquellos hombres, él había asentido brevemente y había contestado:**

—**Bien hecho.**

**Aquélla era su forma de dar la más elevada de sus felicitaciones.**

**Después, ella había solicitado que la llevaran al castillo.**

—**Ni hablar —respondió él—. Pueden ser demonios, tal y como dicen algunos**

**habitantes de la ciudad.**

—**También pueden ser ángeles, como dice la mayoría de la población.**

—**No vas a correr ese riesgo, Waith Andry —dijo él.**

**Luego le ordenó que hiciera las maletas y que se fuera al aeropuerto, tal y como**

**siempre hacía una vez que su parte del trabajo, escuchar, había terminado.**

**Ése era el protocolo normal, según decía siempre el doctor Macintosh. Sin embargo,**

**nunca enviaba a casa al resto de los trabajadores. Candace lo sabía. Después de todo, él se**

**había preocupado por ella y por su seguridad. La había tomado bajo su tutela cuando era**

**una niña asustada y sus padres se veían incapaces de aliviar el tormento de su hija. El**

**doctor Macintosh incluso le había leído cuentos de hadas para enseñarle que el mundo era**

**un lugar lleno de magia y de posibilidades infinitas, un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera**

**alguien como ella, tenía por qué sentirse extraño.**

**Aunque él se preocupaba por ella, Candace también sabía que su don era muy**

**importante en la carrera del doctor y que el Instituto no sería ni la mitad de efectivo sin**

**ella. Como consecuencia, a los ojos de su mentor, Candace era un peón. Por eso no se sentía**

**demasiado culpable por haberse escapado hacia el castillo en cuanto él se había dado la**

**vuelta.**

**Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, Candace se apartó el pelo de la cara otra vez.**

**Quizá debería haber preguntado a los lugareños cuál era el mejor camino para subir, pero**

**las voces eran demasiado ruidosas, demasiado abrumadoras en el centro de la ciudad.**

**Además, temía que la viera un empleado del Instituto y la delatara.**

**Sin embargo, tal vez hubiera merecido la pena arriesgarse con tal de evitar aquel frío**

**tan debilitante.**

**«Hay una forma de saber la verdad. Apuñala a uno en el corazón y veremos si muere»,**

**dijo una voz que atrajo su atención.**

**Candace se distrajo, se resbaló y cayó sobre una rama. Las piedras afiladas le arañaron**

**las palmas de las manos y los pantalones. Durante un momento, no se movió. No podía.**

**Hacía demasiado frío, y las voces hablaban demasiado alto.**

**«No deberíamos estar aquí. Lo ven todo».**

**« ¿Estás herido?».**

**« ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! ¿A que es bonito?».**

— **¡Callad, callad, callad! —gritó. Por supuesto, las voces no la escuchaban. Nunca lo**

**hacían.**

**«Atrévete a correr por el bosque desnudo».**

**«Éhes vagyok. Kaphatok volamit enit? ».**

**De repente oyó un raido y un zumbido, y Candace abrió los ojos de golpe. Después oyó**

**un grito agonizante. El grito de un hombre, seguido por los gritos de otros tres.**

**Presente. No pasado. Después de veinticuatro años, conocía la diferencia.**

**El terror se apoderó de ella, la atenazó y le cortó la respiración. Intentó ponerse en pie**

**y echar a correr, pero otro zumbido repentino la mantuvo inmóvil. Se dio cuenta de que**

**era un puñal. Vio la empuñadura de un cuchillo vibrando justo sobre su hombro, clavado**

**en el tronco del árbol.**

**Antes de que pudiera escaparse arrastrándose, hubo otro zumbido. Otro tirón. Otro**

**cuchillo clavado en el tronco, encima de su hombro izquierdo.**

**Al instante, algo pasó corriendo delante de un rayo de luna, y ella atisbo un pelo negro**

**y unos ojos de color violeta. Un hombre. Era un hombre grande y musculoso que corría**

**hacia ella a toda velocidad. Su expresión era de pura brutalidad.**

—**Oh, Dios mío — jadeó Candace—. ¡Para! ¡Para!**

**De repente, se lo encontró pegado a su cara. Se agachó y le olisqueó el cuello.**

—**Eran Cazadores —dijo con un ligero acento inglés, con la voz tan ronca y dura como**

**sus rasgos curtidos—. ¿Y tú?**

**La tomó por la muñeca y le levantó el puño de la chaqueta y del jersey. Pasó el dedo**

**por su pulso.**

—**No tienes tatuaje, como ellos.**

**¿«Ellos», «cazadores», «tatuaje»? Candace se estremeció. El desconocido era enorme,**

**musculoso, y la rodeaba de una manera amenazante. Despedía un olor metálico, mezclado**

**con olor a hombre y a calor, y a algo más que no podía identificar.**

**De cerca» vio que tenía la cara manchada de algo rojo. ¿Era sangre? El viento helado le**

**traspasó la piel y le llegó hasta el tuétano de los huesos.**

**«Salvaje», decía la mirada de sus ojos violeta. «Depredador».**

**«Quizá debería haber escuchado a Macintosh. Quizá estos hombres sean**

**verdaderamente demonios».**

—**¿Eres uno de ellos? —repitió el desconocido.**

**Candace estaba tan asombrada, tan asustada, que tardó un momento en darse cuenta**

**de que había algo... diferente. El aire, la temperatura, el...**

**Las voces se habían acallado.**

**Abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**Las voces habían cesado, como si hubieran reconocido la presencia de aquel hombre y**

**tuvieran el mismo miedo de él que tenía ella misma. El silencio la envolvía.**

**No. No era un completo silencio lo que estaba experimentando, pensó un segundo**

**después, sino... la calma. Magnífica y llena de dicha. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no**

**disfrutaba de algo así, sin que estuviera desvirtuado por la conversación? ¿Había**

**disfrutado alguna vez?**

**El viento soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles. La nieve caía suavemente, y su**

**melodía era relajante y suave. Los árboles respiraban con vitalidad, y las ramas se mecían**

**con delicadeza.**

**¿Había algo que sonara mejor que la sinfonía de la naturaleza?**

**En aquel momento, olvidó su miedo. ¿Cómo iba a estar poseído por un demonio ese**

**hombre si irradiaba aquella armonía? Los demonios eran una fuente de tormento, no de**

**paz.**

**¿Era entonces un ángel, como suponían muchos?**

**Con los ojos cerrados de gozo, Candace se embebió! de aquella paz. Se abandonó a ella.**

**La abrazó.**

—**Mujer —dijo el ángel, en tono de confusión.**

—**Chist. No hables. Sólo disfruta.**

**Durante un instante, él no respondió.**

—**¿Te atreves a mandarme callar? —preguntó finalmente con enfado.**

—**¿Todavía estás hablando? —refunfuñó Candace, y después apretó los labios.**

**Ángel o no, no le parecía el tipo de persona a la que se pudiera regañar. Además, lo**

**último que quería era enfadarlo. Su presencia le había proporcionado el silencio... y un**

**calor delicioso, y Candace se dio cuenta de que el frío había abandonado su cuerpo.**

**Lentamente, abrió los ojos.**

**Estaban nariz con nariz, y ella percibía su respiración suave en los labios. Le brillaba**

**la piel como el bronce, casi de una manera sobrenatural, a la luz de la luna. Tenía los**

**rasgos marcados, la nariz afilada y las cejas muy negras.**

**Aquellos ojos de color violeta estaban clavados en ella, y resultaban amenazantes.**

**Parecían decir: «Mataré a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar».**

**«Demonio». No, no era un demonio, se recordó Candace. El silencio era demasiado**

**bueno, demasiado puro. Sin embargo, tampoco era un ángel. Le había regalado la calma, sí,**

**pero claramente, era tan peligroso como bello.**

**Alguien que era capaz de lanzar puñales así...**

**Entonces ¿qué era?**

**Candace tragó saliva mientras lo observaba. No debería habérsele acelerado el pulso,**

**pero había sucedido. De repente, deseaba apoyar la cara en su cuello.**

**Quería abrazarlo. Quería aferrarse a él y no separarse minea. Incluso se vio**

**inclinándose hacia él con intención de ceder a aquellos impulsos.**

**«Quieta. No lo hagas».**

**A Candace siempre le habían negado las caricias, durante casi toda su vida. A los cinco**

**años, sus padres la habían enviado al Instituto, y allí, ningún empleado se había**

**preocupado de otra cosa que no fuera estudiar su habilidad. Macintosh era lo más cercano a**

**un amigo que había tenido, pero ni siquiera él la había abrazado ni tocado, como si la**

**temiera tanto como la apreciaba.**

**Tener citas también era difícil. Los hombres se asustaban cuando se enteraban de lo**

**que le ocurría. Y siempre lo averiguaban, porque no había modo de ocultarlo. Pero...**

**Si aquel hombre era quien ella pensaba, quizá no le importara nada su particular**

**talento. Quizá le permitiera que lo acariciara. Acariciarlo y sentir su calor podía ser una**

**sensación tan poderosa como el silencio, pero mucho más...**

—**¿Mujer? —repitió él, con la voz ronca.**

**Candace se quedó inmóvil. Tragó saliva. ¿Era... de-seo lo que parpadeaba en sus ojos de**

**color violeta y que borraba la mirada asesina? ¿O aquel deseo nacía del dolor y la**

**brutalidad... y ella estaba a punto de morir? Un enjambre de emociones la abrumó: miedo,**

**un respeto morboso y curiosidad femenina. Tenía poca experiencia con los hombres, y**

**menos con el deseo.**

**¿En qué había estado pensando para inclinarse hacia él de aquella manera? Quizá él**

**hubiera considerado el gesto como una invitación. Y quizá la hubiera tocado también.**

**¿Y por qué la mera idea de que sucediera no le provocaba histerismo?**

**Quizá porque él fuera, después de todo, quien podía salvarla.**

—**¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.**

—**Terrence. Me llamo Terrence.**

**Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.**

—**Yo me llamo Candace Waith Andry. La atención de aquel hombre se desvió hacia sus**

**labios. Pese a la nieve, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.**

—**No deberías haber venido, Candace Waith Andry — gruño él con la pasión que ella había**

**deseado y temido.**

**Sin embargo, él le pasó las manos por los brazos con una sorprendente suavidad y se**

**detuvo en su nuca. Con delicadeza, le deslizó el pulgar por la garganta y se detuvo en el**

**lugar donde a ella le latía el pulso desbocadamente.**

**Candace inhaló bruscamente una bocanada de aire. Había sido una caricia**

**involuntariamente erótica que la derritió por dentro. Hasta que, al cabo de un instante, él**

**apretó y casi le hizo daño.**

—**Por favor —susurró Candace, y él la soltó. Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa. Sin su roce,**

**se sentía. .. ¿desprovista de algo?**

—**Es peligroso —dijo él, en húngaro. No estaba segura de si se refería a sí mismo o a**

**ella.**

—**¿Eres uno de ellos? —le preguntó suavemente sin cambiar de idioma. No había**

**ningún motivo para dejar que él supiera que hablaba los dos.**

—**¿A qué te refieres? ¿«Uno de ellos»? —inquirió él en inglés.**

—**Yo... yo... —Candace no podía hablar.**

**La furia se había adueñado de los rasgos de su interlocutor, más furia de la que ella**

**hubiera visto nunca en la cara de nadie. Irradiaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Todavía**

**de rodillas, él se alejó un poco de ella.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo en este bosque, mujer? Y no me mientas. Lo sabré, y no te**

**gustará mi respuesta.**

**-Estoy buscando a los hombres que viven en la cima de esa colina.**

—**¿Porqué? -Necesito ayuda.**

—**¿De veras? ¿En qué?**

**Ella abrió la boca para decir... ¿Qué? No lo sabía. En realidad, no tenía importancia. El**

**la detuvo moviendo la cabeza rápidamente.**

—**No importa. No eres bienvenida, así que tu explicación no tiene relevancia. Vuelve a**

**la ciudad. No vas w recibir lo que has venido a buscar.**

—**Pero... pero...**

**Candace no podía permitir que la echara. Lo necesitaba. Ya estaba espantada por la idea**

**de perder el silencio.**

— **Quiero quedarme contigo. Por favor. Sólo un rato. Hasta que aprenda a controlar**

**las voces por mí misma.**

**En vez de aplacarlo, su súplica lo encolerizó más. El apretó la mandíbula.**

—**Tus balbuceos no me van a distraer. Eres un cebo. Tienes que serlo. De otro modo,**

**habrías salido corriendo al verme, de puro miedo.**

—**No soy ningún cebo —fuera lo que fuera un cebo—. Te lo juro. Ni siquiera sé de qué**

**estás hablando.**

**Un segundo después, él la agarró por la nuca y tiró de ella hacia un rayo de luna. No le**

**hizo daño; por el contrario, Candace sintió una suave descarga eléctrica. Se le encogió el**

**estómago.**

**Él no dijo nada, sólo la estudió con una intensidad que se acercaba a la crueldad. Ella**

**también lo observó, horrorizada al ver que comenzaba a aparecer algo... A girar, ha**

**materializarse bajo su piel. Era una cara. Otra cara. A ella se le aceleró el pulso.**

**«No puede ser un demonio, no puede ser un demonio. Ha conseguido que las voces se**

**callen. Sus amigos y él han hecho cosas maravillosas por la ciudad. Es sólo un efecto de la**

**luz».**

**Aunque todavía podía ver los rasgos de Terrence, también veía la sombra de alguien**

**más, de algo más. Tenía ojos rojos, brillantes, pómulos cadavéricos. 1 Dientes afilados**

**como puñales.**

**«Por favor, que sea un efecto de la luz». Pero, cuanto más miraba el rostro esquelético,**

**menos podía creer que fuera una ilusión.**

—**¿Quieres morir? —le preguntó Terrence, o el esqueleto. La voz fue gutural, parecida**

**al gruñido de un animal.**

**-No.**

**Quizá él la matara, pero ella moriría con una sonrisa. Dos minutos de silencio tenían**

**más valor que toda una vida de ruido. Asustada y, al mismo tiempo, decidida, alzó la**

**barbilla.**

—**Necesito que me ayudes. Dime cómo puedo controlar mi poder y me marcharé**

**ahora mismo. O déjame quedarme contigo y aprender cómo se hace. Él la soltó.**

—**Va a llegar la medianoche. Tienes que alejarte de mí todo lo posible.**

**En cuanto hubo pronunciado la última palabra, frunció el ceño.**

— **¡Demasiado tarde! Dolor me está buscando. Se alejó de ella mientras la máscara**

**cadavérica seguía reverberando bajo su piel.**

—**Corre. Vuelve a la ciudad. ¡Ahora!**

—**No —respondió Candace. Sólo una tonta se escaparía del cielo, aunque aquel pedazo**

**de cielo poseyera una cara transparente recién salida del infierno.**

**Terrence maldijo entre dientes mientras tiraba de los dos puñales para sacarlos del**

**tronco del árbol. Después M puso en pie. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.**

**Candace se apoyó en el árbol y también se puso de pie. Quería gritar de desesperación.**

**Tres pasos, cuatro.**

—**¿Adónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí sola!**

—**No tengo tiempo para llevarte a un lugar seguro. Tendrás que encontrarlo tú. No**

**vuelvas a esta colina, mujer. La próxima vez no seré tan generoso.**

—**No me voy a ir. Voy a seguirte, vayas a donde vayas.**

**Era una amenaza que pensaba cumplir.**

—**Puedo matarte aquí mismo, cebo, como debería hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo vas a**

**seguirme?**

—**Créeme, preferiría eso a que me dejes sola con las voces.**

**Una maldición, un silbido de dolor. El se dobló hacia delante.**

**Candace corrió hacia él. Posó la mano sobre su espalda y buscó alguna herida.**

**Cualquier cosa que pudiera doblegar a aquel coloso debía de ser insoportable. Sin**

**embargo, él la apartó, de un manotazo, y ella se tambaleó por la fuerza inesperada con que**

**la había empujado.**

—**No —dijo él—. No me toques.**

—**¿Estás herido? Puedo ayudarte... yo...**

—**Márchate o morirás.**

**Acto seguido, él se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.**

**Un murmullo invadió la mente de Candace, como si hubiera estado esperando la**

**marcha de aquel hombre. Parecía más alto que nunca, más atronador, después del**

**precioso silencio.**

**Tambaleándose en la misma dirección que había tomado Terrence y tapándose los**

**oídos, Candace susurros!**

—**Espera. Espera, por favor.**

**El pie se le enredó con una rama rota, y cayó al suelo. Sintió un agudo dolor en el**

**tobillo, y gimoteando,; se puso a gatas y comenzó a arrastrarse. Tenía que alcanzarlo. El**

**viento soplaba contra ella, tan afilado como las cuchillas de Terrence. Una y otra vez, las**

**voces clamaban.**

—**Por favor. Por favor —gimió ella.**

**De repente, Terrence estaba a su lado otra vez, y las voces se acallaron.**

—**Estúpido cebo —dijo él, como si escupiera lm palabras—. Estúpido guerrero.**

**Con un grito de alivio, ella se abrazó a él con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas llenas de**

**lágrimas heladas.**

—**Gracias. Gracias por volver. Gracias.**

**Escondió la cabeza en su cuello, tal y como había querido hacer antes.**

—**Acabaras por lamentar todo esto —afirmó él, y se la puso sobre el hombro como si**

**fuera un saco.**

**A Candace no le importó. Estaba con él, las voces habían cesado, y eso era todo lo que**

**importaba.**

**Terrence se puso en movimiento a toda prisa, maniobrando entre los árboles**

**fantasmales. De vez en cuando, gruñía de dolor. Candace comenzó a pedirle que la dejara en**

**el suelo para librarlo de su carga, pero él le apretó el muslo para ordenarle en silencio que**

**se callara. Finalmente, ella se relajó contra su cuerpo y se limitó a disfrutar del paseo. Ojalá**

**hubiera durado.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**«Llegar a casa, llegar a casa, llegar a casa». Terrence repetía aquel cántico**

**mentalmente para intentar distraerse del dolor. Para intentar ahogar la necesidad de**

**hacer algo violento, una necesidad que aumentaba inexorablemente. La mujer, Candace,**

**botaba sobre su hombro, y era un recordatorio indeseado de que podía estallar en**

**cualquier momento y asesinar a cualquiera. Sobre todo, a ella.**

**«Querías poseer a una mujer», le provocó el espíritu. «Aquí tienes la oportunidad.**

**Posee su sangre».**

**Él apretó los puños. Necesitaba pensar, pero no podía hacerlo con tanto dolor. Lo**

**único que sabía con certeza era que debería haberla dejado en el bosque.**

**Sin embargo, había oído su grito de sufrimiento, un sonido torturado, el tipo de**

**gruñido enloquecido que Terrence quería emitir a menudo. Y dentro de él, algo que había**

**reaccionado profundamente. Había sentido la necesidad de ayudarla, de rozar su piel**

**suave una vez más. Esa necesidad había sido más fuerte que Violencia. Una hazaña**

**asombrosa, increíble.**

**Así que había vuelto a buscarla.**

**«Idiota».**

**En aquel momento, ella estaba tendida sobre su hombro. Su olor a mujer le alcanzaba**

**la nariz y sus curvas suaves se le ofrecían si quería explorarlas. «O cortarlas», intervino el**

**demonio. Era fácil entender por qué la habían enviado los Cazadores: era una mujer**

**increíblemente bella. ¿Quién; iba a querer estropear aquella feminidad exuberante, quién**

**rechazaría esa sensualidad tan descarada? Parecía que él no.**

**«Idiota», se dijo de nuevo.**

**¡Cazadores! Estaban en Budapest, seguro. Sus tatuajes eran un buen recordatorio de**

**aquellos oscuros días de Grecia. Claramente, querían su sangre, porque cada uno de los**

**cuatro hombres que seguían a Candace llevaba un arma y un silenciador. Para ser mortales,**

**habían luchado con maestría.**

**Terrence había salido victorioso de aquel enfrenta-miento, aunque no indemne. Había**

**sufrido un corte en una pantorrilla y tenía una costilla rota.**

**Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Candace cuando supiera que habían muerto. ¿Lloraría,**

**gritaría, enloquecería? ¿Lo atacaría, cegada por la rabia?**

**¿Habría más Cazadores esperando en la ciudad? En aquel momento, a Terrence no le**

**importaba. Se sentía transportado con Candace en brazos, y el infierno de su vida se estaba**

**retirando momentáneamente, dejado sólo... deseo, quizá. Obsesión instantánea.**

**Ella tenía una piel suave y flexible, como la canela con miel. Sus ojos tenían el mismo**

**color miel, y una mirada tan atormentada que le provocaban una opresión en el pecho. Él**

**nunca había visto un mortal que pareciera sufrir tanto, y sentía cierta empatía con ella.**

**Sabía que llevarla a la fortaleza iba contra las normas, y que suponía una amenaza**

**para sus secretos mejor guardados. Debería avergonzarse de sí mismo por hacerlo.**

**Y ella debería estar gritando de terror. ¿Por qué no lloraba? Cuando se había**

**abalanzado sobre ella por primera vez, manchado con la sangre de los aliados de aquella**

**mujer, había visto una sonrisa deliciosa dibujándose en sus labios, iluminándole la cara,**

**dejando a la vista una dentadura blanca y perfecta.**

**Al recordar aquella sonrisa, Terrence se excitó. Sin embargo, se sentía muy confuso.**

**Aunque había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había enfrentado a un cebo,**

**no recordaba que los señuelos de los Cazadores fueran tan transparentes a la hora de**

**mostrar su satisfacción.**

**Ni siquiera Hadiee, el cebo que había conseguido seducir a Badén, el guardián de**

**Desconfianza. Hadiee había representado muy bien su papel de alma maltratada, asustada.**

**Al verla, Badén había decidido actuar sin recelo por primera vez desde que lo había**

**condenado a alojar al demonio. O quizá no. Terrence siempre se había preguntado si aquel**

**guerrero no quería morir. De ser así, lo había conseguido. Lo habían apuñalado después de**

**que le abriera su casa a Hadiee, que a su vez, había franqueado la entrada a los Cazadores.**

**Y cuando lo hubieron apuñalado, lo decapitaron. Badén no había tenido la más mínima**

**oportunidad de sobrevivir.**

**Antes de Hadiee, otro cebo había seducido a París, aunque aquello no había requerido**

**demasiado esfuerzo. Durante su encuentro, los Cazadores habían entrado en el dormitorio**

**de la mujer y habían apuñalado al guerrero por la espalda con la intención de debilitarlo**

**antes de poder cortarle la cabeza.**

**Sin embargo, París estaba fortalecido por el sexo. Incluso herido, se las había**

**arreglado para liberarse y matar a todos los que lo rodeaban.**

**Terrence no podía imaginarse que la mujer a la que portaba fuera lo suficientemente**

**cobarde como para apuñalarlo por la espalda. Quizá Candace fuera inocente. No había**

**encontrado cámaras, ni explosivos, en los árboles cercanos a ella. Quizá...**

—**Quizá seas más idiota de lo que te crees —murmuró.**

**-¿Qué?**

**El hizo caso omiso. Lo mejor era que estuviera callada.**

**Por fin, Terrence vio la piedra oscura de la fortaleza. Sentía un dolor atroz en el**

**estómago, que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer. Violencia recorría sus venas y hacía hervir**

**su sangre.**

**«Mata. Hiere. Mutila».**

**-No.**

**«Mata. Hiere. Mutila». -¡No!**

**«Matahieremutila». — ¡Terrence!**

**El espíritu se revolvió, desesperado por liberarse. «Lucha contra ella», se dijo Terrence.**

**«Calma». In-haló profundamente y después espiró. «Matahieremutila, matahieremutila».**

—**Resistiré. No soy un monstruo. «Ya veremos...».**

—**¿Terrence? —dijo Candace otra vez. Su voz dulce le llegó a los oídos. En parte era**

**como un bálsamo calmante, en parte, como ascuas—, ¿Qué...?**

—**Silencio.**

**Se la bajó del hombro, sin soltarla, y abrió la puerta principal de una patada, con tanta**

**fuerza que estuvo a punto de sacarla de los goznes. Oyó voces enfadadas. Torin, Lucien y**

**Reyes estaban en el vestíbulo, discutiendo.**

— **¡No deberías haber permitido que saliera! —le dijo Lucien—. Se convierte en un**

**animal, Torin, aniquila...**

— **¡Ya basta! —gritó Terrence—. ¡Ayudadme!**

**Los tres hombres se giraron hacia él.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Reyes. Al ver a**

**Candace, se quedó boquiabierto—. ¿ Por qué has traído a una mujer al castillo?**

**Al oír el escándalo, París y Aeron acudieron a toda prisa a la entrada, con la tensión**

**reflejada en el rostro. Cuando vieron a Terrence, se relajaron.**

—**Por fin —dijo París con alivio. Sin embargo, también vio a Candace—. ¿Es un regalo**

**para mí?**

**Terrence le enseñó los dientes. «Mátalos», le dijo Violencia, susurrándole**

**seductoramente. «Mátalos».**

—**No deberíais estar aquí —les dijo con un gran esfuerzo—. Tomadla y lleváosla antes**

**de que sea demasiado tarde.**

—**Míralo —dijo París, cuyo alivio se había esfumado—. Miradle la cara.**

—**El proceso ya ha empezado —dijo Lucien.**

**Aquellas palabras pusieron a Terrence en acción. Aunque no quería soltar a Candace, la**

**tiró contra el grupo. Lucien la agarró sin esfuerzo. En cuanto ella apoyó el peso del cuerpo**

**en el suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Terrence se dio cuenta de que debía de haberse**

**torcido el tobillo, y la preocupación desplazó al deseo de sangre durante un instante.**

— **Cuidado con el pie —ordenó. Lucien la soltó para mirarle el tobillo, pero Candace se**

**alejó de él y cojeó hacia los brazos de Terrence. La preocupación de Terrence se intensificó**

**cuando la abrazó sin poder evitarlo. Candace estaba temblando. Sin embargo, un momento**

**después dejó de importarle. Una niebla pestilente se extendió por su cabeza y borró**

**brutalmente cualquier emoción que hubiera en su camino. —Suéltame —gruñó, y la**

**empujó. Candace se aferró a él. —¿Qué pasa?**

**Lucien la agarró y tiró de ella, sujetándola con fuerza. Si hubiera tocado a Terrence un**

**segundo más, quizá la hubiera hecho añicos. De hecho, Terrence dio un puñetazo en la**

**pared más cercana.**

—**Terrence —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa. —No le hagáis daño —dijo él, tanto para**

**sí mismo como para los demás—. Tú —añadió, mientras señalaba a Reyes con un dedo**

**teñido de rojo—. A la habitación, ahora.**

**No esperó la respuesta. Comenzó a subir de dos en dos los escalones.**

**Oyó a Candace protestar.**

— **¡Quiero ir contigo!**

**Él se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que saboreó la sangre. Se permitió mirar**

**atrás una sola vez.**

**Lucien agarraba a Candace con más fuerza, y su pelo negro le rozaba los hombros. Al**

**verlo, la necesidad de derramar sangre que sentía Terrence se intensificó. «Mía. Es mía. Yo**

**la encontré. Nadie más que yo puede tocarla».**

**Terrence no sabía si era el espíritu o él mismo quien sentía aquello, y no le importaba.**

**Sólo quería matar. Sí, matar. La furia se adueñó de él. Se detuvo y cambió de dirección. Iba**

**a partir a Lucien en dos y a cubrir todo el suelo con su sangre.**

**«Destruir, destruir, destruir. Matar».**

—**Va a atacar —dijo Lucien.**

— **¡Sacadla de aquí! —exclamó Torin.**

**Lucien arrastró a Candace fuera del vestíbulo. Sus gritos de pánico alcanzaron los oídos**

**de Terrence, y eso sólo sirvió para incrementar sus impulsos más oscuros. La imagen de su**

**cara pálida, preciosa, se le apareció en la mente una y otra vez. Era lo único que veía. Ella**

**estaba aterrorizada. Confiaba en él. Había extendido los brazos hacia él.**

**Su estómago se había convertido en una masa la-tiente de agonía, pero no aminoró el**

**ritmo de sus pasos. En cualquier momento llegaría la medianoche y él moriría, pero iba a**

**llevarse consigo a todo el mundo. «Sí, debo destruirlos».**

—**Ah, maldita sea —dijo Aeron—. El demonio lo controla completamente. Tendremos**

**que reducirlo. ¡Lucien, vuelve! ¡Date prisa!**

**Aeron, Reyes y Paris avanzaron hacia él. En una fracción de segundo, Terrence**

**desenfundó sus dagas y las lanzó. Como esperaban el ataque, los tres se agacharon. Las**

**cuchillas pasaron silbando por encima de ellos y se clavaron en la pared. Un instante**

**después, sus compañeros habían caído sobre él y lo habían derribado. Estaba de espaldas**

**en el suelo, luchando contra ellos, rugiendo, dando golpes.**

**Los guerreros consiguieron arrastrarlo escalera arriba hacia su habitación. A Terrence**

**le pareció oír los sollozos de Candace, creyó que la veía intentar apartar a los hombres de él.**

**Entonces dio un puñetazo que impactó con algo, una nariz. Oyó un aullido de dolor.**

**Experimentó una gran satisfacción. Quería más sangre.**

— **¡Maldita sea! Encadénalo, Reyes, antes de que le rompa la nariz a alguien más.**

—**Es demasiado fuerte. No sé cuánto voy a poder sujetarlo.**

**Pasaron los minutos mientras luchaban, quizá una eternidad. Después, Terrence sintió**

**unas argollas de j metal en las muñecas y los tobillos. Se retorció y se arqueó, y las argollas**

**le cortaron la piel.**

— **¡Desgraciados!**

**El dolor que le atenazaba el estómago era insoportable. Ya no era esporádico, sino**

**constante.**

— **¡Os mataré! ¡Os llevará a todos al infierno con-migo!**

**Reyes se acercó a él con una mirada sombría de de-terminación y expresión de**

**tristeza. Terrence intentó i derribarlo con un golpe de las rodillas, pero las cadenas se lo**

**impidieron. El guerrero también se mantuvo j firme. Tomó una espada que había a su lado.**

—**Lo siento —susurró Reyes, mientras el reloj daba las doce.**

**Entonces le clavó la espada a Terrence en el abdomen. El metal atravesó todo su**

**cuerpo hasta la espina dorsal antes de volver a salir. Al instante, la sangre brotó de la**

**herida y se extendió por su pecho y estómago. La bilis le quemó la garganta, la nariz.**

**Terrence maldijo, se retorció.**

**Reyes volvió a atravesarlo. Y otra vez. El dolor... la agonía... la piel le quemaba. Con**

**sólo aquellas tres cuchilladas, sus huesos y sus órganos ya estaban desgarrados. Sin**

**embargo, siguió luchando. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de matar. Una mujer gritó.**

— **¡Ya basta! ¡Lo estáis matando! ¡Basta! ¡Oh, Dios mío!**

**Reyes volvió a atravesarlo con la espada.**

**Unas telarañas negras le cubrieron la visión mientras miraba la habitación. Vio**

**borrosamente que París agarraba a Candace. La sombra del hombre la engulló. Sin embargo,**

**las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos de color ámbar y en las mejillas pálidas.**

**Ella se resistió, pero París se mantuvo firme y la sacó de la habitación.**

**Terrence emitió un gruñido animal. París la seduciría. La desnudaría, la saborearía. Ella**

**no podría resistirse. Ninguna mujer podía.**

— **¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora! —gritó.**

**Sin embargo, su visión se oscureció por completo.**

—**Sacadla de aquí y que no vuelva a entrar —ordenó Reyes mientras apuñalaba por**

**quinta vez—. Lo está enloqueciendo más de lo normal.**

**Tenía que salvarla. Tenía que ir por ella. El sonido de las cadenas se mezcló con los**

**jadeos de Terrence mientras intentaba seguir luchando.**

—**Lo siento —susurró Reyes nuevamente.**

**Finalmente, lo atravesó por sexta y última vez.**

**Entonces Terrence se debilitó. El espíritu se tranquilizó y se retiró a un rincón de su**

**mente.**

**Hecho. Estaba hecho.**

**Quedó exánime en la cama, empapado en su propia sangre, incapaz de moverse ni de**

**ver. El dolor no lo abandonó, ni tampoco el calor abrasador. Se intensificaron, se**

**convirtieron en una parte de sí mismo, como la sangre. Un líquido caliente le burbujeó en**

**la garganta.**

**Lucien. Terrence supo que era él porque reconoció el olor engañosamente dulce de**

**Muerte. Lucien se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó la mano. Aquello significaba que su**

**fallecimiento estaba cerca. Sin embargo, para Terrence, el tormento verdadero no había**

**comenzado todavía.**

**Como parte de su maldición, Violencia y él pasarían toda la noche en el infierno,**

**quemándose en sus llamas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo consiguió toser. La sangre**

**le estaba anegando la garganta, ahogándolo.**

—**Por la mañana tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas, amigo —dijo Lucien**

**suavemente—. Ahora, muere. Llevaré tu alma al infierno, como es obligado. Sin embargo,**

**quizá esta Vez prefirieras quedarte ahí en vez de tener que enfrentarte a lo que te espera**

**cuando vuelvas a casa.**

—**La chica —susurró Terrence.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo Lucien—. No le haremos daño. Te estará esperando aquí por**

**la mañana.**

—**Intacta —dijo él.**

**Era una petición extraña, Terrence lo sabía. Ninguno de ellos había sido posesivo nunca**

**con una mujer. Sin embargo, Candace... No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer con**

**ella. Sabía lo que debería hacer, y lo que no podía hacer. Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía**

**importancia en aquel momento. Porque, más que nunca, sabía que no quería compartirla.**

—**Intacta —insistió débilmente ante el silencio de Lucien.**

—**Intacta —dijo finalmente Lucien.**

**El olor a flores se intensificó. Pasó un instante, y Terrence murió.**

**##############**

—**¿Quién eres y de qué conoces a Terrence?**

— **¡Suéltame!**

**Candace se retorció para intentar zafarse de su captor. Le dolía mucho el tobillo, pero**

**no le importaba.**

— **¡Lo están matando!**

**Oh, Dios. Lo estaban matando con una espada. Había mucha sangre, y los gritos eran**

**espantosos. Sintió náuseas al recordarlo.**

**Aunque las voces seguían en silencio, nunca se había sentido más atormentada que en**

**aquel momento.**

—**Terrence se pondrá bien —le dijo aquel hombre. Terrence le había roto la nariz, ella**

**lo había visto, pero se le había vuelto a colocar en su lugar casi al instante. Ni siquiera**

**había sangrado. Él apartó uno de los brazos de su cintura, le acarició la sien y le apartó con**

**delicadeza un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Ya lo verás.**

— **No, no lo veré —dijo ella, casi sollozando —.**

**¡Suéltame!**

— **Por muy poco que me guste desobedecerte, no puedo. Le estabas causando un**

**tormento excesivo.**

—**¿Yo le estaba causando un tormento excesivo? No he sido yo la que lo ha atravesado**

**con una espada. ¡Suéltame!**

**Como no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, se quedó inmóvil y lo miró. —Por favor.**

**Aquel hombre tenía los ojos azules, muy brillantes, y la piel blanca como la leche. El**

**pelo era de una cautivadora mezcla de castaño y negro. Era más guapo que nadie a quien**

**hubiera visto antes. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdadero.**

**Y lo único que ella deseaba era escapar de él. —Relájate —respondió el hombre con**

**una sonrisa lenta, seductora. Era una sonrisa estudiada, incluso para alguien lego en la**

**materia—. No tienes nada que temer de mí, preciosa. Sólo me dedico al placer.**

**Entre la furia, el miedo, la pena y la frustración, Candace encontró la fuerza necesaria**

**para abofetearlo. Acababa de ver cómo otro hombre apuñalaba a Terrence y no había hecho**

**nada para evitarlo. Además, se había atrevido a flirtear con ella. Tenía todo que temer de**

**él.**

**AI hombre se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Me has golpeado.**

**Ella volvió a abofetearlo.**

— **¡Suéltame!**

**Su gesto ceñudo se hizo más marcado. Se frotó la mejilla con una mano y la mantuvo**

**inmovilizada con la otra.**

—**Las mujeres no me abofetean. Me adoran. Ella levantó la mano para darle otra**

**bofetada.**

**Con un suspiro, él dijo:**

—**Está bien. Vete. Los gritos de Terrence han cesa* do. Dudo que puedas molestarlo**

**ahora, porque estará muerto.**

**Y la liberó.**

**Candace no le dio oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Al verse libre, salió corriendo**

**por el pasillo, pese al dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Cuando entró en la habitación y vio el**

**cuerpo empapado en sangre, inmóvil, se detuvo en seco.**

**Dios Santo. Terrence tenía los ojos cerrados. Su pecho estaba quieto.**

**Sollozó y se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa. Los ojos se le llenaron de**

**lágrimas.**

—**Te han matado.**

**Corrió hacia la cama y le tomó la mandíbula a Terrence entre las manos, ladeándole la**

**cara ligeramente. Los párpados no se abrieron. No respiraba. Ya tenía la piel fría por la**

**pérdida de sangre.**

**Había llegado demasiado tarde.**

—**¿Quién es? —preguntó alguien.**

**Asombrada, se volvió. Los asesinos de Terrence estaban a un lado, hablando entre sí.**

**Ninguno le dirigió la palabra, aunque la miraban de vez en cuando. Continuaron con su**

**conversación como si ella no importara. Como si Terrence no importara.**

**-Deberíamos llevarla a la ciudad, pero ha visto demasiado — dijo uno de ellos, con una**

**voz ronca y fría—. ¿En qué estaba pensando Terrence?**

—**Durante todo este tiempo he vivido con él y no sabía lo que sufría —dijo otro, uno**

**rubio de ojos verdes, con aspecto angelical. Iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y llevaba**

**unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los bíceps—. ¿Es siempre así?**

—**No siempre, no —dijo el que había manejado la espada—. Normalmente demuestra**

**más aceptación — añadió, con una expresión atormentada. Tenía los ojos negros, duros—.**

**La mujer...**

**¡Asesino! Candace quería atacarlo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Eran más que**

**ella. Y eran más fuertes.**

**Un hombre lleno de tatuajes la observó con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el pelo castaño,**

**cortado al estilo militar, llevaba dos anillos en las cejas y tenía los labios suaves, llenos.**

**También tenía más músculos que un campeón de halterofilia. Podría haber sido guapo, al**

**estilo de un asesino en serie, de no ser por los tatuajes. Incluso en las mejillas tenía**

**grabadas imágenes violentas de la guerra y de las armas.**

**Sus ojos tenían el mismo color violeta que los de Terrence, pero carecían de su calidez.**

**Le cayó una gota de sangre de la nariz cuando se frotó la barbilla con dos dedos.**

—**Tenemos que hacer algo con la chica. No me gusta que esté aquí.**

—**De todos modos, Aeron, no podemos tocarla.**

**El que había respondido tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de diferente color: uno marrón**

**y otro azul. Su rostro era una máscara de cicatrices. A primera vista era espantoso.**

**Después, parecía que tenía una capacidad hipnótica. Emanaba una fragancia de rosas muy**

**extraña.**

—**Mañana por la mañana estará exactamente igual que ahora. Vestida y respirando.**

—**Típico de Terrence quitarnos toda la diversión.**

**El comentario irónico provenía desde detrás de ella, y Candace se dio la vuelta de un**

**respingo. El hombre pálido y guapo estaba en la puerta. La miró con deseo en los ojos,**

**como si se la estuviera imaginando desnuda y le gustara lo que veía.**

**Comenzó a temblar. Aquellos tipos eran unos desgraciados, unos canallas. Miró a su**

**alrededor y vio la espada ensangrentada, que estaba en el suelo. La misma espada con la**

**que habían atravesado y cortado a Terrence como si no fuera más que una pieza de seda.**

—**Quiero saber quién es —dijo el de los tatuajes, el llamado Aeron—, Y quiero saber**

**por qué la trajo Terrence. Él conoce las reglas.**

—**Debe de ser una de las humanas que estaban en la colina —intervino el hombre de**

**rostro angelical—, pero eso no explica por qué la ha traído.**

**Ella se habría reído de no sentirse al borde de un ataque de nervios. Debería haberle**

**hecho caso a Macintosh. Los que vivían allí eran demonios.**

—**¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó Aeron.**

**Todos la miraron y Candace agarró la espada. Tomó la empuñadura con ambas manos y**

**apuntó la hoja en dirección a ellos. Era más pesada de lo que se imaginaba y, al instante,**

**comenzaron a temblarle los brazos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme.**

**Los hombres la miraron con curiosidad. Su ausencia de miedo no la amedrentó.**

**Aunque sólo había conocido a Terrence durante pocos momentos, había algo salvaje dentro**

**de ella que sufría por su pérdida y que quería vengar su muerte.**

**Terrence. Aquel nombre resonó en su mente. Había muerto. Se había ido para siempre.**

**A Candace se le encogió el estómago.**

**-Debería mataros a todos. Él era inocente.**

—**¿Inocente? —preguntó alguien con socarronería. —Quiere matarnos. Los Cazadores**

**han venido peal nosotros —dijo Aeron con disgusto.**

— **Un Cazador no diría que Terrence era inocente. Ni siquiera en broma.**

—**Pero un cebo sí. Recordad que todo lo que decían era mentira, aunque sus rostros**

**parecían siempre cándidos.**

—**Vi a Terrence matar a cuatro hombres en el monitor. No lo habría hecho si fueran**

**inocentes. Y dudo que hubiera también una mujer inocente en el bosque por coincidencia.**

—**¿Crees que tiene destreza con la espada? Un resoplido.**

—**Claro que no. Mira cómo la sujeta. —Pero es valiente.**

**Candace los miraba con la boca abierta, sin entender su conversación.**

—**¿Es que a nadie le importa que hayan asesinado a un hombre? ¿No os importa**

**haberlo matado?**

**El que iba vestido de negro se rió de verdad, aunque la angustia no se le borró de los**

**ojos.**

—**Créeme. Terrence nos lo agradecerá por la mañana.**

—**Si no nos mata por haber estado aquí —añadió alguien.**

**Para asombro de Candace, los hombres se rieron. Sólo quien había matado a Terrence**

**permaneció serio, mirando el cadáver, con una expresión de culpabilidad y agonía. Bien.**

**Ella quería que sufriera por lo que había hecho.**

**El que pensaba que ninguna mujer podía resistírsele la miró y Je dedicó otra sonrisa**

**sensual.**

—**Aparta la espada, cariño, antes de que te hagas daño.**

**Ella siguió en posición.**

— **¡Ven a quitármela..., animal! —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que**

**pudiera evitarlo—. Quizá no tenga habilidad con las espadas, pero si te acercas, te haré**

**daño.**

**Hubo un suspiro. Una carcajada. Un murmullo. ¿Qué mujer se resistiría a París?**

—**Yo creo que debemos encerrarla en uno de los calabozos —dijo Aeron—. No se sabe**

**qué podría hacer de otro modo.**

—**De acuerdo —contestaron los demás.**

**Candace se retiró lentamente hacia la puerta y agarró la espada con más fuerza.**

—**Me marcho. ¿Me oís? ¡Me marcho! Y escuchad-me bien, se hará justicia. Todos**

**vosotros seréis arrestados y ejecutados.**

—**Terrence decidirá lo que hace con ella por la mañana —dijo el que tenía los ojos de**

**distinto color, calmadamente, sin hacerle caso.**

**Como si Terrence pudiera decidir algo.**

**Le tembló la barbilla. Y después abrió mucho los ojos, al ver que los asesinos**

**caminaban hacia ella con paso decidido.**

**«No me hagas daño. Por favor, no me hagas daño».**

**Una pausa. Un chasquido.**

**Un grito de angustia.**

**« ¡Mi brazo!». Unos sollozos desgarradores. « ¡Me has roto el brazo!». A Candace le dolió**

**el brazo por empatía. «Yo no he hecho nada... malo».**

**Las voces habían vuelto con fuerza.**

**Ella estaba acurrucada en el suelo de una celda oscura y húmeda, estremeciéndose y**

**muñéndose de miedo.**

—**Sólo quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme —susurró.**

**En vez de eso, había caído en un cuento de Grimm, pero no parecía que fuera a tener**

**un final feliz.**

**«Lo haré. Lo haré. Sólo… necesito... un momento».**

**Aquel monólogo llevaba desarrollándose en su mente una eternidad, y se había**

**convertido en un concierto de ira, desesperación y dolor. Sin embargo, por encima de todo**

**oía una sola voz: la de Terrence. No era una voz del pasado, sino un recuerdo. Un estallido**

**de gritos de rabia y de dolor.**

**Ella se echó a llorar. No podía sacarse su imagen de la cabeza, ni su imagen cuando**

**estaba vivo ni su imagen cuando lo habían asesinado. Gimió.**

**Después de haberla arrojado a aquel calabozo, los asesinos de Terrence le habían**

**prometido que le llevarían mantas y comida, pero no habían vuelto por allí. Candace se**

**alegraba. No quería volver a verlos. No quería hablar con ellos. Prefería soportar el frío y el**

**hambre.**

**«Os diré lo que queréis saber, pero por favor, no volváis a hacerme daño», dijo Brazo**

**Roto, abriéndose camino en su mente a sollozos. «No quería entrar en el castillo. Está bien,**

**sí, sí quería, pero sólo para ver quién vivía aquí. No soy cazador, lo juro».**

**A Candace le chirriaron los oídos. Aquel hombre había mencionado la palabra cazador.**

**Los asesinos de Terrence también la habían llamado cazadora. ¿Qué „ querían decir?**

**¿Cazadora de recompensas? Se frotó el tobillo hinchado, dolorido. ¿Quién iba a pensar eso**

**de una persona tan corriente como ella?**

—**No importa. Tienes que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí, Waith Andry.**

**Tenía que decirles a las autoridades lo que había ocurrido con Terrence. ¿La creerían?**

**¿Les importaría? ¡O los habrían hechizado aquellos hombres, tal y como habían hecho con**

**el resto de los ciudadanos, que pensaban que eran ángeles y les permitían hacer lo que**

**quisieran?**

**Sollozó. Se echó a temblar. Nadie debería morir tan lentamente, con tanto sufrimiento.**

**Sin dignidad, entre gritos desgarradores.**

**De un modo u otro, Terrence sería vengado.**

**Terrence gritó.**

**Las llamas lo devoraban de pies a cabeza, derritiendo su carne y reduciéndolo a**

**cenizas. Era consciente de todo..., siempre lo sentía. Seguía sabiendo quién era, lo que era,**

**y que tendría que regresar a aquel fuego al día siguiente.**

**La agonía era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Las columnas de humo se alzaban por**

**el aire, esparciendo hollín por todas partes. Con repugnancia, pensó que aquel hollín le**

**pertenecía. Era él mismo.**

**Pronto, muy pronto, recuperó su cuerpo de hombre, un hombre que nuevamente se**

**inflamó. Nuevamente, se derritió, desde la carne y el músculo, provocando chispas doradas**

**y anaranjadas. Y nuevamente, otra brisa ennegrecida lo devolvió todo a su lugar, de modo**

**que el proceso completo comenzara otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra.**

**Durante todo el tiempo, Violencia rugía dentro de su cabeza, desesperada por escapar.**

**Ya no estaba saciada como lo estaba en el momento de la muerte de Terrence. Y**

**mezclándose con sus rugidos, estaban los aullidos de otras almas condenadas que sufrían**

**mientras las llamas los devoraban. Los demonios, aquellas-criaturas aladas y asquerosas**

**de ojos rojos, caras esqueléticas y cuernos amarillos, iban de un prisionero a otro,**

**riéndose, provocándolos, escupiéndolos.**

**«Y yo tengo uno de esos monstruos dentro de mí. Salvo que el mío es peor».**

**Los otros demonios también lo sabían.**

—**Bienvenido, hermano —le decían, antes de la-merlo con sus lenguas de fuego.**

**Antes, Terrence siempre había deseado disolverse en la nada cuando las llamas lo**

**abrasaban. No quería volver nunca al infierno ni al mundo. Deseaba que su desgraciada**

**existencia terminara, y que el dolor cesara por fin. Antes siempre lo había deseado, pero**

**aquella noche no.**

**Aquella noche, el deseo eclipsaba al dolor.**

**La imagen de Candace apareció en su mente, provocándolo más que los demonios.**

**«Conmigo no encontrarás nada más que felicidad», parecía que decían sus ojos, mientras**

**separaba ligeramente los labios como si quisiera recibir un beso.**

**Era un misterio que él deseaba resolver. Era exquisita, tan femenina que despertaba**

**todos sus instintos masculinos. Y sorprendentemente, había luchado por quedarse con él.**

**Incluso había luchado por salvarlo de los demás. Terrence no entendía por qué, pero de**

**todos modos le gustaba la idea.**

**Quizá no hubiera sabido lo que quería hacer con ella al principio, pero ya sí. Quería**

**saborearla. Entera. Cebo o no. Cazadora o no. Simplemente, deseaba. Después de tanto**

**sufrimiento, se merecía un poco de felicidad.**

**Ni siquiera en sus días de guerrero de élite de los dioses había deseado a una mujer**

**más que a otra. Después, siempre había aprovechado aquello que podía, cuando podía**

**conseguirlo. Sin embargo, a Candace la deseaba específicamente. A Candace la deseaba en**

**aquel momento. ¿Dónde la habría alojado Lucien? ¿En la habitación contigua a la suya?**

**¿Estaba en la cama, desnuda, envuelta en sábanas de seda? Así era como él iba a tomarla,**

**pensó entonces Terrence. No fuera del castillo, como era su costumbre. No en el suelo frío y**

**lleno de ramas. En una cama, cara a cara, piel con piel, embistiendo y deslizándose**

**lentamente.**

**Al pensarlo, el cuerpo le ardió, le ardió de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con las**

**llamas.**

**Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan vulnerable como Candace. Allí, sola, en el**

**bosque, con los ojos llenos de secretos. Seguida por asesinos. Terrence no sabía si ellos**

**tenían intención de matarla o usarla para matarlo a él y a los otros Señores. Pero lo**

**averiguaría.**

**Por la mañana, cuando Lucien devolviera el alma a su cuerpo curado, la buscaría y le**

**preguntaría. No, primero la acariciaría, pensó. La besaría. Saborearía todo su cuerpo, tal y**

**como quería hacer en aquel momento.**

**Pese al dolor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Aquella mujer lo había mirando**

**con embeleso. Había intentado seguirlo, salvarlo. Sí, se había hecho su propia cama. Y se**

**acostaría en ella. Con él.**

**La interrogaría sólo después de hacer el amor con ella. Y si averiguaba que era de**

**verdad un cebo, se dijo, pese a que notó una punzada de dolor en el pecho, se encargaría**

**de ella como se había encargado de los Cazadores.**

—**Los Titanes han derrocado a los Griegos —anunció Aeron.**

**Aquello había estado bullendo dentro de él desde que había vuelto a la fortaleza, una**

**hora antes, pero con todo aquel caos, no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo a los**

**demás. Hasta aquel momento. Por fin las cosas se habían calmado. Sin embargo, él sabía**

**que la paz duraría sólo hasta que todos asimilaran la noticia que acababa de darles.**

**Pese a que estaban en la sala de entretenimiento, so portando los gemidos de una de**

**las películas pornográficas a las que París era tan aficionado, no pasó mucho» tiempo**

**antes de que los demás se volvieran hacia él.**

—**Aeron... ¿acabas de mencionar a los Titanes? — preguntó Lucien, con su voz**

**calmada de siempre.**

**Calmada. Sí, eso describía perfectamente a la Muerte. El inmortal mantenía su**

**temperamento y todas sus; emociones dominadas con mano de hierro, porque cuando se**

**desataban, Lucien era una fuerza que incluso temía la propia Ira. Más que una bestia,**

**Lucien se convertía en un verdadero demonio. Aeron sólo había sido testigo de la**

**transformación una vez, pero nunca lo había olvidado.**

—**Me ha parecido oír algo así —dijo Reyes, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿Qué está**

**pasando? Primero, Torin nos dice que han vuelto los Cazadores, después Terrence viene a**

**casa con una mujer, y ahora tú nos cuentas que los Titanes se han hecho con el poder. ¿Es**

**posible que suceda algo así?**

—**Sí, es posible —respondió Aeron—. Parece que los Titanes han pasado estos siglos**

**de encarcelamiento poniendo a punto sus poderes. Hace poco escaparon del Tártaro, les**

**tendieron una emboscada a los Griegos, los atraparon y se quedaron con el trono. Ahora,**

**son ellos quienes nos controlan.**

**Hubo un pesado silencio, mientras todo el mundo reflexionaba sobre aquella noticia.**

**Los Griegos y los guerreros no se guardaban afecto, precisamente, puesto que los primeros**

**los habían condenado y maldecido; sin embargo...**

—**¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Lucien.**

— **Muy seguro. Me llevaron a una especie de cámara de tribunal, en medio de un**

**círculo formado por sus tronos. Físicamente son más pequeños que los griegos. Sin**

**embargo, su poder es inconfundible. Casi podía verlo, como si fuera un ser viviente. Y en**

**sus rostros, vi sólo decisión, intransigencia y desagrado.**

**Pasaron unos momentos muy tensos.**

— **Desagrado aparte, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que los Titanes puedan liberarnos de**

**los demonios sin matarnos? —Reyes hizo la pregunta que, sin duda, todos querían**

**formular.**

—**No creo —respondió Aeron—. Yo les pregunté eso mismo, pero no quisieron hablar**

**de ello conmigo.**

**Otro silencio.**

—**Esto es... esto es... —murmuró París.**

—**Increíble —dijo Torin.**

**Reyes se frotó la mandíbula.**

—**Si no van a liberarnos, ¿qué planes tienen para nosotros?**

—**Lo único que sé con seguridad es que quieren tomar un papel activo en nuestras**

**vidas —respondió Aeron.**

— **Pero ¿por qué?**

—**Ojalá lo supiera.**

—**¿Por eso te llamaron? —intervino Lucien —.**

**¿Para informarte de este cambio?**

—**No —dijo Aeron, y cerró los ojos—. Me ordenaron que hiciera... algo.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó París.**

**El observó a sus amigos, intentando encontrar las palabras más adecuadas. Respiró**

**profundamente y exhaló.**

—**Me han ordenado que asesine a un grupo de turistas en Buda. Cuatro humanos.**

**Todas mujeres. —Repítelo —dijo París. Aeron repitió la orden de los Titanes. París, más**

**pálido de lo normal, sacudió la cabeza. —Puedo entender que ahora tenemos jefes nuevos.**

**No me gusta, estoy confuso, pero lo acepto. Lo que no entiendo es que los Titanes te hayan**

**ordenado a ti, el guardián de Ira, que mates a cuatro mujeres en la ciudad ¿Por qué iban a**

**hacer algo así? Es una locura. —No me dijeron el motivo —respondió Aeron. El motivo**

**tampoco hubiera importado. El no quería hacerles daño a aquellas mujeres. Sabía lo que**

**era matar. Había matado muchas veces, pero siempre guiado por los impulsos innegables**

**del demonio, un demonio que elegía bien a sus víctimas. Era gente que abusaba de sus**

**hijos, o que se regodeaba en la destrucción de los demás. Ira siempre sabía cuándo alguien**

**se merecía la muerte.**

**Cuando Aeron había prestado atención a aquellas cuatro mujeres, el demonio las**

**había juzgado y las había declarado inocentes. Y, sin embargo, se suponía que él debía**

**matarlas.**

**Si eso sucedía, si se veía forzado a derramar sangre inocente, Aeron no volvería a ser**

**el mismo. Lo sabía.**

—**¿Te han dado un plazo para que lo hagas? —le preguntó Lucien.**

—**No, pero...**

—**¿Pero?**

—**Me dijeron que si no actuaba con rapidez, la sangre y la muerte comenzarían a**

**consumir mi mente. Me dijeron que mataría cualquier cosa, y a cualquier persona, hasta el**

**día que cumpliera su orden. Como Terrence. Pero, al contrario que Terrence, mi tormento no**

**terminaría al amanecer.**

**París le preguntó con gravedad:**

—**¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? ¿Te dijeron eso, al menos?**

**A Aeron se le encogió el estómago.**

—**Tengo que cortarles el cuello,**

—**¿Y por qué hacen esto? —inquirió Torin.**

**Aeron no conocía la respuesta. Permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, sabía que ya**

**nada podría salvar a aquellas mujeres. Estaban colocadas en la lista de víctimas de su**

**espíritu, y aunque fueran inocentes, al final serían eliminadas. Una por una.**

—**¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Lucien con una mirada aguda.**

—**No lo sé. Estamos tratando con dioses nuevos, con nuevas circunstancias. No sé**

**cómo reaccionaré cuando... cuando las haya matado.**

—**¿No es posible hacerles cambiar de opinión?**

—**Ni siquiera vamos a intentarlo —respondió Aeron—. De nuevo, usaron a Terrence**

**como ejemplo. Me dijeron que sufriríamos una maldición como la suya si nos atrevíamos a**

**protestar.**

**París saltó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a zancadas de un extremo a otro de la**

**habitación.**

—**Odio esto —gruñó.**

—**A los demás no nos encanta, precisamente —respondió Torin.**

—**Quizá les estés haciendo un favor a esas mujeres —dijo Reyes.**

—**Y quizá me ordenen que te mate a ti después — replicó Aeron.**

—**Tengo que pensar en esto —murmuró Lucien, pasándose la mano por la mejilla**

**llena de cicatrices—, Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Por ahora, creo que ya está**

**bien de charla. Ha sido una noche muy ajetreada, y no ha terminado todavía. París, Reyes,**

**creo que debéis ir a la ciudad para aseguraros de que no hay más Cazadores al acecho.**

**Torin... no sé. 1 Vigila la colina, o gana más dinero para nosotros. —¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —**

**inquirió París. —Pensaren cuáles son nuestras opciones —respondió Lucien con seriedad.**

**París arqueó las cejas.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con la mujer de Terrence? Estaré en 1 mejor forma para luchar con**

**cualquier Cazador que I pueda encontrarme si paso un rato entre sus...**

—**No —zanjó Lucien, mirando al techo—. Con ella no. Recuerda que le prometí a**

**Terrence que se la devolvería intacta.**

—**Sí, lo recuerdo. Recuérdame tú otra vez por qué le prometiste una cosa tan**

**estúpida.**

—**Déjala en paz. De todos modos, no parecía que le gustaras mucho.**

—**Lo cual es incluso más asombroso que la noticia de los Titanes —murmuró París.**

**Después, suspiró—. Está bien. Yo no le pondré las manos encima, pero alguien tiene que ir**

**a darle algo de comer. Le dijimos que lo haríamos.**

—**¿Por qué no la dejamos pasar un poco de hambre? A lo mejor mañana por la**

**mañana está un poco más dócil si se siente debilitada.**

**Lucien asintió.**

—**De acuerdo. Quizá esté más dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Terrence si piensa que**

**vamos a darle de comer.**

—**No me gusta, pero no voy a protestar. Y supongo que eso significa que tengo que**

**irme a la ciudad sin mi dosis de vitamina D —dijo Paris con otro suspiro—. Bueno, vamos**

**a hacerlo, Dolor.**

**Reyes se puso en pie y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación. Torin los siguió, pero a**

**distancia. Aeron no podía imaginarse cómo era la presión de tener que asegurarse siempre**

**de no tocar a nadie. Tenía que ser un Infierno.**

**Soltó un resoplido. La vida de los guerreros era un infierno.**

**Lucien se sentó en la butaca que había frente a él. Irradiaba una fragancia a rosas.**

**Aeron nunca había comprendido por qué la Muerte olía como un ramo de flores de**

**primavera. Seguramente, era una maldición como la de Terrence.**

—**¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó a su amigo mientras lo observaba. Por primera vez en**

**muchos, muchos años, su amigo transmitía algo distinto a la calma. Te-nía el ceño fruncido,**

**y arrugas de tensión en el rostro lleno de cicatrices.**

**Aquellas cicatrices le atravesaban la cara desde las cejas a las mandíbulas; eran**

**gruesas y fruncidas. Lu-cien nunca había hablado de cómo se las había hecho, y Aeron**

**nunca se lo había preguntado. Cuando vivían en Grecia, el guerrero había vuelto a casa un**

**día con el dolor reflejado en los ojos y aquellas marcas en las mejillas.**

—**Esto es malo —dijo Lucien—. Muy malo. Caza-dores, la mujer de Terrence y los**

**Titanes, todo en el mismo día. No puede ser una coincidencia.**

—**Lo sé. ¿Crees que los Titanes quieren nuestra muerte?, ¿que han sido ellos los que**

**han enviado a los Cazadores?**

—**Quizá. Sin embargo, ¿qué harían con nuestros demonios cuando nuestros cuerpos**

**fueran destruidos y los espíritus liberados? Y, ¿para qué te iban a dar la orden de hacer**

**algo por ellos si quieren asesinarte?**

**Buenas preguntas.**

—**No tengo respuestas que darte. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacer lo que me han**

**pedido. Esas mujeres son inocentes. Dos son jóvenes, de unos veinte años, la tercera tiene**

**cuarenta y tantos años y la cuarta es abuela. Probablemente, hace galletas para los**

**vagabundo» en su tiempo libre.**

**Aeron había buscado a las turistas y las había encontrado en un hotel de Buda**

**después de salir del Olimpo. Al verlas en carne y hueso, su horror se había intensificado.**

—**No podemos esperar. Tenemos que actuar rápida-' mente —dijo Lucien—. No**

**podemos permitir que esos Titanes dicten nuestras acciones, o intentarán hacerlo una y**

**otra vez. Seguro que podemos dar con una solución.**

**Aeron pensaba que tendrían mejor suerte intentando encontrar un modo de arreglar**

**los despojos rasgados y quemados de su alma cuando matara a aquellas mujeres. Incluso**

**eso le parecía difícil.**

**Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, pensando en todas sus**

**opciones. O más bien, en la falta de ellas. Finalmente, Aeron sacudió la cabeza y se sintió**

**como si acabara de acoger a otro demonio en su interior. La fatalidad...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**En algún momento de aquella interminable noche, Candace se puso en pie y palpó las**

**paredes de la celda. Le dolía el tobillo a cada paso que daba. Era el recordatorio de todas**

**las horas que había pasado subiendo las montañas cubiertas de nieve del exterior del**

**castillo, y de la esperanza que había perdido con seis movimientos de una espada.**

**Su búsqueda de escapatoria fue infructuosa. No había ventanas ni ningún túnel por el**

**que lanzarse, como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. En algún momento había**

**perdido el teléfono móvil, aunque no pensaba que tuviera cobertura en el calabozo de un**

**castillo.**

**A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la oscuridad se cerró más y más a su alrededor.**

**Sólo quería regresar a casa, pensó mientras volvía a acurrucarse en el suelo. Quería**

**olvidar aquella experiencia. Podía vivir con las voces a partir de aquel momento, viviría**

**con ellas. Intentar silenciarlas le había costado muy caro. Quizá, su trabajo. Su amistad con**

**Macintosh. Seguramente, una parte de su cordura. Nunca volvería a ser la misma. La cara**

**sin vida de Terrence la obsesionaría durante! el resto de su vida. Oh, Dios. Se le derramaron**

**las lagrimas por las mejillas.**

**«Por favor, dejad que me vaya», balbuceó una voz «Por favor. Lo juro, nunca volveré».**

**«Yo tampoco», pensó ella. —¿Has estado aquí toda la noche, mujer? Pasó un momento**

**hasta que Candace consiguió orientarse. Aquella voz..., juraría que provenía del presente, no**

**del pasado. Aquel sonido áspero y retumbante resonaba en sus oídos. —Contéstame,**

**Candace.**

**Pasó otro momento antes de que se diera cuenta dé| que era la voz que tenía grabada**

**en la mente, aunque sólo la hubiera oído unas cuantas veces. Luchó por ver' algo en la**

**oscuridad..., pero no encontró nada. —Candace, contéstame.**

—**¿Terrence? —preguntó ella. No. No podía ser. Tenía que ser un truco.**

—**Responde a la pregunta.**

**De repente, se abrió la puerta, y la luz iluminó la celda. Candace parpadeó contra los**

**puntos anaranjados que le nublaban la vista. Había un hombre en el vano, una sombra alta**

**y negra.**

**El silencio, un silencio dulce que sólo había conocido una vez, la envolvió.**

**Apoyó las palmas de las manos contra el muro que había tras ella y se puso en pie**

**muy despacio. Le temblaban las rodillas. El no era..., no podía ser... No era posible. Aquello**

**sólo ocurría en los cuentos de hadas.**

—**Contesta —insistió la figura.**

**Había cierta violencia en su tono de voz en aquel momento, como si hablara con dos**

**voces. Ambas oscuras, espesas y atronadoras.**

**Candace abrió la boca para hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Aquella doble voz era**

**gutural, turbulenta y, sin embargo, sensual. Terrence. No se había equivocado.**

**Estremeciéndose, se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.**

—**No lo entiendo —dijo. « ¿Estoy soñando?».**

**Terrence... No, el hombre, porque aquél no podía ser Terrence por mucho que se**

**parecieran sus voces, entró en la celda. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?**

**Un gemelo.**

**Candace abrió los ojos de par en par. Un gemelo. Claro. Por fin algo que tenía sentido.**

—**Han matado a tu hermano —le dijo.**

—**Yo no tengo hermanos —respondió él—. No de sangre.**

—**Pero... pero...**

**«Terrence se pondrá bien», le había dicho el hombre guapísimo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

**Era imposible. Lo había visto morir. «Sin embargo, un ángel podía resucitar, ¿no?». Se le**

**formó un nudo en el estómago. Los hombres de aquella casa no eran ángeles, por mucho**

**que lo creyeran los habitantes de la ciudad.**

**Él frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Te han dejado aquí toda la noche? —preguntó, con una expresión cada vez más**

**oscura, mientras miraba a su alrededor en la celda—. Dime que te han dado mantas y agua,**

**y que se las han llevado esta mañana.**

**Ella no podía dejar de temblar.**

—**¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?**

—**Ya sabes quién soy.**

— **Pero no puedes ser él. Mi Terrence ha muerto.**

—**¿Tu Terrence? —preguntó él, y algo fiero brilló en su mirada—. ¿Tuyo?**

**Ella alzó la barbilla y no respondió.**

**Los labios del hombre se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, como si quisiera sonreír.**

**Alargó la mano y la llamó.**

—**Ven. Te lavarás, entrarás en calor y comerás algo. Después yo... te explicaré.**

**Aquel titubeo le dejó claro a Candace que no iba a explicarle nada. Tenía otra cosa en la**

**cabeza, y su tono de voz sugería que iba a ser intenso. Ella permaneció inmóvil. Estaba**

**muy asustada.**

—**Deja que vea tu abdomen.**

**Él chasqueó los dedos.**

—**Vamos.**

—**No.**

—**Vamos.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me muestres el estómago.**

—**No voy a hacerte daño, Candace.**

—**Tú no puedes ser mi Terrence. Es imposible.**

—**Es la segunda vez que me reclamas como tuyo.**

—**Lo... lo siento.**

**No sabía qué decir. Terrence la había salvado de las voces, al menos durante un breve**

**rato. Ella lo había visto morir. Estaban conectados. Era suyo.**

—**No lo sientas —dijo él, casi con ternura—. Soy Terrence. Ahora, ven.**

—**No.**

**Cansado de negativas, él se acercó.**

—**Te llevaré al hombro si es necesario, como hice anoche. Si me veo obligado a**

**hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte que salgas de esta celda con la ropa puesta. ¿Lo**

**entiendes?**

**Extrañamente, aquellas palabras fueron embriagadoras, cuando deberían haber**

**resultado intimidantes. Eran reconfortantes, cuando deberían haber sido aterradoras. Sólo**

**Terrence sabía la forma en que la había llevado al castillo. La había bajado del hombro y la**

**había tomado en brazos antes de entrar por la puerta y comenzar a gritar a sus asesinos.**

— **Por favor —dijo ella—. Enséñame tu abdomen.**

**Finalmente, él suspiró.**

—**Parece que soy yo el que no va a salir de aquí con la ropa puesta.**

**Tomó el bajo de su camiseta negra y, lentamente, lo levantó.**

—**Querías mirar, así que mira —le dijo con impaciencia y resignación.**

**Candace bajó la vista centímetro a centímetro. Vio un cuello musculoso en el que latía**

**desenfrenadamente el pulso. Unas clavículas cubiertas de tela negra. Vio una de sus manos**

**grandes sujetando la tela de la camiseta justo encima de su corazón. Sus tetillas eran**

**diminutas, marrones y duras. Tenía la piel bronceada de un modo sobrenatural, como ella**

**había admirado en el bosque, y estaba hecho de músculos.**

**Y entonces, Candace lo vio. Vio seis heridas recubiertas de costra. No tenían puntos;**

**estaban enrojecidas e inflamadas. Dolorosas.**

**Ella inhaló bruscamente. Casi en trance, alargó la mano. Con las yemas de los dedos,**

**rozó la herida que le atravesaba el ombligo. La costra era áspera y cálida. Ella notó**

**pequeñas descargas eléctricas subiéndole por el brazo.**

—**Terrence —jadeó.**

—**Por fin —murmuró él, retirándose como si ella fuera una bomba a punto de**

**explotar. Se bajó la camiseta y tapó las heridas—. ¿Contenta? Estoy aquí, soy de verdad.**

—**¿Cómo es posible? No eres un ángel. ¿Significa eso que eres un demonio? Eso es lo**

**que dice alguna1 gente sobre tus amigos y sobre ti.**

—**Cuanto más hablas, más te comprometes. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

—**Terrence, yo...**

—**Te he enseñado el abdomen. Dijiste que vendrías conmigo si lo hacía,**

**¿Le quedaba otra elección? — Bien. Te acompañaré.**

—**No intentes escapar. No te gustaría lo que podría pasar.**

**Con un movimiento fluido, él se dio la vuelta y salió del calabozo.**

**Candace lo siguió, cojeando, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse cerca de él.**

—**No has contestado a mi pregunta. Si eres un demonio, puedo aceptarlo. De veras. No**

**me voy a asustar ni nada parecido. Sólo quiero saberlo para poder prepararme.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

—**Nada de conversación —respondió él sin aminorar el paso mientras subían por las**

**escaleras—. Quizá más tarde.**

**Más tarde. No era lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero era mejor que nada. —Te tomo la**

**palabra.**

**Se tropezó y se encogió al sentir un agudo dolor en el tobillo.**

**Terrence se detuvo bruscamente. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se chocó contra su**

**espalda y dio un grito de susto. Al instante, sintió un calor, un cosquilleo.**

—**¿Te has hecho daño?**

—**No.**

—**No me mientas.**

—**Me torcí el tobillo anoche —admitió Candace en voz baja.**

**Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la recorría lentamente con la mirada. Se detuvo en**

**sus pechos, en sus muslos. A ella se le puso la piel de gallina. Era como si la estuviera**

**desnudando prenda a prenda, dejándola sin nada. Y a ella le gustó. El corazón le latía**

**aceleradamente en el pecho. Sintió humedad entre las piernas.**

**De repente, ya no le importaban las respuestas, el dolor del tobillo ni el**

**entumecimiento. El estómago se le encogió de necesidad. Tenía calor. Quería que la**

**abrazara, que la reconfortara, que la abrazara.**

**Un instante después se dio cuenta de que estaba alargando los brazos hacia él.**

—**No me toques —dijo Terrence, y dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia entre**

**ellos—. Todavía no.**

**Ella bajó los brazos con decepción. «Ni respuestas, ni caricias», pensó, intentando**

**contener el placer que sentía al estar por fin cerca del hombre que le había consumido el**

**pensamiento durante toda la noche. Su calor, el silencio... Una combinación letal para el**

**sentido común.**

**Lo único que necesitaba, lo único que quería, era una caricia. Sin embargo, él estaba**

**decidido a negársela.**

—**¿Y respirar? ¿Puedo respirar?**

**Los labios de Terrence se curvaron otra vez y, la leve sonrisa suavizó la fiereza de su**

**rostro.**

—**Si lo haces silenciosamente.**

**Ella entornó los ojos.**

**-Vaya, eres un encanto. Muchas gracias**

**Aquella sonrisa se hizo enorme, y su fuerza le cortó el aliento a Candace. Era muy guapo**

**Absolutamente hipnotizantes. Candace se vio de nuevo atrapada en su trampa… ¿Como**

**conseguía hacerle eso? Y de nuevo alargó la mano sin pensar. Deseaba sentir la chispa del**

**contacto. Deseaba... deseaba...**

**Él sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Ella se quedó inmóvil, molesta con él, consigo**

**misma.**

—**Hay algo que necesito antes de que comience el contacto.**

—**¿Qué es?**

— **No importa. Lo que importa es que no me has contestado. ¿Has estado en la celda**

**toda la noche?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Te han dado de comer?**

—**No.**

—**¿Y mantas?**

—**No.**

—**¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —inquirió él, y un músculo se le movió en la mandíbula,**

**una, dos veces.**

**Ella se quedó confusa.**

—**Sí, claro.**

—**¿Quién?**

**La cara de Terrence comenzó aquel extraño cambio, y bajo su piel apareció la máscara**

**de un esqueleto. Incluso sus ojos cambiaron. El violeta se volvió negro y después un rojo**

**que brillaba espantosamente.**

**A Candace de le hizo un nudo en la garganta. « ¿Qué haces aquí parada? ¡Corre!»**

**La expresión de Terrence se torció como si supiera lo que ella quería hacer.**

—**No —le dijo—. Lo único que conseguirías es enfurecerme más. Esto pasará en un**

**momento. Ahora dime quién te tocó.**

—**Todos —respondió ella—, creo. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Era la única manera de**

**que pudieran meterme en la celda.**

**Él se relajó, aunque sólo un poco. La imagen esquelética y el brillo rojo se**

**desvanecieron.**

—**¿No te tocaron sexualmente?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza y también se relajó un poco.**

— **Entonces les perdonaré la vida —dijo Terrence. Después se olvidó de su propia**

**regla, le puso las manos en las sienes y la obligó a que fijara la atención en su cara.**

**Ella experimentó aquel cosquilleo eléctrico de nuevo y sintió su respiración caliente**

**en la nariz. Terrence era tan grande que a su lado parecía diminuta, y tenía los hombros tan**

**anchos que la abarcaban por completo.**

—**Candace —dijo con ternura.**

**Aquel rápido cambio, de bestia a caballero preocupado, era asombroso.**

—**No quería hablar de esto todavía, pero creo que debo oír tu respuesta ahora.**

**Anoche maté a esos cuatro hombres. Los que te seguían.**

—**¿Que me seguían? —preguntó ella. ¿Acaso la había encontrado alguien del Instituto,**

**después de todo? ¿Y habían...? El resto de las palabras apenas se registró en su mente,**

**porque sintió un escalofrío—. ¿Los has matado?**

**-Sí.**

—**¿Cómo eran? —preguntó ella, horrorizada. Si el doctor Macintosh había muerto por**

**su culpa... Apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido de dolor.**

**Terrence describió a los hombres. Eran guerreros altos y fuertes. Ella se relajó**

**lentamente. La mayoría de los empleados del Instituto eran mayores, como Macintosh.**

**Muchos de ellos eran pálidos, con poco pelo y gafas, y con los ojos debilitados de mirar**

**constante» mente los monitores de los ordenadores. Sintió un inmenso alivio, pero**

**también culpabilidad: la noche anterior habían muerto cuatro personas. No debería**

**importarle si los conocía o no.**

—**¿Y por qué hiciste algo semejante?**

—**Iban armados y estaban preparados para la batalla. Tenía que elegir: o los mataba**

**yo o me mataban a mí.**

**Lo dijo sin la más mínima señal de remordimiento. Claramente, su salvador hablaba**

**como un soldado veterano. .. o como un asesino cruel y frío, parecido a sus compañeros.**

**No dudaban en asesinar.**

**Entonces ¿por qué seguía deseando que la abrazara? Fuera cual fuera la emoción que**

**Terrence leyó en su semblante, respondía la pregunta que éste no había llegado a formular.**

**Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. ¿Con desagrado? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Candace.**

**Antes de que pudiera observarlo mejor, él se dio la vuelta y subió dos escalones más.**

—**Olvida que lo he mencionado —dijo. —Espera.**

**De un salto, Candace se acercó a él, pese al dolor del tobillo, y lo agarró por el brazo.**

**Él se detuvo. Se puso muy rígido, y después volvió la cabeza y gruñó mirándole los**

**dedos.**

—**Lo siento —susurró ella, y apartó la mano. Nada de tocarse, recordó—. Terrence...**

**-¿Sí?**

—**No te enfades, pero ya es más tarde, así que voy a volver al tema original. ¿Qué**

**eres? Yo he respondido tus preguntas, así que por favor, responde tú a la mía. Él no lo hizo.**

**Se quedó mirándola.**

**Entonces Candace comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.**

—**Mira, hay todo tipo de criaturas poco corrientes en el mundo. Nadie lo sabe mejor**

**que yo. ¿Te he mencionado que sé que existen los demonios? Sólo quiero saber a lo que me**

**estoy enfrentando en este castillo.**

**Él bajó un escalón para acortar la distancia que los separaba. En respuesta, ella bajó**

**otro para volver a ampliarla.**

—**No hagas más preguntas. Te vas a bañar, vas a comer y a descansar. Estás muy**

**sucia, te tambaleas a causa del hambre y tienes unas ojeras muy profundas. Después,**

**podremos... hablar.**

**De nuevo aquella vacilación. Ella se quedó desconcertada y tragó saliva.**

—**Si te pidiera que me llevaras de vuelta a la ciudad, ¿qué me dirías?**

—**Que no.**

**«Eso me parecía». A ella se le hundieron los hombros. Por mucho que deseara a aquel**

**hombre, o quizá por lo mucho que lo deseaba, tenía que empezar a comportarse como un**

**ser humano racional... y escapar.**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿Voy a tener que encerrarte otra vez, Candace? — preguntó, como si le hubiera leído**

**el pensamiento—. ¿Es que quieres marcharte porque tienes que hablar con alguien? ¿Hay**

**alguien ansioso por saber dónde estás?**

—**Mi jefe —respondió ella con sinceridad.**

—**¿Quién es tu jefe?**

**¡Como si ella fuera a decírselo y a poner en peligro la vida de un hombre inocente! En**

**vez de responder, hizo acopio de valor y dijo:**

—**Deja que me vaya, por favor, Terrence.**

—**Anoche te dije que volvieras a la ciudad, y te negaste a hacerlo. Me seguiste, me**

**llamaste a gritos. ¿Te acuerdas?**

**A Candace le resultaba amargo recordarlo. —Un momento de locura.**

— **Bueno, pues ese momento de locura sentenció tu destino, mujer. Vas a quedarte**

**aquí.**

**Terrence acompañó a Candace a su dormitorio. Él ya había limpiado la sangre del suelo,**

**había tirado el colchón sucio y lo había sustituido por otro de los de re-puesto que había**

**en la habitación contigua. Para adelantarse a la seducción, le había preparado un baño de**

**agua caliente, había dejado una bandeja de fiambres y quesos, había abierto una botella de**

**vino y había puesto sábanas limpias, secadas al sol.**

**Nunca había invertido tanto esfuerzo en un encuentro sexual, pero había oído hablar**

**a París sobre cómo se derretían las mujeres con aquellas atenciones.**

**Terrence no se había dado cuenta de que Candace pasaría toda la noche en una celda, ni**

**de que necesitaría de verdad sus cuidados, «gracias» a sus amigos. Apretó los puños.**

**«Su comodidad no importa». No estaba seguro de dónde provenía aquel pensamiento,**

**si del demonio o de sí mismo. Sólo sabía que era mentira.**

—**Báñate, cámbiate de ropa y descansa —le dijo—. Nadie te molestará. ¿Necesitas**

**algo más?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**La libertad no estaría mal.**

—**Aparte de eso.**

—**¿Podrías borrar mis recuerdos de los últimos días?**

—**Aparte de eso —repitió él. No le había gustado nada que ella quisiera olvidarlo.**

**Candace suspiró.**

—**No. Entonces no hay nada más.**

**Terrence sabía que debía salir del dormitorio para que ella pudiera relajarse y seguir**

**sus instrucciones, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta.**

**Ella permanecía en el centro de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el abdomen,**

**tirándose de la chaqueta rosa que llevaba para abrigarse. A él se le hizo la boca agua.**

—**¿Has hecho esto con muchas mujeres? —preguntó Candace en tono despreocupado.**

—**Hacer ¿qué?**

—**Encerrarlas.**

—**No. Tú eres la primera.**

—**¿Y qué tienes pensado para mí, ya que soy una chica especial?**

—**El tiempo lo dirá —respondió él con sinceridad.**

**Una sombra de preocupación oscureció el rostro de Candace.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo?**

—**Tendremos que descubrirlo juntos.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**Eres el hombre más críptico que he conocido en mi vida.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Me han dicho cosas peores.**

—**De eso estoy segura —murmuró ella.**

**Ni siquiera aquel insulto hizo que Terrence se fuera. Sólo un ratito más...**

—**No sabía que comida te gustaría más, así que te he traído un poco de todo lo que**

**teníamos en la cocina. Me temo que no hay mucho donde elegir.**

— **Gracias — respondió Candace. Después, se enfadó—. No sé por qué soy amable**

**contigo. Mira lo que me estás haciendo.**

—**¿Ocuparme de ti?**

**Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.**

—**¿Perteneces a algún hombre, Candace? — preguntó él de repente. Odiaba aquella**

**idea.**

— **No entiendo tu pregunta. ¿Si estoy casada? No. ¿Si tengo novio? Tampoco. Pero sí**

**tengo amigos, y gente que se preocupan por mí — Añadió rápidamente, al darse cuenta de**

**que se había puesto en una situación vulnerable —. Me buscarán — insistió, al ver que él**

**no respondía.**

—**Pero no te encontrarán — respondió Terrence. Los cuatro de la noche anterior no**

**habían conseguido subir a la colina. Los demás tampoco lo conseguirían.**

**Ella se llevó la mano a la garganta y con el movimiento atrajo la atención de Terrence a**

**su pulso. ¿Por qué se sentía tan embelesado por los latidos de su corazón, tan deseoso de**

**acariciarla?**

—**No quería asustarte —explicó.**

—**No te entiendo — gimoteó ella.**

**El tampoco se entendía a sí mismo. Y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba hablando allí con**

**Candace, menos sentido tenían las cosas. Se irguió.**

—**Báñate. Volveré más tarde — dijo, y sin darle oportunidad de responder, salió al**

**pasillo y cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás.**

**Era mejor así. Desde el instante en que había preguntado si pertenecía a algún**

**hombre, el demonio había empezado a removerse dentro de él, ansioso de pelea. Si se**

**quedaba, la tocaría. Sí la tocaba, la tomaría. Sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a fundir los**

**cuerpos y a que un beso abrasador se convirtiera en un mordisco, o a que hubiera golpes**

**demasiado fuertes.**

**Aquella mujer delicada que había dentro de su habitación no sobreviviría.**

—**Maldita sea —gruñó.**

**Candace era, sin duda, la humana más dulce que había conocido. Se le hacía la boca**

**agua. Su cuerpo atormentado lloraba por ella. No quería hacerle daño, por mucho que ella**

**hubiera admitido que conocía la existencia del demonio. Sólo un Cazador o un cebo podían**

**conocerla. Sin embargo, él no quería otra cosa que dar-le placer.**

**Además, estaba enfurecido con sus amigos por haberla tenido toda la noche en el**

**calabozo. Cuando había abierto la puerta de la celda y había visto la cara sucia y la**

**expresión de miedo de Candace, había tenido ganas de matar a alguien. Había conseguido**

**reprimir el impulso diciéndose que pronto estaría tendida en su cama, desnuda, abierta**

**para él. Aunque aquello había conseguido calmarlo, no había calmado al demonio; sólo**

**había servido para incitarlo más.**

**En aquel momento, Violencia necesitaba una vía de escape para su rabia creciente.**

**Sólo entonces, él podría acariciar a Candace sin miedo a romper su cuerpo frágil.**

**Cuerpo... Candace... Dos palabras que lo excitaban si se usaban en la misma frase. Era**

**luminosa, era todas las fantasías que él pudiera tenido hechas realidad, y tenía la intención**

**de saciarse dentro de ella, una y otra vez.**

**Pronto, ella desearía lo mismo.**

**El deseo brillaba en los ojos de Candace cuando lo miraba y, constantemente, había**

**intentado tocarlo, tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él. Terrence había incluso**

**percibido el olor de su excitación, un perfume de pasión, inocencia y miel. Sin embargo, la**

**asustaba, y el miedo superaba su deseo.**

**«Deberías estar contento de que un cebo te tema», se dijo Terrence para sus adentros.**

**Debería, pensó con desdén. Cómo estaba empezando a odiar aquella palabra.**

**No obstante, tenía que pensar detenidamente en si ella era o no un cebo.**

**Cuando él había mencionado a los cuatro humanos que la seguían por la colina,**

**Candace había mostrado una sorpresa que parecía verdadera. Se había quedado**

**horrorizada por lo que él había hecho, cierto, pero a la mayoría de las humanas le**

**horrorizaba la guerra y las matanzas.**

**Había algo que resultaba asombroso: Candace había admitido libremente que conocía**

**la existencia de los demonios. El no había tenido que torturarla para conseguir la**

**información. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así un cebo voluntariamente? ¿Por qué no había**

**fingido que pensaba que él era humano para conseguir que bajara la guardia?**

**Hasta el momento, no había intentado sacarlo de la fortaleza, ni tampoco había**

**intentado dejar entrar a alguien. Sin embargo, no había tenido capacidad de movimiento**

**para hacerlo. Y no iba a tenerla.**

**Lo que más lo confundía de todo, no obstante, era que ella hubiera intentado salvarlo**

**de sus amigos. Salvar a alguien a quien se quería hacer daño era ridículo. Además, Candace**

**podía haberse hecho daño. Era una contradicción andante, para el mundo en blanco y**

**negro de Terrence.**

**Al día siguiente se encargaría de averiguar la verdadera razón por la que ella estaba**

**allí. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba destinado a otras cosas.**

**Se encaminó hacia la habitación de entretenimiento en busca de los demás. El espíritu**

**ronroneó de impaciencia. A Terrence le dolía el cuerpo por el ansia de pelear, pero no**

**encontró a nadie en la sala, ni tampoco en las habitaciones de sus compañeros. Después de**

**recorrer toda la fortaleza estaba tan frustrado que se puso a gritar.**

—**¿Dónde estáis todos?**

**Dio un puñetazo en la pared, y después otro, con tanta fuerza que dejó muescas. Se**

**había machacado los nudillos y le latían de dolor, pero un dolor bueno, un dolor que hacía**

**que el espíritu ronroneara de felicidad.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás rompiendo las paredes en vez de arreglarlas?**

**Terrence oyó aquella voz familiar y se volvió. La sangre le caía de las manos, cálida y**

**estimulante.**

**Aeron estaba al final del pasillo. La luz entraba a raudales por un ventanal y dibujaba**

**su silueta poderosa. Uno de los rayos de sol incidía directamente sobre su pelo negro y lo**

**convertía en una corona brillante que iluminaba su piel.**

**Y como si la hubieran golpeado, como si no la hubieran calmado, Violencia despertó a**

**la vida con un aullido. Terrence señaló a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.**

—**La dejasteis ahí abajo.**

—**¿Y qué?**

**El demonio negro que Aeron llevaba tatuado en el cuello también despertó de su**

**letargo. Parecía que había parpadeado. Y parecía que la saliva chorreaba de sus colmillos**

**afilados.**

—**¿Ha hablado?**

—**¿De qué?**

—**Del motivo por el que está aquí.**

—**No.**

—**Entonces deja que le pregunte yo.**

— **¡No!**

**Candace ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada.**

—**¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Aeron.**

—**No es asunto tuyo. Sin embargo, alguien va a pagar por el estado en que la encontré.**

**Los ojos color violeta de su amigo, tan idénticos a los suyos, como si los dioses**

**hubieran estado demasiado cansados como para crear algo distinto, se abrieron**

**desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa esa mujer para ti?**

—**Es mía —fue la única respuesta que Terrence pudo dar—. Es mía.**

**Aeron se pasó la lengua por los dientes. —No seas idiota. Es un cebo.**

—**Quizá —dijo Terrence. Probablemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia delante. Estaba**

**hirviendo, hambriento. ..—. En este momento no me importa.**

**El otro guerrero se acercó también, igualmente furioso.**

—**Pues debería. Y traerla aquí ha sido un error.**

**Terrence lo sabía, pero no iba a disculparse. Volvería a hacerlo si le dieran la**

**oportunidad.**

—**Llévala a la ciudad y bórrale los recuerdos —dijo Aeron—. De lo contrario, tendrá**

**que morir. Ha visto y ha oído demasiado, y no podemos permitir que informe a los**

**Cazadores.**

—**Preferiría herirte a ti.**

**El demonio tatuado extendió las alas. Estaba completamente despierto, y Aeron**

**sonrió lentamente.**

—**De acuerdo, pero tú tendrás que arreglar lo que has roto.**

— **Y tú tendrás que limpiar.**

— **Como si me importara. ¿Vamos a empezar o sólo vamos a hablar de ello?**

—**Claro que vamos a empezar. Ahora mismo.**

**Terrence dio un salto.**

**Aeron también. Chocaron en el aire.**

**###############**

**Un puñetazo, un gruñido de dolor. Esquivar el golpe, otro puñetazo.**

**Terrence le dio un fuerte golpe a Aeron en la mejilla y este se tambaleó hacía un lado**

**con otro gruñido. Sin embargo, un segundo después, se vengó con un buen gancho de**

**izquierda en la mandíbula de Terrence, al cual le rechinaron los dientes y se le llenó la boca**

**de sangre. El gusto era metálico pero dulce, y en parte, sació la sed del espíritu.**

**Estaba sonriendo cuando le clavó la rodilla en el estómago a su contrincante. El**

**guerrero se dobló hacia delante, resollando. Más. Necesitaba infligir más daño. Antes de**

**que Terrence pudiera darle con el codo en la cabeza, Aeron se echo hacia adelante con un**

**aullido salvaje, rodeó a Terrence con los brazos y lo tiró al suelo. Rodaron para conseguir la**

**posición dominante; volaron los puños, chocaron las rodillas. Los codos se golpearon.**

**Terrence silbó cuando Aeron volvió a golpearlo en la boca. La sonrisa se le borró de los**

**labios y el interior de la mejilla se le desgarró. Noto otro chorro de sangre por la garganta.**

—**¿Era eso lo que querías? — rugió Aeron.**

**Terrence atrapó el cuello de su amigo con una mano y Aeron jadeó. Su piel comenzó a**

**ponerse de color azul.**

—**¿Era esto lo que querías? — preguntó a su vez Terrence.**

**Aeron estaba luchando por respirar y el aprovechó que lo tenía inmovilizado para**

**darle otros cuatro golpes, todos ellos en el rostro. Uno en el ojo, otro en la nariz, otro en la**

**mandíbula, el último en la sien. «No más Violencia por hoy», se decía inútilmente a cada**

**golpe. «No más Violencia».**

**« ¿Estás seguro? », preguntó el espíritu de un modo seductor.**

**Terrence entrecerró los ojos y lanzó otro puñetazo «mátalo».**

— **¡No! — gritó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no había domesticado en absoluto**

**al demonio. Ni siquiera un poco. Se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, sin saber qué hacer. No podía**

**ir así al encuentro de Candace, sediento de sangre y más agresivo de lo que era**

**generalmente.**

—**Oh, sí.**

**Lleno de cortes y magulladuras. Aeron rugió y le hundió el puño a Terrence en el ojo**

**derecho. El dolor le explotó en la cabeza cuando los añillos de Aeron golpearon una vena.**

**La visión se le oscureció momentáneamente. Algo húmedo comenzó a derramársele por la**

**cara y finalmente, la voz sádica se acalló.**

**Quizá necesitara someter al espíritu a golpes. Feliz de complacerlo, abrid los brazos**

**para aceptar el siguiente golpe.**

**Aeron no lo decepciono. El guerrero le dio una patada en el estomago y Terrence cayó**

**hacia atrás. En cuanto toco el suelo, Aeron se coloco sobre él, y le su-jeto los hombros con**

**las rodillas con una expresión de demoniaca satisfacción en los ojos, mucho más**

**amenazante que el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello.**

—**¿Quieres más? —pregunto.**

—**Mas.**

**Un puñetazo. La cabeza de Terrence se giro brusca-mente hacia la izquierda. Puñetazo.**

**Vuelta hacia la derecha. Puñetazo. El cartílago de su nariz crujió.**

**« ¡Golpéame! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte!».**

**A cada golpe, el espíritu se hundía más y más. Ira contra Violencia, pensó Terrence, y**

**Violencia se había acobardado. La idea de vencer a Violencia le producía casi un clímax**

**sexual. Sonrió, pensando que así debía de sentirse Reyes cuando se infligía heridas a sí**

**mismo para sentir dolor. Feliz en el sufrimiento. Desesperado por conseguir más.**

**Al recibir otro golpe, los dientes le mordieron la lengua. La lengua se le hincho.**

**«Ahora no podre besar a Candace», se dijo.**

**«No tienes que besarla para acostarte con ella», le dijo el demonio, y fue suficiente**

**para provocarle un ataque de furia.**

**« ¡Ya basta!». El quería besar a Candace. Quería probar su sabor en la boca mientras ella**

**se retorcía contra él. Y lo conseguiría. Mientras lo devoraban las llamas, aquella noche**

**interminable, no había podido pensar en otra cosa.**

**Otro puñetazo.**

—**i Aeron! ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**Terrence oyó la voz de Lucien desde el pasillo. —Darle a Terrence lo que necesita.**

**Puñetazo.**

— **¡Basta!**

—**No.**

**El golpe siguiente se hundió más fuerte y más profundamente en la sien de Terrence,**

**haciendo que le retumbara el cerebro.**

—**No pares — dijo Terrence a Aeron. Un poco más, y quizá el espíritu se mantuviera**

**escondido durante el resto del día.**

— **¡Basta! —repitió Lucien—. Ahora mismo, o esta noche te llevare al infierno con**

**Terrence.**

**Al instante, cesaron los puñetazos. Era una amenaza que Lucien podía cumplir con**

**facilidad.**

**Aeron estaba jadeando, y Terrence también. Estuvo a punto de agarrar a Aeron por la**

**muñeca y obligarlo a que siguiera golpeándolo. Quería, necesitaba más. No podía**

**arriesgarse. Si debía recibir golpes hasta que no pudiera moverse, se dejaría pegar.**

**No quería hacerle daño a Candace.**

**Todavía no, al menos.**

**De mala gana, Aeron se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Terrence para ayudarlo a**

**incorporarse. Con la misma renuencia, Terrence la acepto y pronto estuvo en pie. Juntos, se**

**enfrentaron a Lucien.**

**No había ninguna emoción en los ojos de Lucien mientras los observaba. Terrence se**

**paso la mano por la cara golpeada y encontró cortes que deberían haber sido suturados si**

**hubiera sido humano.**

—**¿Quiere decirme alguien que ha pasado?**

—**Estamos probando una nueva técnica de lucha — dijo Terrence, con los labios**

**hinchados. Por una vez, el espíritu se mantuvo callado. El casi se sentía normal. Darse**

**cuenta de ello le resulto tan maravillosamente increíble que sonrió.**

—**Exacto. Una nueva técnica — dijo Aeron, y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Tenía**

**uno de los ojos cerrados, y el labio inferior partido.**

**Terrence sabía que en menos de una hora, sus heridas estarían totalmente curadas. La**

**inmortalidad tenía sus ventajas.**

**¿Volvería Violencia a su cuerpo cuando estuviera sano?**

**Lucien iba a responder, pero Terrence alzo la palma de la mano.**

—**No quiero oír tus quejas. Dejasteis a Candace en el calabozo. Deberías darles gracias a**

**los dioses de que no me tire a tu garganta.**

—**Hicimos lo necesario para que se mostrara mas dócil —dijo Lucien, y en su tono de**

**voz no había ningún animo de disculpa.**

**Terrence se puso tenso al notar una oleada de ira. Sin embargo, era una ira muy**

**normal, que no le obligaba a hacer cosas terribles. Milagroso.**

—**Te pedí solo dos cosas. Y no has hecho ninguna de las dos.**

—**Me pediste que la mantuviera con vida e intacta. Ambas cosas se han cumplido —**

**replico Lucien.**

**Cierto, pero ella estaba asustada y helada, y por algún motivo, eso le hacía mas daño**

**que los puños de Lucien. Era tan menuda, tan delicada...**

—**Yo no podía ocuparme de sus necesidades. Deberías haberlo hecho tú — le dijo a su**

**amigo.**

—**Mira, en este momento tu mujer no importa — dijo Lucien —. Desde tu última**

**muerte han ocurrido muchas cosas...**

—**¿Que no importa? Si se enferma...**

**Los bordes de su ira se convirtieron en puntas afila-das que provocaron al espíritu.**

**Después de todo, no debía de estar completamente vencido, porque Terrence se dio cuenta**

**de que su cuerpo se tensaba y se preparaba para la guerra.**

**Al demonio le gusto. «Mátalo. Quiere quedarse con lo nuestro».**

**Si, necesitaba matar. La sangre le hervía. Su piel se estiraba sobre los huesos.**

—**No te escucha — le dijo Aeron a Lucien, y le dio a Terrence un empujón—. ¿Me oyes**

**a mí?**

—**Si —respondió Terrence entre dientes.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tener aquí a la mujer? «Todo lo posible», respondió su**

**mente por voluntad propia.**

**«Lo que sea necesario», corrigió el.**

**Tenerla en la fortaleza era peligroso para ella, para él y para los otros Señores. Él lo**

**sabía, pero no iba a liberarla. No tenía la voluntad ni el deseo. No había nada más**

**importante que descubrir las delicias que prometía su cuerpo.**

**De repente, alguien le dio un puñetazo en la nariz y su cabeza exploto de dolor. La**

**furia se desvaneció. La excitación también. Terrence parpadeo con confusión y miro a**

**Aeron.**

—**¿Por qué has hecho eso?**

—**Tu cara no era tu cara, sino la de Violencia — le dijo Lucien, sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**Tenía una expresión Cansada—. Estabas a punto de estallar.**

—**Tienes que controlarte, Terrence —dijo Aeron con exasperación—. Eres como una**

**espada de Damocles, preparada para caer en cualquier momento y cortarnos a todos.**

—**Eso suena gracioso viniendo de ti — respondió Terrence secamente.**

—**¿Donde está la chica ahora? — quiso saber Lucien.**

—**En mi habitación —respondió Terrence.**

—**¿La has dejado sola en la habitación? — inquirió Aeron, y lanzo los brazos al aire—.**

**¿Por que no le da un cuchillo y le dices que nos apuñale?**

—**La encerré. No puede causarnos problemas.**

—**Puede que sepa forzar la cerradura — dijo Lucien, mientras se frotaba la nuca—.**

**Quizá en este mismo momento este dejando pasar a los Cazadores.**

—**No. Yo los mate.**

—**Pero puede haber más.**

**Lucien tenia razón, y Terrence lo sabía.**

—**Está bien. Comprobare que sigue donde la deje, y sola.**

**Cuando comenzó a andar, Lucien y Aeron lo siguieron. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que**

**Aeron sacudía los brazos y un par de cuchillos caían en sus manos.**

**No se había dejado dominar por su demonio durante la pelea, después de todo.**

**Terrence se dio cuenta de que, de lo contrario, su piel estaría hecha jirones en aquel**

**momento.**

**Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿Había luchado Aeron solo para ayudarlo?**

—**Nadie toca a la chica —dijo él, y su culpabilidad se intensificó. Debería ser más leal**

**con sus amigos—. No importa lo que averigüemos, es mía. ¿Entendido? Yo me encargare**

**de ella.**

**Hubo una pausa tensa mientras los otros dos hombres pensaban en su respuesta.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Lucien con un suspiro.**

**Aeron permaneció en silencio.**

—**Es mi habitación. Puedo entrar solo y dejaros fuera...**

—**Está bien —dijo Aeron —. Es tuya. Aunque se que no vas a hacer lo que deberías...**

**Pero los Cazadores serán ejecutados al momento.**

—**De acuerdo.**

—**¿Que ha hecho ella para que sientas tanta lealtad?**

**Pregunto Lucien con curiosidad.**

**Terrence no conocía la respuesta. Ni siquiera quería conocerla.**

—**Creo que a nuestro amigo se le ha olvidado que el sexo es sexo —dijo Aeron—. La**

**persona que lo ofrezca no importa. Esa mujer no es nada especial. Ninguna lo es.**

**De repente, Terrence sintió otra oleada de furia y miro a Aeron fijamente. Aeron le**

**devolvió la mirada y entre ellos hubo una gran tensión.**

—**No hables así de ella.**

—**Hablare como quiera.**

**Terrence sabía que, si volvía a oír hablar a su amigo sobre Candace de una manera tan**

**despectiva, saltaría.**

—**Por la razón que sea —dijo Lucien —, esa chica es un detonador. Dile que no**

**volverás a hablar de ella, Aeron.**

—**¿Y por qué? La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía tenía derecho a expresar mis**

**opiniones.**

—**Aeron, tienes que estar cansado de limpiar la sangre de los suelos —dijo Lucien—.**

**Piensa en cuanta sangre correrá si los Cazadores están intentando invadir ahora nuestra**

**casa y no les impedimos entrar. Díselo.**

—**Está bien. No volveré a hablar de la chica. ¿Contento?**

**Si. Terrence se relajo al instante.**

—**No voy a decirlo, pero sabes lo que estoy pensado, ¿verdad? —pregunto Aeron con**

**ironía.**

**Si. Lo sabía. Era peor que Paris.**

— **¡Niños! —dijo Lucien, poniendo en blanco los ojos.**

—**Mama... —respondió Aeron con sorna.**

**Finalmente, los tres hombres se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia el dormitorio.**

**Cuanto más se acercaban, mas percibía Terrence el olor a miel de Ashley Aquel olor era suyo;**

**no era de un jabón ni de un perfume, sino suyo. Terrence noto que se le endurecía: cuerpo.**

**Tuvo la sensación de que llevaba toda la eternidad esperando probar aquella miel.**

**Miro a sus compañeros. No parecía que ellos percibieran aquel olor dulce que**

**impregnaba el aire. Bien. El quería a Candace por completo, en exclusiva.**

**Cuando llegaron al umbral, los tres se detuvieron. Aeron se puso tenso y preparo uno**

**de sus cuchillos. Su cara se convirtió en una máscara dura, como si se estuviera**

**preparando para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Lu-cien también sacad un arma: un revolver**

**del 45 cargad y preparado.**

—**Mirad bien antes de atacar — advirtió Terrence entre dientes.**

**Ellos asintieron.**

—**A la de tres. Uno — susurro, y escucho atentamente.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta no había ningún sonido. Ni el chapoteo del agua del baño, ni**

**el suave entrechocar de un plato en una bandeja. ¿Se habría escapado Candace de verdad? Si**

**lo había hecho...**

**-Dos...**

**Se le encogió el estomago. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su cuchillo.**

—**Tres.**

**Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta de par en par. Los tres hombres entraron rápidamente,**

**en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa. Terrence pasó la mirada por la habitación,**

**asimilando todos los detalles. No había huellas en el suelo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas.**

**La bandeja de comida, intacta. Había ropa suya fuera del armario, tirada por el suelo.**

**¿D6nde estaba Candace?**

**Aeron y Lucien se separaron mientras el avanzaba sigilosamente junto a la pared del**

**armario, con los sentidos en alerta. Entonces las mantas de la cama se movieron y se oyó**

**un suave gemido.**

—**Bajad las armas — ordeno Terrence con un susurro fiero. La sangre le había hervido**

**al oír el sonido de aquel suspiro femenino.**

**Al acercarse a la cama, encontró a la Bella Durmiente. Candace. Ángel, destrucción.**

**Su pelo color ámbar estaba extendido por la almo-hada blanca. Las pestanas, un poco**

**más oscuras que el pelo, proyectaban sombras picudas sobre sus mejillas, todavía**

**manchadas de la porquería del suelo del calabozo. No se había bañado, no había comido.**

**Debía de haberse quedado dormida en cuanto el la había dejado sola.**

—**Guapa — dijo Aeron con una admiración reticente.**

**«Exquisita», lo corrigió Terrence para sus adentros. «Mía». Tenía los labios rojos y**

**deliciosamente hincha-dos. ¿Se los habría mordido de preocupación? Observo el**

**movimiento ascendente y descendente de su pecho y, sin poder evitarlo, alargo el brazo**

**para tocarla. Sin embargo, apretó el puno antes de rozarla. De nuevo, su cuerpo se había**

**endurecido como una roca y la necesidad borboteaba en su interior. Una necesidad oscura,**

**intensa, más poderosa incluso que Violencia.**

**¿Cómo era posible que ella consiguiera aquella res-puesta de él, solo con un suspiro?**

**Finalmente, extendió los dedos y le acaricio la mejilla con la suavidad de una pluma.**

**Su piel era suave, pero a él le produjo un cosquilleo eléctrico y, al instan-te, la temperatura**

**de su cuerpo subió otro grado.**

**Candace abrió los ojos de golpe, como si ella también hubiera sentido el cosquilleo.**

**De golpe, se incorporo, y la melena le cayó en cas-cada por los hombros y la espalda.**

**Con ojos somnolientos, lo miro.**

—**Terrence — susurro.**

**Se echo hacia atrás hasta que toco el cabecero de metal, y las cadenas repiquetearon**

**contra los lados de la cama. Eran las cadenas con las que lo ataban todas las noches.**

—**Terrence —repitió ella. Asustada, alucinada..., ¿feliz?**

**Terrence, Lucien y Aeron dieron un paso atrás al unísono. El sabía por que se movía;**

**había visto su ruina en los preciosos ojos de Candace cuando sus miradas se habían**

**encontrado. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué los otros reaccionaban así.**

—**¿Que... que estás haciendo? — pregunto ella—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la cara? Estas**

**sangrando.**

**Entonces miro a los otros y gimió.**

— **¡No fue suficiente con matarlo anoche! ¿Habéis tenido que golpearlo hoy también?**

**¡Salid de aquí, asesinos!, ¡Fuera!**

**Salto de la cama y se interpuso entre Terrence y ellos, tambaleándose ligeramente**

**mientras abría los brazos para mantenerlos alejados. ¿Para protegerlo?**

**¿Otra vez? Con los ojos muy abiertos, Terrence miro a sus amigos, que también tenia**

**expresión de asombro.**

**Los actos de Candace eran los de alguien inocente... P de alguien que fingía ser inocente.**

**De todos modos, Terrence noto que quería tocarla otra vez. ¿Para sentir consuelo? No, no**

**podía ser. Tenía que ser por deseo. Eso tenía sentido. El era un hombre, ella era una mujer.**

**La deseaba.**

**Pero, ¿se haría aquel deseo más oscuro, tal y como temía?**

**La tomo del brazo y tiro para que se colocara tras él. Compartió una mirada de**

**confusión con Lucien, y después se volvió a mirarla. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una**

**sola palabra, ella dijo apresuradamente:**

—**¿Vas a llevarme a la ciudad ahora? Por favor.**

**¿Y no volver a verla?**

—**Come — le ordeno —. Lávate. Volveré pronto —dijo. Después, les ladro a sus**

**amigos —Vamos. Y salió al pasillo. Ellos vacilaron un momento antes de seguirlo.**

**Después de cerrar la puerta con llave, Terrence apoyo la frente contra el muro de piedra y**

**res-piro profundamente.**

**«Esto tiene que parar».**

—**Nos has traído el problema a casa —dijo Aeron —. ¿De verdad estaba intentando**

**protegerte de nosotros?**

—**No puede ser.**

**Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que lo había hecho, y Terrence estaba más confundido**

**en aquel momento que antes.**

**Se irguió y se paso la mano por la cara.**

—**Déjame marchar, Terrence — pidió Candace a través de la puerta—. Me equivoque al**

**venir. Si sirve de algo, te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.**

—**Se que he traído problemas —reconoció Terrence a Aeron.**

**Su amigo arqueo una ceja.**

—**¿Y no te vas a disculpar?**

**Aquello era lo peor de todo, no lo lamentaba.**

—**Olvida a la mujer por ahora —dijo Lucien, agitando una mano en el aire—. La has**

**visto, está bien. No parece que haya dejado entrar a los Cazadores, al menos todavía.**

**Ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que hablar. Antes intente decirte que los**

**dioses... no son quienes piensas.**

—**Terrence, tenemos que hablar contigo —dijo una voz áspera, que corto cualquier**

**respuesta que el hubiera podido dar.**

**Lucien bajo los brazos con exasperación y Terrence se dio la vuelta. Reyes se acercaba**

**junto a Paris y Torin. Los dos primeros tenían el ceno fruncido. El tercero sonreía, como el**

**loco que era.**

—**Tu mujer tiene que marcharse —rugió Reyes—. La he estado oliendo toda la noche,**

**y no puedo soportar otro instante más de esa esencia de tormenta.**

**¿Tormenta? Candace olía a miel.**

—**Se queda —dijo Terrence lacónicamente.**

—**¿Quien es, por que esta aquí y puedo verla desnuda? —pregunto Paris, moviendo**

**una ceja.**

—**Alguien debería matarla — sentencio Reyes.**

— **¡Nadie la va a tocar!**

**Aeron cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Ya estamos otra vez.**

—**Al contrario que Reyes, a mi no me importa su presencia —dijo Paris, frotándose las**

**manos—. Solo me importa que no quieras compartirla. Me gustaría...**

**Terrence empujo a Paris antes de que este pudiera terminar la frase.**

—**No digas nada más. Se lo que te gustaría hacerle, y antes moriré.**

**Entonces Paris frunció el ceno y su piel pálida enrojecida.**

—**Apártate, idiota. No he estado con ninguna mujer hoy, así que no estoy de humor**

**para tonterías.**

**Torin permanecía en la esquina, sonriendo.**

—**¿A nadie más le parece divertido esto? Es mejor que escuchar a los bróker cuando**

**las acciones bajan en picado.**

**Terrence lucho por dominar su temperamento y quilarse a Candace de la cabeza. Como**

**mujer, como humana, como posible cebo, era la última persona que debería suscitarle**

**aquel sentimiento de protección.**

**Debería, debería, debería. ¡Aj! «Termina con esto». Finalmente. Pronto. Ya.**

— **¡Ya basta! —grito Lucien.**

**Todo el mundo quedo en silencio y miro a Lucien con sorpresa. Rara vez gritaba.**

—**¿Había Cazadores en la ciudad? —pregunto a Paris y a Reyes.**

**Reyes sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No encontramos ninguno.**

—**Bien. Eso está bien. Quizá Terrence los matara a todos —dijo Lucien, y asintió con**

**satisfacción—. Pero Terrence no sabe nada de los dioses todavía. Tenemos que contárselo.**

**Y hay más. Aeron y yo... hicimos algo anoche.**

—**¿Que está ocurriendo? —pregunto Terrence —.**

**Quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasa con los dioses? Sé que llamaron a Aeron, pero estaba muy**

**distraído como para preguntar antes por los detalles. ¿Que querían de él?**

—**Más tarde — contesto Torin a Terrence, sin apartar los ojos de Lucien—. ¿Qué habéis**

**hecho, Muerte?**

—**Explícate —exigid Reyes.**

—**Una explicación no será suficiente. Necesito enseñároslo — dijo Lucien, y comenzó**

**a caminar por el pasillo—. Seguidme.**

**No podía ser nada bueno, pensó Terrence. Lucien nunca se había mostrado tan**

**misterioso. Confuso, intrigado, preocupado, miro hacia la puerta tras la que se encontraba**

**Candace antes de seguir a sus amigos.**

**##############**

**Candace se tumbo en la cama, intentando controlar la respiración. Oh, Dios. El había**

**vuelto. No había sido un sueño, una alucinación ni un milagro. Terrence estaba vivo. Ella**

**había estado de verdad encerrada en un calabozo. El había vuelto de verdad de entre los**

**muertos. Y de verdad, había hecho que las voces cesaran.**

**Cuando la había dejado en aquel extraño dormito-rio de paredes desnudas, ella se**

**había puesto a buscar un teléfono, pero no lo había encontrado. Después había buscado**

**una salida. Nada. El cansancio la había vencido rápidamente. No había sido capaz de luchar**

**contra el silencio relajante, como una droga adorada de la que finalmente podía disfrutar.**

**Así que se había tumbado sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. Se había imaginado que**

**quizá, solo quizá, todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión y que, cuando abriera los ojos,**

**se encontraría en su casa, en su cama.**

**Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, había visto a Terrence inclinado sobre ella, mirándola**

**con sus profundos ojos de color violeta.**

**Su cara estaba llena de hematomas y cortes. Tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y el labio**

**roto. Al recordarlo, sintió nauseas. ¿Aquellos monstruos habían intentado matarlo de**

**nuevo?**

**«De nuevo». ¡Ja! Lo habían matado. Y dos de sus asesinos estaban con él. Además,**

**Terrence hablaba con ellos en términos amables, conversaba como si no tu-viera ninguna**

**razón para odiarlos. ¿Como podían seguir siendo amigos?**

**Salto de la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo a cada movimiento y frunció el ceno. Demasiado**

**estrés..., y no había un final a la vista para todo aquello.**

**Fue hacia el baño y se sorprendió por su belleza, te-siendo en cuenta lo espartano de**

**la habitación. Alii, las paredes estaban recubiertas de azulejos blancos y el suelo era de**

**mármol; además, había una bañera exenta, de hierro, con las patas de garras, que tenía el**

**grifo ele-vado, ¿por si acaso un gigante quería ducharse?, y una enorme encimera llena de**

**toallas.**

**Por algún motivo que ella no comprendía, todo estaba atornillado, y no había ninguna**

**decoración.**

**Candace se encogió de hombros y, con un suspiro, tomo una de las toallas y la mojo en**

**el agua de la bañera, que se había quedado helada. Sin quitarse la ropa, se lavo lo mejor**

**que pudo. No tenía intención de desnudarse. Uno de aquellos hombres podía volver en i**

**cualquier momento.**

**«Si, pero a ti te gustaría que volviera Terrence».**

**«No», se dijo ella, ruborizada por la idea. No le gustaría. Terrence la asustaba.**

**«E1 te proporciona el preciado silencio».**

**«Ya no». Terrence no estaba allí y, sin embargo, las voces no habían vuelto. Tenía la**

**cabeza clara, y solo oía sus propios pensamientos. «Estoy curada».**

**«No lo estas. Anoche, en el calabozo, oíste voces».**

—**Ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma — dijo, alzando las manos al cielo—. ¿Que**

**será lo próximo?**

**Noto que tenía el estomago vacio y recordó que había una bandeja llena de comida**

**que Terrence debía de haber dejado allí. Salió del baño, la tomo entre las manos y se acerco**

**a la ventana. Apoyo la bandeja en el alfeizar y tomo una uva. El jugo dulce de la fruta le**

**recorrió la gar-ganta, y estuvo a punto de gemir antes de concentrarse en el asunto más**

**importante de todos: escapar.**

**Ella le había hablado a Macintosh, y por lo tanto al Instituto, de aquellos hombres y de**

**su fortaleza. Macintosh sabia, incluso, que ella tenia intención de visitar-los. Lo más**

**probable era que, en aquel momento, el ya supiera adonde había ido.**

**¿Iría a buscarla o la abandonaría a su suerte como castigo por haber desobedecido?**

**Aunque siempre había sido bueno con ella, nunca había tolerado errores de otros**

**empleados y, mucho menos, la desobediencia.**

**«Vendrá», pensó Candace. «Te necesita».**

**Sin embargo, mientras miraba por la ventana, solo veía arboles y nieve. No dejo que**

**aquello la desanimara. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Mientras pensaba, se comió**

**todas las uvas. Y cuando termino con ellas, dio buena cuenta de los fiambres y el queso, y**

**tomo un poco de vino. Nunca había comido nada tan delicioso. El jamón estaba**

**espolvoreado con azúcar morena, y había sido una fiesta para sus papilas gustativas. El**

**queso era suave, y las uvas habían sido un contrapunto perfecto. El vino, excelente.**

**Bien, aquel lugar si tenía algunos puntos a su favor.**

**Sin embargo, la comida no era una razón lo suficientemente buena como para**

**quedarse. ¿Y el sexo? Claro que no, pensó, aunque sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago. Eso**

**era...**

**De repente, todo en su interior se puso en alerta. Era como la calma antes de la**

**tormenta. No sentía exacta-mente dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en**

**su cuerpo. Un latido del corazón... dos... Trago saliva, espero.**

**Entonces estallo la tormenta.**

**La sangre se le heló en las venas, pero unas gotas de sudor, afiladas como cristales**

**rotos, le cubrieron la piel. Grito, gimió, intento quitárselas. Sin embargo, no se iban. Eran**

**como arañas, y ella veía sus patitas paseándose por su cuerpo. Se le formo otro grito en la**

**garganta en el preciso instante en que la invadía un fuerte mareo, así que el sonido se**

**quedo en un gruñido. Tuvo que agarrarse a la ventana para no caer. La bandeja si cayó al**

**suelo con estrepito.**

**De repente, el mareo se convirtió en dolor, y el dolor en un cuchillo que la atravesó**

**desde el estomago al corazón. Se tambaleo, jadeo y gimió, todo al mismo tiempo.**

**¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Había veneno en la comida? Oh, Dios, ¿todavía tenia aquellas**

**arañas en la piel?**

**Otra punzada de dolor la atravesó.**

—**Terrence — susurro.**

**Nada. No oyó pasos.**

— **¡Terrence! —grito, proyectando el nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Intento llegar**

**hasta la puerta, pero no podía moverse.**

— **¡Terrence!**

**« ¿Por qué lo llamas? Quizá sea él quien te ha hecho esto».**

—**Terrence —repitió Candace. No podía quitarse el nombre de los labios—. Terrence...**

**Se le nublo la visión y la garganta se le inflamo. No podía respirar y cayó al suelo.**

**Necesitaba aire, necesitaba quitarse aquellas arañas del cuerpo, pero no tenia fuerza ni**

**energía.**

**La botella de vino se inclino y el liquido que quedaba dentro se derramo a su**

**alrededor. Perdió la visión completamente mientras el mundo se desmoronaba y**

**desaparecía, dejando solo la oscuridad.**

**Terrence no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

—**Esto... no es posible — dijo. Se paso la mano por los ojos, pero la visión no cambio.**

—**Es evidente que no era a Candace a quien estaba oliendo —dijo Reyes, y dio un**

**puñetazo en la pared. El polvo se extendió por el aire, y algunos trozos pequeños de piedra**

**cayeron al suelo.**

**Torin se limito a reír.**

**Paris inhalo con reverencia.**

—**Venid conmigo.**

**Alii, en un rincón del dormitorio de Lucien, había cuatro mujeres de diferentes**

**edades. Estaban agarradas de las manos unas a otras y acurrucadas, muy juntas, como si**

**quisieran darse apoyo y fuerza. Estaban temblando y miraban a los hombres con los ojos**

**muy abiertos, llenos de pánico.**

**Terrence se dio cuenta de que no todas temblaban. Había una rubia muy guapa, con**

**pecas, que los miraba con furia. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, como si se es-tuviera**

**mordiendo la lengua para no comenzar a proferir obscenidades.**

—**¿Que están haciendo aquí? — pregunto.**

—**No me hables en ese tono —respondió Aeron—. Tú empezaste con Candace.**

**Terrence miro a Lucien.**

—**¿Por qué están aquí?**

**Lucien miro a Aeron. Aeron hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el pasillo. Los guerreros**

**salieron. Todos estaban impacientes por saber lo que ocurría. Lucien fue el último en salir,**

**y cerró la puerta con llave.**

**Terrence miro a sus amigos. Todos tenían la misma cara de incredulidad que el. Nunca**

**había sucedido nada parecido. Ninguno había llevado a una mujer al castillo, ni siquiera**

**Paris, y en aquel momento, había tantas féminas en la casa como guerreros. Era**

**surrealista.**

—**¿Y bien? —insistid.**

**Aeron, entonces, explico que los Titanes habían derrocado a los Griegos, y que los**

**nuevos soberanos querían..., no, le habían ordenado que ejecutara a aquellas cuatro**

**mujeres inocentes. Si se resistía, lo volverán loco de violencia; si pedía que lo liberaran de**

**la tarea, quedaría maldito, como Terrence.**

**Terrence escucho la historia sin salir de su asombro. EI horror se iba apoderando de él.**

— **Pero por que iban los nuevos reyes a pedirle a Aeron que...**

**De repente, adivino la respuesta y apretó los labios.**

**«Es culpa mía», pensó. «Yo soy el responsable. Ayer desafié a los dioses, los insulte».**

**Aquello tenía que ser su venganza.**

**Miro a Torin con consternación. El guerrero lo estaba observando con un brillo duro**

**en los ojos. El día anterior, los dos habían afirmado que no les importaba que los dioses los**

**castigaran. Habían pensado que nada podía ser peor que la situación en que vivían.**

**Se equivocaban.**

—**No podemos permitir que Aeron haga esto — dijo Lucien, interrumpiendo los**

**negros pensamientos de Terrence—. Ya está al límite. Todos lo estamos.**

**Reyes dio otro puñetazo en la pared y gruño por la fuerza. Tenía cortes en los brazos y**

**se le abrieron a causa del impacto. La sangre roja salpico en la piedra plateada.**

—**Los Titanes tienen que saber lo que ocurrirá si Aeron obedece. Tiene que saber que**

**estamos en un equilibro muy precario entre el bien y el mal. ¿Por qué hacen esto?**

—**Yo sé por qué —dijo Terrence. Todos lo miraron.**

**Mientras contaba lo que había hecho, sintió una gran vergüenza.**

—**No esperaba que sucediera esto — termino—. No sabía que los Titanes hubieran**

**escapado, y mucho menos que se hubieran hecho con las riendas del Olimpo.**

—**No sé qué decir — susurro Aeron.**

—**Yo sí. Maldita sea — respondió Paris.**

—**¿Crees que Candace es también un castigo de los dioses? —pregunto Lucien.**

**El apretó las mandíbulas.**

— **Si. Los Titanes debieron de conducir a los Cazadores directamente hacia nosotros,**

**sabiendo que podían usar a Candace, y como iba a trastornarme.**

— **Tú no maldijiste a los dioses hasta después de que hubieran llamado a Aeron.**

**Además, ni siquiera los habías desafiado cuando Candace apareció por primera vez en mis**

**cámaras — señalo Torin—. Los Titanes no podían saber lo que haríamos y diríamos**

**después.**

—**¿No? Quizá no la enviaran, pero deben de estar usándola de algún modo —dijo**

**Terrence. No había otra explicación para la intensidad de lo que sentía por Candace—. Me**

**ocupare de ella — añadió. Sin embargo su cuerpo se tenso, y le rogo que retirara aquellas**

**palabras. El no lo hizo—. Me ocupare de todas ellas.**

**Paris lo miro con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Cómo?**

—**Las matare.**

**Había hecho cosas peores. ¿Por qué no podía añadir aquello a su lista? «Porque no soy**

**una bestia». Si lo hacía, se convertiría en Violencia. No sería mejor que el espíritu que**

**llevaba dentro, y su existencia solo tendrá un objetivo: causar dolor.**

**Sin embargo, el había llevado aquella plaga a la casa. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero**

**¿podría destruir a Candace? No quería saber la respuesta.**

— **Tú no puedes matar a las cuatro que están en la habitación de Lucien — dijo**

**Aeron—. Los Titanes me lo ordenaron a mí. Quien sabe como reaccionaran si no seguimos**

**sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.**

—**Os oigo, canallas, enfermos —grito una voz fe-menina desde detrás de la puerta—.**

**Si nos matáis, os' juro que yo os matare a vosotros.**

**Hubo una pausa.**

**Reyes sonrió con ironía.**

—**Una hazaña imposible, pero me gustaría verla intentándolo.**

**Unos puños femeninos golpearon la puerta.**

— **¡Soltadnos! ¡Soltadnos! ¿Me oís?**

—**Te oímos, mujer —dijo Reyes—. Estoy seguro de que te oyen hasta los muertos.**

**El hecho de que Reyes, el más serio de todos, hiciera una broma, era inquietante. Solo**

**recurrían al humor cuando la situación era desesperada.**

**Aquello era una pesadilla. Después de siglos de rutina rígida, de repente Terrence tenía**

**que interrogar a una mujer y después destruirla, antes de que pudieran usarla contra ellos.**

**Tenía que salvar a un amigo de una orden impensable. Y tenía que aplacar a los dioses. A**

**unos dioses a los que ni siquiera sabía cómo aproximarse.**

**Aquellos Titanes eran seres desconocidos. Si les pedía misericordia y ellos le**

**ordenaban hacer algo vil, algo a lo que él se negara, la situación empeoraría con toda**

**seguridad.**

**-¿Por qué no las toco? —Preguntó Torin—. Si mueren de enfermedad, nadie tendrá**

**que preocuparse por su conciencia — dijo. Salvo el mismo.**

—**No —dijo Aeron, al mismo tiempo que Paris gritaba:**

— **¡No, demonios!**

—**Nada de enfermedades —dijo Lucien—. Una vez que empieza, es imposible de**

**controlar.**

—**Mantendremos los cuerpos en envoltorios sella-dos — propuso Torin con decisión.**

**Lucien suspiro.**

—**Eso no serviría de nada, y lo sabes. La enferme-dad siempre se extiende.**

— **enfermedad! — gritó la chica—. ¿Vais a contagiarnos alguna enfermedad? ¿Por**

**eso nos habéis traído aquí? Asquerosos, odiosos, podridos...**

—**Chist —dijo otra voz—. No los provoques, Dani.**

—**Pero, abuela, esos...**

**Sus voces se alejaron. Probablemente, habían alejado a la chica de la puerta. A Terrence**

**le gustaba su valor. Le recordaba a Candace, que se había enfrentado a él en la celda y le**

**había exigido que le ensenara el ab-domen. Estaba claro que quería salir corriendo, pero**

**no lo había hecho. Solo con recordarlo, se le endurecía el cuerpo y se le calentaba la**

**sangre. Le había acaricia-do las heridas, incluso, y les había infundido algo de vida. Eso era**

**algo que él no había podido comprender.**

**¿Ternura, quizá?**

**Sacudió la cabeza. Lucharía contra aquella emoción hasta su último aliento, que**

**llegaría dentro de trece horas, pensó irónicamente. No podía sentir ternura por un cebo, ni**

**por un castigo divino, ni por lo que fuera.**

**La prueba era que, cuando volviera a verla, la tomaría con dureza, rápidamente,**

**embistiendo, embistiendo... Violencia se sentía satisfecha con aquella imagen.**

**«Cuando este con Candace en mi cama, voy a ser suave, tengo que recordarlo».**

**Aquel pensamiento fue arrinconado. Ella le pediría más, y él se lo daría. Le...**

—**Esto está empezando a ser tedioso — dijo Aeron, y lo empujo con fuerza hacia la**

**pared—. Estas jadean-do y sudando, y tienes un brillo rojo en los ojos. ¿Estás a punto de**

**estallar, Violencia?**

**La imagen de Candace, desnuda y excitada, se desvaneció... Aquello enfureció al**

**espíritu, que intento salir de la piel de Terrence y atacar. Terrence también rugió, deseando**

**obtener otra imagen de ella.**

— **Cálmate, Terrence — ordeno Lucien, y su voz serena penetro en la nebulosa mente**

**de Terrence—. Si sigues así, tendremos que encadenarte. Entonces, ¿quién protegerá a**

**Candace, eh?**

**Terrence se quedo helado. Sabía que lo encadenarían, y no podía permitirlo. Durante el**

**día, no. Por la noche, si. Entonces era una amenaza y no había otro modo de dominarlo.**

**«Soy una amenaza ahora también», pensó. Pero si lo ataban en aquel momento, cuando**

**estaba a punto de perder el sentido, quizá admitiera la derrota y dejara de intentar ser**

**otra cosa que un demonio. Todos lo estaban mirando.**

—**Lo siento — dijo.**

**Algo no iba bien. Aquella danza frenética con el espíritu era completamente absurda.**

**Era vergonzante. Normalmente, luchaban el uno con el otro, pero no así.**

**Quizá necesitara pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio. U otra ronda con Aeron.**

—**¿Bien? —pregunto Lucien.**

**Terrence asintió rígidamente.**

**Lucien se agarro las manos por detrás de la espalda y miro a todos los demás.**

—**Como esto ya está resuelto, vamos a hablar de la razón por la que os he traído aquí.**

—**Vamos a hablar de la razón por la que has traído a las mujeres aquí —intervino**

**Paris—, en vez de dejar-las en la ciudad. Si, Aeron tiene un trabajo que hacer, pero eso no**

**explica...**

—**Las mujeres están aquí porque no queríamos que se marcharan de Buda y que**

**Aeron se viera obligado a seguirlas — se justificó Lucien—. Y yo quería que las vierais para**

**que no las matéis si os las encontráis por la fortaleza. Si consiguen escapar, volved a**

**traerlas a mi habitación y encerradlas dentro. No habléis con ellas ni les hagáis daño. Hasta**

**que pensemos como librar a Aeron de esto, las mujeres son nuestras invitadas.**

**¿Entendido?**

**Uno por uno, los señores asintieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer?**

—**Por ahora, dejádmelas a mí y descansad. Seguid adelante con vuestra Jornada. Estoy**

**seguro de que pronto os necesitare.**

—**Yo, para empezar, pienso beber hasta perder el sentido —dijo Aeron, pasándose**

**una mano por la cara—. ¡Mujeres en la casa! — murmuro mientras se alejaba—. ¿Por qué**

**no invitamos a toda la ciudad y hacemos una fiesta?**

—**Una fiesta estaría bien — dijo Torin —. Quizá me ayudara a olvidar esta sociedad**

**masculina por obligación. Dicho eso, el también se marcho.**

**Reyes no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacar un cuchillo de su funda y se marcho por el pasillo,**

**sin dejar duda de lo que pensaba hacer. Terrence se habría ofrecido para cortarle, para**

**darle de latigazos o golpearlo y ahorrarle a Reyes la agonía de hacerse las heridas a sí**

**mismo, pero se había ofrecido más veces, y la respuesta había sido un no muy brusco.**

**El entendía que Reyes necesitara hacerlo por sí mismo. Ser una carga era casi tan**

**malo como estar poseído. Todos tenían sus demonios, y Reyes no quería empeorar las**

**cosas para ninguno de ellos.**

**En aquel momento, sin embargo, quizá Terrence hubiera recibido de buen grado la**

**distracción.**

—**Nos veremos más tarde — se despidió Paris—. Yo vuelvo a la ciudad —tenia fina**

**arrugas de tensión alrededor de los ojos, ojos que, en vez de brillar de satisfacción, como**

**de costumbre, estaban de un azul apaga-do—. No he estado con ninguna mujer, ni esta**

**mañana ni anoche. Todo esto... —dijo, e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta— me ha**

**alterado la agenda. Y no de un modo positivo.**

—**Ve — lo animo Lucien.**

—**A menos, claro, que me permitas entrar en tu habitación...**

—**Vete — repitió Lucien con impaciencia.**

—**Ellas se lo pierden —dijo Paris. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció por la**

**esquina.**

**Terrence sabía que debía ofrecerse para vigilar a las mujeres. Después de todo,**

**seguramente estaban alii por su culpa. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver a Candace. No, no lo**

**necesitaba. Quería verla. El no necesitaba nada, y menos a una humana con motivaciones**

**cuestionables y que estaba destinada a morir.**

—**Lucien...**

—**Vete — dijo su amigo—. Haz lo que necesites hacer para mantener las cosas bajo**

**control. Tu mujer...**

—**No quiero hablar de Candace — respondió Terrence. Ya sabía lo que quería decirle**

**Lucien. «Tienes que ocuparte de tu mujer lo antes posible». El también lo sabía.**

—**Sácatela del cuerpo y después haz lo que tengas que hacer para que nuestras vidas**

**puedan volver a la normalidad.**

**Terrence asintió y se marcho, preguntándose si merecía la pena volver a su vida**

**normal.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Terrence entro en su dormitorio sin saber lo que iba a encontrar. ¿Una Candace**

**dormida? ¿Una Candace recién bañada, desnuda? ¿Una Candace preparada para luchar?**

**¿Una Candace preparada para el placer?**

**Con irritación, se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía desacompasadamente en el**

**pecho. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos. «Idiota», pensó. El no era huma-no, ni tenía**

**miedo, ni era inexperto. Y, sin embargo, no sabía cómo manejar a aquella mujer, a aquel...**

**castigo.**

**Lo que no esperaba era ver a Candace tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, en un charco**

**rojo... ¿Sangre? Terrence se estremeció.**

**-¿Candace?**

**Corrió a su lado y la hizo girar suavemente para tomarla en brazos. Vino, solo era**

**vino. Gracias a los dioses. Tenía manchada la cara y algunas gotas se derramaron desde su**

**rostro a los brazos de Terrence. El estuvo a punto de sonreír. ¿Cuánto había bebido?**

**Pesaba tan poco que apenas se habría dado cuenta de que la llevaba en brazos de no**

**ser por las descargas eléctricas que le provocaba el contacto con su piel.**

—**Candace, despierta.**

**Ella no se despertó. De hecho, Terrence tuvo la impresión de que se hundía más en la**

**inconsciencia, porque el movimiento de sus parpados ceso.**

**Con un nudo en la garganta, Terrence se esforzó por hablar.**

—**Despierta, hazlo por mí.**

**Ni un gemido, ni un suspiro.**

**Preocupado por su falta de respuesta, la llevo hasta la cama, le quito la chaqueta**

**mojada y la aparto a un lado. Aunque no quería soltarla, la deposito sobre el colchón y le**

**tomo la cara entre las manos. Tenía la piel helada.**

—**Candace.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

—**Candace... Vamos, preciosa. Despierta.**

**En nombre de Zeus, ¿qué le ocurría? No tenia experiencia con mortales ebrios, pero**

**aquello le parecía extraño.**

**La cabeza de Candace rodo a un lado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Tenía un color**

**azul en los labios, y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes. No estaba solo borracha. ¿Acaso**

**había enfermado por pasar la noche en aquella celda? No, no había dado señales de**

**encontrarse mal. ¿Acaso la había tocado Torin sin darse cuenta? No, no podía ser. Candace**

**no tosía, ni estaba cubierta de marcas de viruela. Entonces ¿qué ocurría?**

—**Candace — repitió.**

**No podía perderla, todavía no. No había conseguido lo suficiente de ella. No la había**

**acariciado como soñaba, no había hablado con ella. La sorpresa hizo parpadear a Terrence.**

**Se había dado cuenta de que quería hablar con Candace, no solo saciar su cuerpo dentro del**

**de ella. No solo interrogarla, sino hablar. Conocerla y averiguar que la convertía en la**

**mujer que era.**

**Todos los pensamientos de matarla se desvanecieron, fueron sustituidos por**

**pensamientos de salvarla, fuertes e innegables.**

—**Candace, dime algo.**

**Terrence sacudid la cabeza, impotente, sin saber que" hacer. Ella seguía helada; el tomó**

**las mantas y la envolvió en ellas con la esperanza de darle calor.**

—**Candace, por favor.**

**Mientras la miraba, a ella se le formaron hematomas bajo los ojos. ¿Acaso aquel era el**

**castigo que le habían impuesto los dioses? ¿Verla morir lenta y dolorosamente?**

— **¡Lucien! —gritó, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¡Aeron! ¡Ayudadme!**

**Terrence se inclinó y unid sus labios con los de ella, con la esperanza de poder**

**infundirle la respiración. Sintió calor... un cosquilleo...**

**Ella separó los labios tenidos de azul y gimió. Por fin. Otra señal de vida. Terrence**

**estuvo a punto de rugir de alivio.**

—**Háblame, preciosa — dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo húmedo de la frente—. Dime**

**lo que pasa.**

—**Terrence —balbucid ella, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados.**

—**Estoy aquí. Dime como puedo ayudarte. Dime lo que necesitas.**

—**Mátalas. Mata a las arañas —dijo, con una voz tan débil que él tuvo que esforzarse**

**por oírla.**

—**No hay arañas, preciosa.**

—**Por favor — susurró ella, y una lágrima se escapó entre sus parpados—. Me están**

**corriendo por el cuerpo.**

—**Sí, si, las matare — respondió Terrence.**

**Aunque no la entendía, le paso las manos por la cara, por el cuello, por los brazos, el**

**abdomen y las piernas.**

—**Ya están muertas. Están muertas, te lo prometo.**

**Con aquello, pareció que Candace se relajaba un**

**Poco.**

—**Comida, vino. ¿Veneno?**

**El palideció. No lo había pensado, no lo había tenido en cuenta... El vino era para ellos,**

**los guerreros, no para los humanos. Como el alcohol de los humanos no tenia efecto en**

**ellos, a menudo Paris le añadía unas gotas de ambrosia que había robado de los cielos y**

**que mantenía guardada desde entonces. ¿Acaso la ambrosia era veneno para los mortales?**

**«Yo le he hecho esto», pensó Terrence, horrorizado. «Yo. No los dioses».**

**Grito y dio un puñetazo al cabecero de metal de la cama. Noto un agudo dolor en los**

**nudillos y comenzó a sangrar. Eso no lo aplaco, así que volvió a dar otro golpe al cabecero.**

**La cama retumbo, y Candace gimió de dolor.**

**«Basta. No puedes hacerle daño», se dijo Terrence. Se obligo a tranquilizarse.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —pregunto.**

—**Llama a un medico — susurro ella débilmente.**

**Un sanador humano. Si, si. Tenía que conseguir llevar a un medico al castillo, puesto**

**que no podía llevar a Candace a la ciudad.**

—**Te encontrare un medico, preciosa, y lo traeré.**

**Ella gimió y, por fin, abrió los ojos.**

—**Terrence.**

—**No voy a tardar, te lo prometo.**

—**No... te vayas — dijo ella, que estaba a punto de llorar—. Me duele. Me duele mucho.**

**Quédate.**

**Entonces él se levanto de la cama y se acerco a In puerta.**

— **¡Paris! ¡Aeron! ¡Reyes! —grito. El sonido de su voz retumbo contra las paredes—.**

**¡Lucien! ¡Torin!**

**No los espero, sino que volvió a la cama. Alii, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Candace.**

—**¿Que mas puedo hacer para aliviar tu dolor?**

—**No me sueltes —jadeo ella, y Terrence se dio cuenta de que tenia estrías rojas en las**

**comisuras de los labios. ¿el veneno se estaba extendiendo?**

—**No me voy a ir, pero, ¿que mas puedo hacer? —No lo sé. ¿Voy a... morir?**

— **¡No! No. Esto es culpa mía, y no lo permitiré.**

—**¿A propósito?**

—**Nunca.**

—**Entonces ¿cómo? —gimió ella.**

—**Ha sido un accidente. El vino no es para los humanos.**

**No sabía si ella lo había oído.**

—**Voy a... vomitar —dijo ella entre arcadas.**

**El tomo el cuenco de fruta vacio y se lo acerco. Ella se arrastro hasta el borde de la**

**cama y vomito. Terrence le sujeto el pelo hacia atrás.**

**¿Era bueno o malo que se purgara?**

**Candace se dejo caer sobre el colchón en el mismo momento en que Reyes y Paris**

**aparecían corriendo en la habitación, con una expresión confusa en el rostro.**

—**¿Qué? —pregunto Reyes.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Paris. Estaba sudando, y las arrugas de tensión que le**

**rodeaban los ojos estaban muy marcadas.**

**Los brazos de Reyes sangraban de nuevo, y tenía la mano hinchada. Además, en cada**

**mano llevaba un puñal. Claramente, estaba preparado para la batalla. Al presenciar la**

**escena, su confusión se hizo mayor.**

**-¿Necesitas ayuda con el golpe final?**

— **¡No! El vino estaba mezclado con la ambrosia de Paris. Yo se lo deje aquí —confeso,**

**y se sintió culpable y desolado, y miro a Paris—. Sálvala.**

**Paris se tambaleo.**

—**No sé cómo hacerlo.**

—**Tienes que saberlo. ¡Has pasado muchas horas con los humanos! Dime como puedo**

**ayudarla.**

—**Ojala pudiera — dijo, y se paso el dorso de la mano por la frente sudorosa—. Nunca**

**he compartido el vino con ninguno de ellos. Es nuestro.**

—**Preguntadles a las otras humanas si saben que hay que hacer. Si no lo saben, que**

**Lucien se transporte a la ciudad y encuentre un medico para traerlo aquí.**

**Muerte era el único de los guerreros que podía moverse de un lugar a otro con un**

**pensamiento.**

**Reyes asintió y salió corriendo.**

**Paris dijo:**

—**Lo siento, Terrence, pero estoy al límite. Necesito sexo. Oí tu llamada desde la puerta**

**principal y vine en vez de marcharme. No debería haberlo hecho. Si no llego pronto a la**

**ciudad yo...**

—**Lo entiendo.**

—**Te lo compensaré más tarde —dijo Paris, y desapareció por la puerta.**

—**Terrence — gimió Candace de nuevo. El sudor le corría por las sienes. Tenía la piel**

**azulada, pero tan pálida, que el veía las diminutas venas azules que había debajo—.**

**Cuéntame... una historia. Algo que me haga olvidar el dolor —dijo ella, y cerró los ojos.**

—**Relájate, preciosa. No debes hablar — susurró Terrence. Fue al baño, vacio el cuenco,**

**lo limpió y lo seco, por si acaso. Después volvió junto a la cama y la encontró con los ojos**

**cerrados todavía.**

—**¿Por que... te apuñalaron tus amigos?**

**El nunca hablaba de su maldición, ni siquiera con los guerreros que sufrían a su lado.**

**No debería hablar con nadie de su maldición, y menos con Candace, pero eso no lo detuvo.**

**Al verla retorcerse de dolor, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de distraerla.**

—**Me apuñalan porque tienen que hacerlo. Están malditos, como yo.**

—**Eso no explica nada.**

—**Lo explica todo.**

**Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Ella comenzó a retorcerse, como si estuviera a**

**punto de vomitar de nuevo. Él la había puesto enferma y estaba obligado a distraerla de su**

**dolor.**

—**Aquí va la historia de mi vida. Soy inmortal, y llevo en la Tierra desde el principio de**

**los tiempos.**

—**Inmortal —repitió ella—. Sabía que eras más que humano.**

—**Yo nunca he sido humano. Me crearon como guerrero para proteger al rey de los**

**dioses. Durante mucho tiempo, le serví bien y lo ayude a mantener el poder, y lo protegí**

**incluso de su familia. Sin embargo, no creyó que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como**

**para velar por su posesión mas preciada, una caja hecha con los huesos de la diosa de la**

**opresión. Le encargo esa tarea a una mujer. Ella era la guerrera más fuerte, pero eso hirió**

**mi orgullo.**

**Afortunadamente, Candace se había relajado.**

—**Para demostrarle que había sido un error, ayude a liberar los demonios que había**

**en aquella caja, y se extendieron por toda la tierra. Como castigo, los dioses me unieron a**

**uno de ellos —dijo Terrence. Le puso una mano en el abdomen y comenzó a acariciárselo**

**suavemente, con la esperanza de que aquello la calmara.**

**Ella exhalo un suave suspiro. ¿De alivio? Ojala.**

—**Un demonio. Lo sospechaba.**

**Si, ella debía de saberlo. Sin embargo, Terrence no entendía por que lo había confesado**

**con tanta facilidad.**

—**Pero tú eres bueno. Algunas veces. ¿Por eso te cambia la cara?**

**-Sí.**

**¿Ella pensaba que él era bueno? Lleno de satisfacción, continúo con la historia.**

—**Yo supe en qué momento me ocurrió, porque sen-11 una ruptura por dentro, como**

**si algunas partes de mi estuvieran muriendo, como si estuvieran haciéndole si-lio a otra**

**cosa, a algo más fuerte que yo mismo.**

**Había sido la primera vez que el había comprendido el concepto de muerte. Sin**

**embargo, no sabía que muy pronto iba a entenderlo íntimamente.**

**Ella emitió otro delicado suspiro. Terrence no sabía si entendía lo que él le estaba**

**contando. Al menos no costaba llorando ni retorciéndose de dolor.**

—**Durante un tiempo, perdí contacto con mi propia voluntad. El demonio me controlo**

**por completo y me obligo a...**

**A todo tipo de perversidades, pensó. Tuvo visiones de sangre y muerte, de humo, de**

**cenizas y de completa desolación. Ni siquiera el mismo podía soportar aquello, y no iba a**

**cargar a Candace con esos recuerdos espantosos.**

**Después recordó como el espíritu había aflojado su dominación, como el había salido**

**de aquella niebla y el humo negro de su mente se había dispersado con una brisa dulce de**

**mañana, y había dejado atrás solo unos recuerdos odiosos.**

**El demonio lo había obligado a matar a Pandora, 1 guardiana a la que el ser odiaba**

**más que a nada. Al final, su sed de sangre se había aliviado, y el monstruo se había retirado**

**a un rincón de la mente de Terrence, y había dejado que él se enfrentara a las**

**consecuencias.**

—**Tuve que alejarme de aquella caja — dijo él con un suspiro.**

—**Caja —susurro Candace, y lo dejo asombrado—, demonios... Había oído algo parecido**

—**dijo. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero no pudo. Grito y alargo las manos**

**ciegamente para tomar el cuenco.**

**Terrence reacciono con rapidez y le acerco el cuenco en un segundo. Ella vomitó**

**mientras él la sujetaba, la protegía como no había hecho nunca con otra persona. Dar**

**consuelo era algo nuevo para él. Ojala lo estuviera haciendo correctamente. Nunca había**

**recibido un apoyo así de sus amigos. Todos eran muy reservados acerca de sus tormentos,**

**como él.**

**Cuando Candace termino, volvió a colocarla sobre el colchón y, una vez más, le limpio la**

**cara. Después miro al cielo.**

—**Siento mucho haber hablado así de vosotros — susurro—. Pero, por favor, no le**

**hagáis daño a ella por mis pecados.**

**Volvió a mirarla, y se dio cuenta de que su vida se disolvería en la nada si la perdía.**

**¿Cómo era posible? Hacia una hora, se había convencido de que seria capaz de matarla...**

—**Dejadla vivir — añadió —, y hare cualquier cosa que queráis.**

**¿Cualquier cosa?», pregunto una voz muy baja, que provenía del trasfondo. No era la**

**voz de Violencia, ni ninguna voz que él hubiera oído antes.**

**Terrence parpadeo, quedo inmóvil. Paso un momento antes de que su sorpresa se**

**convirtiera en confusión.**

—**¿Quién esta ahí?**

**Candace se sobresalto por su pregunta y lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos.**

—**Yo — gimió.**

—**No me hagas caso, preciosa. Duérmete — dijo el suavemente.**

**« ¿Quién crees que soy, guerrero? ¿Es que no te imaginas quien tiene el poder de**

**hablarte así?».**

**Terrence pasó otro momento asombrado antes de asimilar la respuesta. ¿Podía ser un**

**Titán? El llevaba años enviándoles suplicas a los Griegos, y nunca le habían respondido.**

**Además, los Titanes habían llamado así a Aeron para que acudiera a los cielos, con solo**

**una voz...**

**Sintió esperanza y miedo. Supo que haría cualquier cosa si aquellos Titanes eran**

**benevolentes y lo ayudaban. Si eran malvados y empeoraban las cosas, sin embargo. ..**

**Apretó los puños.**

**Le habían ordenado a Aeron que asesinara a cuatro mujeres inocentes. No podían ser**

**benévolos. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a interactuar con aquel ser? ¿Con humildad? ¿0 verían**

**eso como una muestra de debilidad?**

**¿Cualquier cosa?», insistió la voz, y se oyó una carcajada. «Piensa bien antes de**

**responder, y piensa que tu mujer podría morir».**

**Terrence miro el cuerpo tembloroso de Candace y se dio cuenta de que, hasta aquel**

**momento, nadie lo había necesitado. «No puedo dejar que sufra así», pensó.**

**Tendría que arriesgarse con los Titanes. Quisieran lo que quisieran de los guerreros,**

**fuera cual fuera el propósito, se arriesgaría.**

—**Cualquier cosa —respondió.**

**Reyes jadeaba mientras iba corriendo a la habitación de Lucien. Había perdido mucha**

**sangre los últimos días, más de lo normal. La necesidad de dolor, aquel dolor terrible y**

**bello, lo invadía con más fuerza últimamente.**

**No sabía por qué y no podía detenerlo. Ya no era capaz de controlarlo, en realidad.**

**Durante los últimos días, había dejado de intentarlo. Lo que quería el espíritu de Dolor, lo**

**obtenía. Cada día que pasaba, Reyes perdía un poco más el deseo de controlarlo. Una parte**

**de el quería abandonarse al dolor y dejarse llevar. Experimentar la nada y el**

**entumecimiento que le proporcionaba cada punzada de sufrimiento.**

**Las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Durante un tiempo, había aprendido a vivir con**

**el demonio, a coexistir pacíficamente con él. En aquel momento...**

**Doblo una esquina y la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas lo cegó**

**momentáneamente; sin embargo, no se detuvo. Nunca había visto a Terrence tan asustado.**

**Tan vulnerable. Y por una humana, una extraña. Un cebo. A Reyes no le gustaba, pero**

**consideraba a Terrence un amigo y lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Lo ayudaría, aunque**

**deseaba desesperadamente que las cosas volvieran a lo normal, cuando Terrence se**

**enfurecía y moría cada noche, y a la mañana siguiente se comportaba como si no hubiera**

**ocurrido nada. Porque, cuando Terrence fingía que todo iba bien, a Reyes le resultaba mas**

**fácil fingir, también.**

**Cuando vio a Lucien, todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente.**

**Luncien estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas, y la cabeza apoyada en**

**las manos. Tenía el pelo negro de punta, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces los**

**dedos entre el cabello, y parecía que estaba fuera de sus límites. Reyes trago saliva.**

**Si aquella situación podía desequilibrar incluso al estoico Lucien...**

**Cuanto más se acercaba, mas fuerte era el olor a flores. Muerte siempre olía a flores, el**

**pobre.**

—**Lucien — dijo.**

**Lucien no reacciono.**

—**Lucien — repitió.**

**Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.**

**Reyes lo agarro por el hombro y lo zarandeo suavemente. Nada. Se agacho y miro al**

**guerrero a los ojos. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba vacía, su boca inmóvil. Reyes lo**

**entendió. En vez de marcharse físicamente de la fortaleza, como de costumbre,**

**trasladándose en segundos de un lugar a otro, Lucien se había marchado espiritualmente.**

**Era algo que hacía muy pocas veces, porque dejaba su cuerpo vulnerable a cualquier**

**ataque. Lo más probable era que hubiera pensado en ello para que al me-nos una forma**

**que no respondía a estímulos quedara vigilando la puerta de su cuarto mientras el salía a**

**recoger almas.**

**«Entonces, estoy solo», pensó. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.**

**Abrió la puerta y entro de repente en la habitación de su amigo.**

**Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en la cama, susurrando, pero se quedaron en**

**silencio en cuanto lo vieron. Todas se quedaron pálidas. Una de ellas soltó un jadeo. La más**

**joven, una rubia muy guapa, se puso**

**En pie con las piernas temblorosas y adoptó una postura de guerrera para**

**interponerse entre su familia y el Levantó la barbilla y lo desafió con la mirada**

**A él se le endureció el cuerpo. Le ocurría cada ve/ que se acercaba a ella. La noche**

**anterior la había esta do oliendo; polvos de talco dulces, y tormentas. Había pasado horas**

**sudando, jadeando, tan excitado que había estad o pensando en luchar con Terrence por**

**Candace, creyendo que era ella quien lo había dejado reducido a aquel estado.**

**Aquella, mujer era placer y cielo, una fiesta para sus sentidos castigados. No tenía**

**cicatrices ni señales de una vida dura. Tenía la piel inmaculada, dorada v los ojos verdes y**

**brillantes. Y una boca roja, llena hecha para reír y para besar.**

**Si había sufrido momentos de dolor, no lo dejaba entrever. Y eso atraía a Reyes. Sin**

**embargo, él sabía que sus relaciones sólo podían acabar mal.**

—**No me mires así —le espetó el ángel rubio, apretando los puños a ambos lados del**

**cuerpo.**

**¿Tenía pensado golpearlo? Era una idea risible Ella no podía saber que él disfrutaría.**

**Que querría más y más y más, que le rogaría que le pegara más. «Le haría un favor al**

**mundo si dejara que los Cazadores me cortaran la cabeza».**

**Se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba lo que era y lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Lo que**

**deseaba.**

—**Si has venido a violarnos, deberías saber que voy a luchar contigo. No lo**

**conseguirás fácilmente —dio la chica.**

**Semejante valor en alguien tan pequeño lo dejó asombrado, pero no se distrajo de su**

**tarea.**

—**¿Alguna de vosotras sabe cómo curar a una humana?**

**Ella parpadeó.**

—**¿A una humana?**

—**Una mujer. Como tú.**

**La chica parpadeó de nuevo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Sabes cómo? No tengo mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Por qué? —insistió ella.**

—**Respóndeme, y quizá os deje vivir otro día más.**

—**Danika, responde, por favor —le pidió la más anciana de las mujeres. Además,**

**alargó una mano arrugada, temblorosa, y la tomó del brazo para atraerla hacia la cama.**

**Danika. El nombre le invadió la mente. Y lo pronunció en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.**

—**Danika. Es bonito. Yo me llamo Reyes.**

**La chica se resistió a obedecer a la anciana y se zafó de su brazo sin dejar de mirar a**

**Reyes. De repente, él se sintió ansioso por escapar de ella y de su provocativa inocencia.**

—**Lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Alguna de vosotras es sanadora? —ladró.**

**Ante su brusquedad, la muchacha palideció, pero no se retiró.**

—**Sí... Si soy médica, ¿me prometes que se salvarán mi madre, mi hermana y mi**

**abuela? No han hecho nada malo. Hemos venido a Budapest a olvidar, a despedirnos de mí**

**abuelo. Nosotras...**

**Él alzó una mano y ella se quedó callada. Oír cosas sobre su vida era peligroso. Él ya**

**tenía ganas de abrazarla y consolarla por una pérdida que, obviamente, la había hecho**

**sufrir.**

—**Sí, les perdonaré la vida si la salvas —mintió.**

**Si debía creer lo que habían dicho los Titanes, Aeron explotaría muy pronto, se**

**volvería loco por la sangre y la muerte. No tendría otro propósito que asesinar a aquellas**

**mujeres. Darles un poco de paz de espirita durante sus últimos días era algo**

**misericordioso, pensó i Reyes. Sus días finales. No le gustó pensarlo.**

**Ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y dijo:**

—**Sí, soy médica.**

—**Entonces, ven conmigo.**

**Para no perder más tiempo, se dio la vuelta rápida-] mente y salió de la habitación.**

**Danika lo siguió. Reyes dejó a las demás mujeres encerradas, y después, intentó mantener**

**una distancia prudente entre el ángel y él.**

**«Oh, Dios santo», pensó Danika Ford con el corazón en un puño. « ¿Por qué he hecho**

**esto? No soy médica».**

**Había estudiado un año de anatomía en la facultad, sí. Y había hecho un curso de**

**reanimación cardiorrespiratoria por si acaso su abuelo sufría un ataque cardíaco, claro.**

**Sin embargo, no era médica, ni enfermera. Sólo era una artista que luchaba por salir**

**adelante y que había pensado que unas vacaciones en familia podrían ayudar a aliviar la**

**pena que les había causado la muerte del abuelo.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer si aquel soldado de ojos metálicos, porque claramente era un**

**soldado, le pedía que llevara a cabo una operación quirúrgica? Por supuesto, se negaría.**

**No podía poner la vida de otra persona en peligro. Sin embargo, quizá hiciera cualquier**

**otra cosa. Tenía que salvar a su familia. Eran sus vidas las que estaban en peligro en aquel**

**momento.**

**En un intento por tranquilizarse, se concentró en estudiar a su captor mientras éste**

**caminaba delante de ella. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos muy negros. Era alto, y tenía**

**los hombros más anchos que había visto en su vida. Sólo lo había visto una vez antes, y**

**tampoco sonreía. En sus ojos había dolor. Y en los brazos tenía cortes recién hechos, en las**

**dos ocasiones.**

**Danika quería hablar con él, preguntarle qué esperaba de ella, pero no encontraba la**

**voz. Tenía un nudo en su garganta. No sabía por qué estaba secuestrada, y ya casi no le**

**importaba. Sólo quería salir de aquel castillo tétrico cuanto antes, olvidar a sus musculosos**

**habitantes y volver a su casa, a Nuevo México.**

**De repente, sintió tanta nostalgia que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Cumpliría**

**aquel soldado su promesa si lo ayudaba? Ella lo dudaba mucho, pero la esperanza se**

**impuso sobre la razón. Haría lo que pudiera y rezaría para que ocurriera un milagro.**

**Sin embargo, no podía convencerse de que iba a ocurrir un milagro. «Probablemente, esa**

**bestia te apuñalará si algo sale mal».**

**«Oh, Dios Santo», repitió. Si fracasaba, no había duda de que su familia y ella morirían.**

**Muy pronto.**

**Cuando Reyes entró en el dormitorio con la rubia de aspecto angelical a la que se**

**suponía que tenía que matar Aeron, Terrence casi se echó a llorar de alivió Candace había**

**vomitado varias veces, hasta vaciar su estómago. Y después había vomitado un poco más.**

**Acto seguido, se había desplomado sobre el colchón y había dejado de respirar. En**

**medio de la desesperación, Terrence había intentado hablar de nuevo con el Titán, pero el**

**dios no había hecho nada. Cuando Terrence había accedido a hacer cualquier cosa a cambio**

**de la ayuda que le prestara, el ser poderoso lo había abandonado.**

**El Titán le había dado esperanzas, y después las había echado por tierra. Terrence se**

**preguntaba cuáles eran las intenciones del dios, y ya tenía la respuesta:) divertirse con**

**crueldad, con sadismo.**

**Reyes se apartó del vano de la puerta y la chica rubia entró a la habitación.**

**9**

—**Ayúdala —le ordenó Terrence.**

—**Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Qué le has hecho?**

**Terrence se sentía cada vez más culpable. Apenas conocía a Candace, pero deseaba que**

**viviera más de lo que deseaba librarse de las llamas más abrasadoras del infierno. Era**

**demasiado pronto para tener sentimientos tan intensos, sí. Tampoco era propio de su**

**carácter. Sin embargo, ya pensaría más tarde en su propia estupidez.**

—**No respira —dijo—. Haz que respire.**

**La rubia se fijó en Candace.**

—**Tiene que ir al hospital. Que alguien llame a urgencias. ¡Ahora!**

—**No tenemos tiempo. Tienes que hacer algo.**

—**Llamad. Ella...**

— **¡Haz algo, o morirás! —rugió él.**

—**Oh, Dios —susurró ella, con una expresión de pánico—. Necesito... tengo que**

**reanimarla. Sí, eso es. Le haré la reanimación cardiorrespiratoria. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo —**

**dijo, más para convencerse a sí misma que para otra cosa—. Túmbala en la cama y**

**apártate.**

**Terrence obedeció al instante, pero Danika se quedó inmóvil, atenazada por el miedo.**

—**Danika —dijo Reyes—, ¿estás segura de que sabes lo que vas a hacer?**

—**Por supuesto —susurró ella, y sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Fijó toda su atención**

**en Candace. Posó las palmas de las manos en mitad de su pecho y empujó una, dos veces.**

**Después dijo— No te preocupes. He practicado. Un muñeco es lo mismo que una persona,**

**un muñeco es lo mismo que una persona —susurró. Después, posó los labios en los de**

**Candace.**

**Durante los siguientes minutos, que para Terrence fueron una eternidad peor que las**

**noches que pasaba devorado por el fuego del infierno, Danika le insufló aire en los**

**pulmones a Candace y le apretó el centro del tórax, alternativamente. El nunca se había**

**sentido tan impotente. El tiempo se convirtió en su enemigo.**

**Reyes esperaba junto a la puerta, silenciosamente Tenía los brazos cruzados y una**

**expresión pétrea en el rostro. No estaba mirando a Candace, sino a Danika, Terrence se**

**frotaba la nuca y respiraba con dificultad.**

**Por fin, Candace tosió y comenzó a respirar. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo cuando**

**abrió la boca y comenzó a inspirar bocanadas de aire. Jadeó, se atragantó, volvió a jadear.**

**Terrence la abrazó contra su pecho al instante. Ella se revolvió.**

—**Tranquila, preciosa. Tranquila.**

**Poco a poco, sus movimientos se calmaron.**

—**Terrence — murmuró con un hilillo de voz. Fue el sonido más dulce que él hubiera**

**oído en su vida.**

—**Aquí estoy —dijo él. Ella aún tenía la piel pega-I josa, fría—. Estoy contigo.**

**Danika permaneció a un lado de la cama, retorciéndose las manos.**

—**Tiene que ir al hospital. Necesita que la vea un médico.**

—**El trayecto desde la fortaleza al hospital sería demasiado para ella.**

—**¿Qué le pasa? ¿Tiene un virus? ¡Oh, Dios! He puesto mis labios sobre los suyos.**

—**Es por el vino —respondió Reyes—. Está enferma por culpa de nuestro vino.**

**Danika abrió unos ojos como platos y miró a Candace.**

—**¿Y todo por una borrachera? Deberíais habérmelo dicho. Tenéis que darle agua y**

**cafeína para diluir el alcohol. Yo... creo que vivirá, pero tenéis que llevarla al hospital para**

**que le pongan suero por vena. Probablemente está deshidratada.**

**Mientras hablaba, el color retornaba a las mejillas de Candace.**

—**Me duele —susurró.**

—**¿Qué más puedes hacer por ella? —le preguntó Terrence a Danika—. Todavía tiene**

**dolores.**

—**Yo... yo... ¡Tylenol Motrin! Algo así. Eso siempre me ayuda cuando tengo resaca.**

**Terrence miró a Reyes.**

—**¿Sabes dónde conseguir eso?**

—**No. Nunca he tenido necesidad de prestarles atención a las medicinas de los**

**humanos.**

—**¿Dónde podemos conseguir ese Tylenol? —le preguntó Terrence a Danika.**

—**Yo tengo un poco en mi bolso.**

—**Ve a buscarlo.**

—**No puedo. El bolso se quedó en mi hotel. ¿Qué vino tomó? —preguntó ella.**

—**Uno que tú no conoces, médica —dijo Reyes con sorna.**

**Danika se dio cuenta de que él lo sabía. Se quedó petrificada. ¿Qué era lo que la había**

**delatado? ¿Su súplica para que llamaran a urgencias? ¿Su nerviosismo? Sintió un**

**escalofrío. Entonces él se colocó tras ella; su calor y su energía ahuyentaron el frío.**

**Rápidamente, Danika se alejó de aquel hombre, porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaba**

**ante su proximidad.**

—**Porque eres médica, ¿verdad? —insistió él en tono burlón.**

**Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Ella retorció los puños de su jersey y tragó saliva. Al menos, no la**

**había matado allí mismo.**

—**No puedes negar que ahora está respirando. Yo he cumplido mi parte del trato.**

**Estás en deuda conmigo—Reyes apartó la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar mirarla**

**más.**

—**Llama a Lucien —dijo Terrence.**

—**No puedo. Está ocupado —respondió Reyes, y salió de la habitación—. Ahora**

**vuelvo —dijo por encima del hombro—. Vigila a la rubia, Terrence. Es astuta. Cerró la**

**puerta de golpe. Danika, como una tonta, estuvo a punto de echar a correr tras él. La**

**asustaba más que los otros, pero por algún motivo indescifrable, prefería estar con él.**

**Tenía algo que la trastornaba profundamente. Quizá fuera el dolor de sus ojos. Él la atraía**

**de un modo primitivo. | Tenía la sensación de que la protegería, por muchas amenazas que**

**lanzara.**

—**Si tengo que perseguirte, lo lamentarás —le advirtió Terrence—. ¿Entendido?**

**Danika sintió frío al oír aquella rotunda advertencia. Aquel hombre era terrorífico.**

**Cada vez que hablaba, ella percibía un tono de brutalidad en su voz. Parecía impaciente**

**por provocar dolor a cualquiera que lo mirara. Además, durante los últimos minutos se**

**había dado cuenta de que su rostro cambiaba y, a veces, sus rasgos se transformaban en**

**una máscara cadavérica. Además, el violeta de sus ojos cambiaba a negro, y después a un**

**rojo de neón, y después a negro otra vez.**

**¿Qué clase de hombre, qué clase de persona, podía mirar así?**

**De nuevo, ella se estremeció.**

**Su mirada sólo se volvía normal cuando miraba a la mujer que había en la cama.**

—**¿Entendido? —preguntó él de nuevo.**

—**Sí —respondió Danika.**

—**Bien.**

**Terrence olvidó a la chica rápidamente y se centró en Candace. Cada vez temblaba más, y**

**sus dientes castañeteaban. Tenía los ojos abiertos y por su mejilla se deslizó una única**

**lágrima.**

—**Gracias —susurró Candace a la que la había curado.**

—**De nada.**

—**¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él suavemente. —Todavía me duele —respondió**

**Candace—. Tengo frío. Pero sí. Mejor.**

**Él, que quería darle el calor de su cuerpo, dijo: —Lo siento.**

**Raramente pronunciaba aquellas palabras. De hecho, la única disculpa que había**

**pedido en décadas era la que les había pedido a sus amigos aquella mañana.**

—**Lo siento. Lo siento —susurró. Parecía que nunca bastara—. Lo siento mucho.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza. Después gimió y se quedó muy quieta.**

—**Ha sido un accidente.**

**Él se quedó boquiabierto de sorpresa y reverencia. Hasta el momento, no le había**

**causado a aquella humana otra cosa que dolor, pero allí estaba ella, intentando absolverlo.**

**Asombroso. —Vas a vivir. Te lo juro.**

**Haría cualquier cosa por cumplir aquel juramento. Candace sonrió débilmente. —Al**

**menos... silencio. Silencio. No era la primera vez que lo decía. —No lo entiendo.**

**Pese a su debilidad, ella volvió a sonreír. —Ya somos dos. Terrence se sintió como si su**

**sangre burbujeara.**

**Aquella sonrisa, tan deliciosa, tan encantadora, le daba calor, lo excitaba, le provocaba**

**tanto alivio que casi se sentía embriagado. Abrió la boca para responder, aunque no**

**supiera qué decir, pero en aquel momento, Reyes entró en la habitación acompañado de**

**Aeron. El pelo corto de éste brilló bajo la luz.**

—**Aeron va a llevar a la chica a la ciudad —dijo Reyes, mirando a Danika.**

—**Oh, no. No, no, no. No quiero marcharme sin mi2 familia —dijo Danika con pánico.**

**Aeron hizo caso omiso de la súplica y se quitó la camiseta.**

—**Vamos a terminar con esto.**

**Era moreno y musculoso, un legado de su alma de guerrero. Llevaba tantos tatuajes**

**que era difícil distinguir uno de otro.**

**Terrence sólo reconoció dos: la mariposa negra que volaba sobre sus costillas y el**

**demonio que extendía las alas sobre los contornos de su cuello. Con sólo mirarlo, uno**

**sabía que aquél era un hombre al que merecía la pena tener como amigo, y que sería muy**

**malo tenerlo como enemigo.**

— **¡Alto! No hay ningún motivo para desnudarse — dijo Danika, negando**

**violentamente con la cabeza—.**

**Ponte otra vez la camiseta. ¡Ahora mismo, maldita sea!**

**Aeron se aproximó a ella con determinación. Danika miró a Reyes con terror.**

— **¡No le dejes que me viole! Por favor, Reyes, por favor.**

—**Aeron va a llevarte a la ciudad —respondió Reyes con calma—. No va a violarte.**

**Tienes mi palabra. Debes ir con él.**

**Aunque Danika seguía temblando, Aeron la tomó de la muñeca sin decir una palabra y**

**se la llevó hacia la ventana que daba a la terraza. Cuando la abrió, el viento helado entró en**

**la habitación con un remolino de copos de nieve. Aeron le soltó la muñeca y la tomó por la**

**cintura para sacarla a la terraza.**

—**Detenlo —dijo débilmente Candace, al ver que Danika miraba por la barandilla hacia**

**abajo y reía amargamente, con histerismo.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer?—inquirió la rubia—. ¿Tirarme? ¡Sois todos unos mentirosos!**

**¡Espero que os pudráis en el infierno!**

—**Ya lo hacemos —respondió Reyes.**

**Aeron tomó a Danika por los hombros cuando salió a la terraza e hizo que diera media**

**vuelta para situarla de cara a él.**

—**Agárrate a mí —ordenó.**

**Otra risa de amargura.**

—**¿Porqué?**

—**Para que no te mates —dijo él.**

**De repente, unas enormes alas salieron por unas ranuras que se abrieron en la**

**espalda de Aeron. Eran largas, negras; tenían aspecto de ser tan vaporosas como una**

**telaraña, pero los extremos eran puntiagudos, afilados como cuchillos.**

**Candace soltó un jadeo debido a la impresión.**

—**Estoy mejor. Lo juro, ya no necesito las pastillas —susurró.**

**Terrence le acarició la mejilla para intentar relajarla.**

—**Chist. Todo va a ir bien.**

**Danika abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.**

— **¡No! —gritó, tratando de zafarse de Aeron.**

**Quiso correr, pero él no la soltó. Ella buscó a Reyes con la mirada.**

— **¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo! No dejes que me lleve, Reyes, ¡por favor!**

**Con una expresión atormentada, Reyes extendió los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos**

**lados del cuerpo.**

— **¡Reyes!**

— **¡Marchaos! —gritó él.**

**Sin decir una palabra más, Aeron saltó y desapareció del campo de visión de los que**

**estaban en la habitación, llevándose a Danika consigo. Ella gritó pero pronto aquel grito se**

**convirtió en un jadeo, y el jadeo en un gemido. Luego ambos volvieron a ascender por el**

**aire y aparecieron por encima de la barandilla. Las alas de Aeron se movían con elegancia,**

**rítmicamente.**

—**Páralo -suplicó Candace con un hilo de voz-J Por favor.**

—**No puedo. Y no lo haría aunque pudiera No te preocupes por ella. Las alas de Ira son**

**fuertes, y podrán sostener el peso de Danika.**

**Buscó a Reyes con la mirada. Su amigo estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la**

**habitación. ! ¡Apretaba una de sus dagas con el filo hacia la palma de la mano! y la sangre**

**se derramaba desde el puño de nudillos blancos al suelo.**

—**Necesitamos agua y café —dijo Terrence al recordar las instrucciones de Danika.**

**Reyes se detuvo y cerró con fuerza los ojos, como si quisiera controlarse.**

—**Debería haberla llevado yo, pero si hubiéramos ido caminando, habríamos tardado**

**demasiado. ¿Has visto lo asustada que estaba?**

—**Lo he visto.**

**Terrence no sabía qué podía decir. El miedo de Danika no era nada para él comparado**

**con el dolor de Candace.**

**Reyes se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y se dejó una mancha roja en la cara.**

—**¿Agua? ¿Café, has dicho?**

—**Sí.**

**Reyes salió de la habitación. Casi parecía que agradecía aquella distracción.**

**Evidentemente, Terrence no era el único que, de repente, tenía problemas con las mujeres.**

**Poco después, Reyes apareció con las bebidas y dejó la bandeja al borde de la cama.**

**Hecho aquello, se marchó. Terrence no creía que volviera, y sacudió la cabeza con pena. Si**

**Reyes albergaba por Danika la mitad de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Candace, estaba**

**condenado a un mundo de dolor, y no de la clase que más ansiaba.**

**Terrence le tendió a Candace un vaso de agua tibia. Le pasó una mano por la nuca, hizo**

**que inclinara la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y le puso el borde del vaso en los labios.**

—**Bebe —ordenó.**

**Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.**

—**Bebe—insistió él.**

—**No. Me dolerá el...**

**El vertió el contenido del vaso en la boca de Candace. Ella se atragantó y tosió, pero**

**bebió la mayor parte del agua. Varias gotas se le derramaron por la barbilla. El dejó el vaso**

**vacio en el suelo.**

**Candace le lanzó una mirada de acusación.**

—**He dicho que me encontraba mejor, pero todavía tengo el estómago muy sensible.**

**El no le hizo caso. Le acercó la taza de café y le ordenó nuevamente que bebiera. Sin**

**embargo, ella intentó apartar la taza y, sin querer, la tiró al suelo. La porcelana se hizo**

**añicos y el café formó un río negro en el suelo.**

**Dos manchas sonrosadas le cubrieron las mejillas.**

—**No —dijo.**

— **Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —protestó él, y le apartó los mechones de pelo**

**húmedo de las sienes, disfrutando del tacto de su piel de seda.**

—**No me importa.**

—**Muy bien. No habrá café.**

**El se quedó mirándola, mirando a aquella mujer que había sacudido todo su mundo.**

—**¿Todavía deseas que te deje marchar? —preguntó él antes de poder evitarlo.**

**Candace apartó la mirada y la fijó en la pared, por encima del hombro de Terrence, con**

**una expresión intensa. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Minutos angustiosos.**

**El agarró la almohada con fuerza.**

—**Es una pregunta que requiere un sí o un no, Candace.**

—**No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió ella suavemente—. Me encanta el silencio, y**

**estás empezando a caerme bien. Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado. Pero...**

**Pero todavía estaba asustada.**

—**Te he dicho que soy inmortal. Te he dicho que estoy maldito. Lo único que tienes**

**que saber, aparte de esas dos, es que te protegeré de todo mientras estés aquí.**

**Incluso de sí mismo.**

—**¿Y protegerás a la otra mujer? —preguntó ella—. ¿A la que me ha ayudado?**

**A menos que se le ocurriera un modo de desafiar a los Titanes, dudaba que nadie**

**pudiera proteger a aquella sanadora. Ni siquiera Reyes. Sin embargo, Terrence apretó con**

**delicadeza la mano de Candace y respondió:**

—**No lo pienses más. Aeron la cuidará.**

**Aquello no era una mentira.**

**Candace asintió con gratitud, y él sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.**

**De nuevo, pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Él la observaba con satisfacción, al**

**comprobar que sus mejillas recobraban un color saludable y que el dolor se desvanecía de**

**su mirada. Ella también lo observaba con una expresión impenetrable.**

—**¿Cómo es posible que los demonios hagan cosas buenas? —Preguntó por fin—. Me**

**refiero a que, aparte de lo que has hecho por mí, sé que todos habéis hecho cosas**

**estupendas por la ciudad, con vuestras donaciones y actos filantrópicos. La gente cree que**

**los ángeles viven en esta fortaleza. Lo han creído durante cientos de años.**

—**¿Y cómo sabes que lo han creído durante tanto tiempo?**

**Ella tembló y apartó la mirada.**

—**Yo... lo sé.**

**Candace tenía un secreto, algo que no quería que él supiera. Terrence la tomó por la**

**barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.**

—**Ya sospechaba que eres un cebo, Candace. Puedes decirme la verdad.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**Sigues llamándome eso como si fuera algo asqueroso y horrible, y yo no sé que es**

**un cebo.**

**En su tono de voz había una genuina confusión. ¿Inocente, o buena actriz?**

—**No voy a matarte, pero espero sinceridad completa por tu parte de ahora en**

**adelante. ¿Entendido? No me mientas.**

—**No estoy mintiendo.**

**Terrence notó que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse lentamente, que el espíritu hacía**

**patente su presencia.**

**Se apresuró a cambiar de tema. El hecho de oír más mentiras podía hacer que saltara,**

**que hiriera. Y, cebo o no, Terrence se negaba a dejar que aquello sucediera.**

—**Vamos a hablar de otra cosa.**

**Ella asintió. Parecía que estaba muy contenta de seguir su sugerencia.**

—**Hablemos de ti. Esos hombres te atravesaron con una espada anoche, y moriste. Sé**

**que has resucitado porque eres un guerrero inmortal, un demonio... o algo así. Lo que no**

**sé es por qué lo hicieron.**

—**Tú tienes tus secretos y yo tengo los míos.**

**Él pensaba tenerla en el castillo y mantenerla con vida, así que no podía hablar de su**

**maldición; Ella ya le tenía miedo, y si se enteraba de la verdad, lo despreciaría. Ya era lo**

**suficientemente malo que él supiera lo que había hecho para merecerse semejante castigo.**

**Más aún, si se sabía lo que le ocurría cada noche, quizá perdiera su reputación de**

**ángel. Alguien podía tomar su cuerpo, llevárselo y prenderle fuego, o decapitarlo sin que él**

**pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Deseaba a aquella mujer más de lo que nunca hubiera**

**deseado a otra, pero no confiaba en ella. Al menos, conservaba algo de cerebro.**

—**¿Les pediste que te mataran para poder ir al infierno a visitar a tus amigos, o algo**

**así?**

—**Yo no tengo amigos en el infierno —replicó él, ofendido.**

—**Entonces...**

—**Entonces nada. Me toca a mí hacer las preguntas. No eres húngara. ¿De dónde eres?**

**Ella se recostó en la almohada con un suspiro y se acurrucó alrededor del cuerpo de**

**Terrence. Al darse cuenta de que Candace estaba tan cómoda como para colocarse así, él**

**sintió una gran satisfacción.**

—**Soy de Estados Unidos. De Carolina del Norte, para ser exactos, aunque me he**

**pasado casi toda la vida viajando con el Instituto Mundial de Parapsicología.**

—**¿Y qué es eso?**

—**Es un organismo que estudia lo sobrenatural. Lo inexplicable. Criaturas de todo**

**tipo. Estudian y observan las diferentes razas, e intentan que haya armonía entre ellas.**

**Él se quedó callado. ¿Acababa de admitir que trabajaba con los Cazadores? Sus**

**acciones siempre habían estado llenas de odio, aunque ellos alegaban que preservaban la**

**paz para la humanidad. Él frunció el ceño con confusión.**

—**¿Y qué haces para ellos?**

**Candace vaciló.**

—**Escucho para ayudar a encontrar seres y objetos de interés.**

**Después de decir aquello, se removió con incomodidad contra la almohada.**

—**¿Y qué pasa cuando encuentras esas cosas?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Las estudian.**

—**¿La gente con la que trabajas lleva tatuajes en las muñecas? ¿Un símbolo del**

**infinito?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

—**No, que yo sepa.**

**¿Verdad? ¿Mentira? El no la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para discernirlo.**

**Todos los Cazadores fanáticos que habían atacado a los Señores en Grecia, y también**

**aquellos a los que Terrence había encontrado en el bosque el día anterior, estaban**

**marcados con un tatuaje.**

—**Has dicho que escuchas. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que escuchas?**

**Otra pausa, otro titubeo.**

—**Conversaciones —susurró Candace—. Mira, la gente que trabaja para el Instituto**

**aprende a guardar silencio sobre su trabajo. Casi nadie creería lo que hacemos. Nos**

**considerarían unos locos.**

—**Yo no. Preferiría que me contaras algo sobre tu trabajo.**

**Ella suspiró.**

—**Está bien. Te contaré una de mis misiones. Hace unos años, yo... eh, el Instituto,**

**descubrió un ángel. Tenía las alas rotas en varias partes. Mientras lo curábamos, él nos**

**habló sobre las diferentes dimensiones, y las puertas que las comunican. Eso es lo mejor**

**de mi trabajo. Con cada descubrimiento nuevo, aprendemos que el mundo es mucho**

**mayor de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.**

**Interesante.**

—**¿Y qué hace el Instituto con los demonios?**

—**Los estudia, como he dicho. Actúa, y les impida que hagan daño a las personas, si es**

**necesario.**

—**¿Tu gente no destruye aquello que no entiende?**

**Ella se rió.**

**-No.**

**Los Cazadores sí. Cuando habían asesinado a Badén y su entendimiento se había**

**perdido, la muerte de Desconfianza había dividido a los guerreros. La mitad de ellos**

**querían la paz, el perdón, un refugio, y se habían instalado silenciosamente en Budapest.**

**Los otros habían buscado la venganza, y habían permanecido en Grecia para continuar con**

**la lucha.**

**A menudo, Terrence se preguntaba si aquella enemistad sangrienta continuaría, y si los**

**Señores que s& habían quedado en Grecia habrían sobrevivido durante todos aquellos**

**siglos.**

**Terrence le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente a Candace.**

—**¿Qué más puedes contarme de ese Instituto?**

**Con el ceño fruncido, ella lo miró.**

—**No puedo creer que vaya a admitir esto, pero creo que lo siguiente que quieren**

**estudiar es a ti.**

**Aquello no fue una sorpresa. Fuera lo que fuera aquel Instituto, era normal que**

**tuviera interés en los demonios. Sin embargo, con los sensores y las cámaras de Torin,**

**nunca conseguirían ascender por la colina, y aquellos que se atrevieran a intentarlo**

**recibirían el mismo trato que los Cazadores.**

—**Pueden intentar estudiarnos, pero no les resultará fácil —le dijo a Candace.**

**Estando tan cerca de ella, percibía de lleno su olor, y la sexualidad de Terrence estaba**

**despertando rápidamente. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más excitado. Ella era**

**suave y dulce. Estaba viva y se sentía mejor. Y era suya.**

**De repente, él quería olvidar el Instituto. No quería saber nada más de aquello.**

—**Te deseo —dijo—. Con todas mis fuerzas.**

**Los preciosos ojos de Candace se abrieron desmesuradamente.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Eres muy bella. Todos los hombres deben desearte —dijo él.**

**Sin embargo, rápidamente puso una cara fiera. Si algún hombre intentara tocarla,**

**moriría. Con dolor, con lentitud.**

**Violencia ronroneó para mostrar su aquiescencia.**

**Las mejillas de Candace se colorearon, y él recordó las rosas que a veces veía crecer**

**junto a los muros de la fortaleza. Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Soy demasiado rara.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Ella apartó la mirada.**

—**No importa. Olvida que lo he dicho.**

—**No puedo —dijo Terrence, y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.**

**Candace se estremeció. Se movió contra él y, al instante, su excitación impregnó el aire.**

**Él se la bebió.**

—**Tú también me deseas —dijo con un gruñido de, satisfacción, y olvidó su pregunta,**

**y la negativa dé Candace a responder.**

—**Yo... yo...**

—**No puedes negarlo —afirmó él—. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Todavía**

**quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**Ella tragó saliva.**

—**Pensaba que sí. Hace sólo unas horas, lo único que quería era escapar; ahora... No**

**puedo explicármelo ni siquiera a mí misma, pero deseo quedarme aquí/ Quiero quedarme**

**contigo. Por ahora, al menos.**

**La satisfacción de Terrence se intensificó, lo invadió. En aquel momento, no le**

**importaba que ella hubiera respondido como mujer o como cebo. «La tendré».**

**«La tendremos», corrigió Violencia, y Terrence se asustó al percibir el fervor de su**

**tono. «La tendremos».**

**###########**

**Cuando Aeron y Danika entraron a la fortaleza por la ventana y aterrizaron en el suelo**

**del dormitorio de Terrence con un suave golpe, Candace se quedó asombrada. Nunca lo**

**hubiera imaginado. Aquel hombre tenía de verdad unas alas negras y brillantes.**

**«Querías conocer a otros como tú, Waith Andry. Bueno, pues lo has conseguido».**

**Terrence le había dicho que era inmortal, que estaba poseído. Ella había sospechado**

**que podían ser demonios, así que no le extrañaba que lo fueran de verdad. Pero ¿alas?**

**Mientras ascendía por la colina, había oído voces que hablaban de un hombre que podía**

**volar, pero no le había dado importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando bloquear**

**la catarata de voces. Debería haber prestado atención, pero también había escuchado que...**

**había un hombre que podía entrar al mundo de los espíritus, y otro podía hipnotizar con**

**una sola mirada...**

**Suspiró. Terrence la había hipnotizado. Desde el principio, había quedado atrapada en**

**su red. La extraña lujuria que sentía por él era tan impropia de ella como su precipitada**

**decisión de quedarse en el castillo.**

—**Aquí está el Tylenol —dijo Danika con voz temblorosa, y sacó un frasquito rojo y**

**blanco de un bolsito de color verde.**

**A su lado, Aeron irguió los hombros. Sus alas se cerraron y desaparecieron por**

**completo. Se inclinó, toma la camiseta del suelo y se la puso, cubriendo los tatuajes**

**amenazantes que le decoraban el torso. Caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró antes de**

**volverse hacia Danika con los brazos cruzados. Se quedó allí, callado, observándolo todo.**

—**Gracias —dijo Candace—. Siento que lo hayas pal sado tan mal para traérmelo.**

**Danika le entregó dos pastillas en silencio, que ella aceptó con gratitud. Aún sentía**

**algo de dolor y tenía calambres que le molestaban, y todavía tenía náuseas. Sin embargo,**

**se encontraba mucho mejor que al principio.**

**Terrence tomó las pastillas antes de que ella se las metiera a la boca. Las estudió**

**atentamente y frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Son mágicas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

—**No —dijo ella.**

—**Entonces ¿cómo es posible que dos piedrecitas calmen el dolor?**

**Candace y Danika se miraron con desconcierto. Aquellos hombres habían tenido que**

**relacionarse con los humanos durante todos aquellos años. ¿Cómo era; posible que no**

**supieran nada de la medicina moderna?**

**La única explicación que Candace encontraba para todo aquello era que nunca le habían**

**prestado atención a una persona enferma. Además, sólo uno de los hombres, París, iba a la**

**ciudad con frecuencia. Ella lo sabía porque había oído voces que lo decían.**

**Entonces ¿Terrence permanecía encerrado en aquel castillo? De repente, Candace**

**sospechó que sí, y eso hizo que se preguntara si se sentiría alguna vez olvidado, si sentiría**

**desamor y desamparo.**

**Salvo por la amabilidad con que Macintosh la trataba, Candace también se había sentido**

**así en el Instituto, siempre. Allí sólo valía por su capacidad de oír voces. Se dio cuenta de**

**que quería entender a Terrence. Quería descubrir cosas sobre él, reconfortarlo como la**

**había reconfortado a ella. Terrence no podía saberlo, y ella no iba a decírselo, pero cada vez**

**que la había acariciado y le había frotado el abdomen, o le había dicho palabras de aliento,**

**se había enamorado un poco de él. Era una equivocación, una tontería, pero era imparable.**

**Debería hablarle de su habilidad para oír voces, pero había decidido no hacerlo**

**cuando él había mostrado un interés tan agudo, casi enfado. Se había dicho: «Si Terrence se**

**enfada antes de saber hasta dónde llega mi habilidad, ¿se quedará horrorizado cuando**

**conozca i oda la verdad?».**

**En el Instituto, la mayoría de la gente se sentía incómoda con ella porque sabían que**

**podía enterarse de sus conversaciones privadas con sólo entrar en una habitación. Como**

**había decidido quedarse en el castillo, por muy raro que fuera aquel lugar, no quería**

**enfrentarse a aquel rechazo en los demás. Por una vez, quería que la consideraran la**

**persona más normal de todas. Sólo durante un rato.**

**Estando con demonios, aquello no debería ser tan difícil.**

**Le diría la verdad, sí. Quizá cuando pasaran unos días. Mientras tanto tenía que hallar**

**la forma de ponen se en contacto con Macintosh. Su jefe se merecía saber lo que le había**

**ocurrido, y que estaba bien. No quería que se preocupara.**

—**Tómatelas —ordenó Terrence, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y le entregó las**

**dos pastillas—. Si empeoras —añadió, mirando a Danika—, no soy responsable de mis**

**actos.**

— **No la amenaces —se apresuró a responder Candace—. He tomado esta medicina**

**más veces. Md pondré bien.**

—**Ella...**

—**No ha hecho nada malo.**

**Candace no sabía de dónde había sacado aquella valentía. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, y**

**que no permitiría que Terrence intimidara y echara bravatas.**

**Sabía que nunca le haría daño a ella. Se quedaría a su lado, la cuidaría, la abrazaría**

**como si fuera algo muy preciado. Sin embargo, por muy maravillosamente que la hubiera**

**tratado, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Danika, que también la había ayudado.**

—**Candace —dijo él con un suspiro.**

—**Terrence.**

**El volvió a extender los dedos sobre su abdomen y Candace pensó que podría quedarse**

**para siempre entre sus brazos. Nunca nadie, ni siquiera Macintosh, había conseguido que se**

**sintiera tan especial.**

—**Candace —repitió Terrence. Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas, y sus ojos brillaron con**

**un fuego violeta— Di otra vez mi nombre.**

—**Terrence.**

**El cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y por un instante, en su rostro se**

**dibujó una expresión de embeleso.**

—**Me gusta oírtelo decir.**

**A Candace le sorprendió la alegría que él podía sentir con algo tan sencillo. Notó un**

**escalofrío. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, su semblante volvió a ser normal. Aquella**

**pequeña muestra de placer se había desvanecido de sus rasgos, como si no se fiara de sí**

**mismo con aquella emoción.**

—**Danika...**

—**Me va a dar un poco de agua —dijo Candace en su lugar—. Para tomar las pastillas.**

—**Sí, en seguida —dijo Danika. Tomó el vaso vacío del suelo y entró al baño. El sonido**

**del agua le llenó los oídos a Candace; un instante después, Danika estaba t su lado de nuevo,**

**tendiéndole el vaso.**

**Ella lo tomó y se tragó las pastillas. El frescor del agua le alivió la ligera irritación que**

**tenía en la garganta.**

—**Gracias —dijo Candace.**

—**Bien. Entonces ya está hecho —intervino finalmente Aeron—. Acompañaré a la**

**chica a la habitación de Lucien.**

—**La chica tiene nombre —le espetó Danika.**

—**¿Y cuál es? ¿Bocazas? —murmuró él. La tomó por el brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta.**

**Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía ni modales ni la más mínima Idea de cómo tratar**

**a una mujer.**

**Si Candace decidía quedarse allí, tendría que arreglar aquello.**

— **¡Esperad! —gritó.**

**Aeron continuó su camino.**

—**¿Estará bien? —preguntó.**

**Después de una leve vacilación, Terrence respondió.**

—**Sí. -Bien —dijo ella.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas con él. Por supuesto, en aquel momento**

**se dio cuenta también de que tenía un sabor horrible en la boca. Dios, debía de parecer un**

**espanto y debía de oler fatal. Se sintió mortificada.**

—**Eh..., necesito ir al baño.**

—**Te ayudaré.**

**Él la tomó en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, como si fuera un saquito de plumas y se**

**puso en pie. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la fuerza y el calor de Terrence la**

**calaron hasta los huesos. Él traspasó el umbral y se detuvo en el centro del cuarto de baño.**

**Al sospechar que quería quedarse, Candace sacudió la cabeza, y tuvo que reprimir una**

**oleada de mareo.**

—**Puedo hacerlo sola.**

—**¿Y si te caes?**

**Cabía la posibilidad, pero no tenía ninguna intención de permitirle que se quedara con**

**ella, mirando.**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Aunque su expresión era dubitativa, Terrence dijo:**

—**Llámame si me necesitas. Estaré esperando detrás de la puerta.**

**Lentamente, dejó que Candace se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta que posó los pies en el**

**suelo. Ella tuvo que agarrarse al pomo de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.**

—**Sal, por favor.**

**Él obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Cuando estuvo fuera, ella cerró la puerta.**

—**Cinco minutos —dijo Terrence.**

**Candace echó el cerrojo y murmuró:**

—**Tardaré todo lo que quiera.**

—**No. Dentro de cinco minutos, voy a entrar, hayas terminado o no. La cerradura no**

**servirá de nada.**

—**Cabezota.**

—**Preocupado.**

**Dulce. Con una media sonrisa, ella se lavó lo mejor que pudo, y se lavó los dientes con**

**uno de los cepillos que encontró en el armario del baño. Estuvo a punto de caerse en dos**

**ocasiones. Después utilizó el inodoro, se deshizo algunos enredos del pelo y decidió,**

**después de observar su pálida cara en el espejo, que no podía hacer nada más por mejorar**

**su aspecto.**

**Con un minuto de sobra, descorrió el cerrojo y llamó a Terrence. Aunque su voz era**

**débil, Terrence abrió la puerta como si hubiera gritado. Tenía una expresión tensa. Ella**

**cerró los ojos, porque cada vez estaba más mareada.**

—**Has abusado de tus fuerzas —dijo él.**

**De nuevo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. I a tendió suavemente en el colchón y**

**se tumbó a su lado.**

—**¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó. La atrajo hacia la curva de su cuerpo, exactamente**

**donde ella quería estar.**

**Aquel calor delicioso la envolvió, y Candace exhaló un suspiro de placidez. Lo había**

**buscado durante toda la vida, pero había hecho falta que conociera a un inmortal poseído**

**para descubrir aquel pedazo de cielo silencioso, pleno de deseo.**

—**¿Mejor? —repitió él.**

—**Mucho mejor —respondió Candace con un bostezo.**

**Abrigada, segura y limpia, casi Ubre del dolor, notó que el sueño la vencía. Se le**

**cerraron los ojos y luchó por mantenerlos abiertos. No quería que terminara aún aquel**

**momento que estaba compartiendo con Terrence.**

—**Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —dijo él.**

—**Lo sé —susurró Candace.**

**Si Terrence respondió, ella no lo oyó. Se estaba quedando dormida. Él la besó en la**

**mejilla con ternura. Sus labios eran firmes, pero suaves, y entre ellos dos ardió una llama**

**con el contacto. «Abre los ojos Waith Andry. Quizá te bese en la boca». Lo intentó, lo intentó de**

**verdad. Sin embargo, aunque su mente estaba dispuesta, su cuerpo se encontraba muy**

**débil.**

— **Hablaremos más tarde —susurró Terrence Ahora, duerme.**

—**¿Te vas a quedar? —preguntó ella. « ¿Cómo es posible que lo necesite así? Lo**

**conozco desde hace sólo un día».**

—**Sí. Ahora duérmete.**

**Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Candace obedeció.**

—**Los he visto —dijo Aeron con una expresión sombría—. Terrence no los mató a**

**todos; París y Reyes no debieron verlos cuando fueron a explorar los alrededores. Hay más**

**Cazadores, y en este momento están reunidos en la ciudad. Creo que he oído que**

**mencionaban las palabras «esta noche», pero volaba demasiado alto como para estar**

**seguro.**

**Por segunda vez en dos días, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de entretenimiento.**

**Sólo faltaba Terrence, pero Aeron casi se sentía aliviado por su ausencia. Su compañero**

**estaba impredecible últimamente, por no mencionar que se hallaba completamente**

**embelesado con la humana.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que son Cazadores? —preguntó Lucien. Tenía la tensión reflejada en**

**el rostro.**

—**Iban armados con cuchillos y pistolas, y tenían el tatuaje del infinito en la muñeca.**

—**¿Cuántos eran?**

—**Seis.**

—**Bueno, esto es un fastidio —dijo París—. Donde hay seis, hay seis más, y seis más, y**

**así sucesivamente.**

—**Malditos Cazadores —dijo Reyes con desprecio.**

—**No quiero tener que hacer la maleta y salir de aquí, como en otras ocasiones. Ésta es**

**nuestra casa. No hemos hecho nada malo. Si han venido a luchar, yo digo que luchemos**

**contra ellos —opinó Aeron.**

—**No nos han desafiado —observó Lucien—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Subían por la colina. Eso ya es suficiente desafío. ¿Y qué opináis de la chica de**

**Terrence? Quizá los Cazadores estén esperando su señal.**

—**Ahora, ella es representa más complicación que nunca —murmuró Torin—. Y**

**todavía me pregunto cuál es el papel de los dioses en todo esto.**

—**Tenemos que decírselo a Terrence —opinó Aeron. Torin sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No le importará. Ya has visto cómo está con ella. -Sí...**

**Y se sentía disgustado por ello. ¿Qué clase de guerrero daba de lado a sus amigos por**

**una mujer que, además, podía traicionarlo?**

—**Vigilaremos y dejaremos que los Cazadores asciendan por la colina esta vez. No**

**quiero que mueran inocentes en la batalla —dijo Lucien. Reyes negó con la cabeza.**

—**No quiero que los Cazadores entren aquí. A nuestra casa no. Yo propongo que**

**paseemos a la humana de Terrence por la ciudad, que usemos al cebo como cebo para**

**atraer a los Cazadores. Nos seguirán con intención de salvarla, y atacarán. Nosotros los**

**conduciremos a una trampa, lejos de la ciudad, y los aniquilaremos.**

**Todo el mundo lo miró con desagrado.**

—**Si nos ven —dijo Aeron—, la ciudad se volvería contra nosotros. Será como en**

**Grecia otra vez.**

—**No nos verán —replicó Reyes—. Torin puede vigilar la zona con las cámaras y**

**decirnos por radio cuándo se acerca alguien.**

**Aeron reflexionó sobre ello y después asintió. Los Cazadores se distraerían**

**intentando salvar a Candace, y los guerreros podrían atraparlos uno por uno. Y lo más**

**importante de todo, él no tendría que limpiar la sangre de las paredes.**

**Miró a Lucien, que tenía cara de resignación.**

—**Está bien. Usaremos a la chica.**

**París se frotó la nuca y Aeron pensó que iba a protestar. Sorprendentemente, no lo**

**hizo.**

—**Supongo que ahora tenemos que pensar cómo evitaremos que Terrence nos cuelgue**

**cuando lo averigüe.**

**Danika miró a su madre, a su hermana y a su abuela, que a su vez la observaban con**

**esperanza y curiosidad, miedo y aprensión. Era la más joven, pero de algún modo, se había**

**convertido en la líder del grupo.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó su madre retorciéndose las manos—. ¿Qué te han**

**hecho?**

**¿Qué debía decirles? Danika dudaba que creyeran la verdad: que había hecho una**

**reanimación, que había ayudado a salvar a una mujer de la muerte y que des-1 pues un**

**hombre con alas la había llevado volando, ¡volando!, a la ciudad, donde había recogido su**

**bolso, y que a continuación había vuelto al castillo en el mismo medio de transporte, todo**

**en menos de media hora.**

**Aunque ella misma lo había vivido, le resultaba increíble. Además, la verdad les**

**provocaría más miedo, y ya estaban lo suficientemente asustadas.**

—**Creo que nos van a soltar pronto —mintió.**

**La abuela Mallory comenzó a llorar, a exhalar grandes sollozos de alivio. Ginger, la**

**hermana mayor de Danika, se desplomó en la cama con un apenas audible «gracias a**

**Dios». Sólo su madre permaneció inmóvil.**

—**¿Te han hecho daño, cariño? —lo preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No**

**pasa nada, puedes decírmelo. Lo soportaré.**

—**No, no me han hecho nada —respondió ella.**

—**Dinos qué ha pasado —le pidió su madre, tomándola de las manos—. Me he vuelto**

**loca imaginando todo tipo de cosas. ¿Y si esas... cosas no nos dejan marchar? ¿Y si deciden**

**matarnos, tal y como han estado hablando?**

**«Sé fuerte. No dejes que vean sus miedos en ti».**

—**Prometieron que nos liberarían si ayudaba a curar a la mujer, y lo he hecho.**

—**Los hombres suelen mentir —dijo su hermana, incorporándose.**

**Ginger tenía veintinueve años y era profesora de gimnasia. Normalmente era**

**calmada y reservada. Ninguna se había visto en una situación como aquélla, y ninguna**

**sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella.**

**Hasta aquel momento habían tenido vidas despreocupadas y se habían engañado**

**pensando que no podía ocurrirles nada malo. Antes de eso, lo peor que le había ocurrido a**

**Danika era la muerte de su abuelo, que había fallecido dos meses atrás. Había sido un**

**hombre maravilloso con pasión por la vida, y ella había sentido su muerte hasta el tuétano**

**de los huesos. Todas habían sufrido. Y sufrían.**

**Habían pensado que pasar unas vacaciones allí las ayudaría a mitigar la pena y las**

**haría sentirse más próximas al hombre al que nunca volverían a ver. A su abuelo le**

**encantaba aquella ciudad; siempre hablaba de las dos semanas mágicas que había pasado**

**allí antes de casarse con la abuela.**

**Nunca había mencionado a un grupo de guerreros homicidas con alas.**

—**Hemos registrado la habitación una y otra vez le dijo su abuela—. Las únicas salidas**

**son la puerta y la ventana, y no podemos abrir ninguna de las dos.**

—**¿Por qué quieren hacernos daño? —gritó Ginger.**

—**No me lo han dicho —respondió Danika con un suspiro.**

**Dios, aquello era una pesadilla. Justo antes de que las secuestraran, habían estado**

**visitando el barrio de los castillos. Ella nunca había visto nada tan bonito como las luces**

**que brillaban en aquella arquitectura majestuosa de siglos atrás. Había echado de menos**

**sus pinturas, sus lienzos, para capturar aquellas visiones.**

**Eso era lo que quería hacer al llegar al hotel. Pintar.**

**Sin embargo, cuando había entrado en su habitación se había encontrado con un**

**hombre muy alto, lleno de cicatrices, de pelo negro y ojos de colores extraños que la había**

**abordado. Olía a flores, recordó. Ese olor le había resultado reconfortante, de algún modo,**

**en medio del ataque de pánico más grande de su vida. El hombre de las alas también**

**estaba allí, pero las llevaba escondidas bajo la camiseta.**

**Qué fácilmente las habían reducido. Pese a que ellas eran cuatro, y ellos sólo dos, las**

**habían dejado sin sentido con facilidad, y cuando habían vuelto a despertar, estaban en**

**aquella habitación.**

— **Quizá debamos intentar seducir a uno de ellos para que nos dé una llave —le**

**susurró Ginger.**

**Inmediatamente, Danika pensó en el guerrero de piel oscura y ojos negros. Cada vez**

**que lo veía, estaba sangrando. ¿Torpeza? No parecía torpe, pero... quizá debería haberse**

**ofrecido a curarle las heridas. Quizá si hubiera sido más amable con ella. Y quizá la hubiera**

**ayudado si ella se lo hubiera pedido.**

**Quizá la hubiera besado.**

**La mera idea la excitaba, demonios.**

—**Ninguna mujer tendría que ofrecer su cuerpo para escapar de una prisión —**

**murmuró, enfadada consigo misma. La imagen de Reyes se le apareció en la mente, y**

**añadió— Pero lo pensaré.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Terrence abrazó a Candace durante varias horas mientras ésta dormía, reviviendo en**

**cuerpo y alma. Kl tiempo era su enemigo, y la medianoche se acercaba rápidamente, pero**

**no la despertó. Ni siquiera cuando le quitó los zapatos y el jersey, dejando a la vista unos**

**pies delicados y una camiseta que le dibujaba los pechos. Sintió que le hervía la sangre de**

**la excitación.**

**La hora del almuerzo había pasado y tenía hambre, pero deseaba a Candace más de lo**

**que deseaba la comida. Quería abrazarla, oír sus suspiros en mitad del sueño... Era el cielo.**

**Se sentía más en paz de lo que había estado en siglos, y no se sorprendió cuando**

**comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos y su mente comenzó a vagar.**

**«Despierta, guerrero. He vuelto», dijo una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que le resultaba**

**familiar. Aquello sí que le sorprendió.**

**Terrence se puso tenso y abrió los ojos de golpe. Rápidamente observó toda la**

**habitación. No vio a nadie ninguna sombra.**

**Prefería enfrentarse a un Cazador que a un Titán que había prometido que ayudaría a**

**Candace y la había abandonado. ¿Intentaría aquel ser arrancársela de los brazos?**

**« ¿Dónde está mi compensación, guerrero?».**

—**¿Quién eres? —susurró para no despertar a Candace.**

**«No tengo por qué decírtelo», respondió su interlocutor con irritación.**

—**¿Y qué quieres de mí?**

**«Me lo prometiste todo. Todo».**

—**Te prometí que haría cualquier cosa si salvabas a la chica. Tú no la salvaste. Lo**

**hicimos nosotros.**

**«De todos modos, está viva».**

—**Pero tú no hiciste nada.**

**« ¿Estás seguro?».**

**La voz se había vuelto sedosa, como si quisiera desafiarlo a que la contradijera.**

**¿Estaba seguro? Danika había ayudado apretando el pecho de Candace, y ella había**

**recuperado la respiración. Reyes y Aeron también habían hecho su parte. Terrence la había**

**abrazado, la había ayudado a limpiarse y la había reconfortado.**

**¿Qué había hecho aquel ser? ¿Importaba?**

—**¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó con resignación.**

**Hubo un ronroneo de satisfacción.**

**«Diles a tus amigos que vayan al cementerio de Kerepesi a medianoche. Deben ir**

**desarmados, y no pueden decirle a nadie lo que están haciendo. Irán solos y yo los visitaré.**

**Les mostraré quién soy».**

—**A medianoche estaremos ocupados en otra cosa,**

**«Tu maldición de muerte. Sí, lo sé. Lucien y Reyes tienen permiso para llegar más**

**tarde»**

—**Pero...**

**«Sin objeciones. Medianoche. Desarmados».**

**Terrence parpadeó. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué quería que los hombres fueran**

**sin armas? Un dio podía aplastarlos por mucho armamento que portaran.**

**« ¿Se lo dirás?».**

**Terrence entornó los ojos. Aquél no era un dios, si lo era, tenía intención de**

**conducirlos a una emboscada. El ya pensaba que los Titanes eran crueles, así que no**

**dudaba que eran capaces de algo así. Sin embargo, él ya estaba maldito. Si aquél era un**

**dios, Terrence sería castigado, porque no podía pedirles a sui] amigos que se aproximaran a**

**una situación potencialmente peligrosa sin armas. Y si no lo era, significan que alguien,**

**otro ser, tenía el poder de infiltrarse en sus pensamientos.**

**A su lado, Candace chasqueó los labios y rodó hasta tumbarse boca arriba. Tenía un**

**brazo apoyado en la frente, y el otro sobre el estómago. Estaba a punto de despertarse,**

**pero resistiéndose a hacerlo.**

**« ¿Se lo dirás?», preguntó de nuevo la voz; sin embargo, su tono en aquella ocasión fue**

**inseguro, ansioso.**

**Y Terrence se dio cuenta. No era la voz de un diosa No podía serlo. Un ser**

**todopoderoso podría arrastrar a] los guerreros al cementerio, y no se delataría con una**

**sola muestra de duda. Terrence apretó los dientes.**

**«No me obligues a preguntártelo otra vez».**

—**Por supuesto que se lo diré —respondió Terrence.**

**Hablaría con sus amigos, pero no les diría lo que aquel ser quería que les dijera.**

**«Entonces, hasta esta noche», dijo la voz, que prácticamente canturreaba de**

**satisfacción.**

**«Hasta que sepamos la verdad», pensó Terrence, pero por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz**

**alta. No obtuvo respuesta, no hubo ninguna reacción, y él sonrió lentamente. Aquel ser**

**podía infiltrar palabras en su mente, pero no podía leerle el pensamiento. Bien. Muy, muy**

**bien.**

**La corriente de poder se desvaneció del aire.**

**Terrence pensó rápidamente en todas las posibilidades. Quizá aquella entidad pudiera**

**oír una conversación a distancia. Quizá, como Terrence y sus compañeros, su interlocutor**

**era un inmortal con poderes especiales.**

**¿Un Cazador inmortal?**

**Con cuidado de no despertar a Candace, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.**

**Recorrió el castillo hasta que encontró a Lucien. El guerrero estaba sentado en un sofá de**

**la sala de entretenimiento, a solas y en silencio, con un vaso de whisky en la mano.**

**Meditaba.**

**Terrence le dijo a su amigo lo que había ocurrido y Lucien palideció. Incluso sus**

**cicatrices parecían más blancas.**

—**Cazadores. Titanes. Mujeres. Y ahora, seres sin identificar con poderes**

**desconocidos. ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?**

**Terrence se pasó una mano por el pelo.**

—**Parece que ocurre algo nuevo a cada minuto que pasa.**

**Y pensar que el día anterior se había quejado de la monotonía de su vida...**

—**Al menos tenemos varias horas para decidir lo que podemos hacer al respecto. Voy**

**a pensarlo antes de contárselo a los demás. Están pasando muchas cosas a la vez, muchos**

**cambios.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas -le dijo.**

**Después volvió a su habitación, agradecido por aquel aplazamiento. Todavía no estaba**

**dispuesto a separarse de Candace.**

**Ella estaba tendida exactamente igual que la había dejado. Era una visión maravillosa**

**en medio de la espartana estancia. Al tumbarse en el colchón, la despertó.**

— **Terrence —murmuró ella.**

**Aquella única palabra fue un gemido somnoliento que encendió su sangre como**

**seguramente la encendería una caricia de sus delicados dedos. Con deseo renovado,**

**Violencia se hizo notar de nuevo. Estaba hambrienta. Necesitaba algo. ¿Sangre? ¿Dolor?**

**¿Gritos? Él no lo sabía, no podía saberlo. «Me controlare, No le haré daño a esta mujer».**

**Candace frotó la mejilla contra su costado y ronroneo como un gatito satisfecho.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Violencia también ronroneó.**

**Él se agarró a las sábanas. ¿Qué quería obligarle a hacer Violencia? Sus deseos eran**

**oscuros. Terrence comenzó a sudar y apretó los dientes.**

—**¿Terrence? —repitió Candace.**

**En aquella ocasión, su tono era de preocupación. Se incorporó, y los mechones de su**

**preciosa melena color miel le cayeron en cascada por la espalda. Los rayos de sol que**

**entraban por la ventana la bañaban en un halo brillante de color ámbar. Miró a Terrence**

**fijamente.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**Él no podía responder. No pudo hablar debido al mulo que tenía en la garganta.**

**Cada vez más preocupada, Candace se inclinó hacia él y metió las manos bajo su**

**camiseta para pasarle las palmas por el pecho. Aquella caricia fue excitante, decoradora.**

**Siempre había una fuerte energía entre ellos. Terrence nunca había sentido nada semejante.**

**Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que al espíritu también le gustaba. Rugió, no de furia,**

**sino de apetito. «Más...». Las nebulosas necesidades de antes volvieron a crearse y se**

**dejaron identificar. Placer y pasión. Éxtasis y un deseo exquisito.**

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Terrence, y tragó saliva. Le resultaba asombroso**

**desear algo, a alguien, sin sentir un impulso arrollador de hacer daño.**

—**Mejor.**

—**Me alegro.**

**Él permaneció inmóvil un largo rato, permitiendo a Candace que le acariciara el pecho y**

**disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le producía. Era como un sueño erótico, dulce,**

**suave, y no quería que terminara nunca. Estaba vibrando; o quizá fuera el espíritu.**

**«Peligroso». Iba a desnudarla y tomarla en cuestión de minutos si no la detenía.**

—**Tienes la cara mucho mejor —susurró Candace— los golpes se han curado.**

— **Sano rápidamente. Ven —respondió él. Rodó por la cama y le tendió la mano.**

**La mirada de Candace fue desde su rostro a su mano, y después a su rostro de nuevo, en**

**busca de alguna respuesta.**

—**Cambias de estado de ánimo más rápido que nadie que yo haya conocido —**

**refunfuñó.**

**Sin embargo, le dio la mano tímidamente, como si no pudiera contenerse. Los dedos**

**de ambos se entrelazaron.**

**Otra chispa.**

**Ella la sintió también, obviamente, porque jadeó al primer contacto.**

**Temblando a causa de la necesidad, él hizo que se pusiera en pie. Candace se tambaleó**

**ligeramente y se agarró con fuerza a su mano.**

—**¿Adónde vamos?**

**Al Paraíso, si él se salía con la suya.**

—**A la ducha.**

**No esperó su respuesta, sino que la llevó al cuarto de baño. Y, sorprendentemente,**

**Candace no protestó.**

—**Debo de tener un aspecto horrible — murmuró. Se pasó una mano por el cabello e**

**hizo una mueca desagrado—. Aj. Qué pelos.**

—**Tú nunca podrías tener un aspecto horrible.**

**Ella se ruborizó.**

—**Sí, sí puedo. Es sólo que... no sé. No mires hasta que esté limpia, o algo así.**

— **Ya he intentado no mirarte, créeme —dijo él; pero sus ojos siempre la buscaban**

**como si tuviera voluntad propia, atraídos por una fuerza más potente que él mismo.**

**Llegaron al cuarto de baño y él la soltó. «Casi ha llegado el momento. Sólo un poco**

**más».**

**De espaldas a ella, abrió el grifo. El agua comenzó a caer, fría al principio,**

**calentándose gradualmente. Muy pronto, el vapor de agua comenzó a surgir de la bañera y**

**a subir en espiral hacia el techo, condensándose y después cayendo como diminutas gotas**

**de agua.**

**Terrence se volvió hacia Candace.**

—**Siento lo de tu habitación. Yo... eh... la limpiaré después —dijo ella, mirándose los**

**pies descalzos.**

—**No, lo haré yo —respondió él con la voz ronca.**

**Ella lo miró a los ojos.**

—**No. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada. He**

**vomitado varias veces..., quizá incluso te haya manchado. Me resulta mortificante. Lo que**

**haya podido caer al suelo es responsabilidad mía.**

—**Fue culpa mía. Es mi habitación. Yo la limpiaré.**

**No le gustaba la idea de verla haciendo labores domésticas. La quería en su cama,**

**descansando. Y desnuda; sí, desnuda. Quizá no descansando, entonces, sino lamiéndolo y**

**mordisqueándolo a él.**

**Al pensarlo, se excitó al instante.**

—**Quítate la ropa —le dijo, con la voz mucho más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.**

**Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa y después bajó la mirada.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Que te quites la ropa.**

—**¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó con un chirrido.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Te duchas normalmente con la ropa puesta?**

—**No, pero normalmente me ducho sola.**

—**Hoy no.**

**Se sentía como si llevara toda la vida esperando aquel momento. Candace. Desnuda.**

**Suya, para que él pudiera hacer lo que más le complaciera, con sus curvas pidiéndole que**

**las explorara.**

—**¿Por qué hoy no? —preguntó Candace, en tono suplicante.**

—**Porque no —respondió Terrence, y con obstinación, se cruzó de brazos.**

— **Terrence...**

—**Candace. Quítate la ropa. Está sucia.**

**Tras él, el agua continuaba cayendo a la bañera blanca. Y frente a él, Candace**

**continuaba mirándolo como si estuviera azorada.**

—**No —respondió ella, y dio unos pasos para retroceder hacia la puerta, lentamente.**

**Él se inclinó hacia ella y estuvo a punto de rozarla con la nariz. Sin embargo, no la**

**besó. No la tocó, Alargó el brazo por detrás de ella y cerró la puerta i para impedirle la**

**huida. El suave clic resonó contri las paredes y ella tragó saliva. Palideció.**

**Terrence suspiró. No quería que se asustara, quería que se sintiera excitada.**

—**No tengas miedo.**

—**No... no tengo miedo.**

**Él no la creía, no sabía qué podía pensar. No entendía por qué se resistía a algo que,**

**sólo unos minutos antes, deseaba. Así que le preguntó:**

—**¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que te encontrabas mejor?**

**Mentir o no mentir, se dijo Candace. Si le contaba que todavía se sentía mareada, él**

**nunca le permitiría que se duchara sola. Y si le contaba que de veras estaba curada, querría**

**verla desnudarse. Ella nunca hábil hecho eso ante ningún hombre, y menos ante un des***

**conocido. Y un desconocido inmortal, además.**

**«En realidad, ya no es un desconocido. Me ha abrazado, ha dormido a mi lado, me ha**

**cuidado y me ha limpiado la cara».**

**Todo eso era cierto, pero ella no conocía la intimidad de aquel hombre. Lo que le**

**gustaba y lo que no, y la historia de sus relaciones, que debía de ser bastante larga,**

**teniendo en cuenta que había vivido tantos años.**

**Candace no sabía si él quería tan sólo pasar aquel día ron ella, o si quería algo más.**

**Muchas veces, en muchos idiomas distintos, Candace había oído a un hombre decirle a**

**una mujer lo que ella quería oír, y cómo después la abandonaba. Los había oído mentir sin**

**preocuparse de la mujer que los esperaba en casa. Había oído embustes bonitos y**

**descarados.**

**¿Cómo trataría su cuerpo Terrence, que era un demonio declarado? ¿Cómo la trataría**

**después de que terminara el sexo?**

**Por mucho miedo que le diera la perspectiva de estar con él, Candace tenía que admitir**

**que también era excitante. Emocionante. En los ojos de Terrence había reflejado un intenso**

**deseo; un fuego violeta tan fiero como abrasador.**

**Nadie la había mirado así.**

**Ella era la chica rara, la loca que no podía tener una conversación normal porque**

**estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando las conversaciones de otros.**

**«Aprovecha la oportunidad, Waith Andry. Atrévete a vivir por una vez. Sabes que quieres**

**hacerlo».**

**Miró a Terrence. Estaba rodeado de vapor; tenía un aura fantasmal, de ensueño. La**

**expresión de su rostro era despiadada, pero sexy, y llevaba el pelo cortado a capas**

**desiguales. Ella siempre había querido tener un hombre, una relación. Siempre había**

**sentido curiosidad por la pasión de la que tanto había oído hablar. Sin embargo, deseaba**

**estar con un hombre que la quisiera, que no la dejara cuando el fuego de la pasión se**

**hubiera consumido.**

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? —repitió él.**

—**Bien —admitió ella finalmente—. Me siento bien. No mentía.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué estás ahí inmóvil? Desnúdate.**

—**No me des órdenes —dijo Candace. Si le permitía imponerse en aquel momento,**

**siempre lo haría, ¿Siempre? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse?**

**Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento.**

—**Por favor.**

**« ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?».**

**Sí. Lo haría. El no la quería, y ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a tratarla después,**

**pero iba a hacerlo. Lo deseaba en aquel momento y lo había deseado desde el principio.**

**Le tembló la mano cuando se la llevó a la cremallera de la chaqueta rosa. Sin embargo,**

**se dio cuenta de que ya no la llevaba puesta. Ni el jersey. Él debía de habérselos quitado**

**mientras dormía. Con las mejillas ardiendo, tomó el borde de la camiseta, se la quitó y la**

**tiró a un lado. Se quedó con una camiseta interior, el sujetador y los vaqueros.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Llevas demasiadas capas. Quítate más, por favor**

**Ella posó las manos en el borde de la camiseta interior. Se detuvo.**

—**Estoy nerviosa —confesó.**

**Él arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.**

—**¿Porqué?**

—**¿Y si... y si no te gusta lo que ves?**

—**Me gustará —respondió él con la voz ronca.**

**Aquella voz primitiva... Candace se estremeció. La había asustado en el bosque. En**

**aquel momento, en cambio, inflamaba las llamas de su deseo.**

—**¿Por qué estás tan seguro?**

**Él paseó la mirada por todo su cuerpo.**

—**Me gusta lo que veo ahora. Lo que está debajo me va a gustar todavía más.**

**Candace no estaba tan segura. No hacía ejercicio, y no hacía régimen. Nunca lo había**

**necesitado. Cuando lio estaba viajando con el Instituto, estaba tranquilamente en casa,**

**viendo la televisión, leyendo revistas y navegando por Internet. No eran las actividades**

**que le proporcionaban a una mujer un cuerpo de ensueño.**

**Tenía los muslos un poco más anchos de lo que a ellos les gustaba, y el vientre un poco**

**más redondeado. ¿A qué tipo de mujeres estaba acostumbrado Terrence? Después de todo,**

**él era inmortal, y probablemente, había estado con miles de mujeres bellas.**

**Candace apretó los puños. Aunque fuera irracional, Imaginarse a Terrence con otra**

**mujer le provocó irritación.**

—**Candace —dijo Terrence, y la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo —dijo con ironía.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Lo siento. Me he distraído.**

—**Deja que te ayude, por favor.**

**Cerró las manos sobre las de ella y Candace sintió aquel chisporroteo que siempre**

**seguía a su contacto. En aquella ocasión lo esperaba, pero todavía no estaba preparada**

**para la reacción que le iba a causar: se le pusieron los pezones erectos y sintió calor entre**

**las piernas.**

**Él no esperó a que le diera permiso, tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba.**

—**Espera —dijo Candace.**

**Al instante, él se quedó inmóvil.**

—**Tengo que prepararte.**

**Él estaba a punto de ver su ropa interior, otro tema embarazoso. Era de algodón**

**blanco. Un día, había oído que un hombre decía que era ropa interior de abuela. Ella nunca**

**se ponía prendas provocativas, m siquiera de ropa interior, cuando estaba trabajando. No**

**era práctico.**

—**Tengo lencería sexy, te lo prometo, pero en este momento no la llevo puesta.**

—**¿Y se supone que eso tiene que disgustarme? le preguntó Terrence con confusión—.**

**¿Que no lleves lencería sexy?**

—**No lo sé —respondió ella, y se mordió el labio inferior—. Quizá. ¿Te molesta?**

—**Candace, lo que lleves no me importa. No lo vas a 1 tener puesto mucho tiempo.**

**¿Estás lista? —¿preguntó? Terrence.**

**Ella tragó saliva y asintió.**

**Él tiró de la camiseta y se la quitó. Candace se estremeció.**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**¿Fea? —dijo ella.**

—**Preciosa —dijo Terrence.**

**Tomó aire de una forma... ¿reverente? Ella sintió que le ardía la sangre. Con una mano**

**trémula, Terrence acarició el algodón blanco que le cubría los pechos. Candace gimió de**

**placer.**

**Él deslizó los dedos hacia su abdomen y la agarró por la cintura de los pantalones**

**vaqueros. Con sólo un giro de muñeca, se los desabrochó. Candace notó el calor de su piel**

**hasta los huesos.**

**Él le bajó los vaqueros por las caderas, pasó de las rodillas abajo y los dejó en el suelo.**

—**Sal de los pantalones.**

**Candace obedeció con las piernas temblorosas. La mirada de Terrence se quedó**

**prendida en sus braguitas blancas. Ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de taparse con las**

**manos; ojalá él pudiera verla con algo más estimulante. Sin embargo, no parecía que**

**Terrence estuviera pensando lo mismo.**

**Quítate el sujetador y las braguitas —le pidió mientras se incorporaba.**

**Quizá no le importara lo que ella llevaba, realmente.**

**Mientras esperaba a que obedeciera, él se quitó la Camiseta. Entonces a ella se le**

**escapó un jadeo, y encantada, olvidó lo feas que eran sus braguitas. Y el sujetador. Pero no**

**se lo quitó; estaba demasiado ocupada mirando.**

**Terrence era magnífico. Las cicatrices habían desaparecido de su abdomen; sólo**

**quedaban unas finas líneas rojas. Los músculos de su cuerpo bronceado eran un festín**

**para los ojos. Tenía un ombligo muy bonito, rodeado por un suave rastro de vello negro**

**que conducía la mirada directamente hacia la cintura de sus pantalones.**

**Sin dejar de mirar a Candace, se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta que**

**también cayeron al suelo.**

**No llevaba ropa interior.**

**Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que se le secaba la boca. Era muy grande; largo,**

**grueso y muy excitado. Candace había visto el pene masculino en libros, en páginas web que**

**no debería haber visitado y en películas que no debería haber visto, pero nunca en la**

**realidad. Nunca de aquel modo.**

— **Creo que te he asignado una tarea concreta — dijo Terrence, mirándola**

**directamente entre las piernas, de un modo que la hacía temblar.**

**Candace sintió un deseo muy intenso; necesitaba acariciar y que la acariciaran,**

**saborear y que la saborearan. Sintió un agudo dolor en el cuerpo.**

—**¿De verdad vamos a tener relaciones sexuales? —preguntó sin aliento, con**

**esperanza.**

—**Oh, sí —respondió él, avanzando hacia ella—Oh, sí, preciosa, vamos a tenerlas de**

**verdad.**

**############**

**Terrence tomó a Candace por debajo de los brazos y la levantó del suelo. Le quitó el**

**sujetador rompiéndolo por el centro con los dientes. La tela se rasgó con facilidad y se**

**abrió, y le reveló los pechos más atractivos que hubiera visto en su vida.**

**Eran un poco más grandes que lo que permitía abarcar la mano de Terrence. Sus**

**pezones eran rosados, y él no pudo esperar un segundo para probarlos. Succionó una de**

**las yemas y la rodeó con una intensidad caliente, húmeda. Candace gimió. Echó hacia atrás**

**la cabeza y se arqueó hacia él, rogándole silenciosamente que continuara. Él siguió**

**lamiéndola con gozo, y a los pocos instantes pasó al otro pezón y repitió las caricias.**

**La sangre le pedía más, pero Terrence la dejó en el suelo otra vez y la empujó**

**suavemente hacia la bañera. Después le tiró con delicadeza de la cintura de las braguitas.**

— **Quítatelas, por favor.**

**Ella cumplió su petición con cierto nerviosismo las deslizó por las caderas y se**

**deshizo de ellas.**

**Por los dioses... Terrence estuvo a punto de desplomarse al suelo al ver el pequeño**

**triángulo de vello de color miel entre los muslos, deliciosamente redondeados. Respiró**

**profundamente al contemplar toda su belleza y, de nuevo, la tomó en brazos. En aquella**

**ocasión, sin embargo, la metió en la bañera y corrió la cortina transparente a su alrededor.**

**Ella emitió un jadeo cuando notó el calor del agua en la piel. Él lamentó no haber sido el**

**causante de aquel jadeo.**

**«Pronto», se dijo. «Pronto».**

**Entró en la bañera tras ella. Candace ya estaba empapada y tenía el pelo pegado contra**

**la elegante curvatura de su espalda. Tenía un trasero de curvas perfectas, carnoso. A él le**

**gustó; le gustaba que no fuera sólo piel y huesos.**

—**Preciosa... —susurró.**

**De repente, las dudas lo acosaron. ¿Debía hacer que se diera la vuelta, o abrazarla así?**

**¿Debía tumbarla ó dejar que siguiera de pie? Era su primera ducha con una mujer y no**

**estaba muy seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de hacerlo.**

**«Es mía. Puedo hacerlo todo».**

**El instinto y cientos de fantasías lo ayudaron en aquella situación. Se aproximó a ella y**

**frotó su erección contra el pliegue entre sus nalgas. Ella emitió un jadeo tembloroso.**

**Entonces, él tomó la pastilla de jabón que usaba todas las mañanas para lavarse los res»**

**tos de sus padecimientos nocturnos.**

**Ella intentó darse la vuelta, pero él la mantuvo en la misma posición apoyando la**

**barbilla en su cabeza. Al principio, Candace se quedó tensa. Poco a poco, sin embargo, fue**

**relajándose contra él. Terrence ya estaba al límite y no quería someterse a demasiada**

**presión. Todavía. Apenas podía dominar al espíritu así; tenía la sensación de que iba a**

**salírsele del cuerpo y acariciarla por sí mismo.**

—**Fuiste creada para el sexo, ¿verdad? —le ronroneó Terrence al oído. Después le pasó**

**la lengua por uno de los delicados pliegues de la oreja.**

—**Supongo que ahora vamos a averiguarlo —respondió ella en un susurro.**

**En realidad, había sido creada para él. No podían haber elegido un cebo más perfecto.**

**Si la habían enviado para distraerlo, lo habían conseguido. Si la habían enviado para que**

**averiguara información sobre sus amigos y él..., bien, aquello también lo había conseguido.**

**Terrence le había contado más cosas de las que nunca le había dicho a nadie.**

**Y si la habían enviado para castigarlo, también lo habían logrado. Nunca se había**

**sentido más avergonzado de sí mismo. Debería estar en cualquier otro sitio en aquel**

**momento, pero, pese a todo, estaba allí. Iba a hacer el amor con Candace y no le importaban**

**las consecuencias.**

**Con los brazos rodeándole los hombros diminutos, Terrence se enjabonó las manos.**

**Dejó el jabón en su soporte y comenzó a lavarla lenta, muy lentamente, de pies a cabeza. Le**

**pasó los dedos jabonosos alrededor de los pezones, por la suave curva de las caderas, por**

**la dulce redondez del vientre.**

**Ella emitió otro de aquellos suaves gruñidos; fue un sonido de deseo, y en aquella**

**ocasión sí era por él. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro de Terrence, en una clara**

**invitación para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.**

—**¿Te gusta que te lave? —preguntó Terrence.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Todavía estás sucia?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Por dónde?**

—**Por todas partes —susurró ella con voz ronca.**

**Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Casi. Su deseo era demasiado oscuro como para permitir**

**el buen humor. Y, mezclados con aquella oscuridad, había respeto y una sensación de**

**milagro.**

**Sus caricias fueron un poco más bruscas de lo que él hubiera querido mientras le**

**enjabonaba los brazos. No pareció, sin embargo, que a ella le importara. Terrence se dio**

**cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras unos**

**pequeños suspiros se escapaban de su boca.**

—**¿Te habías duchado con un hombre alguna vez? —le preguntó él mientras se ponía**

**de rodillas con la pastilla de jabón en la mano.**

**Ella se quedó inmóvil.**

—**No.**

**Terrence se alegró. Descubrirían juntos aquellos placeres. Antes, incluso, de que el**

**demonio se hubiera convertido en una parte de su ser, él no había demostrado mucha**

**ternura hacia las féminas. Las tomaba rápidamente, porque sólo eran algo agradable, nada**

**masa Algo que deseaba, no que necesitaba.**

**Después de la maldición, el afecto se convirtió en algo impensable. Terrence siempre**

**había temido que el espíritu se desatara si él se recreaba con una mujer. Sólo entonces se**

**había dado cuenta de lo precioso que era el tiempo, de cómo debería haber disfrutado de**

**la vida cuando había tenido la oportunidad.**

**Nunca había temido más a Violencia que en aquel momento, pero no permitió que le**

**impidiera disfrutar y saborear el tiempo. Estaba muy excitado, pero se juró que no**

**mostraría ninguna brusquedad con Candace.**

**«Me controlaré, cueste lo que cueste. Controlaré al espíritu».**

**Besó la curvatura de su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, y le lamió la espina.**

—**Mmm —susurró ella—. Me... me gusta eso.**

**A él también le gustaba.**

**Le gustaba todo de ella.**

**Después de enjabonarle las pantorrillas y los muslos mientras se mordía el interior de**

**las mejillas para no morderla a ella, se aclaró las manos. E, incapaz de resistirse un**

**segundo más, introdujo dos dedos en el calor de su cuerpo.**

—**Oh... ¡Oh!**

**Candace dio un respingo para alejarse de aquella caricia erótica, pero rápidamente**

**volvió a apoyarse contra él, y abrió las piernas, pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera.**

**Estaba tan resbaladiza como la espuma del jabón. El la acarició y le pellizcó con**

**suavidad la parte más sensible del cuerpo; ella se tambaleó.**

—**¿Todavía te gusta? —le preguntó.**

**La tensión se apoderó de él.**

**«Tómala. Tómala ahora».**

—**Me encanta. Me encanta —respondió ella débilmente.**

**Él movió los dedos hacia arriba, tan profundamente como pudo. Ella jadeó su nombre.**

—**Prieta —dijo él entre dientes. Casi le pareció que sentía... No, no era posible—.**

**Caliente.**

—**Me gusta...**

**En cualquier momento, las llamas iban a devorarlo, unas llamas más abrasadoras que**

**las del infierno. Estaba temblando. Estaba duro, tan duro que le dolía. Estaba preparado**

**para atacar.**

**Si reaccionaba de una manera tan intensa poseyéndola sólo con los dedos, ¿cómo**

**sería cuando la penetrara?**

**«No pares. No puedes parar».**

**Terrence apretó los dientes y metió otro dedo más en su cuerpo, para ensancharla... y**

**entonces, ya no pudo negar que notaba la barrera que marcaba su virginidad. Apretó los**

**dientes; ladeó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando entre las piernas con**

**desconcierto.**

**¿Era virgen? No, no era posible; Candace era una mujer adulta. Sin embargo, notaba**

**perfectamente que aquella barrera existía.**

**Se retiró de su cuerpo y se puso en pie. No la tocó; sólo la miró de pies a cabeza. Como**

**él, ella estaba temblando.**

**Por su mente enfebrecida pasaron miles de pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que una**

**mujer tan bella siguiera siendo virgen? ¿Y por qué le habían enviado los Cazadores una**

**mujer sin experiencia para que lo sedujera?**

**Candace no tenía por qué saber cómo hacerlo.**

**¿Por qué le enviarían los dioses una virgen para castigarlo? ¿No sería eso, más bien,**

**castigarla a ella?**

**Con evidente confusión por su repentina retirada, Candace volvió la cabeza hasta que**

**sus ojos se encontraron. En sus preciosos rasgos había dolor y placer.**

—**¿He hecho algo mal?**

**Él negó con la cabeza. Todavía no podía hablar. Se sentía tan posesivo que no podía**

**creerlo. Ningún hombre la había conquistado antes. Nadie había probado sil dulzura.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué has parado?**

**Ella se dio la vuelta completamente y Terrence vio que tenía los pezones erectos,**

**enrojecidos y mojados. Se erguían hacia él, suplicantes...**

**Él había estado a punto de tomar su virginidad y ni siquiera la había besado. Ninguna**

**mujer, ni siquiera un cebo, ni siquiera un castigo divino, se merecía aquello. Y, en aquel**

**momento, Terrence no creía que ella fuera ninguna de las dos cosas.**

**Sin embargo, Candace estaba en el bosque aquella noche, y la seguían cuatro Cazadores.**

**Ambas situaciones tenían relación, seguro, pero... ¿qué relación? ¿Acaso Candace era su**

**blanco?**

**De ser así, ¿cuál era el motivo? Ella no custodiaba ningún demonio. Él lo habría**

**sentido, ¿verdad? Ya no estaba seguro. No sabía nada, salvo que deseaba a aquella mujer**

**con toda su alma desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Candace tenía algo que lo**

**trastornaba profundamente. Trastornaba incluso a su espíritu.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Él quería tomar su virginidad, pero no iba a hacerlo. Aquel día no. Ella había estado**

**enferma poco tiempo antes. Además, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante el hecho de estar**

**dentro de ella sabiendo que era el primero. Candace también sería la primera para él; nunca**

**había tomado a una virgen. Tendría que encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo, de**

**mantener a Violencia dominada. El espíritu disfrutaría hiriendo a Candace, infligiéndole**

**aunque fuera el más ligero de los dolores. Quizá tuviera que encadenarse a sí mismo.**

**En cuanto a aquel momento...**

**Él la empujó con delicadeza hacia la pared de azulejo blanco. Ella lo miró con los ojos**

**muy abiertos, y aunque los labios de Terrence no se habían curado por i completo, la besó.**

**Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, y después la abrió más y acogió su lengua ávidamente. Él la**

**hundió dentro e inclinó la cabeza para poder lie gar más profundamente, para alimentarla**

**con todo lo que ella necesitara. El sabor femenino de Candace lo cautivó.**

**Hubo otra chispa entre ellos.**

**Candace jadeó, y él se bebió el sonido. Su torso se aplastó contra los pechos de ella, y**

**Terrence notó sus pezones, tan duros que le picaron en la piel, y notaba también el ritmo**

**desbocado de los latidos de su corazón.**

**Él flexionó las rodillas y frotó su erección contra' ella, y consiguió que volviera a**

**jadear y que se estremeciera. Candace hundió las manos en su pelo, se agarró para**

**acercárselo más. Sus dientes entrechocaron; el beso continuó... no se detuvo... duró una**

**eternidad... un beso hechizado, de sueños y de fuego.**

**Sí, de fuego. Había mucho fuego. Terrence tenía un infierno por dentro. Le mordió el**

**labio inferior, algo que no hubiera podido evitar ni aunque hubiera querido, cosa que ya no**

**quería. Una gota de sangre le cayó en la lengua. Saboreó el gusto metálico.**

**Bueno; aquello era tan bueno...**

**Ella gimió y lo mordió también, devolviéndole la oscuridad de su pasión con un fervor**

**que lo dejó anal nadado. «Calma, suavidad», se dijo Terrence. Entonces, la tomó por las**

**mejillas y con gentileza, la obligó^ a ladear la cabeza; la mordisqueó y le lamió todo el**

**cuello hasta que llegó a la clavícula, y aquello fue casi su ruina. La piel de Candace era como**

**una droga, y con una pequeña muestra, hacía que deseara tomar más, hacer más.**

**Experimentarlo todo.**

**Candace se arqueó contra él entre jadeos. La erección de Terrence exploraba entre sus**

**piernas, desesperada por entrar.**

**No, todavía no. «Es virgen, ¿recuerdas? Es virgen».**

**Candace le clavó los dientes en el cuello, y él estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo.**

**Estuvo a punto de derramarse allí mismo. Ella estaba desatada, frenética. Deslizó las**

**manos hasta su espalda e hincó los dedos en su carne. Le hundió las uñas en la piel.**

**Él no sabía si era consciente de sus actos. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y tenía los**

**ojos cerrados.**

—**Haré que sientas todo el placer —le dijo él mientras luchaba por controlarse.**

—**Sí, sí... Acaríciame...**

—**Un momento, por favor.**

**Entonces Terrence apretó los dedos alrededor de su erección, porque sabía que, de no**

**hacerlo, la tomaría sin poder dominar la situación. Bombeó una, dos veces. Emitió un**

**silbido bajo.**

— **¡Terrence! ¡Date prisa!**

—**¿Con las manos o con la boca? —preguntó él con un hilo de voz. El agua caía sobre**

**ella, se le derramaba por el abdomen, desafiándolo a que se la bebiera.**

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, y de repente abrió los ojos y lo miró.**

—**¿Quieres que te acaricie con las manos o con la boca? —mientras se lo preguntaba,**

**siguió bombeando su miembro hinchado, deseando que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Con la**

**boca. Con su cuerpo.**

—**¿Con las manos?**

**Terrence no sabía mucho sobre los humanos, pero reconoció el verdadero deseo de**

**Candace. Quería que la tomara con la boca. Y él también lo deseaba. Aquella necesidad,**

**probablemente, la avergonzaba; bien, él también conquistaría aquel espacio íntimo, muy**

**pronto.**

**Se arrodilló una segunda vez.**

—**¿Qué haces? —susurró Candace, escandalizada.**

**Sin embargo, en el trasfondo de su voz había excitación.**

**En vez de responder, él le lamió justo donde más lo necesitaba. Era algo que había**

**querido hacerle a una mujer durante mucho tiempo, pero no se había atrevido porque**

**temía la reacción de Violencia. En aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba demasiado**

**cautivado como para tener miedo, y de repente se alegró de haber esperado. Candace tenía**

**un sabor puro, inocente. Sabía a miel, a pasión, a calor resbaladizo. Era adictiva. Era suya.**

—**Con la boca —gimió ella—. Con la boca. He cambiado de opinión.**

**Entonces él volvió a lamerla y ella tembló. Se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en la**

**pared para no caer. Arqueó hacia delante las caderas ofreciéndose más a su lengua. Él la**

**complació. La abrió con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba acariciándose, y**

**succionó el centro más ardiente de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó, gimió, se arqueó, se retorció.**

—**¿Más? —le preguntó él.**

—**Más... sí. Por favor.**

**Estaba cerca, muy cerca. El sentía que Candace se acercaba cada vez más al éxtasis,**

**saboreaba la abundancia de dulzura. «Muerde». Aquel impulso lo asustó| Dejó de mover la**

**lengua, de acariciar el clítoris henchido. Ella se quejó con frustración y él cerró las**

**mandíbulas con dolor y excitación.**

**Las gotas de agua le caían desde las cejas a la barbilla. Quería apartárselas, quería**

**verla con más claridad pero no quería quitar las manos de los lugares en que las tenía. El**

**aire le quemaba la garganta, los pulmones.**

—**Dime que me deseas.**

**«Mientras me calmo».**

—**Te deseo —respondió Candace, casi a gritos. Lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera**

**creer que estaban teniendo aquella conversación en aquel preciso instante.**

—**Dime que me necesitas.**

—**Te necesito.**

—**Dime que nunca me traicionarás.**

—**Nunca te traicionaré.**

**Al menos, no había titubeado. Algo en su interior se suavizó, se derritió.**

—**¿Dónde quieres estar? —le preguntó; y sus palabras eran casi una súplica.**

**«Necesítame tanto como yo te necesito a ti».**

**Quizá fuera el agua, tal vez el vapor. Terrence tuvo la sensación de que a ella se le**

**llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, de que una cortina de vulnerabilidad le caía por el rostro.**

—**Contigo —respondió—. Sólo contigo.**

**Tanto espíritu como hombre se sintieron atravesados por la magia de aquellas**

**palabras. Recibieron una lección de humildad. De nuevo, Terrence enterró la cara entre sus**

**piernas, y le hundió la lengua más profundamente que antes. Ella suspiró de pasión y le**

**posó una pierna en la espalda. Hundió el talón en su hombro, pero a él no le importó;**

**incluso le gustó.**

**El deseo de Candace le fluía por la garganta mientras él la mordisqueaba. Ya no podía**

**detenerse, estaba indefenso ante sus acciones. No quería hacerle daño, y tampoco el**

**espíritu lo deseaba. Por una vez, estaban de acuerdo, y lo único que ambos querían era**

**proporcionarle placer.**

**Ella llegó al límite. Cayó. El orgasmo sacudió todo j su cuerpo. Sus paredes le**

**presionaron la lengua, lo mantuvieron cautivo en aquellas puertas del cielo. Y cuando**

**Candace gritó su nombre, Terrence también llegó al clímax. Su simiente cálida brotó de él y**

**cayó a la bañera. Su cuerpo se tensó, los músculos presionaron los huesos con una fuerza**

**férrea. Nunca había sentido 1 nada tan bello, tan perfecto.**

**Pasaron segundos... minutos... horas. En aquella eternidad atemporal se convirtió en**

**Placer. Era sólo un hombre que deseaba a aquella mujer. Un hombre que vivía en un**

**mundo luminoso, donde el bien siempre vencía al mal.**

**Ojalá...**

**Cuando abrió los ojos, era Terrence una vez más. De nuevo, un hombre regido por la**

**oscuridad, que habitaba un mundo donde siempre triunfaba la medianoche, y donde el mal**

**se reía en la cara del bien.**

**Aún estaba de rodillas. Candace seguía frente a él. Terrence oía su respiración**

**entrecortada, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba jadeando. Se puso en pie y j notó que**

**no dejaban de temblarle las piernas.**

**Tampoco Candace dejaba de temblar. Tenía los ojos 1 cerrados y en su semblante había**

**una expresión dichosa. Sin embargo, Terrence no podía librarse del súbito pensamiento de**

**que había sido demasiado brusco, de que debería haber sido más tierno...**

—**Por favor, mírame —le pidió.**

**Ella abrió los ojos, y aquellas esferas de color ámbar se clavaron en él mientras se**

**mordía el labio con una expresión de inseguridad.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te arrepientes?**

—**No y no —dijo ella, con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, como un rayo de sol en**

**la noche tenebrosa.**

—**¿Cómo es posible que sigas siendo virgen? —le preguntó, anonadado.**

**Lentamente, a Candace se le borró la sonrisa de los labios. La vergüenza se le reflejó en**

**los ojos.**

—**No quiero hablar de eso.**

—**Por favor.**

**Ella se miró los pies para esconder sus emociones tormentosas.**

—**No debería haberte pedido que no me ordenaras las cosas. ¡Es irresistible!**

**Él recordaría aquello.**

—**Quizá hubiera debido decírtelo antes, antes de que..., pero...**

**Él se le encogió el corazón. ¿Debía escuchar su confesión, fuera la que fuera? Sí.**

**¿Quería? No. En .Aquel momento no. Cerró el grifo y la apretó contra la pared. No podía**

**predecir cuál sería la reacción del espíritu si aquella preciosa criatura le decía que había**

**conspirado contra él.**

—**Candace...**

—**No —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Escúchame. Pero antes, prométeme que no**

**vas a odiarme, e intenta entender que no puedo evitarlo. Allá va. No eres el único que estás**

**poseído por algo que no puedes controlar. Yo oigo voces. Cuando me quedo quieta en un**

**lugar donde ha tenido lugar una conversación, oigo todas las palabras que se han**

**pronunciado aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo.**

**Mientras hablaba, miraba a todas partes, menos a él.**

**Terrence la escuchó con un profundo asombro. Candace no había confesado que fuera**

**cebo ni que fuera un castigo divino ni que quisiera vengarse de él, sino que oía voces. Él**

**supo con toda seguridad que no mentía. Aquello era demasiado complicado, y muy fácil de**

**comprobar. Un cebo verdadero habría optado por algo mucho menos refutable. Además, lo**

**que describía tenía sentido y hacía que encajaran muchas piezas del rompecabezas.**

**Lo cual significaba que ella había intentado protegerlo simplemente porque quería, y**

**aquello lo llenó de alegría y alivio.**

**En aquel momento, Terrence entendió por qué ella no se había quedado hundida**

**cuando él había admitido que había asesinado a aquellos hombres. Ni siquiera los conocía.**

**Y tal y como él sospechaba, seguramente ellos querían capturarla y usar su habilidad.**

—**¿Y por qué tenías miedo de que te odiara? —le preguntó.**

—**Oigo secretos —susurró—. Es difícil tener amigos, ¿sabes? La gente que sabe lo que**

**puedo hacer no quiere tener que ver conmigo, y la gente que no lo sabe no me entiende.**

**La soledad que transmitían sus palabras lo entristeció. Él la entendía muy bien. Sin**

**embargo, no le gustaba la idea de que ella oyera..., supiera las cosas violen tas que había**

**hecho durante su vida.**

—**¿Y qué secretos míos has oído? —le preguntó intentando mantener un tono de voz**

**desenfadado, aunque no lo consiguiera.**

—**Ninguno, te lo juro —dijo ella, y lo miró fijamente—. Cuando estoy contigo, el**

**mundo es silencioso.**

**Aquello ya se lo había dicho. Terrence recordó la expresión de su rostro la primera vez**

**que él se le había acercado. Era de una gran felicidad. Estaba disfrutando del silencio, tal y**

**como le había dicho. Al saberlo, se sintió asombrado, lleno de humildad, pero también**

**orgulloso. Él la había ayudado. Él, que era incapaz de liberarse de su propio tormento,**

**había liberado a otros.**

—**Has dicho que oyes secretos. ¿Qué secretos has oído sobre nosotros?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. La mayoría de la gente de la ciudad os considera ángeles. Unos**

**cuantos os tienen por demonios. Sin embargo, todos sienten reverencia por vosotros.**

—**¿No hay planes de atacar?**

—**No que yo sepa.**

—**Bien.**

**Él extendió los dedos por su cintura, la levantó y la sacó de la bañera. Después le puso**

**una toalla sobre los hombros y tomó otra para sí.**

—**¿«Bien»? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?**

—**Sí.**

**Ella se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Bueno, ahora que ya te lo he contado, me gustaría llamar a mi jefe y decirle que**

**estoy bien.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Me temo que eso no es posible. Nadie puede saber que estás aquí. Es por tu**

**seguridad y por la nuestra.**

—**Pero...**

—**Esto no está abierto a discusión.**

**Candace iba a hablar de nuevo, como si quisiera protestar. Sin embargo, se limitó a**

**decir:**

—**Bien.**

**Por su tono de voz, Terrence supo que no estaba bien. Probablemente, pensaba en**

**buscar un teléfono en cuanto él se diera la vuelta.**

—**Te prometo, Candace, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer para todos los que estamos**

**involucrados.**

**Ella siguió secándose de espaldas a él. Sus movimientos eran un poco lentos, medidos,**

**como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Muchas cosas. Necesito llamar a mi jefe, y voy a hacerlo en cuanto encuentre un**

**teléfono. No puedes impedírmelo.**

—**Eso es...**

**En aquella ocasión fue ella quien lo interrumpió.**

—**E incluso tú, inmortal, tendrías que pensar que soy rara después de lo que te he**

**dicho, así que no se por qué lo niegas.**

**Él se secó el pelo y se puso la toalla alrededor del cuello.**

—**No eres rara. Yo creo que eres bella, lista, vahea te y, lo más importante, deliciosa.**

**Ella se tapó el torso con la toalla, robándole el placer de mirarla.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**De veras —respondió él. Sus miradas se encontraron—. Si supieras la mitad de las**

**cosas que ocurren aquí, tú...**

**Apretó los labios. Demonios, no debería haberle dicho aquello.**

**¿Te refieres a que hay más que los apuñalamientos y las resurrecciones? —preguntó**

**Candace con ironía.**

**Mucho más.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?**

**Aunque él deseara pasar el resto del día con ella, sabía que no podía. Tenía deberes**

**que cumplir. Todavía era un guerrero que tenía que defender su casa. Después de**

**acompañarla al dormitorio, se vistió, tomó una camisa, unos calzoncillos y unos**

**pantalones del armario y se los lanzó a Candace.**

—**Ponte eso.**

**Ella no agarró en el aire ni una sola de las prendas y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlas.**

**A cada movimiento, la toalla blanca se le subía por las piernas. Él se excitó. Otra vez.**

**Debería estar cansado, pero no. Con Candace no. Ella lo excitaba pese a todo.**

—**Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer —dijo,**

—**¿Y puedo ir contigo? —preguntó ella.**

—**Sí y no.**

—**¿Qué significa eso?**

—**Te voy a encerrar con Danika mientras hago algunas... tareas. Así tendrás compañía**

**y estarás con alguien que podrá ayudarte si te pones enferma otra vez.**

**Primero, en su rostro apareció una expresión de pánico. Después, de ira.**

—**No tienes por qué encerrarme. ¿Y por qué tienes a Danika encerrada? ¿Es una**

**prisionera?**

—**Sí.**

—**Pero, Terrence, me dijiste que yo era la primera mujer a la que...**

—**Yo no la encerré, no te he mentido. Y ahora, ni una palabra más, por favor. Vístete, o**

**te sacaré desnuda de la habitación.**

—**Debería discutir contigo, pero no voy a hacerlo. No porque tú seas el jefe, sino**

**porque quiero ir a ver a Danika.**

**Candace se vistió rápidamente.**

—**Esta ropa es enorme —protestó cuando terminó.**

—**Por ahora es lo que tenemos. Tendrás que arreglártelas.**

—**Hablaremos más tarde de todo esto —dijo ella, y no como una petición sino como**

**una orden.**

—**Sí —respondió Terrence, intentando no sonreír—. Hablaremos.**

—**Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas sin evasivas.**

—**Y tú pórtate bien mientras no estoy contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era**

**peligroso enfadarme?**

—**¿Y qué, me vas a dar unos azotes si soy una niña mala?**

**Aquel comentario provocativo sorprendió a Terrence. Por todos los dioses, ¿de dónde**

**había salido aquel pequeño polvorín? La había visto asustada, pasmada, enferma, excitada,**

**pero no batalladora como en aquel momento. Asombrosamente, el espíritu no estalló ante**

**su desafío. No le obligó a hacer daño. Terrence pensó que quizá Violencia... No. Imposible.**

**El espíritu de Violencia no sonreía.**

—**No preguntes lo que te haría —dijo cuando pudo hablar nuevamente—, Y no me**

**tientes.**

**Ella se puso de puntillas y acercó la boca a su oreja Él sintió sus pezones rozándole el**

**torso. Esperó, sin aliento, a ver lo que iba a hacer Candace después. Quizá no supiera de**

**dónde había salido el polvorín, pero sabía que lo excitaba mucho.**

—**Quizá me guste tentarte —le susurró, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Piénsalo**

**mientras estoy encerrada.**

**Lo pensaría. Oh, sí. Lo pensaría.**

**#############**

**Candace miró la puerta que Terrence acababa de cerrar ante sus narices para dejarla**

**atrapada en otro dormitorio. En otra prisión. ¡Oh! Aquel hombre era exasperante. Le había**

**dado placer con ternura; después se había convertido de nuevo en un guerrero duro y**

**decidido, y la había encerrado en una habitación con otras mujeres a las que ya tenía**

**encerradas. Un comportamiento vergonzoso, sin duda.**

**Pese a todo, ella lo deseaba. Sabía que era bueno y considerado, y lo mejor que nunca**

**le hubiera ocurrido a su cuerpo. Ah, sí. Además, estaba el silencio. Eso, Candace no podía**

**olvidarlo.**

—**¿Quién eres? —le preguntó una voz femenina de repente.**

**Candace se dio la vuelta y vio a Danika y a otras tres mujeres, cuyas edades debían**

**oscilar entre los setenta y los veinte años, que la estaban observando con preocupación y**

**miedo. Dios Santo, ¿Terrence tenía encerradas a cuatro mujeres? ¿Iba a ser aquello un**

**harén para inmortales?**

**Danika se adelantó.**

—**Es la que estaba enferma. La que yo... cuidé**

—**Gracias por hacerlo —dijo Candace suavemente.**

**Danika asintió.**

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —comentó, y después de mirar a Candace con suma atención,**

**entornó los ojos recelosamente—. De hecho, estás milagrosamente mejor.**

—**Ojalá pudiera explicártelo, pero no puedo. Cuando se me pasaron las náuseas,**

**recuperé las fuerzas. Parece que las pastillas hicieron efecto, después de todo. Tú también**

**tienes mejor aspecto. Ya no estás de color verde.**

—**Bueno, es la primera vez que voy volando con un hombre a recoger unos**

**analgésicos —replicó Danika y se puso en jarras—. ¿Y por qué estás tú en este castillo**

**tétrico? ¿También te han secuestrado?**

**Candace no tuvo tiempo de responder.**

—**¿Quiénes son? —preguntó una versión de Danika ligeramente mayor—. ¿Qué son?**

**Danika dice que uno tiene alas.**

**Sin pausa, la mayor del grupo inquirió:**

—**¿Conoces alguna salida?**

**Las cuatro mujeres iban rodeándola mientras hablaban. La miraban con esperanza,**

**como si ella tuviera la respuesta y pudiera salvarlas de un destino horrible.**

**Candace alzó las manos para contenerlas.**

—**Tranquilas —dijo.**

**Danika había mencionado que estaban secuestradas. ¿Por qué habría hecho Terrence**

**algo así?**

—**¿Alguna de vosotras es Cazador o cebo? — les preguntó. Cada vez que Terrence le**

**decía una de aquellas dos palabras, su voz tenía un tono de disgusto.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que si somos buscadoras de tesoros? — Danika estaba muy**

**confusa, pero tenía un brillo duro en los ojos verdes—. No, no somos nada de eso. ¿Qué**

**significa?**

—**No lo sé. Esperaba que alguna de vosotros lo supiera.**

**Las voces del pasado comenzaron a abrirse paso en su mente. Una conversación tras**

**otra.**

—**No, no, otra vez no.**

**Notó que palidecía porque sintió frío en la cara. «Respira hondo. Respira», se dijo.**

—**Creo que se está poniendo enferma otra vez — murmuró Danika con**

**preocupación—. ¿Puedes llegar a la cama? —le preguntó a Candace.**

—**No... no. Sólo quiero sentarme.**

**De repente, un par de manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la ayudaron a sentarse.**

**Candace se dejó llevar. Estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse. Se estremeció e inspiró**

**profundamente.**

**«Van a matarnos».**

**«Tenemos que escapar».**

**« ¿Cómo?».**

**«Si tenemos que saltar por la ventana, saltaremos. Quieren contagiarnos una**

**enfermedad».**

**«Si saltamos, nos mataremos».**

**«Si nos quedamos, nos matarán».**

**Candace se dio cuenta de que las voces pertenecían a aquellas mujeres. Todo lo que**

**habían hablado en aquella habitación iba a reproducirse en su mente. Maldición, ella ya se**

**había acostumbrado al silencio. Había pensado que tendría paz siempre y cuando**

**estuviera fuera del calabozo. Tuvo la esperanza de que no hubieran estado allí el tiempo**

**suficiente como para tener demasiadas conversaciones.**

**«Echo de menos al abuelo. Él sabría lo que hacer».**

**«Bueno, pero no está aquí. Tendremos que dar nosotras con la solución.».**

**Alguien le dio un panecillo y un vaso de zumo de manzana.**

—**Toma —le ofreció Danika con gentileza—. Quizá con esto te sientas mejor.**

**« ¿Quién está hablando? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?».**

**« ¿Con quién estás hablando, Danika?».**

**«Eh... con nadie».**

**Candace aceptó lo que le ofrecía y lo tomó con las manos temblorosas. Las**

**conversaciones continuaban y continuaban. Algunas veces, era como en el calabo7.o; las**

**conversaciones parecían monólogos. No oía n quien estuviera hablando con las mujeres;**

**sólo sabía que estaban hablando con alguien más que entre ellas.**

**Oyó a Danika diciendo:**

**«Sí... Si soy médica, ¿me prometes que se salvarán mi madre, mi hermana y mi abuela?**

**No han hecho nada malo. Hemos venido a Budapest a olvidar, a despedirnos de mi abuelo.**

**Nosotras...».**

**Sin embargo, no oyó el comentario anterior. Ni el siguiente. ¿Por qué?**

**Los hombres eran inmortales, pero ella ya había oído hablar a criaturas inmortales**

**más veces. Vampiros, duendes, cambiadores de formas... ¿Por qué no oía a los demonios en**

**el castillo? Ellos tenían que ser los interlocutores de Danika.**

**Candace mordisqueó el pan y tomó un poco de zumo, intentando abstraerse de las**

**conversaciones. Canturreó, Meditó. Las mujeres intentaron entablar conversación con ella,**

**pero Candace no podía responder. Había demasiadas voces exigiéndole atención.**

**Una por una, las mujeres se rindieron. Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasaba, cuántas**

**veces estuvo a punto de llamar a Terrence aunque consiguiera reprimirse mordiéndose la**

**lengua. Él tenía cosas que hacer, según le había dicho. Además, no quería ser una carga.**

**Una molestia.**

**«Pero para eso viniste aquí», se dijo. «Para pedirles a estos hombres que te enseñaran**

**cómo controlar tu poder, aunque te convirtieras en una molestia para ellos».**

**Sin embargo, eso era antes de que Terrence entrara en su vida. A partir de aquel**

**momento, había querido que él fuera su amante, no su enfermero. Otra vez.**

**« ¿Oyes voces mentalmente?».**

**«Sí».**

**« ¿Y no será tu propia voz?».**

**«Seguramente. No lo sé».**

**Por suerte, los murmullos cesaron, terminaron en el mismo momento en que había**

**entrado Candace. Se sintió aliviada, y tuvo que admitir que había averiguado algunas cosas**

**nuevas: la primera, que Danika había oído hablar de los Cazadores y se lo había contado a**

**su familia.**

—**Cazadores —dijo Candace, alzando la vista.**

**Danika estaba mirando por la única ventana de la habitación, una ventana que**

**ninguna de las mujeres había conseguido abrir. Candace les había oído intentarlo y fracasar.**

—**¿Dónde están? No me mientas esta vez, por favor.**

**Danika dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella con la mano en el corazón.**

—**Estás mejor otra vez, ¿eh? ¿Por qué tengo que confiar en ti? Puede que trabajes para**

**esos hombres. Quizá te hayan enviado para que averigües cosas sobre nosotras, y cuando**

**las sepas, entrarán y nos matarán.**

—**Cierto —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, tú me salvaste. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte**

**daño?**

**Danika la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.**

—**Tendrás que confiar en mí. Estamos en el mismo barco.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con el que se enfada tanto? Terrence Tú estás con él.**

—**Quizá. ¿Y qué?**

—**Eso te convierte en una de ellos.**

—**No —insistió—. Acabo de llegar a este castillo Llegué ayer, de hecho.**

**Danika abrió unos ojos como platos.**

—**Ahora sí sé que estás mintiendo. Él te quiere, eso es evidente. Un hombre no**

**demuestra tanta preocupación por una mujer a la que acaba de conocer.**

**Sí, él había sido compasivo. Amable. Tierno. Dulce. El hombre más fiero al que había**

**conocido en su vida le había limpiado la frente y la cara.**

—**No puedo explicarlo, pero no estoy mintiendo.**

**Pasó un minuto de silencio.**

—**Muy bien —dijo Danika, y se encogió de hombros—. Si quieres saber algo de esos**

**cazadores, te Id diré. Aunque de todos modos, no es información crucial. Cuando el**

**hombre de las alas, Aeron, me llevó a la ciudad, vio a un grupo de hombres. Iban armados;**

**como soldados y merodeaban por los callejones, como si no quisieran que los vieran.**

**Eso no le decía nada a Candace.**

—**Aeron murmuró la palabra cazadores entre dientes, y sacó una daga. Creo que los**

**habría atacado de no llevarme a mí. Dijo que esos hombres habían venido a matarlo a él y**

**a sus amigos. Yo quería que lucharan para que Aeron se distrajera y poder escapar, pero**

**no ocurrió. Ellos no nos vieron.**

**Candace frunció el ceño. Cazadores de los inmortales. ¿No era aquello lo que ella hacía**

**para el Instituto? Escuchaba conversaciones para encontrar, dar caza, a aquellos que no**

**eran humanos.**

**No. El Instituto observaba, estudiaba y ayudaba mando era necesario, y tomaba**

**medidas extremas sólo cuando existía una amenaza.**

**Ella se consoló con aquello. Los empleados eran científicos, no depredadores. Aunque**

**con ella no siempre habían sido justos; le tenían desconfianza, algunos la rechazaban e**

**incluso había sufrido intentos de agresión por escuchar conversaciones comprometedoras**

**para algunos de los empleados. Macintosh siempre había hecho todo lo posible por**

**protegerla, pero algunas veces eso no era suficiente, así que ella había aprendido a confiar**

**sólo en sí misma. Lo cual hacía que su súbita necesidad de apoyarse en Terrence le causara**

**confusión.**

—**Aeron... eh... habló mal de ti —dijo Danika, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.**

**Candace parpadeó de la sorpresa.**

—**¿De mí? ¿Por qué?**

—**Dijo que eras un cebo, sea lo que sea.**

**A ella se le hundieron los hombros.**

— **Terrence también me llama cebo. Todavía no sé lo que es...**

**¿Cómo iba a negar que era algo que no entendía? A menos que... Si ella tenía razón**

**acerca de que aquellos cazadores que acosaban a los inmortales, significaba que el cebo**

**era un señuelo, algo para atraer al inmortal a la trampa del cazador.**

**¡Terrence pensaba que ella trabajaba para sus enemigos! Ella había ido allí a pedir**

**ayuda, no a facilitar que lo asesinaran.**

— **¡Idiota! —exclamó.**

—**No me insultes —dijo Danika.**

—**No estaba hablando de ti, sino de mí misma.**

**Durante esos momentos íntimos que había pasad con Terrence, éste seguía pensando**

**que ella era capa/, de semejante traición. Y seguramente también pensaba que era una**

**mujer fácil, de ahí su sorpresa cuando había descubierto que todavía era virgen.**

**A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

—**¿Te han engañado? —le preguntó Danika con suavidad.**

**Ella asintió. ¿Terrence la había deseado, aunque sólo fuera un poco, o sólo quería**

**seducirla para sonsacarle información sobre sus planes? Candace sospechaba que lo cierto**

**era lo último, y eso le hizo daño. La atravesó el alma. ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado él con**

**recelo, con una acusación en los ojos?**

—**Háblame sobre la voz que has escuchado —le pidió a Danika. Cualquier cosa con tal**

**de borrarse n Terrence de la mente, antes de ponerse a llorar de decepción y resentimiento.**

**Danika se quedó helada.**

—**No te he mencionado ninguna voz. Nos han estado vigilando, ¿verdad? ¿Hay una**

**cámara oculta?**

—**No lo sé —respondió Candace—. Podría ser que 1 tuvieran una cámara, pero no es**

**así como yo he sabido I lo de la voz. Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. Estamos juntas en esto.**

**Podemos ayudarnos la una a la otra.**

—**No hay nada que contar —dijo Danika—. Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿es eso lo que**

**quieres que admita? 1 Un tipo ha comenzado a hablarme mentalmente este I mañana.**

**Hemos tenido conversaciones muy estimulantes.**

—**¿Qué te ha dicho?**

—**Me pidió información sobre nuestros secuestradores.**

—**¿Como qué?**

— **Sus hábitos diarios, qué armas tienen y si el castillo tiene sistema de seguridad —**

**respondió Danika, y emitió una carcajada seca, sin humor—. Creo que es el modo alocado**

**que tiene mi mente de enfrentarse a lo que está sucediendo.**

**Candace no lo creía. Aquellas preguntas eran demasiado específicas. Eran la**

**información que querría conocer un soldado sobre sus enemigos.**

**Así que... si no era Danika la que quería información sobre aquellos hombres, ¿quién**

**era? ¿Y quién tenía el poder de pedirla sin la ventaja de un cuerpo?**

—**Me estoy cansando de todo esto — refunfuño París—. Por una vez, hoy me gustaría**

**quedarme en la ciudad a relajarme después de haber estado con una mujer, en vez de**

**tener que volver corriendo aquí. Yo puedo transportarme en un segundo, como Lucien.**

**Se dejó caer en el sofá que había ante la tele, tomó el mando de la consola de los**

**videojuegos y comenzó una pelea de mujeres desnudas en el barro. Tenía buen color, y la**

**tensión se le había borrado del semblante. —¿De qué va la reunión esta vez? —preguntó—**

**. i Ah, y para vuestra información, no vi a ningún Cazador. —Porque tú sólo ves posibles**

**compañeras de cama —respondió Aeron.**

—**¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó París, sin alterarse.**

—**Dejad de discutir —dijo Lucien—. Tenemos cosas de las que ocuparnos, y no creo**

**que a nadie le guste lo que va a oír.**

**Terrence se sentó en el sofá y se pasó la mano por la cara. Violencia le estaba**

**golpeando por dentro, con más fuerza y más rabia de lo normal. Parecía que no le gustaba**

**estar lejos de Candace. Él la había dejado en la habitación de Lucien, después de apartar la**

**barricada, que en su opinión era excesiva, porque había una buena cerradura en la puerta,**

**y había ido a limpiar la suya, Cuando había terminado, lo habían avisado para que acudiera**

**a la sala de entretenimiento, donde parecía que iban a darles a todos malas noticias.**

—**Díselo, Aeron —dijo Lucien con un suspiro.**

**Hubo una pausa.**

—**Estoy sintiendo los primeros movimientos de Ira. No es nada drástico todavía.**

**Puedo controlarlo, pero i no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré.**

—**Ahora puede oler a las humanas, y sus olores no se le quitan de la nariz —explicó**

**Reyes.**

**Terrence se sorprendió al percibir furia en la voz de su amigo.**

**París palideció.**

—**Vaya, eso sí que ha sido rápido.**

—**Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo —respondió Aeron. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar**

**sin hacerles daño —dijo, y se frotó la nuca—. Ya veo sus cuerpos ensangrentados y me**

**gusta.**

—**¿A nadie se le ocurre una idea? —preguntó Reyes, que lanzó el cuchillo al aire, lo**

**atrapó y volvió a lanzarlo—. ¿Algo para poder salvarlas?**

**Silencio.**

—**Hablar de ello no servirá de nada — dijo Torin por fin—. Nos estamos**

**atormentando al intentar dar j con una solución que no existe. No podemos ponernos 1 en**

**contacto con los Titanes, nos impondrán otra maldición. No podemos dejar libres a las**

**mujeres y decirles que se escondan. Aeron se vería obligado a seguirlas. Así que... yo opino**

**que lo mejor es dejar que lo haga.**

**Reyes le clavó una mirada fiera.**

— **Eso es un poco cruel incluso para ti, Enfermedad —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a**

**Terrence—. Yo digo que esperemos un poco más. Por ahora, Aeron tiene al espíritu**

**controlado, aunque se esté despertando.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lucien con una expresión oscura—. Vamos a esperar un**

**poco, aunque no creo que podamos dar con una solución. Terrence, me gustaría que les**

**contaras a los demás lo de la voz que has oído.**

**Terrence no quería cargarles con más preocupaciones, pero sabía que no tenía otro**

**remedio.**

—**Muy bien. Alguien se comunicó conmigo mentalmente, y me ordenó que os enviara**

**a todos al cementerio esta noche, sin armas.**

**Lucien se acercó a Aeron.**

—**Tú conoces a esos nuevos dioses mejor que nadie. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te parece algo**

**propio de los Titanes?**

—**No soy un experto en ellos, pero no, no me lo parece. Ellos no tendrían por qué**

**preocuparse de las armas. Aunque sean útiles para luchar contra los Cazadores, no lo**

**serían para luchar contra los dioses.**

—**Supongamos que esa voz es de un Cazador — dijo Lucien—. Eso significa que nos**

**enfrentamos a un Cazador que tiene una habilidad formidable. Y como es improbable que**

**trabaje solo, tenemos que preguntarnos si sus amigos tienen poderes parecidos.**

**Aeron dijo:**

—**Somos más fuertes que los mortales, con poderes o sin ellos. Podemos vencerlos.**

—**Sí, si somos más listos. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió en Grecia? Los Cazadores**

**no eran tan fuertes como nosotros, pero pudieron hacernos daño una y otra vez. Ahora, lo**

**más seguro es que nos hayan tendal do una trampa en el cementerio —dijo Terrence,**

**mieras los miraba uno por uno—. Yo no podré ir, porque estaré muerto, pero todos los**

**demás podéis. Debéis hacerlos caer en su propia trampa y matarlos.**

**Lucien sacudió la cabeza.**

—**A medianoche, Reyes y yo estaremos aquí contigo. Eso quiere decir que sólo podrán**

**ir París y Aeron, porque Torin tampoco» puede salir. No podemos dejar que vayan solos a**

**luchar cuando no sabemos a lo que se enfrentan.**

—**Entonces vayamos ahora —dijo Terrence. Odiaba salir del castillo, pero lo haría. Por**

**proteger a Candace, haría cualquier cosa, y si aquella nueva raza de Cazadores pretendía**

**hacerle daño...— Todavía quedan siete horas hasta la medianoche. Eso es tiempo de sobra**

**para que yo pueda luchar y volver.**

**Los demás lo miraron con sorpresa. Él nunca se había ofrecido para ir a la ciudad.**

—**Alguien tiene que; quedarse a proteger a las mujeres —dijo Reyes.**

—**Es cierto —convino Terrence.**

—**No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Lucien con una sonrisa de disculpa para ambos—.**

**Matar a los Cazadores 1 es más importante que proteger a las mujeres.**

**Reyes apretó los puños. Terrence apretó los dientes.**

—**Alguien tiene que quedarse —dijo—, o luchad sin mí.**

**Quizá Aeron fuera Ira, y Lucien fuera Muerte, pero nadie luchaba como Violencia.**

**Llevarlo a él a una batalla era casi una garantía de victoria.**

—**Iremos sin ti —dijo Lucien con rotundidad.**

**Muy bien. No iba a dejar a Candace sin protección.**

—**Entonces, decidme lo que pensáis hacer.**

**Hubo una pausa. Lucien y Aeron intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Antes de que él**

**pudiera hacer algún comentario, Lucien tomó un mapa de una estantería y lo extendió**

**sobre la mesa de billar.**

**Los demás se acercaron.**

—**Como veis, es un mapa de la ciudad. Antes, cuando estábamos planeando el ataque y**

**vosotros estabais ocupados en otras cosas, decidimos poner una trampa en esta zona**

**abandonada —explicó, y dibujó un círculo con la yema del dedo alrededor de una parte del**

**sur de la ciudad—. Hay colinas y no hay casas, lo cual significa que es el sitio perfecto para**

**atacar. Esperaremos aquí y dejaremos que los Cazadores se acerquen a nosotros.**

—**¿Ése es tu plan?**

— **Bueno, eso y matarlos —dijo Lucien. La fragancia de flores se intensificó mientras**

**le brillaban los ojos amenazadoramente—. A mí me parece un buen plan.**

—**Quizá no vayan. Quizá estén en el cementerio.**

—**Vendrán —dijo Lucien.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Él hizo una pausa y miró a Aeron de nuevo.**

—**Tengo ese presentimiento.**

**Terrence soltó un resoplido.**

—**Puede que te equivoques. Al menos, deberíamos asegurar nuestra colina antes de**

**que os vayáis, para que nadie pueda acercarse mientras vosotros estáis fuella y yo estoy**

**muerto.**

—**Muy bien —dijo Lucien con un suspiro—. Pongámonos a trabajar.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hotel Taberna, Budapest.**

**Sabin, el guardián de la Duda, estaba tendido en la cama, mirando el techo blanco de**

**su suite. Había viajado desde Nueva York a Budapest con un objetivo: encontrar la caja de**

**Pandora y destruirla. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte; sin embargo, sí haba**

**encontrado a los guerreros que se habían alejado de él miles de años atrás. Hombres que**

**habían luchado junto a él. Hombres a los que había querido.**

**Hombres que, en aquel momento, lo odiaban.**

**Suspiró. Desde su llegada, tires días atrás, había visto a París aquí y allá, pero no le**

**había revelado su presencia; no estaba seguro del recibimiento que iban a darle. ¿Lo**

**atacarían o lo recibirían como al hijo pródigo?**

**Casi tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Él había estado a punto de decapitar a Aeron cuando**

**el guerrero había intentado impedirle que incendiara todo Atenas pan hacer salir a los**

**Cazadores que habían matado a su amigo Badén.**

**Desde que había llegado a Budapest, Sabin había intentado infiltrarse, averiguar todo**

**lo que pudiera de aquellos guerreros que habían sido hermanos para él, pero que se**

**habían convertido en extraños. Ellos no habían revelado nada. Así pues, Sabin había**

**concentrado su atención en las humanas que los rodeaban. Sólo una de ellas lo había oído,**

**pero tampoco le había proporcionado nueva información.**

**Lo único que sabía era que los seis guerreros vivían en aquella fortaleza enorme de la**

**colina, y que estaban armados hasta los dientes.**

**Aquella información la había obtenido de un Cazador al cual había interrogado un mes**

**antes. El mismo Cazador que le había dicho, con reticencia, que había en marcha una nueva**

**búsqueda de la caja de Pandora. Y que encontrar la caja significaría el fin de los Señores**

**del Submundo, porque los demonios volverían a los confines de la caja, y los guerreros no**

**podrían sobrevivir sin ellos.**

**Parecía que los Cazadores llevaban semanas intentando dar con la manera de asaltar**

**el castillo y atrapar a los guerreros, pero aún no lo habían conseguido. El hecho de que**

**quisieran capturarlos en vez de destruirlos le suscitaba muchas preguntas a Sabin. ¿Sabían**

**los Herreros dónde estaba la caja? ¿Qué pensaban en la actualidad de los Cazadores? En el**

**pasado se habían retirado de la lucha. ¿Volverían a hacerlo?**

**Suspiró de nuevo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más tarde. En ese momento tenía**

**otro misterio por resolver. El cambio de guardia, por decirlo de algún modo. De manos de**

**los Griegos a manos de los Titanes, que eran unos maníacos del control. Una preocupación**

**que él no esperaba.**

**No conocía a aquellos nuevos dioses, pero no creía que fueran a gustarle. Cuando lo**

**habían llamado, había percibido en los cielos murmullos de guerra y dominación; lo**

**habían obligado a permanecer en medio de un círculo de caras extrañas y a responder sus**

**preguntas.**

**« ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?».**

**« ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo?**

**« ¿Tienes miedo de morir?».**

**El motivo por el que lo habían llamado a él y no a los otros, tampoco lo sabía. En**

**realidad no sabía nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Terrence les dijera a los demás que**

**fueran al cementerio.**

**Esperaba que acudieran. Había llegado el momento de dar a conocer su presencia, y**

**quería tener venta» cuando eso sucediera.**

**«Ojalá pudiera mentir...».**

**Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.**

**Sin embargo, no podía mentir. Si lo intentaba, el demonio enloquecía y él perdía el**

**conocimiento. Era una extraña reacción ante la insinceridad, pero no podía remediarlo. Lo**

**que sí podía hacer era proyectar sus pensamientos en la mente de otro, llenarlo de des«**

**confianza y de preocupación, tejer una red de dudas con preguntas y observaciones.**

**Ni sus preguntas ni sus observaciones eran mentira, ¿verdad?**

**Al comunicarse con Terrence, lo había oído rezando1 por la mujer humana, y le había**

**creado dudas sobre sí; podía sobrevivir sin la ayuda de un dios. El hecho de que sí se**

**hubiera salvado había sido favorable a él, porque le había permitido pedir la**

**compensación.**

**Sabin y sus hombres estarían esperando la llegada de los demás guerreros, que pese a**

**sus órdenes, irían armados. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante aquella inesperada reunión?**

**«Seguramente, con odio».**

—**Cállate —le dijo a su espíritu.**

**No le importaba usarlo contra los demás, pero odiaba que aquella cosa estúpida**

**intentara debilitarlo a él.**

**La puerta de su suite se abrió de par en par.**

**Él agarró el cuchillo que llevaba atado con una correa a la nuca y se preparó para**

**atacar. Cuando vio a sus visitantes, se relajó.**

—**¿Qué bienvenida es ésta? —preguntó Kane.**

**Carneo, Amun y Gideon lo acompañaban. Habían estado juntos desde la muerte de**

**Badén, cuando se habían abandonado al dominio de sus demonios. Cualquier cosa con tal**

**de castigar a aquellos que habían asesinado a uno de los suyos.**

**La destrucción que habían provocado, la gente a la que habían herido... Sabin se**

**estremeció al recordarlo. Les había costado mucho tiempo volver a encontrarse, y para**

**entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca podrían integrarse en sociedad, nunca podrían**

**ser otra cosa que guerreros.**

**Los Cazadores no se lo permitirían.**

**Aparte de acabar con Badén, los Cazadores habían asesinado a todos los humanos que**

**tenían buena relación con -los guerreros, y habían destruido todos los hogares que éstos**

**habían conseguido erigir. Y por eso, Sabin lucharía contra ellos hasta el final de sus días: la**

**eternidad. Hasta que el último cayera vencido, seguiría luchando.**

**Sabin se incorporó y apoyó el peso del cuerpo en los codos. Después se recostó contra**

**el cabecero de la cama.**

—**¿Habéis averiguado algo?**

—**Bastante —respondió Gideon.**

—**Nada —dijo Kane, mirando al techo con resignación.**

**Gideon estaba poseído por el espíritu de Mentira. Al contrario que Sabin, no podía**

**decir una sola verdad. Todo el mundo en aquella habitación sabía que debía creer**

**exactamente lo contrario de lo que dijera su amigo.**

**Sabin le lanzó a Gideon una mirada de advertencia y el guerrero se encogió de**

**hombros, como queriendo decir que haría lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Gideon siempre**

**hacía lo que quería; la rebeldía corría por sus venas.**

**Era alto, un guerrero como Sabin, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes. Sabin tenía el**

**pelo y los ojos castaños y el rostro curtido. Gideon tenía el pelo rubio pero lo llevaba**

**teñido de azul, de acuerdo con su imagen punk. Decía que lo hacía porque le resaltaba los**

**ojos. Por supuesto, era mentira. Seguramente lo había hecho como advertencia a los**

**humanos: «No os acerquéis al peligro». Tenía tatuajes y piersings por todo el cuerpo, y**

**siempre iba vestido de negro. Nunca salía de casa sin un arsenal abrochado al cuerpo.**

**En realidad, ninguno de ellos lo hacía.**

—**¿Dónde está Strider? —preguntó Sabin.**

**Gideon abrió la boca para responder, con una mentira, pero Kane, el amo de Desastre,**

**lo interrumpió.**

—**No pudo aceptar la derrota. Continúa buscando.**

**Por supuesto. Strider acogía a Derrota en su interior; tenía que ganar en todo lo que**

**hiciera: la guerra, una partida de cartas, un juego de ping-pong... o sufría físicamente y**

**quedaba postrado en la cama durante días.**

**Sabin le había dicho a su equipo que hablara con los habitantes de la ciudad para**

**averiguar algo de los Señores o de la caja, así que Strider no volvería hasta que lo hubiera**

**conseguido.**

**Carneo, la única mujer que integraba aquel grupo de malditos, se dejó caer en el sofá**

**que había frente a la cama. Ella también había sido una guerrera inmortal que protegía a**

**los dioses. Y como los demás, se había sentido ofendida cuando Pandora fue la elegida para**

**custodiar dim Ouniak. Sin embargo, al contrario que los demás, no lamentaba que los**

**dioses hubieran elegido a una mujer, sino que la mujer no hubiera sido ella. Sabin todavía**

**recordaba la enorme sonrisa de sus labios el día que habían decidido volverse contra**

**Pandora. Era la última que había esbozado.**

—**Los habitantes de Buda no han querido darnos ninguna información —dijo**

**Carneo—. No sé por qué motivo, consideran ángeles a los guerreros, y no quieren**

**traicionarlos.**

**A Sabin le resultaba difícil escucharla y mirarla. Oh, no porque fuera fea. Al contrario.**

**Era esbelta y delicada, y tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del color de la plata. Sin embargo,**

**estaba poseída por el espíritu de Tristeza, así que la risa y la alegría no eran parte de su**

**vida.**

**Sabin había intentando, durante siglos, alegrarla un poco. Sin embargo, no importaba**

**lo que él hiciera ella siempre estaba al borde del suicidio. Era cierto que toda la tristeza del**

**mundo se reflejaba en su mirar da e impregnaba su voz. Él siempre se preguntaba cómo**

**era posible que continuara viviendo sin volverse loca.**

**Sabin se frotó la barbilla y miró a Amun.**

—**¿Y tú? ¿Averiguaste algo?**

**Amun se apoyó contra una de las paredes. Era una pincelada negra contra el blanco**

**puro de la habitación»**

**Piel oscura, ojos oscuros, todo en él era oscuridad Amun podía adivinar los secretos**

**más íntimos y profundos de aquellos ha quienes se acercaba.**

**Tenía que ser una terrible carga conocer los secretos más feos de los demás.**

**Quizá fuera aquélla la razón por la que Amun no hablaba nunca. Quizá tuviera miedo**

**de revelar verdades terribles. Miedo de extender el pánico.**

—**Nada que nos sirva —dijo Carneo, respondiendo en su lugar, con su tono de voz**

**helado—. Salvo por las mujeres que han tenido relaciones con París y con Terrence, y sólo**

**conocen el tamaño de sus miembros, la gente de la ciudad siempre se ha mantenido a**

**distancia de los guerreros, así que no saben lo suficiente como para que adivine algún**

**secreto.**

**Antes de que Sabin pudiera responder, la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y Strider**

**pasó a la habitación y se hizo con la atención de todo el mundo.**

**Tenía el pelo muy rubio, y le caía en mechones enredados por la cara. Los ojos, muy**

**azules, le brillaban. Tenía las mejillas sucias de tierra, y la barbilla salpicada de sangre. Sin**

**embargo, su paso era ligero, y por eso Sabin supo que había averiguado algo.**

**Se puso en pie bruscamente.**

—**Dinos.**

**Strider se colocó en el centro de la habitación y sonrió.**

—**Tal y como sospechábamos, los Cazadores ya están aquí.**

**Carneo se movió con una gracia y una elegancia que contrastaban agudamente con su**

**expresión suicida.**

—**Vamos a capturarlos y a interrogarlos, y averiguaremos si saben más que nosotros.**

—**No es necesario —dijo Strider—. Ya atrapé a uno.**

—**¿Y? —preguntó Sabin con nerviosismo.**

—**Quieren asaltar el castillo y capturar a los Señores. Tienen a alguien dentro.**

—**Me alegro mucho de saberlo —dijo Gideon.**

**Strider, al igual que los demás, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.**

—**¿No mencionaron la caja? —preguntó Kane. Mientras hablaba, la bombilla de la**

**lámpara que estaba junto a él explotó y envió añicos de cristal en todas direcciones.**

—**No.**

**La lámpara se tambaleó y golpeó a Kane en la coronilla.**

**Sabin sacudió la cabeza. Aquel hombre era un desastre andante. Literalmente. Cuando**

**Kane entraba en una habitación, las cosas se iban al infierno rápidamente. No le extrañaría**

**que el techo se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Había ocurrido antes.**

**Kane se apagó las pequeñas llamas que tenía en el pelo y se frotó la sien, sin que sus**

**ojos castaños mostraran emoción alguna. Sin una palabra, se alejó de la lámpara y se sentó**

**en el suelo, tan alejado de los demás como pudo.**

**Sabin miró hacia las puertas dobles. Se abrían a una preciosa terraza que ofrecía una**

**vista muy romántica de la ciudad. Aunque él no tenía mucho romanticismo en su vida, a**

**decir verdad.**

**Normalmente, las mujeres se alejaban corriendo de él, si él no salía corriendo antes.**

**Aunque no quisiera, hacía que ellas dudaran de todo: de las elecciones que hacían en la**

**vida, de su imagen... Lloraban. Siempre. Algunas veces incluso habían intentado el suicidio.**

**Y**

**él ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar la culpabilidad que le acarreaban**

**sus acciones inevitables. Así pues, se había negado las relaciones con las mujeres. Se había**

**alejado de ellas.**

**Sabin tuvo que reprimir una oleada de pena. Había anochecido y las luces de la ciudad**

**se habían prendido. Había luna llena, y era como un faro dorado en mitad del cielo negro,**

**aterciopelado. El aire fresco en traba con suavidad y agitaba levemente las cortinal**

**blancas.**

**Una noche para los amantes.**

**O para la muerte.**

—**¿Dónde están ahora los Cazadores? —preguntó.**

— **Según mi fuente, se han reunido en una discoteca. Ya lo he comprobado: está a**

**cinco minutos de aquí —respondió Strider.**

**Sabin quería ir al cementerio, y también quería ir n la discoteca. Por desgracia, no**

**podía estar en los di sitios a la vez. Como reminiscencia de lo que hábil ocurrido tanto**

**tiempo atrás, de nuevo se vio entre sus amigos o los Cazadores.**

—**Necesito que uno de vosotros vaya al cementerio esta noche, bien armado. Yo he**

**hecho todo lo posible por atraer allá a los guerreros. Que quien vaya decida lo que hará si**

**los ve. Los demás iremos a la discoteca.**

—**Yo iré al cementerio —dijo Kane. No parecía que le entusiasmara la idea. Más bien,**

**su tono era de resignación—. Si voy a la discoteca, puede que se derrumbe.**

**Cierto.**

**En aquel preciso instante, una placa de yeso se dos prendió de la pared y golpeó a**

**Kane en la cabeza. Kane tenía una espesa melena atigrada que amortiguaba. golpes. De**

**todos modos, hizo una mueca de dolor.**

**Sabin suspiró.**

—**Si todo sale bien, quizá consigamos las respuestas que hemos venido a buscar y, por**

**fin, podremos destruir la caja de Pandora.**

**«Antes de que la encuentren los Cazadores y vuelvan a encerrar dentro a los**

**demonios, y eso nos mate a todos».**

—**Ahora, en marcha.**

**#############**

**Maldición, maldición, maldición.**

**El tiempo se le había pasado rápidamente. Terrence se había quedado absorto**

**mientras colocaba trampal por la colina. Fosas, cables, redes. Debería haberlo herí do**

**mucho antes que aquel día, pero siempre había temido hacerles daño a los empleados de**

**reparto de pro-| visiones o a las mujeres que iban a buscar a París.**

**Cada vez que Terrence pensaba que ya había terminado, Lucien le encomendaba una**

**tarea nueva.**

**Ya eran las once y media, y no tenía tiempo para ir a ver a Candace. No tenía tiempo**

**para darle un beso ni abrazarla, por mucho que lo anhelara.**

—**Quizá los dioses nos sonrían esta noche — murmuró Lucien.**

**Terrence, Reyes y Lucien se dirigieron por los intrincados pasillos del castillo hacia la**

**habitación de Terrence. Siempre era mejor encadenarlo con antelación y mantener la**

**situación bajo control.**

**Reyes ya había tomado la espada, la misma que Terrence había usado para asesinar a**

**Pandora tantos siglos atrás. Colgaba a un lado del guerrero, y la luz de la luna, que entraba**

**por las ventanas, le arrancaba brillos al metal de la hoja.**

**Torcieron una esquina, se acercaron más... «No estoy preparado...», gimoteó el**

**espíritu. Al principio, porque la sangre siempre lo saciaba. Terrence tampoco estaba listo**

**para morir. Aquella noche no.**

**Los pasos resonaban en el pasillo de manera ominosa.**

—**A lo mejor podemos convencer a estos Titanes para que te libren de la maldición —**

**dijo Lucien.**

**Por primera vez en cientos de años, Terrence sintió esperanza. Quizá, pese a todo, los**

**Titanes lo perdonaran si se lo pedía. En el pasado, ellos querían la paz y la armonía en el**

**mundo. Seguramente, ellos...**

**«Sabes que no», se dijo. «Mira lo que le obligan a hacer a Aeron».**

**La esperanza de Terrence se hizo añicos. Los Titanes ya habían demostrado que eran**

**más despiadados que los Griegos.**

—**No creo que quiera arriesgarme.**

—**Quizá haya una alternativa a los dioses —dijo Reyes.**

**Si la había, ellos ya la habrían encontrado, pero Terrence no lo dijo en voz alta. Unos**

**segundos después, el trío entró en la habitación. El miedo le aceleró la sangre a Terrence**

**cuando se tendía en la cama. Las sábanas de algodón, recién cambiadas, estaban frescas y**

**no tenían ni rastro de la esencia de Candace. Sin embargo, él podía aferrarse a su recuerdo.**

**La última vez que la había visto allí, la había tenido entre los brazos, la había cuidado.**

**Había inhalado su olor. Había pensado en hacer el amor con ella.**

**El miedo se intensificó cuando Reyes le encaden las muñecas y Lucien los tobillos.**

—**Cuando esto termine —dijo—, comprobad que Candace se encuentra bien. Si es así,**

**dejadla en la habitación con las otras mujeres. Si no, dejadla en otra, habitación y yo la**

**cuidaré por la mañana. Pero no la metáis en el calabozo. Nada de crueldades. Dadle de**

**comer, pero no le deis vino, ¿entendido?**

**Los dos hombres se lanzaron otra de las tensas miradas que llevaban intercambiando**

**toda la tarde y se apartaron de la cama.**

—**Reyes —dijo Terrence, en tono de advertencia—. Lucien... ¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Es sobre la mujer —dijo Lucien, evitando mirarlo a la cara.**

—**Estoy intentando mantenerme calmado —dijo Terrence, aunque una niebla negra le**

**había cubierto la visión—. Decidme que no le habéis hecho nada.**

—**No.**

**Él exhaló un suspiro y recuperó la visión.**

—**No le hemos hecho nada todavía —prosiguió Lucien— pero vamos a hacerlo.**

**Cuando Terrence lo asimiló, tiró de las cadenas.**

— **¡Soltadme!**

—**Es cebo, Terrence —dijo Reyes tranquilamente.**

—**No, no lo es —respondió él.**

**Presa del pánico, como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla de la que no podía**

**despertar, les habló de sil habilidad y de sus sospechas de que los Cazadores la habían**

**seguido sin que ella lo supiera.**

—**Está maldita, como nosotros. Está condenada a escuchar conversaciones del**

**pasado.**

**Lucien sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Estás demasiado cautivado por esa mujer como para admitir la verdad. El hecho de**

**que tenga una habilidad extraña es una prueba más de que es un cebo, como la voz que tú**

**has oído hoy. ¿Qué mejor modo para averiguar cosas sobre nosotros, sobre cómo**

**vencernos?**

**Terrence tiró del cuello hacia arriba, casi rompiéndose los tendones.**

—**Si le hacéis daño, os mataré. No es una amenaza, es un juramento. Pasaré el resto de**

**mis días buscando vuestra tortura y vuestro fin.**

**Reyes se pasó la mano por el pelo.**

—**En este momento no puedes pensar con claridad, pero algún día nos lo**

**agradecerás. Vamos a llevarla a la ciudad. La usaremos para atraer a los Cazadores. Es la**

**parte del plan que no te hemos contado.**

**Traidores. Él nunca hubiera sospechado que sus amigos, los mismos guerreros que**

**compartían su tristeza, fueran capaces de aquello.**

—**¿Por qué me lo decís ahora? ¿Por qué hacéis esto?**

**Reyes apartó la mirada y no respondió.**

—**Haremos todo lo posible para traerla en las mismas condiciones en que la llevemos.**

**De nuevo, Terrence tiró de las gruesas cadenas con i odas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, era**

**imposible romperlas; los mismos dioses las habían forjado. Sin embargo, golpeó el**

**cabecero de metal. La rabia se apoderó de él, con tanto fervor, de una manera tan siniestra,**

**que no podía ver, no podía respirar. Tenía que llegar hasta Candace. Tenía que protegerla.**

**Era inocente, frágil, nunca sobreviviría a una batalla.**

**Y si el enemigo la capturaba...**

**Se arqueó hacia arriba, rugió, volvió a tirar de las cadenas...**

— **¡Candace! —aulló—. ¡Candace!**

—**No entiendo cómo puede ponerse tan salvaje por una mujer —oyó que decía**

**Lucien.**

— **Semejante devoción es peligrosa —respondió Reyes.**

— **¡Candace! —siguió gritando.**

**Y siguió intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil. Lucien y Reyes lo observaron sin decir**

**una palabra, sin ceder. Él los maldijo con la mirada, prometiéndoles la venganza.**

**«Que Candace pueda esconderse», rezó. «Que permanezca escondida hasta que yo**

**vuelva por ella».**

**Notó un agudo dolor en el costado.**

**Había llegado la medianoche.**

**Rugió. El espíritu se revolvió en su interior como una tormenta envenenada, un**

**puñado de rayos, una; tempestad de destrucción. Hombre y demonio se fura dieron en**

**uno, con un mismo objetivo. Sobrevivir a aquello para poder defender a su mujer.**

**Sin embargo, Reyes se acercó a ellos con la espada en las manos. Su rostro no reflejaba**

**ninguna emoción.**

—**Lo siento —susurró.**

**Cuando la hoja de la espada atravesó el estómago de Terrence y le cortó la piel, los**

**órganos, los músculos, éste ya no pudo reprimir los gritos.**

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, y las mujeres, exceptuando a Danika y a**

**Candace, se apartaron de ella todo lo posible y se tomaron de las manos.**

**Durante toda la tarde, Candace había querido enfrentarse a Terrence. Danika había**

**querido enfrentarse aj Reyes. En vez de eso, habían terminado contándose la historia de**

**sus vidas. En lugar de asustar a Danika, el pasado de Candace diluyó el recelo de la**

**muchacha.**

**Después, Candace se indignó ante la narración del secuestro de Danika. Era extraño**

**pensar que, en aquel lugar de miedo y muerte, Candace no sólo hubiera encontrado a su**

**primer amante, sino también a su primera amiga de verdad.**

**Un ángel entró en la habitación.**

**Tenía el pelo plateado, y unos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas. Un**

**demonio no podía ser tan bello. Sin embargo, iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y**

**llevaba guantes negros. Además, tenía un arma.**

**Ella lo había visto antes, en la habitación de Terrence. La noche anterior, cuando**

**estaban apuñalando a Terrence. Aquel hombre no había tomado parte en el asesinato, pero**

**lo había presenciado sin intervenir.**

—**Candace —dijo él, buscándola.**

**El miedo le atenazó la garganta. ¿Sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué no había ido Terrence?**

**¿Se había olvidado ya de ella? ¿Quería que muriera?**

**Intentando no echarse a llorar, empujó a Danika detrás de sí.**

—**Estoy aquí —susurró.**

—**Ven conmigo —dijo el hombre.**

—**¿Porqué?**

—**Te lo explicaré por el camino. Ahora, date prisa. Si te ven, no podré salvarte.**

**De repente, Danika se adelantó hecha una furia.**

—**No va a ir contigo. Ninguna vamos a ir, por mucho que nos amenaces con un arma.**

**Tú y tus amigos podéis moriros.**

—**Quizá más tarde —dijo él con ironía, sin apartar la mirada de Candace—. Por favor,**

**no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres volver a ver a Terrence, sí o no?**

**Terrence. El sólo hecho de oír su hombre hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.**

**«Debo de ser la chica más estúpida del mundo».**

**Le dio un abrazo a Danika y le susurró al oído:**

—**Estaré bien.**

**Eso esperaba, al menos.**

—**Pero...**

—**Confía en mí.**

**Se separó de Danika y se adelantó. El ángel de pelo blanco se apartó de ella como si**

**fuera un cartucho de dinamita.**

—**Que nadie más se mueva —ordenó—. Dispararé antes y preguntaré después.**

**Sin dejar de mirar a Candace, salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando Candace estuvo a su lado, le dijo:**

—**No me toques. Si la gente me toca, ocurren cosas muy malas. Ni siquiera te acerques**

**lo suficiente como para tocarme si te tropiezas.**

**Su tono de voz era grave.**

—**Está bien —respondió Candace, desconcertada.**

**Mantuvo las manos a la espalda, por si acaso se le olvidaba, y esperó a que él dirigiera**

**la marcha.**

**Él se movió dibujando un amplio círculo a su alrededor y, con el cañón del arma hacia**

**delante, cerró la puerta. Candace no intentó meterle prisa; el miedo la mantuvo, una vez**

**más, clavada en el sitio.**

—**¿Qué cosas malas? —le preguntó cuando él se volvió de espaldas.**

**El ángel comenzó a caminar y la miró por encima del hombro.**

—**Enfermedad. Agonía. Muerte —dijo, y se enfundó el arma en la cintura—. Ningún**

**ser vivo puede tocarme la piel, porque se desencadenaría una plaga.**

**Dios santo. Fuera cierto o no, aquello la convenció de que no debía acercarse a él. Y**

**sospechaba que había dicho la verdad. Cada vez que lo había visto, él se había mantenido**

**apartado de los demás. No era el modo de actuar de un hombre malvado, sino de un**

**hombre que se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo. A Candace se le**

**desencogió el corazón. «Tonta».**

—**¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Torin —dijo él, y pareció que le sorprendía que ella se interesara.**

—**No piensas matarme, ¿verdad, Torin?**

**Él soltó un resoplido.**

—**No. Si lo hiciera, Terrence me cortaría el corazón y lo freiría para desayunárselo.**

—**Está bien, eso es más información de la que necesitaba —respondió ella.**

**Sintió una felicidad estúpida e infantil. Entonces Terrence ¿se preocupaba por ella? Si**

**eso era cierto, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué no había ido a buscarla?**

**Silenciosamente, Torin la condujo por los pasillos. Unas cuantas veces se detuvo a**

**escuchar y le hizo un gesto para que se escondiera entre las sombras.**

—**No hagas ruido —le dijo cuando ella abrió la i oca para hacer una pregunta.**

—**Cuando puedas hablar, me gustaría saber lo que está pasando —susurró ella.**

**Él le hizo caso omiso.**

—**Casi hemos llegado.**

—**¿Adónde?**

**Cuanto más caminaba, más le parecía oír... ¿Qué era aquello? Un segundo más tarde,**

**Candace lo supo.**

**El estómago se le encogió al percibir con claridad el sonido: eran gritos. Eran gritos de**

**agonía. Ella sólo había oído aquello una vez, y ya era suficiente.**

—**Terrence —dijo en un jadeo. ¡Otra vez no! — . Date prisa, Torin. Por favor, tengo que**

**ayudarlo. Tenemos que detenerlos.**

—**Aquí —dijo él.**

**Abrió una puerta y se apartó para dejarla pasar. Ella entró en busca de Terrence, pero**

**no había nadie allí. Se dio la vuelta llena de confusión.**

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**No te preocupes por Terrence. Sabes que mañana estará bien. Preocúpate por ti**

**misma. Iban a llevarte a la ciudad, y yo no podía permitírselo. Terrence nos habría matado a**

**todos en nuestra cama. Así que, por mi vida y por la tuya, cállate. No tienen mucho tiempo**

**para buscarte, así que compórtate y sobrevivirás.**

**Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta. Después Candace oyó un suave clic y comprendió que**

**había echado una llave.**

**El miedo y la incertidumbre se adueñaron de ella. No sabía si Torin le había dicho la**

**verdad o no, pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar junto a Terrence. Otro de sus gritos**

**atravesó el aire, y como si hubiera atravesado las paredes, la envolvió.**

**Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió hacia la puerta para girar el pomo con las**

**manos temblorosas. No se movió. ¡Demonios! Se mantendría en suene pero no iba a**

**quedarse en aquella habitación.**

**Se dio la vuelta para mirar la estancia con los ojos de un ladrón. El polvo lo cubría**

**todo, como si el cuarto llevara olvidado durante años. No había figurillas n| recuerdos**

**sobre los escasos muebles, nada que pudiera usar para romper la cerradura.**

**Entonces se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Vio las montañas, blancas y**

**majestuosas. Había un balcón que daba a... miró y jadeó. Abajo, abajo, abajo. «Sólo si te**

**caes». Afortunadamente, la ventana se abrió con facilidad. Ignorando la ráfaga de aire**

**helado que la azotó, miró hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda. Un poco más allá**

**había otro balcón.**

**Terrence gritó desgarradoramente.**

**Con las palmas de las manos sudorosas, Candace corrió hacia la cama con una idea. Una**

**idea peligrosa y estúpida.**

—**La única idea —murmuró, y abrió las mantas de la cama de un tirón.**

**El polvo le llenó la nariz y la boca, y Candace tosió, pero no se detuvo. Ató un extremo**

**de la sábana con un extremo de la colcha.**

—**Lo he visto en las películas. Saldrá bien.**

**Quizá. Los actores tenían redes y dobles. Ella no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.**

**Otro grito.**

**El estómago se le encogió y volvió a la ventana. Salió al balcón sin vacilar, e inhaló**

**bruscamente. La piedra del suelo estaba helada y ella estaba descalza. El viento era**

**cortante.**

**Con dedos temblorosos y la respiración helada, ató uno de los extremos de la**

**improvisada cuerda a la barandilla del balcón con un doble nudo. Después hizo un tercero.**

**Le dio un fuerte tirón.**

**Resistió.**

**Pero ¿soportaría su peso? Después de todo lo que había vomitado antes, debía de**

**pesar menos, así que eso era un punto a su favor.**

**Temblando violentamente por el frío y el nerviosismo, pasó por encima de las barras**

**de metal. El óxido le dejó manchas en la ropa. Mantuvo la vista centrada.**

—**No tienes que preocuparte de nada. No hay una caída de diez mil metros.**

**Descendió por la sábana. Oyó un crujido. Un chasquido. Casi se le detuvo el corazón.**

—**Terrence te necesita. Quizá incluso te quiera. O quizá piense que eres una mentirosa**

**y una asesina malvada, tal vez ni siquiera le gustes y sólo quisiera seducirte para**

**sonsacarte respuestas, pero de todos modo no se merece lo que le están haciendo. Tú eres**

**la única de este sitio que lo piensas, así que adelante. Eres su única esperanza.**

**«Dios. Parezco la princesa de La Guerra de las Galaxias».**

**Sin embargo, estaba desesperada por llenar el silencio que había deseado tanto. De lo**

**contrario, comenzaría a pensar en caerse y matarse, o peor todavía, en fracasar.**

—**Lo estás haciendo bien. Sigue así.**

**Perdió la voz cuando se vio colgando. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.**

**«Por favor, Dios, no dejes que me caiga. No dejes que me suden más las manos».**

**Se inclinó hacia delante, balanceando la sábana... un centímetro. Demonios. Se inclinó**

**hacia atrás y lo movió otro centímetro. Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás. Pronto, estaba**

**meciéndose suavemente. Sin embargo, la sábana se resbaló un poco, o quizá ella, y Candace**

**gritó.**

**«Sólo un poco más. Puedo hacerlo».**

**Tomó velocidad y continuó meciéndose. Finalmente, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca**

**como para alarga» el brazo y enganchar los dedos con fuerza a una de las barras del otro**

**balcón. Con un gruñido, lanzó todo su cuerpo hacia delante, se agarró con la otra mano a**

**otra de las barras y soltó la sábana. Entonces cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo.**

**La parte inferior de su cuerpo colgaba sobre veinticinco metros de montaña**

**escarpada.**

**No pudo evitarlo; volvió a gritar.**

**Durante unos eternos instantes, intentó enganchar los pies a otra barra, como había**

**hecho con las manos, finalmente, consiguió meter una rodilla en un hueco. los músculos le**

**ardían del esfuerzo, pero consiguió subir hasta la barandilla y saltó al balcón. Pese al**

**intenso frío, estaba sudando. Con dificultad, consiguió abrir la ventana, y cuando entró al**

**otro dormitorio, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.**

**La habitación era oscura y polvorienta, como la otra, pero oía a Terrence gimiendo y**

**luchando una vez más.**

**«Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde». Estaba muy cerca, muy cerca...**

**Se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y abrió una fina rendija. De repente, la voz de**

**Terrence se acalló. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar gritar. Hubo unos**

**murmullos...**

—**.. .no deberíamos habérselo dicho.**

—**Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Ahora lo tiene.**

—**Quizá nunca se calme.**

—**No importa. Es lo que hay que hacer —una pausa. Un suspiro—. Estoy deseando**

**terminar con esto y quitar la última carga de nuestras vidas. Vamos por la chica y**

**larguémonos.**

**Temblando, ella se apretó contra la pared y se escondió entre las sombras. Oyó que se**

**cerraba una puerta, y después unos pasos resonaron por el corredor, alejándose. Candace se**

**puso en acción. Salió corriendo al pasillo, atisbo a dos hombres que torcían una esquina y**

**abrió la puerta de la habitación de Terrence.**

**Estuvo a punto de vomitar.**

**Él estaba tendido en la cama, en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenía el pecho**

**desnudo, y Candace vio seis heridas abiertas allí donde había penetrado la espada.**

**Distinguía el interior de su cuerpo. Oh, Dios. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.**

**Casi en trance, caminó hacia él. «Otra vez no», pensó. « ¡Otra vez no!». Aquella**

**brutalidad era increíble.**

**¿Por qué seguían haciéndole eso aquellos desgracia» dos? Él era un demonio, ellos**

**eran demonios, pero ésa no era razón suficiente.**

—**No hay razón para esto —sollozó. Era cruel, despiadado, como ellos.**

**Lentamente, le pasó la mano a Terrence por la frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara**

**manchada de sangre. Tenía sangre incluso en los tobillos y en las muñecas, donde lo**

**sujetaban las argollas.**

**Candace cayó de rodillas entre sollozos, a su lado.**

— **Terrence —suspiró entrecortadamente—. Estoy aquí. No te dejaré.**

**Buscó a su alrededor una llave para desencadenarles pero no la encontró.**

**Le tomó la mano sin vida. Él era inmortal. Hábil1 sobrevivido a aquello una vez.**

**¿Volvería a hacerlo?**

**Las llamas lo devoraban. Le quemaban como un ácido. Lo fundían, lo destruían poco a**

**poco. El aire era pesado, negro y espeso. Su cuerpo se desintegraba con un gran dolor.**

—**Terrence...**

**Oyó aquella voz familiar, dulce, y dejó de retorcerse. De repente, olvidó el calor.**

**-¿Candace?**

**Miró a su alrededor en el infierno al que había vuelto, pero sólo vio fuego, y sólo oyó**

**quejidos y lamentos. ¿Había muerto Candace? ¿La habían enviado allí también para que**

**sufriera?**

**Eso sólo podía significar que Reyes y Lucien la habían matado.**

— **¡Canallas! —aulló Terrence.**

**La habían matado, y él los mataría a ellos. «Con placer», rugió el espíritu.**

—**Estoy aquí —dijo ella—. No te dejaré.**

**Un sollozo.**

—**Candace —gritó él.**

**Negociaría con aquellos nuevos dioses, tan crueles. La sacaría de allí costase lo que**

**costase. Él mismo permanecería en los infiernos por toda la eternidad con tal de liberarla.**

—**No te dejaré. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Si despiertas. Oh, Dios.**

**Él frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de derretirse una vez más. La voz de Candace no era**

**un eco en el infierno. Era un eco en su mente. Sin embargo, aquello no tenía sentido, no era**

**posible.**

—**¿Cómo pueden haberte hecho esto? ¿Cómo?**

**¿Estaba ella con su cuerpo? Sí. Sí, estaba con él. Terrence casi sentía cómo le agarraba**

**la mano, casi sentía sus lágrimas cálidas en el pecho abierto. Casi podía oler su dulce**

**aroma a miel.**

**Mientras su carne carbonizada se deshacía y tomaba forma una y otra vez, ella le**

**susurraba, lo consolaba.**

—**Despierta otra vez, Terrence. Despierta, hazlo por mí. Tienes muchas cosas que**

**explicarme, y no te dejaré marchar hasta que me hayas dicho la verdad.**

**Él quería obedecer y luchó por escaparse de la fosa profunda en la que estaba. Hizo**

**todo lo posible por proyectar de nuevo su cuerpo hacia su espíritu. Quería verla, abrazarla,**

**protegerla. Sin embargo, el fuego lo tenía atrapado, retenido. Apretó los dientes, se**

**retorció y luchó sin cesar. Lucharía toda la noche, si era preciso. Lucharía hasta que Lucien**

**fuera por él.**

**Volvería con Candace.**

**Su vínculo era tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan arraiga do, que no podía negarse ni**

**ignorarse. En un espacia tan corto de tiempo, ella se había convertido en el centro de su**

**universo. En la única razón de su existencia. Era como si le perteneciera. Como si hubiera**

**nacido sólo para él.**

**Y una vez que la había encontrado, nada se interpondría entre ellos.**

—**Me quedaré aquí toda la noche —repitió ella—, No voy a dejar que te vayas.**

**Terrence estaba sonriendo cuando las llamas lo consumieron otra vez.**

**############**

**Había llegado el momento de la guerra.**

**Aeron estaba contento. Necesitaba luchar, asesinar. Quizá si mutilaba unos cuantos**

**Cazadores, dejaría de imaginarse su cuchillo rasgando el cuello de Danika, seguido**

**rápidamente del de su hermana, su madre y su abuela.**

**No se lo había dicho a los demás, pero su necesidad de matar ya no era un leve**

**movimiento en su interior estaba empezando a teñir todos sus pensamientos y a volverlo**

**loco. Los dioses no habían exagerado. La bestia que llevaba dentro estaba ansiosa por**

**cumplir la orden que le habían dado.**

**Su ansia se incrementaba con cada hora que pasaba.**

**Aeron sabía que cada vez sería mayor. Crecería, crecería y crecería hasta que él**

**destruyera a aquella» cuatro mujeres inocentes.**

**Apretó la mandíbula. Con suerte, quizá pudiera saciar su sed de sangre, aunque sólo**

**fuera durante un rato. «Soy un monstruo, soy tan malo como el espíritu que me posee». Si**

**los guerreros no encontraban i modo de salvar a aquellas mujeres, Aeron tendría que**

**despedirse de los últimos vestigios de sí mismo. Soy un demonio.**

**« ¿Acaso no lo eres ya?».**

—**¿Crees que la mujer de Terrence está ahí fuera? —preguntó París, interrumpiendo**

**sus negros pensamientos.**

—**Puede ser —respondió.**

**No habían podido encontrarla y habían abandonado su búsqueda por el castillo. Se**

**habían ido a la ciudad, de todos modos. Él estaba furioso por el hecho de que un cebo**

**estuviera libre por ahí.**

**Lucien había ido primero al cementerio, pero no había encontrado nada sospechoso.**

**Sin embargo, había enviado de vuelta a Torin para que esperara y vigilara con unos**

**cuantos de sus juguetes. Él había protestado pero al final había accedido. Al menos, los**

**habitantes del cementerio ya estaban muertos, así que Enfermedad era inofensiva.**

**En aquel momento, Aeron y los demás avanzaban rápidamente por las calles**

**empedradas de Buda. Sin Candace, tendrían que atraer a los Cazadores de otro modo.**

**Habían decidido actuar ellos mismos como cebo.**

**Aunque había pasado la media noche, las calles se encontraban muy animadas. La**

**gente estaba sentada en las terrazas y paseando por la calle. Los edificios que flanqueaban**

**las calles eran una sinfonía de curvas y picos. De vez en cuando pasaba algún coche.**

**Los humanos se apartaban sobresaltados del camino de los inmortales. La gente**

**susurraba y especulaba.**

**«Los ángeles han bajado de la montaña... Creo que voy a buscar a esos hombres que**

**preguntaban Por ti en el Club Destiny...».**

—**¿Unos hombres han preguntado por nosotros? —dijo Aeron. Mientras hablaba, una**

**mujer cruzaba para saludarlos. Se quedó helada al ver a París—**

—**Un beso—le pidió.**

—**Siempre —dijo París, y con una sonrisa mcun0 la cabeza para complacerla.**

**Aeron ladró:**

—**Más tarde. Llévanos a ese dichoso Club Pestuiy.**

**Si Promiscuidad comenzaba a besar, Promiscuidad no podía parar hasta que la ropa**

**había volado y resonaban gritos de pasión.**

—**La próxima vez —dijo París a la mujer en tono lastimero, y siguió caminando hacia**

**la discoteca.**

—**¿Me lo prometes? —pidió la mujer.**

**Sin embargo, la mirada de lujuria se le borró en los ojos cuando Lucien pasó a su lado**

**con su rostro lleno de cicatrices.**

**Unos minutos más tarde, los guerreros habían entrado al club y estaban**

**inspeccionando la escena. Había muchos humanos bailando al son de un ritmo rápido,**

**enloquecedor, bajo luces multicolores que parpadeaban. Quienes los veían, se quedaban**

**impresionados la mayoría se apartaba.**

**Aeron sintió algo. Un ligero zumbido de poder, quizá. Frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Los ves? —le preguntó Reyes con tensión—**

—**Todavía no, pero sé que están aquí.**

—**Vaya, esto es el cielo. Mira qué preciosidades hay por aquí —comentó París, con la**

**voz ronca por la excitación;**

—**Deja ya de pensar en sus piernas —le espetó Re yes.**

**Ojalá aquélla fuera su única preocupación, peí Aeron, necesitar el sexo. Las mujeres**

**humanas lo miraban con terror. Y él estaba contento por eso. Debían temerlo. Él no**

**querría hacerlo, pero se las comería y las escupiría de un solo mordisco.**

—**Cinco minutos —dijo París, con la voz cargada de placer—. Es lo único que necesito.**

—**Más tarde.**

—**Ahora.**

—**¿Acaso eres un niño? Reprímete por una maldita I noche.**

—**Por todos los dioses —dijo Lucien de repente, y señaló hacia el centro del club con**

**un movimiento brusco de la cabeza—. Mirad.**

**Todas las miradas de los guerreros se dirigieron hacia un grupo que estaba al fondo**

**del local, observándolos.**

**Aeron inspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano a uno de sus cuchillos. Parecía que**

**las sorpresas no habían terminado.**

—**Sabin —dijo.**

**No creía que volviera a ver nunca a Duda. Aquel hombre, a quien había considerado**

**un amigo, había estado a punto de matarlo.**

—**¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué ahora? —en cuanto hubo formulado las preguntas, supo**

**la respuesta—. Todavía sigue luchando con los Cazadores. Probablemente es él quien los**

**ha traído hasta nuestra puerta.**

—**Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo —dijo Lucien. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se**

**movió.**

**Aeron se dio cuenta de que los pies se le habían vuelto de plomo. Los recuerdos de**

**aquella noche negra y trágica invadieron su mente.**

—**Tenemos que matarlos —había gritado Sabin—. ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Badén!**

—**Ya hemos matado suficiente —había respondido Luden, con su tono de voz calmo—**

**. Les hemos infligido a ellos y a sus familias mucho más dolor que ellos I nosotros.**

**La cara de Sabin se congestionó de rabia fría.**

—**¿Es que Badén no significaba nada para ti?**

—**Yo lo quería tanto como tú, pero seguir con la destrucción no nos lo va a devolver —**

**le había respondido Aeron. Después se había dado la vuelta, porque era incapaz de**

**soportar el dolor de los ojos de Sabin, que era un reflejo del dolor que él mismo sentía—.**

**Yo no puedo continuar, porque mi corazón se vuelve más negro cada día que pasa.**

**Necesito paz. Un refugio.**

—**Yo preferiría morir que dejar con vida a un solo Cazador.**

**Hemos matado al hombre que decapitó a Badén. Es suficiente.**

—**¿Suficiente? Yo tuve el cuerpo sin vida de Badén en mis brazos; su sangre me**

**manchó el alma. ¿Y tú quieres que lo deje? Eres peor que los Cazadores.**

**Sabin lo había atacado y le había hundido un cuchillo en el cuello antes de que él**

**pudiera darse cuenta.**

**Quizá hubiera podido perdonar una lucha limpia, pero ¿un ataque por la espalda? No.**

**Después de vencerlo, Aeron sólo quería marcharse. Marcharse de Grecia, alejarse de la**

**guerra y de los recuerdos dolorosos. Sin embargo, Sabin y unos pocos más todavía querían**

**sangre.**

**Entonces los Señores se habían dividido irrevocablemente.**

**Aeron observó en aquel momento a aquellos guerreros a los que conocía pero no**

**conocía. En apariencia eran los mismos, aunque su atuendo había cambiado con los**

**tiempos. Gideon tenía el pelo azul y un brillo pecaminoso en los ojos, un brillo depredador.**

**A Aeron le recordó el brillo de los ojos de Lucien la única vez que su amigo había**

**explotado, cuando nada ni mullí había podido contenerlo.**

**Carneo seguía siendo la mujer más bella que él hubiera visto nunca, pero al mirarla**

**tuvo ganas de atravesarse el corazón a sí mismo. Strider seguía siendo guapo, aunque los**

**años le habían endurecido los rasgos, Amun ya no llevaba túnica, sino una camisa negra y**

**unos pantalones vaqueros.**

**¿Dónde estaba Kane? ¿Acaso los Cazadores también lo habían asesinado a él?**

**Sabin y los otros comenzaron a aproximarse lenta*' mente. Aeron los observó con**

**suma atención hasta que j ambos grupos se encontraron en el medio de la pista di-baile;**

**los humanos se apartaron rápidamente de su camino.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Lucien. Aeron se dio cuenta de que hablaba**

**en inglés, probablemente, para que no los entendieran.**

—**Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió Sabina**

—**¿Has venido a apuñalar a alguien más por la espalda, Duda? —preguntó Aeron.**

**Sabin arqueó una ceja.**

—**Han pasado un par de miles de años, Ira. ¿No has oído hablar de algo llamado**

**perdón?**

—**Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti.**

**El guerrero sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No hemos venido hasta aquí para luchar con vosotros. Hemos venido a**

**enfrentarnos con los Cazadores. Están aquí, por si no lo sabíais.**

**Aeron resopló.**

—**Ya nos hemos enterado. ¿Los habéis atraído a la ciudad?**

**No. Ellos se enteraron de dónde vivís antes que nosotros.**

—**¿Y cómo?**

**Sabin se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé.**

**Dudo que hayas venido hasta Budapest sólo para luchar —dijo Lucien.**

**Muy bien. ¿Queréis saber la verdad? —intervino Strider, que extendió las manos para**

**demostrar que no I ha armado—. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.**

—**Demonios, no —respondió Paris, negando con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera necesitamos**

**oír el motivo, ni el cómo, porque nuestra respuesta no va a cambiar.**

**«No pensarás que puedes vencer a estos tipos, ¿verdad?». Una extraña duda invadió la**

**mente de Aeron, clavando las garras en sus pensamientos.**

—**No somos los mismos guerreros de antes —dijo Carneo, atrayendo la atención de**

**todos con sus tristes ojos—. Al menos, escuchadnos.**

**Todo el mundo se encogió. Hablaba como si toda la pena del mundo descansara sobre**

**sus delicados hombros. Probablemente era así. Al oírla, Aeron tenía ganas de echarse a**

**llorar como un niño.**

—**Necesitamos vuestra ayuda —dijo Sabin—. Estamos buscando Dim Ouniak. La caja**

**de Pandora. ¿Sabéis dónde está?**

—**¿Quieres la caja después de todos estos años? — preguntó Lucien, confundido—.**

**¿Por qué?**

**«Si te enfrentas a ellos, podrías morir. ¿Por qué no les das lo que desean y vuelves a tu**

**vida?».**

**Aeron apretó los puños. Él era fuerte y poderoso. No había ninguna razón para dudar**

**tanto. Dudar...**

**Con un gruñido de rabia, recordó la habilidad de su antiguo amigo.**

—**Sal de mi cabeza, Sabin.**

—**Lo siento —dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa débil—.Es la costumbre.**

—**Así que eres tú el que intentó que fuéramos al cementerio desarmados. Pensaba**

**que no querías lucha con nosotros.**

**La sonrisa de Sabin se hizo tímida.**

—**No estaba seguro del recibimiento que nos daríais. Ya que fracasé en mi intento de**

**atraeros allí, Kane val pasar una noche muy aburrida con los muertos. ¿Que estáis**

**haciendo aquí, a propósito? ¿Acaso también habéis oído decir que los Cazadores iban a**

**venir?**

—**Enviamos a Torin al cementerio, así que Kane no se va a aburrir —dijo Lucien,**

**mirando a su alrededor—. Y sí, hemos venido en busca de los Cazadores, aunque no veo**

**ninguno.**

—**¿Enfermedad está con Kane?**

**Sabin frunció el ceño y se sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo. Mientras lo hacía, Reyes le**

**puso un cuchillo en la garganta, pensando que iba a sacar un arma Cuando Reyes se dio**

**cuenta de que era un transmisor portátil, bajó el cuchillo.**

**Con cara de pocos amigos, Sabin se llevó la radio a la boca y dijo:**

—**Kane, no ataques. Fuego amigo.**

—**Comprendido.**

**Sabin se metió el transmisor al bolsillo.**

—**Entonces ¿estamos a buenas ahora?**

—**Ni lo sueñes —respondió Aeron.**

**Strider se sacudió con enfado, y fijó su mirada viro lenta alrededor. Algunas personas**

**habían vuelto a bailar de nuevo, sintiendo los efectos del alcohol y la lujuria mientras se**

**frotaban los unos con los otros.**

—**¿Sabéis lo de los Titanes?**

**Lucien miró a Aeron antes de responder. —Sí.**

**Carneo se mordió el labio.**

—**¿Tenéis idea de lo que quieren de nosotros?**

—**No —respondió Aeron, para evitar que alguien contestara por él. No quería que**

**supieran lo que le habían ordenado.**

—**Mirad, viejos amigos, sé que nos odiáis —dijo Sabin—. Y que queremos cosas**

**distintas. Pero hay algo que tenemos en común, y son las ganas de vivir. Hace un mes**

**supimos que los Cazadores están buscando la caja de Pandora. Si la encuentran, corremos**

**el peligro de que succionen dentro a nuestros demonios. Eso significa que estamos en**

**peligro de muerte.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que la caja no ha sido destruida? — preguntó Reyes.**

—**No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que esté intacta.**

**Durante todos aquellos años, Aeron no había pensado en la caja. Su demonio había**

**estado dentro, y ya no lo estaba, y él había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos. Fin de**

**la historia.**

**En aquel momento volvió a recordar la fatídica noche en que su demonio fue liberado.**

**Él había ayudado a contener a los guardias de Pandora mientras Lucien abría la caja. Los**

**demonios habían surgido desde el interior imparablemente, y habían devorado la carne de**

**los guardias.**

**El olor de la muerte y la sangre impregnó el aire. Los gritos invadieron la sala. Algo le**

**había atenazado la garganta a Aeron y le impedía respirar. Había caído de rodillas y se**

**había arrastrado por toda la habitación en busca de la caja, desesperado por encontrarla,**

**pero la caja se había desvanecido.**

**Lucien se pasó una mano por el pelo.**

—**No sabemos dónde está. ¿De acuerdo?**

**De repente, una mujer se abalanzó sobre París y comenzó a lamerle el cuello. París**

**cerró los ojos, y Reyes sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Deberíamos hablar en otro sitio.**

—**Vayamos a vuestro castillo —sugirió Sabin-Quizá entre todos recordemos algo de**

**cómo desapareció.**

—**No —dijeron Aeron y Reyes al unísono.**

—**Yo puedo quedarme toda la noche aquí alegremente —dijo Gideon con evidente**

**irritación.**

—**¿A vuestro castillo? —insistió Sabin—. Yo estoy dispuesto a ir cuando queráis.**

—**No —repitió Aeron de nuevo.**

—**Muy bien. Nos quedaremos aquí. Dadme un mol mentó para que envíe a todo el**

**mundo a casa.**

**Sabin cerró los ojos, y su expresión se hizo muy intensa. Aeron lo observó**

**atentamente, agarrando la empuñadura de su daga, sin saber qué podía esperar. La música**

**cesó de repente. La gente dejó de bailar. La in-certidumbre se reflejó en sus caras y**

**comenzaron a murmurar y a caminar hacia la puerta. En cuestión de minutos, todo el**

**edificio estaba vacío.**

**Sabin relajó los hombros y exhaló un largo suspiro. Abrió los ojos.**

—**Ya estamos solos.**

**Amun, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ladeó la cabeza y miró a Aeron de bito**

**en hito. Sus ojos eran como un rayo láser. El rostro de Amun era indescifrable, y Aeron se**

**sintió inseguro. Aquel guerrero estaba poseído por Secreto; ¿podría adivinar lo que Aeron**

**guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma?**

**De repente, la mirada de Amun se clavó en la suya, y Aeron percibió tristeza en sus**

**ojos. Sí. Lo había adivinado.**

**Sabin inspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de paciencia.**

—**¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Cazadores que**

**han invadido vuestra ciudad si vosotros nos ayudáis a encontrar la caja. Es un trato justo.**

**Nosotros hemos luchado durante mucho tiempo con ellos y sabemos cómo defendernos.**

—**Yo encontré uno antes y lo interrogué —dijo Strider—. Así supimos que iban a**

**venir a esta discoteca, Hinque todavía no hemos visto a ninguno.**

**Aeron percibió un movimiento en las sombras del fondo de la sala y frunció el ceño.**

—**Se ha quedado alguien.**

**Todo el mundo se puso rígido.**

**Entonces, Aeron vio la silueta de cuatro humanos. Eran hombres musculosos.**

—**Cazadores —gruñó—. ¿Te parecen suficientes cuatro?**

**Aunque habían matado a Badén, Aeron había estado dispuesto a dejarlos en paz. Él**

**les había causado mucho dolor siglos atrás, después de todo. Pero ellos habían vuelto.**

**Comenzarían una nueva guerra si tenían la oportunidad.**

**Al darse cuenta de que los habían visto, uno de los humanos se adelantó.**

**Era un mortal joven, y sonreía. Se frotó la muñeca derecha con el pulgar izquierdo, y**

**bajo las luces de la discoteca, Aeron distinguió el símbolo del infinito.**

—**¿Quién habría pensado que nos encontraríamos todo el mal del mundo junto en la**

**misma habitación? —dijo el hombre. Tenía una pequeña caja negra en la mano—. ¿Es que**

**estamos en Navidad?**

**Varios de los guerreros gruñeron. Algunos sacaron armas, otras dagas. Todos estaban**

**preparados para la batalla. Aeron no esperó. Se dio cuenta de que no podía, no quería.**

**Estaba ansioso por actuar. Ira ya había juzgado a aquel hombre y lo había declarado**

**culpable del crimen de matar inocentes en su misión de matar Señores.**

**Aeron lanzó sus dagas, y ambas se hundieron hasta 1 la empuñadura en el pecho del**

**hombre.**

**La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, sufriendo. Aún viviría**

**durante unos minutos, pero ya nadie podría salvarlo.**

—**Suplicaréis la muerte cuando hayamos terminado con vosotros —jadeó.**

— **¡Quémate en el infierno, demonio! —gritó otro de los mortales, y le arrojó una**

**daga.**

**Otro de los Cazadores disparó una pistola mientras 1 la cuchilla del puñal se le hundía**

**en el pecho a Aeron. Aeron frunció el ceño. Miró la empuñadura. Su corazón continuaba**

**bombeando sangre, abriéndose a cada latido. Ay. Esos Cazadores tenían buenos reflejos.**

**Debería recordarlo.**

**Lucien y los demás se adelantaron.**

**El Cazador no se retiró.**

—**Espero que disfrutéis del fuego —gritó. Tomó la caja negra de manos de su amigo**

**muerto y ¡bum!**

**Una tremenda explosión hizo tambalearse todo el edificio e hizo volar por los aires la**

**piedra y el metal. Aeron salió disparado como si fuera un saco de plumas.**

**«Vencido por humanos. Increíble».**

**Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo su mundo se fundiera en negro.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Terrence se despertó sobresaltado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.**

**Muerto un instante, y al siguiente, completamente consciente. Candace estaba dormida**

**sobre su hombro, y su cuerpo flexible estaba acurrucado junto al de él.**

**Se miró. Ella debía de haberlo limpiado y debía de haber cambiado las sábanas pese a**

**las cadenas, porque la sangre había desaparecido. De nuevo tenía costras que se extendían**

**por el estómago y las costillas.**

**El pelo de color miel de Candace le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla. Sus exhalaciones**

**cálidas le abanicaban la piel. Estaba viva, y estaba allí con él. Terrence nunca se lo hubiera**

**imaginado: directamente del infierno al cielo.**

**Normalmente, por las mañanas tenía la necesidad de destruir algo. De luchar. De**

**olvidar las llamas y el dolor abandonándose a la oscuridad del espíritu. En aquel momento,**

**sin embargo, no quería nada de eso.**

**Se sentía... en paz.**

**Candace estaba tan plácidamente dormida que él no quiso despertarla. Bueno, no tan**

**plácidamente. Tenía restos de lágrimas en las mejillas y, en los labios, seña les de haberse**

**mordido con ansiedad, repetidamente.**

**Él quería acariciarle la cara con un dedo, pero no podía. Malditas cadenas.**

—**Candace, preciosa. Despierta.**

**Ella emitió un suave gemido.**

**La luz del sol la acariciaba tal y como él deseaba hacer, y bañaba su piel de una**

**manera deliciosa. Todavía tenía las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas, como hilos de**

**algodón cubiertos de rocío.**

**Había llorado al verlo sufrir. ¿Cuándo había llorada alguien por él?**

—**Candace.**

**Ella gimió de nuevo.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza y le besó la nariz. Como siempre, sintió una chispa. Ella**

**debió de sentirla también, porque murmuró su nombre y se incorporó.**

— **Estás vivo —dijo—. Has vuelto de entre los muertos otra vez.**

—**Desencadéname, preciosa.**

—**No tengo la llave.**

—**Está bajo el colchón.**

**Lucien había dejado de llevarla encima años atrás, después de que Terrence**

**consiguiera arrancársela del cuello en una ocasión.**

—**¿Por qué no te llevaron con ellos?**

—**Torin me escondió.**

**Candace se apresuró a rebuscar la llave y la encontró Soltó a Terrence y volvió a**

**tumbarse a su lado.**

**El olor de hizo que a él se le olvidara preguntarle por qué Torin había hecho algo**

**semejante.**

**Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto conmigo.**

**Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza, de manera**

**calmante. Sus articulaciones protestaron, pero él no se detuvo.**

—**He vuelto. Siempre vuelvo.**

—**No lo entiendo —dijo ella con un suspiro. Todo su cuerpo tembló—. ¿Por qué te**

**hacen esto?**

—**Es otra maldición —respondió Terrence con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Maté**

**a una mujer, y ahora debo morir como ella murió.**

**No deseaba que Candace supiera lo que había hecho, pero no era justo mantenerla en**

**la ignorancia cuando ella le había revelado sus secretos.**

**Candace lo abrazó con fuerza.**

—**¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la mataste?**

—**La mujer de la que te hablé. La guerrera, aquélla que fue elegida para desempeñar**

**la tarea que yo quería para mí. Pandora.**

**Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.**

—**¿Pandora?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Ésa es la caja que abriste? Dios Santo, no sé cómo no había relacionado todo esto**

**antes. ¿Por qué los dioses no devolvieron a los demonios directamente a la caja?**

—**Para castigarnos. Pero más que por eso, porque la caja desapareció, y no hay**

**manera de recrearla.**

—**¿Y por qué mataste a...?**

—**Mi demonio se apoderó de mí, y... —de nuevo, Terrence oyó el tormento en su propia**

**voz, y se preguntó lo que pensaría Candace—. Perdí el control. Me convertí completamente**

**en Violencia, y mi espada le hizo un daño irreparable a Pandora. Desde entonces me he**

**arrepentido de aquello, créeme.**

—**Pero no se puede matar a un inmortal, no es así Tú eres prueba de ello.**

—**La mayoría sí pueden ser asesinados. No es fácil pero es posible.**

—**Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores, y tú ya has pagado por ellos —afirmó**

**Candace, y lo dejó muy sorprendido. Sintió una deliciosa calidez—. Casi desearía que**

**hubieras matado también a los dioses que te maldijeron, porque son inmundos,**

**asquerosos...**

**Él se encogió y le tapó la boca con la mano para acallar sus palabras.**

—**No quería decir eso —aseguró él, mirando al techo—. Yo cumpliré cualquier castigo**

**para ella como si fuera mío.**

**No los fulminó ningún rayo. La Tierra no retumbó. Las langostas no acudieron en**

**enjambre a comerles la carne del cuerpo. Terrence se relajó lentamente.**

—**No maldigas nunca a los dioses. Lo oyen todo.**

**Por desgracia.**

**De mala gana, Candace asintió, y él quitó la mano.**

—**No soy un cebo —dijo entonces ella.**

—**Sé que no lo eres.**

—**¿De verdad? —preguntó Candace esperanzadamente.**

**De verdad.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**¿Y qué es lo que te ha convencido?**

—**Tú. Tú dulzura, tu habilidad. Tu virginidad.**

—**Entonces ¿me deseabas? —preguntó con inseguridad—. No porque quisieras**

**sonsacarme respuestas, sino porque...**

—**Porque me haces arder.**

**La felicidad le arrancó chispas de los ojos. Candace se acurrucó más a su lado.**

**Me alegro de que el Instituto me trajera a Budapest.**

**El cuerpo de Terrence había empezado a despertarse, a prepararse, a desear más.**

**Hasta que se mencionó el Instituto. Entonces, Violencia rugió.**

—**No vas a volver con ellos.**

—**Tú y tus exigencias —dijo ella, que no se había dado cuenta del súbito ataque de**

**Terrence. Y continuó alegremente—¿Sabes?, he oído algunas conversaciones sobre Pandora**

**aquí y allá. ¿Te había contado que el Instituto siempre está interesado en encontrar**

**reliquias sobre naturales que se han mencionado a lo largo de la Historia en los mitos y las**

**leyendas?**

**Él se puso tenso.**

—**¿Me vas a contar lo que has oído sobre la caja?**

—**Veamos... Oí que la caja está escondida, pero no sé dónde. Supuestamente, la está**

**custodiando Argos, y ni siquiera los propios dioses pueden recuperarla.**

**Terrence asimiló aquellas noticias con asombro. Argos era una bestia enorme que tenía**

**más de cien ojos, y podía ver todo lo que ocurría en todo momento. La leyenda decía que**

**Hermes había acabado con él, pero a menudo, las leyendas eran mentiras que los dioses**

**les contaban a los mortales.**

— **También he oído otra versión —continuó Candace—. Dice que la caja está**

**custodiada por Hidra, no por Argos. Sin embargo, hay un común denominador para ambas.**

—**¿Cuál es?**

—**Si la caja aparece alguna vez, los demonios se verán encerrados en su interior**

**nuevamente. Eso es bueno, ¿no?**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Quizá sí para el mundo, pero sin el demonio, yo moriría.**

—**¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

—**Lo sé —dijo él con rotundidad, y se quedó pensando en lo que ella había dicho.**

**Hidra. Una serpiente venenosa con múltiples cabe zas. Si aquello era cierto, la caja**

**estaba al fondo de algún océano. Sin embargo, ¿cuál de las dos historias había de creer? Si**

**el resto de lo que le había contado Candace era cierto, que los demonios volverían a la caja**

**cuando ésta fuera hallada...**

—**Podría... no sé, hacer una búsqueda más minuciosa de la caja. Hacer que sea mí**

**prioridad.**

— **¡No!**

**Eso implicaría que ella tendría que salir del castillo, y estaría en peligro.**

—**Sé que te dije que me lo contaras todo, pero ahora debemos elegir un tema menos**

**conflictivo.**

**Violencia estaba aguijoneando su mente; a cada palabra que oía se agitaba más.**

**Aunque Terrence creía que el demonio no quería hacerle daño a Candace, no estaba**

**dispuesto a comprobar si era cierto. Prefería hablar de flores y de rayos de luna con tal de**

**mantener aquella deliciosa paz interior.**

—**¿Y hay algún modo de acabar con tu maldición? —preguntó Candace.**

**No era posible hablar de las flores.**

—**No. No hay manera.**

—**Pero...**

—**No.**

**Él no iba a permitirle que intentara negociar con lo| dioses con la esperanza de**

**encontrar la forma de salvarlo. Él no podía alcanzar la salvación. No merecías pena**

**salvarlo, además. Era más un monstruo que un hombre, aunque a veces intentara**

**convencerse de lo contrario.**

—**Y es mejor dejar también ese tema. Candace le acarició el esternón con un dedo,**

**mientras su respiración cálida lo acariciaba.**

—**Entonces ¿de qué tema podemos hablar?**

**Él extendió los dedos por su trasero y se lo apretó.**

—**¿Has oído más voces en el tiempo que llevas ahí?**

—**Por desgracia, sí. He oído lo que hablaron esas cuatro mujeres. A las que, por cierto,**

**hay que liberar Inmediatamente.**

—**Se quedan.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Eso no puedo decírtelo.**

**Ella tamborileó los dedos sobre su torso.**

—**Como mínimo, dime lo que piensas hacer con ellas. Son buenas. Son inocentes.**

**Están muy asustadas.**

—**Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.**

—**¿No vas a hacerles daño? —insistió Candace.**

—**No. Yo no.**

**Ella apoyó la palma de la mano justo encima de su corazón.**

—**¿Eso significa que otra persona sí va a hacerles daño?**

—**Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que eso suceda. ¿De acuerdo?**

**Candace apretó los labios contra su cuello y le lamió la piel donde latía el pulso de su**

**sangre.**

—**De acuerdo, pero yo también voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar**

**que eso suceda.**

—**Siento que hayas tenido que oír sus conversaciones. No volveré a ponerte en una**

**habitación donde haya habido humanos.**

—**Esta vez no ha estado tan mal. Y cuando estoy contigo, no oigo ninguna voz.**

—**Me pregunto por qué. No es que me queje, por H contrario, me alegro, pero siento**

**curiosidad.**

—**Tal vez las voces te tengan miedo.**

**Él estuvo a punto de sonreír.**

—**En realidad, me pregunto por qué no puedo oír ninguna de las conversaciones**

**pasadas de tus amigos —continuó Candace—. Siempre he podido oír a otros seres**

**sobrenaturales.**

—**Quizá nosotros ocupemos un nivel más alto de existencia.**

**Ella sí sonrió.**

—**De todos modos, nos aseguraremos de estar siempre juntos —dijo Terrence— y, de**

**ese modo, las voces no volverán a molestarte.**

**Sería todo un placer para él.**

**« ¿Y cuando estés muerto?». Esa idea hizo que se pusiera rígido. Entonces no habría**

**nadie que pudiera protegerla.**

**Al sentir su ira, ella frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Nada.**

**No iba a pensar en la muerte en aquel momento. Tenía a Candace entre los brazos y**

**quería disfrutar de ella, disfrutar de aquel tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.**

—**No quiero hablar más de esas mujeres ni de maldiciones.**

—**Bien, pues nos has restringido mucho los temas de conversación —Candace le miró**

**los labios, y se estremeció—. He viajado por todo el mundo con el Instituto, pero nunca**

**había pensado que conocería a alguien como tú.**

—**¿Fuerte?**

**Ella soltó una risita.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Guapo?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Con una gran inteligencia y muy diestro con la espada?**

—**Exactamente —dijo ella con otra carcajada —. Pero me refería a un hombre... a un**

**amigo... ¡Oh, no sé cómo llamarte!**

**El saboreó su regocijo, y también sus palabras serias.**

—**Llámame tuyo. Es todo lo que quiero ser.**

**Candace se quedó callada.**

—**Cuéntame algo de ti mismo —le pidió tras unos instantes—. Algo que nunca le**

**hayas contado a nadie.**

**Él podría haberle contado que le gustaba más la música clásica que el rock que**

**preferían sus amigos, pero aquella información no tenía nada de personal, y eso era lo que**

**ella deseaba. Terrence se dio cuenta de que quería que ella lo conociera mejor que nadie en**

**el mundo.**

**Su sentimiento de paz, de paz verdadera, se intensificó. Y todo porque ella estaba allí,**

**junto a él. Porque no juzgaba sus pecados del pasado. Porque quería saber cosas de su**

**persona, y porque sólo él aliviaba su tormento.**

**Porque, cuando Candace lo miraba, no veía a Violencia. Terrence sospechaba que veía a**

**un hombre, a su hombre. Aquél era un pensamiento embriagador. Adictivo. Impresionante.**

**Suficiente para ganarse su devoción eterna.**

—**Algunas veces, durante todos estos años, he deseado ser humano. Y tener una mujer**

**y... —tragó saliva antes de confesarlo— Y tener hijos.**

**Nunca se lo había dicho a sus amigos porque se habrían reído. Él mismo debería**

**reírse de algo tan ridículo.**

**¿Violencia? ¿Cerca de los niños?**

**Candace no se rió, no lo reprendió.**

—**Es un bello sueño —le dijo, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz—. Serás un padre**

**maravilloso. Protector.**

**Aunque él sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo, sintió un baño de**

**humildad al oír sus palabras. Comenzó a dibujar círculos en cada una de sus vértebras con**

**los dedos.**

—**Ahora cuéntame un secreto tuyo.**

—**No aprendí a leer hasta el año pasado — admitió ella con vergüenza—. Hasta**

**entonces, tenía que dar los ' informes verbalmente en vez de por escrito, y todo el mundo**

**sabía por qué. No podía concentrarme el tiempo suficiente como para descifrar las**

**palabras. Las voces I siempre estaban ahí, molestándome. Cuando era pequeña, mi jefe me**

**leía cuentos de hadas, que eran tan mágicos que casi podía bloquear los suspiros.**

**Entonces, quise aprender a leer, pero tardé mucho en conseguirlo.**

**A él no le importaba si sabía leer o no, pero a ella sí, así que Terrence buscó la forma de**

**consolarla.**

—**El hecho de que aprendieras es digno de elogio.**

**Candace sonrió.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Yo no aprendí a leer hasta cientos de años después de mi posesión, y sólo lo hice**

**porque no quería que los demás supieran algo que yo no sabía. ¿Ves? Me llevas ventaja.**

**Ella se rió y se relajó.**

—**Cuando aprendí, compré muchas novelas románticas por Internet. Son cuentos de**

**hadas para adultos. Me las traían a casa y yo las devoraba.**

—**Le pediré a París que te compre algunas en la ciudad. Una caja llena.**

—**Eso sería estupendo. Gracias —dijo ella de nuevo, y le regaló otra de sus sonrisas**

**resplandecientes.**

**Con el pecho lleno de emoción, él la besó en la cabeza.**

—**He visto algunas novelas románticas —dijo. Paris había dejado varios ejemplares**

**por el castillo y él las había recogido, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo—. Si las**

**hubiera leído, probablemente pensaría que son — sexy, divertidas, ilustrativas, se dijo**

—**...interesantes.**

**Por mucho que la deseara, a Terrence le parecía asombrosamente agradable pasar**

**tiempo con ella, hablando. Candace le contó que había pasado la gran parte de su infancia en**

**un laboratorio, bajo estudio y observación, sometida a pruebas que a veces resultaban**

**dolorosas, lo cual significaba que él tenía una lista de científicos a los que matar, y que en**

**la actualidad pasaba la mayoría del tiempo sola para escapar del ruido. Nunca había**

**formado parte de una familia. Sólo había un hombre que la había tratado como a algo más**

**que un animal, y Terrence se sentía en deuda con aquel hombre.**

**Sin embargo, también sentía la abrumadora necesidad de borrar aquellos recuerdos y**

**sustituirlos por otros mejores, más felices. Más que eso: quería vengarla.**

—**Te merecías algo mejor —dijo, y Violencia, finalmente, estiró los brazos y bostezó.**

—**No me importa cómo me crié —dijo ella—. Siempre estaba oyendo cosas, así que en**

**realidad, la soledad era bienvenida.**

**Sin embargo, había perdido la oportunidad de jugar, de recibir caricias y amor.**

**Terrence lo percibió en su voz: era una necesidad que no podía esconder.**

**«La conoces tan bien como para saberlo ¿no?».**

**«Sí», pensó Terrence. La conocía. Él no se había dado cuenta de que había una parte de**

**sí mismo enterrada muy profundamente, tan profundamente que no había conocido su**

**existencia hasta que ella había aparecido en su vida. Y esa parte conocía a Candace desde el**

**comienzo.**

**Era suya. Su mujer. Su... todo.**

**Le acarició el brazo y notó que tenía un pequeño bulto. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia**

**abajo.**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

—**Un anticonceptivo —respondió ella, y se ruborizó—. Es un procedimiento normal**

**del Instituto. Hace tiempo, un duende rabioso violó a una de las empleadas. Ella quedó**

**embarazada y el niño... no era normal. Ahora, el Instituto nos da clases de defensa personal**

**y. les da la oportunidad a todas las empleadas de implantarse el anticonceptivo.**

**Violencia arqueó la espalda y abrió los ojos. Se despertó. La idea de que aquella**

**delicada mujer sufriera una violación fue horrible para el hombre y para el espíritu.**

—**¿Te han hecho daño alguna vez?**

—**No —le aseguró ella—. Pero sé que si alguna vez las voces me aturdieran, no podría**

**defenderme.**

**Violencia no se relajó.**

—**Cuéntame cosas de tu niñez —le pidió ella, y con las yemas de los dedos, le acarició**

**el torso, la tetilla. Se frotó contra él, pero después se contuvo y se quedó inmóvil.**

**Terrence sintió la tensión del deseo. Y también sintió el deseo de Candace. Desde que la**

**había conocido parecía que sabía cuándo estaba excitada. Y en aquel momento, ella estaba**

**muy excitada.**

—**No tuve infancia. Me crearon como hombre, como soldado.**

—**Lo siento —murmuró Candace—. Se me había olvidado.**

**«La deseo tanto...». La última vez había conseguido reprimir el impulso de tomarla**

**porque era virgen. Terrence seguía siendo el mismo hombre que el día anterior: nunca**

**había estado con una mujer virgen, y no estaba seguro de cuál era el mejor modo de hacer**

**las cosas. Sin embargo, eso no importaba en aquel momento. Había estado a punto de**

**perderla, habían estado a punto de quitársela.**

**No esperaría un momento más.**

**Sería tan delicado como pudiera con ella. Y si el espíritu intentaba inmiscuirse..., le**

**diría a Candace que lo encadenara.**

—**Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Candace.**

**Ella se quedó sin aliento. Sin darse cuenta, movió los dedos sobre los músculos de su**

**abdomen. Se detuvo junto a las cicatrices, y después circundó su ombligo. Se movió un**

**poco más abajo. Se detuvo de nuevo.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Oh, sí.**

—**Yo también te deseo —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero...**

**«No más esperas. La deseo, la necesito. Tengo que poseerla». «Nuestra», dijo el**

**espíritu. «Mía», corrigió Terrence.**

—**Quiero estar dentro de ti. No puedo esperar más.**

**Ella se quedó callada y suspiró.**

—**Necesito que entiendas que voy a quedarme contigo. Vas a permanecer aquí,**

**conmigo, y yo te protegeré. Juntos aprenderemos cómo expulsar a las voces para siempre.**

—**Terrence...**

**«Sí. Quedármela».**

—**No te haré daño —dijo él, más para sí mismo y J para el espíritu que para ella.**

—**Sé que no me harás daño. Pero tengo una vida y un trabajo.**

**« ¡Quedármela!».**

—**Necesito que me prometas que no vas a encerrarme de nuevo. Cuando tus amigos**

**vengan por ti —dijo Candace, y tragó saliva—, a matarte, quiero estar contigo. Te prometo**

**que no los atacaré, aunque quiera hacerlo, pero necesito agarrarte de la mano. No puedo**

**soportar que mueras solo.**

**En aquel momento, Terrence se enamoró completa y irrevocablemente de ella.**

**«Mía, mía, mía».**

**Candace era más importante que respirar, más necesaria que la comida o el agua o el**

**refugio. Entre miles 1 de años de guerra, violencia y rabia, ella le había dado bondad.**

**Serenidad. Compasión. Confianza. Pobres aquellos que intentaran hacerle daño, incluso los**

**Señores del Submundo, incluso los dioses. Terrence ya lo había pensado antes, pero en**

**aquel momento se convirtió en un juramento de sangre. Quien intentara hacerle daño**

**moriría a sus pies.**

**Lucien y Reyes no se la habían llevado la noche anterior, y eso les había salvado el**

**trasero. Sin embargo, pagarían. Violencia necesitaba algún tipo de venganza para**

**calmarse, para olvidar.**

—**No quiero que tengas que presenciarlo. No estaré 1 solo, cariño. Dolor y Muerte me**

**acompañarán.**

—**Sí, pero ellos no te abrazarán.**

**Él contuvo la sonrisa.**

—**Eres mía, mujer, y yo soy tuyo. Hasta que te encontré, mi vida era una desolación.**

**Existía, pero no vivía. Ahora vivo, incluso en la muerte.**

**Aquellas palabras eran lo más cercano a unos votos matrimoniales que él**

**pronunciaría nunca, estaba seguro. Ella siempre sería suya, y él siempre le pertenecería.**

**Los ojos ámbar de Candace se llenaron de lágrimas.**

—**Eso es lo más bonito que he oído en mi vida.**

—**Lo único que quiero es que pienses en lo que estás pidiendo —dijo Terrence. Si él**

**tuviera que verla morir una y otra vez... El estómago se le revolvió—. La sangre, el horror...**

—**Sé lo que estoy pidiendo —lo tranquilizó ella con decisión—. Y de todos modos**

**quiero quedarme contigo.**

**De nuevo, la necesidad sustituyó a todo.**

—**Vas a darte una ducha. París dice que a las mujeres les encanta, que las ayuda a**

**relajarse.**

**Entonces Terrence se levantó y la llevó consigo.**

**«Por fin, por fin».**

**No, todavía no. Pronto. Haría que la primera vez de Candace fuera especial costara lo**

**que costara.**

**Ella se enredó un rizo alrededor del dedo.**

—**¿Vas a acompañarme otra vez?**

**Terrence tuvo que obligarse a negar con la cabeza, y el espíritu rugió.**

—**Si me ducho contigo, te tomaré allí mismo. Completamente.**

**Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, con tanta pasión que él sintió las vibraciones de su tuerza.**

—**Como te he dicho, sé lo que estoy pidiendo.**

**Por todos los dioses, cómo deseaba besarla. Pero si la besaba, no pararía hasta estar**

**dentro de ella.**

—**Antes tengo que hacer algo.**

—**Y luego...**

**Candace no terminó la frase, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera.**

—**Luego —le prometió él. Oh, sí. Luego.**

**Lentamente, el espíritu sonrió. Por segunda vez en dos días, hombre y demonio**

**estaban de acuerdo.**

**###########**

**Candace entró en la bañera, preguntándose qué tendría que hacer Terrence. El agua**

**estaba caliente y tenía un efecto relajante. Le limpió los restos de la experiencia de aquella**

**noche. No el recuerdo odioso de abrazar el cuerpo muerto de su amante, sino los efectos**

**físicos. La fatiga, la sensación de desesperanza casi debilitante, la rabia por lo que le**

**habían hecho al hombre al que estaba empezando a amar.**

**El hombre que estaba empezando a quererla a ella también.**

**Quizá aquel sentimiento les hubiera llegado rápidamente, pero era maravilloso. Ella**

**deseaba estar con Terrence, con todas sus fuerzas. Quería abrazarlo y acariciarlo, dar y**

**recibir placer. Disfrutar de lo que sentía. El ya no la tenía por un cebo, y quería que se**

**quedara a su lado para siempre. Candace sonrió de felicidad.**

**« ¿Cómo voy a terminar con la maldición que lo condena a morir cada noche?».**

**Aquel pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente, desplazando todos los demás. La**

**sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para librarlo**

**de una eternidad de muerte, de resurrección y de nueva muerte. Nadie se merecía una**

**tortura así.**

**Candace apoyó la frente contra el azulejo mojado. Seguramente, en algún lugar del**

**mundo, en algún momento, un humano había hablado sobre los dioses y sobre cómo**

**deshacer sus maleficios estúpidos, injustos. Lo más probable era que ella hubiera oído algo**

**durante aquellos años, pero se había mezclado con las otras voces.**

**Al menos, a partir de aquel momento sabía lo que tenía que escuchar.**

**Terrence no le permitiría salir del castillo para eso, estaba segura, así que tendría que**

**hacerlo sin decírselo. Además, no podía oír las voces cuando él estaba a su lado.**

**«Hasta que te encontré», le había dicho él, «mil vida era una desolación. Existía, pero**

**no vivía. Ahora vivo, incluso en la muerte». Siendo tan protector como era, Terrence**

**consideraría que el sufrimiento que padecía cada noche era un precio pequeño por su**

**seguridad. Ella lo sabía.**

**Saldría del castillo por la noche, mientras él no puf I diera hacer nada para detenerla.**

**Volvería por la mañana.**

**«No pienses ahora en eso. Ya tendrás tiempo después para los jueguecitos de espías».**

**Iba a hacer el amor con Terrence.**

**Se estremeció. «Al principio, desesperada por macharte, y ahora, desesperada por**

**quedarte». De algún I modo iba a ponerse en contacto con Macintosh para decirle que**

**estaba bien. Sin embargo, no en aquel momento. Después. Después de experimentar el**

**acto más mi uno y de saber cómo era estar unida a otra persona.**

**Era egoísta por su parte, sí, pero no podría haberse detenido por ningún motivo.**

**Candace cerró los grifos y salió de la bañera. Las gotas de agua se le deslizaron por la**

**piel y se imaginó a Terrence lamiéndoselas. Volvió a estremecerse y estuvo a punto de**

**gemir. Tomó una toalla y se secó lo mejor que pudo. Después se la ciñó alrededor del**

**pecho y bajó los brazos para cubrirse hasta las rodillas. Salió del baño ansiosamente, entre**

**una nube de vapor.**

**Terrence no estaba en la habitación.**

**Candace frunció el ceño... hasta que tocó con los pies algo suaves, y miró hacia abajo.**

**Había pañuelos de seda de color violeta extendidos por el suelo, formando un camino**

**serpenteante que la condujo desde la habitación a la habitación contigua. Cuando llegó a la**

**puerta, se quedó boquiabierta, encantada.**

**Ella había estado antes en aquel dormitorio, cuando había pasado de un balcón a otro,**

**pero el cuarto no estaba así. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, incluso la rama. En aquel**

**momento, en cambio, era una habitación preparada para el placer. En las paredes brillaban**

**suavemente los apliques, y su luz se derramaba por la cama de seda negra. Terrence lo**

**había limpiado todo. Para ella. A Candace se le aceleró el corazón.**

**¿Dónde estaba él?**

**Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar el aire frío del exterior. Ella se**

**acercó. Tenía la sangre tan caliente que no le importó la temperatura glacial. Terrence**

**estaba agarrado a la barandilla, de espaldas a ella, con el pelo húmedo y despeinado. Tenía**

**los hombros muy anchos, desnudos, bronceados.**

**Ella nunca le había visto la espalda.**

**Tenía una mariposa enorme tatuada en la piel. Llegaba desde sus hombros hasta la**

**cintura. Era roja, como fosforescente, y tenía un aspecto furioso. De maldad, Parecía que**

**iba a saltar de su cuerpo y partirla en don, A Candace le pareció extraño. Generalmente, las**

**maní posas eran criaturas delicadas y nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudieran resultar**

**tan amenazantes. Ni tampoco que un hombre tan... bueno, tan masculino como Terrence**

**hubiera elegido aquel dibujo para tatuárselo en el cuerpo.**

—**Terrence —susurró.**

**Él se volvió como si le hubiera gritado. Tenía uní expresión dura en la cara y los labios**

**fruncidos. En aquel momento, no era el amante que la había dejado duchándose y había**

**ido a prepararlo todo para pasar horas de placer. Era el guerrero que había intentado**

**abandonarla en el bosque.**

—**¿Va todo bien?**

—**Hay una sábana atada a la barandilla del balcón —dijo él, y señaló hacia la derecha,**

**aunque no aparta los ojos de ella—, ¿Sabes algo de eso?**

**Aparte de aquella noche en el bosque, él la había mirado con ira muy pocas veces.**

**Normalmente, su fu ría estaba dirigida a otros. Así pues, el hecho de que aquellos ojos de**

**color violeta se clavaran en ella como un dedo acusador, rodeados de un brillo rojo muy**

**parecido al de su tatuaje, le resultaba muy desconcertante.**

**¿Buenas noticias? Aunque estuviera enfadado, la máscara de esqueleto no había**

**aparecido en sus rasgos. Animada por aquello, Candace alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia él.**

—**Sí. Sé algo de esa sábana.**

—**Si fueras otra persona —dijo él con tirantez—pensaría que has atado la sábana a la**

**barandilla para que los Cazadores puedan subir y entrar al castillo.**

—**¿Y piensas eso de mí?**

—**No —respondió él, y ella se relajó. Ligeramente. Pero, dime, ¿para qué usaste la**

**sábana?**

**Hora de la confesión.**

—**Te conté que Torin me escondió, ¿no? Me encerró en esta habitación para que tus**

**otros amigos no pudieran encontrarme, algo que todavía no entiendo, así que no me**

**preguntes por qué. Te oí gritar e hice lo que tenía que hacer para llegar hasta ti.**

**Él dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, y después se detuvo, como si temiera acercarse**

**demasiado en aquel momento.**

—**Podías haberte caído —dijo.**

—**Pero no me caí.**

—**Te quedaste colgada en el aire, Candace.**

—**Sí.**

— **¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! —exclamó él, y i n aquella ocasión sí cruzó el**

**espacio que los separaba—. ¿Entendido?**

—**Diles a tus amigos que no me encierren y entonces no lo haré.**

**Él abrió unos ojos como platos, No daba crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Acaso esperaba**

**recibir una disculpa?**

—**Voy a matarlos —gruñó, y la sorprendió—. Podrías haber muerto ahí fuera.**

**Cuando él la rodeó, Candace vio la muerte en sus ojos. Oh, no, no, no, no. No permitiría**

**que la dejara allí. No permitiría que se fuera a pegar a sus amigos. En aquel momento no.**

**Lo agarró sin titubeos, sin miedo, apretando la mano alrededor de su bíceps ancho, fuerte.**

**Gruñendo, él se dio la vuelta y la miró.**

—**No voy a permitir que se nos estropee este día con más sufrimiento —le dijo.**

—**Candace.**

—**Terrence.**

**Él podría haberla empujado. Podría haberla rechazado, maldecido. En vez de eso,**

**redirigió sus emociones.**

—**Podrías haber muerto.**

**Con un gruñido animal, aplastó sus labios contra los de ella y hundió la lengua en su**

**boca, más allá de los dientes, empujando con fuerza.**

**«Por fin. Gracias, Señor, por fin».**

**Ella percibió una mezcla de furia, pasión y calor, y fue el sabor más excitante que**

**hubiera probado en MU vida. Embriagador. Al instante, su sangre hirvió.**

—**No quiero hacerte daño —susurró él, hablando lo entre besos.**

—**No puedes.**

—**Sí...**

—**No, no me harás daño.**

**Él ladeó la cabeza mientras profundizaba en el beso, abarcaba más de su boca y**

**alimentaba un hambre que habitaba dentro de ella. Candace disfrutó do ello; Terrence tenía**

**la pasión más arrebatadora, y era feroz a la hora de mostrarla y de recogerla. Como ella**

**había querido, como ella necesitaba.**

—**Voy a darte todo lo que deseas, y juro por los dioses que no te haré daño —dijo él.**

—**Te deseo, y deseo todo lo que tengas que darme. Todo.**

**Él la agarró por las nalgas y se la pegó al cuerpo de tal manera que le sacó el aire de**

**los pulmones. Sin aliento, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Él la apoyó contra la**

**pared; Candace notó la piedra fría en la espalda, pero no le importó.**

**El desenfreno nunca había formado parte de su Vida. Casa, trabajo, casa, trabajo. En**

**realidad, su existencia era aquello. Le había dicho a Terrence que agradecía la soledad, pero**

**la verdad era que a veces había deseado una caricia con toda su alma. Cualquier caricia.**

**Y aquello era más de lo que había soñado jamás.**

**La erección de Terrence le presionaba entre los muslos abiertos, sin entrar en su**

**cuerpo, todavía no, pero dura y cálida a través de sus pantalones y de la toalla, rozándole**

**justamente donde más lo necesitaba. Jimio sin poder evitarlo, se aferró a él y le hundió las**

**uñas en el pecho.**

**Terrence le tomó un pecho en la palma de la mano. Su caricia no fue suave, pero**

**tampoco dura; tenía el irado justo de placer y de dolor. El guerrero se estremeció, como si**

**estuviera a punto de perder el control.**

—**Sí...**

**Sí. Candace notó que le temblaba el vientre, que enviaba descargas de calor al resto del**

**cuerpo. Se arqueó hacia delante y hacia atrás para frotarse contra él. Nunca había estado**

**tan excitada. Nunca había querido ahogarse, morir, vivir, volar al mismo tiempo.**

—**¿Lo quieres como en los libros que lees? —le preguntó Terrence, mientras le**

**mordisqueaba la barbilla y el cuello.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Te deseo a ti. Sólo a ti.**

**Los mordiscos dolían un poco, pero él le lamió cada punzada hasta que se calmó, y al**

**mismo tiempo, encendió más el deseo de Candace. Terrence tiró de la toalla y le pellizcó los**

**pezones. Sus dedos fueron un poco más bruscos de lo que habían sido sus dientes. En su**

**pecho había una vibración, el sonido de unos impulsos que eran tan fuertes como los de**

**ella.**

—**Fuera la toalla —jadeó.**

**Sin esperar la respuesta de Candace, tiró finalmente de un extremo de la toalla y la**

**arrojó por encima de su hombro.**

**Candace notó el aire helado en la piel. En vez de abrazarla para darle calor, él se echó**

**hacia atrás y la miró. Se limitó a mirarla, de arriba abajo, recreándose, Y su mirada le**

**provocó más calor que una caricia: terminó con el frío.**

**Cuando la miraba de aquel modo, ella se sentía como una diosa. Como una sirena.**

**Como una reina.**

—**Eres preciosa —dijo él con reverencia—. Bella.**

**Sus manos siguieron el mismo camino que sui ojos. Le acarició el cuerpo entero,**

**exploró todos sui I rincones.**

—**Soy tuya.**

—**Eres mía —repitió él. Le lamió la clavícula y dejó un rastro ardiente en su piel—.**

**Eres lo más perfecto que he visto —añadió, y le tomó ambos pechos—. Tienes unos**

**pezones perfectos, rosados, hechos para mi boca.**

—**Pruébalos.**

**Él le lamió un pezón y jugueteó con él hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro.**

**Después la lleva al centro de la habitación y se puso de rodillas.**

**Candace cerró los ojos en absoluta rendición. Cuando aquel hombre se arrodillaba**

**ocurrían cosas asombrosas. Él pasó una de las manos por su vientre $ mientras continuaba**

**lamiéndola, le acarició los muslos.**

**¡Oh! Cada vez que le rozaba el clítoris, se alejaba de nuevo, antes de explorarla por**

**completo. Ella estuvo a punto de caerse, frustrada. Él la sujetó mientras le acariciaba la**

**carne con los dientes.**

**Necesito más —suplicó Candace.**

— **Pronto.**

—**Terrence —dijo ella, desesperada. Si él hubiera deslizado un solo dedo en su cuerpo,**

**habría llegado al clímax. Sin embargo, no lo deseaba todavía. Quería explorarlo a él—.**

**Quiero acariciarte —susurró entre jadeos.**

**Él se puso en pie antes de que ella pudiera parpadear y la miró con ojos llameantes.**

**Sin una palabra, la alzó del suelo y la depositó en la cama. La seda fresca acarició la piel**

**caliente de Candace. Y rápidamente, se puso encima y ella pudo sentir su peso; le resultó**

**mucho más sensual y exquisito de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.**

**La luz del sol lo iluminaba y creaba un halo a su alrededor. Era como un ángel en**

**aquel momento, verdaderamente. Su ángel. Su salvador y su amante.**

—**Quítate los pantalones —le ordenó.**

**Su torso desnudo le quemaba deliciosamente, y Candace no podía esperar más para**

**sentir sus piernas..., su miembro duro, hinchado, sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.**

**Terrence no obedeció. Entonces, temblorosamente, ella tomó la cintura de sus**

**pantalones para intentar quitárselos.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza y la detuvo.**

—**Cuando me los quite, te penetraré —dijo en voz muy baja, grave.**

—**Bien. Eso es lo que quiero.**

—**No he terminado de jugar.**

**Se elevó ligeramente sobre ella y le pasó un dedo por el abdomen liso.**

**Oh, Dios.**

—**Sí, juega más. Quiero... necesito...**

**Más de todo aquello. Si él no le permitía que lo quitara los pantalones, trabajaría a**

**través de ellos Candace bajó una mano y lo agarró.**

**Él emitió un silbido y cerró brevemente los OJÓN para disfrutar el momento.**

—**Candace.**

**Era tan grande que ella no pudo cerrar los dedos, Grueso, lleno, asombroso. Movió la**

**mano de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, como le había visto hacer 11 él en la ducha y, por**

**fin, por fin, él metió un dedo dentro de ella. Al sentirlo, Candace jadeó.**

**El se quedó inmóvil.**

—**¿Bien?**

—**Muy bien —dijo ella con un gemido.**

**Él comenzó a mover el dedo hacia fuera y hacia 1 dentro. Lentamente, al principio, y**

**después... más y más rápido, haciendo que ella se arqueara e intentara atraparlo con los**

**músculos y mantenerlo en lo más profundo.**

—**¿Más?**

—**Más —susurró ella.**

**Él introdujo un segundo dedo y la abrió un poco más. Ella le apretó los muslos con las**

**rodillas, rindiéndose a todos sus caprichos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él tenía una**

**expresión tensa.**

—**Estás caliente —dijo Terrence—. Húmeda.**

—**Tú eres grande, duro —respondió ella, apretándolo.**

—**Soy tuyo.**

—**Mío —repitió ella. «Lo deseo para siempre, ahora y siempre»—. Quiero más.**

**Él metió un tercer dedo en su cuerpo, y a ella le encantó, le encantó el milagro de estar**

**llena de él.**

—**Eres mía —dijo él—. ¿Estás lista, preciosa?**

—**Sí, oh sí —respondió ella. Más que lista. Habría dado su vida por experimentarlo—.**

**Sí, por favor.**

**Le hundió los dedos en la espalda, lo arañó mientras él se bajaba los pantalones y los**

**arrojaba fuera de la cama de una patada. No llevaba ropa interior. Por fin estaba**

**completamente desnudo.**

—**Mírame.**

**Ella lo hizo.**

**La punta dura de su miembro le presionaba entre las piernas, pero no había entrado**

**en su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba para que sucediera, pero Terrence no se movió ni**

**un centímetro. Pese a que había dicho que la penetraría en cuanto se desnudara, se**

**resistía.**

—**Necesito un momento para... mantener al espíritu... bajo control —dijo él con gran**

**esfuerzo—. No quiere marcharse. No quiere dejarme. Pero los impulsos...**

—**Sí, los impulsos...**

—**No. Son oscuros. Violentos y duros.**

—**No estoy asustada.**

**No, estaba excitada y deseaba tomarlo a él y al espíritu. Era una parte de Terrence, así**

**que a ella también le gustaría.**

—**Deberías estar asustada —dijo él—. No he hecho esto de esta manera desde hace**

**miles de años. No había vuelto a mirar a una mujer mientras...**

**Él no terminó, pero ella supo lo que quería decir. No había vuelto a mirar a una mujer**

**mientras hacía el amor con ella. Candace encontró de nuevo su mirada con todo el amor que**

**sentía por él brillándole en los ojos. No intentó disimularlo, no podía.**

—**No quiero esperar más.**

—**Tenemos que hacerlo.**

**Entonces, ella lo atrapó con las rodillas para obligarlo a que penetrara en ella, pero él**

**apoyó la palma de la mano en el cabecero y no se movió. Candace se contrarió; no quería**

**que él tuviera miedo de hacerle daño.**

—**Embiste. Muerde.**

—**No. Contigo no.**

—**No voy a romperme.**

—**No quiero hacerte daño —dijo él, negándose a mirarla—. No voy a hacerte daño. Lo**

**he prometido.**

**«Haz que pierda el control. Demuéstrale que no puede hacerte daño, haga lo que**

**haga».**

**Sí, pensó ella. Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla. Si Terrence se contenía en**

**aquella ocasión, si continuaba temiendo las cosas que quería hacerle, dejaría de acariciarla**

**por completo. La dejaría.**

—**Dame todo lo que tienes. Vamos, hazlo ahora — le rogó ella con un gemido,**

**intentando atraparlo una vez más—. Estoy tan excitada que de todos modos me duele.**

**Los jadeos de Terrence le llenaban los oídos.**

—**Sólo unos minutos más. Voy a abrazarte, y después tengo que irme.**

**No.**

**Ella le pasó los dedos por la espalda, disfrutando del tacto del terciopelo que cubría**

**aquel acero electrificado. El tatuaje le había parecido tan real que casi esperaba que**

**tuviera relieve; sin embargo, era tan suave y cálido como el resto de él.**

—**Si no me tomas tú... —dijo ella, intentando parecer inocente mientras le frotaba las**

**nalgas y notaba cómo se le contraían los músculos—, yo te tomaré a» ti.**

**Sin más advertencia, Candace lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí en el mismo momento en que**

**se arqueaba hacia arriba. A Terrence se le flexionó el brazo y sin poder evitarlo, se deslizó**

**dentro de ella. Emitió un grito de dolor y dicha al mismo tiempo.**

**Su control se hizo añicos.**

**Rugió con fuerza y comenzó a embestir una y otra vez. Ella jadeó. Lo sentía tan**

**profundamente que ya nunca podría pensar en sí misma como Candace. Se había convertido**

**en la mujer de Terrence.**

**Él le mordió el cuello, y ella se echó a temblar; él continuó embistiendo, empujando.**

**Toda la cama se movía; las patas de metal chirriaban contra el suelo. Él le agarró una de las**

**rodillas y la sujetó contra la curva de su brazo, abriéndole más las piernas para poder**

**hundirse más y más en ella.**

—**Lo siento —murmuraba—. Lo siento.**

—**No, no lo sientas... ¡Sí, sí! —gritó ella.**

**El ritmo se incrementó, y las embestidas se hicieron más intensas.**

—**Candace —jadeó Terrence—. Candace.**

**Ella estaba ardiendo por dentro y por fuera. El pulso de su cuerpo seguía la misma**

**cadencia que las acometidas de Terrence. Sin poder evitarlo, movía la cabeza hacia un lado;**

**lo había olvidado todo, salvo el placer.**

**Él le pellizcó los pezones, y aquello la excitó más.**

**Él le arañó el cuello con los dientes, y eso la enloqueció más.**

**Él le apretó los muslos con fuerza, y consiguió que su deseo se intensificara.**

—**Lo siento —dijo de nuevo—. Lo siento. Quería ser suave...**

—**Me encanta así. Quiero más —gimió ella.**

**Lo suave llegaría más tarde, después de que su necesidad se hubiera saciado. Después**

**de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella podía aceptar con placer lo que él tuviera que**

**darle. Ya estaba casi al borde del éxtasis, sólo necesitaba...**

**Él le enredó la mano en el pelo y tiró de su cara hacia sí para besarla y hundirle la**

**lengua en la boca. Su sabor la inundó como una droga. En aquel instante, ella estalló. Las**

**llamas del placer la consumieron.**

**Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sollozó. De sus labios escapó un grito, mientras una**

**luz blanca le atravesaba la mente. Se estaba muriendo lentamente. Volando hacia el cielo.**

—**Candace...**

**Terrence también gritó al estallar. La cálida simiente se esparció dentro de ella, y él**

**sintió una tensión increíble en los músculos.**

—**Mía —susurró, y volvió a morderla en el cuello como si no pudiera evitarlo.**

**En aquella ocasión le hizo sangre.**

**A Candace debería haberle dolido. Le dolía, pero fue tan gozoso que volvió a llegar al**

**orgasmo. Tembló y se arqueó contra él, gimiendo por la dicha embriagadora que sintió.**

**Nunca hubiera pensado que el placer y el dolor podían mezclarse con tanta fuerza. Nunca**

**hubiera pensado que una cosa desencadenaba la otra. Pero así era. Y se alegraba.**

**Él se desplomó sobre ella, jadeando de nuevo.**

—**Lo siento, lo siento. No quería...**

—**No quiero disculpas. Me siento feliz...— dijo llena de satisfacción mientras notaba su**

**peso—. Quiero que siempre sea así.**

**Él rodó por el colchón, llevándola consigo. Completamente laxa, ella se tendió sobre su**

**pecho. Él la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.**

—**Te habría gustado más si hubiera sido suave. Sobre todo en tu primera vez.**

**Lentamente, ella sonrió.**

—**Lo dudo, pero estoy dispuesta a permitir que intentes convencerme.**

**El asombro se apoderó de él. En menos de una fracción de segundo, ella estaba a**

**horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.**

—**Será todo un placer.**

**########**

**Terrence no se había sentido tan satisfecho en toda su vida. Nunca, en sus miles de**

**años de existencia.**

**Había hecho el amor tres veces con Candace, y en aquel momento, ella se había**

**quedado dormida a su lado, acurrucada en su costado. Su respiración le acariciaba las**

**costillas. Después de hacerlo deprisa y coa dureza, lo habían hecho lentamente, con**

**ternura, y después ella había afirmado que necesitaba recordar cómo era deprisa y con**

**dureza para decidir qué le gustaba más.**

**Él se había quedado asombrado por sus palabras, porque le había mostrado lo peor de**

**sí, a la bestia, la parte de sí mismo que despreciaba, pero ella no había salido corriendo**

**despavorida. No había llorado. No. Lo había pedido más.**

**Terrence sonrió al acordarse. Era una sonrisa verdadera, sin freno. Cuando el espíritu**

**le había ordenado a Terrence que la marcara, él no había podido hacer otra cosa que**

**obedecer. Por eso le había mordido y la había hecho sangrar. Todo lo que era virtuoso**

**dentro de él se había removido, había gritado y protestado de vergüenza. Sin embargo, a**

**ella le había gustado. Incluso le había mordido a él. Y Terrence se sentía libre. No tenía que**

**temer sus reacciones con ella. No tenía que tener miedo.**

**Candace era todo lo que él siempre había necesitado, era aquello sin lo que no podía**

**vivir. Ella... lo había domesticado. Había encantado al espíritu. Él le había contado su plan**

**de quedarse con ella, y lo había dicho muy en serio. Candace le pertenecía, en aquel**

**momento y para siempre.**

**Lentamente, le pasó un dedo por la espina dorsal. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y se**

**acurrucó más contra él. Su calor lo atravesó. Era un tesoro. Él había ido al bosque en busca**

**de un monstruo y en lugar de eso, había encontrado la salvación.**

**Con Candace, Violencia no era violento de verdad. Se había convertido en algo bello.**

**Oscuro, sí. Siempre sería oscuro. Pero de un modo sensual. No malvado, sino lleno de**

**necesidad. No destructivo, sino posesivo. Dos días antes, Terrence no habría creído que**

**aquello fuera posible.**

**Candace. La domadora de demonios.**

**Él se rió suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Después de sus excesos, ella**

**necesitaba conservar la energía. Terrence pensaba repetirlo todo más tarde...**

**En el piso bajo resonó un portazo. Alguien soltó una maldición. Terrence reconoció**

**aquella voz de barítono. Reyes había vuelto.**

**Al instante, su satisfacción se transformó en ira. Reyes y él tenían un asunto sin**

**terminar. Terrence tenía que hacer una advertencia, algo que le diera a entender al**

**guerrero que si intentaba hacerle daño a Candace, se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.**

**Terrence se levantó de la cama sin molestar a su mujer. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las**

**mejillas rosadas.**

**Rápidamente, se vistió. Camiseta, pantalones, botas, Dagas. «Ella es nuestra. Nadie le**

**hace daño». El espíritu también quería venganza, estaba hirviendo bajo su piel, en su**

**sangre, extendiendo llamas, fundiéndola todo, pero... Terrence no perdió el control.**

**«Estoy furioso, y sin embargo, soy yo quien dicta mis propias acciones», pensó con**

**asombro. «Yo decido».**

**Era extraño. También maravilloso, estimulante. Y él le debía aquel nuevo control a**

**Candace.**

**Con una última mirada hacia ella, Terrence salió de la habitación. A cada paso que**

**daba, el humor del espíritu empeoraba. Sin embargo, no consiguió recuperar el dominio de**

**la situación. Le pertenecía a Terrence.**

**Encontró a Reyes en el vestíbulo, pero el guerrero no estaba solo. El resto de los**

**Señores también estaban allí, todos ellos heridos, sangrando y cubiertos de hollín.**

**También había unos hombres a los que Terrence no reconocía...**

**«No, no es posible», pensó.**

—**¿Sabin?**

**Nadie le prestó atención. Sabin estaba demasiado ocupado quitándose la camiseta**

**para observar un cortil muy feo que tenía en el costado. Lucien estaba apoyado en el**

**hombro de... Strider. Carneo estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y**

**apoyadas en el pecho. Tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara abrasado. Gideon y Amun estaban**

**apoyados contra la pared; como si no pudieran mantenerse en pie.**

**Ver a aquellos guerreros después de tantos años fue como un golpe en el estómago.**

**¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Por qué habían ido al castillo?**

**París gruñó y llamó la atención de Terrence. Tenía el antebrazo roto y el hueso**

**asomaba por la piel. Aeron estaba... Terrence frunció el ceño. Aeron estaba esposado a la**

**barandilla, y maldecía rabiosamente. Tenía un corte en la frente y estaba sangrando.**

—**Matar. Tengo que matar —decía con maldad—. Necesito su sangre. MM. Sangre.**

**Tal y como habían dicho los Titanes, Ira debía de haberse hecho con el control de su**

**amigo. Eso significaba que la necesidad de matar a aquellas mujeres lo estaba**

**consumiendo. ¿Tendría que estar encadenado desde aquel momento hasta que los Señores**

**encontraran la manera de salvarlas, o hasta que estuvieran muertas?**

**Al pensarlo, Terrence sintió odio. Odio hacia los Titanes, por llevar a aquel punto a su**

**amigo. Odio hacia los Griegos, por su maldición inicial, hacia los Cazadores por su**

**persecución implacable y, sobre todo, odio hacia sí mismo por haber abierto la caja aquella**

**noche catastrófica.**

—**¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Habéis accionado alguna de nuestras trampas de la**

**colina?**

**Algunos de los guerreros lo miraron, aunque la mayoría no le prestaran atención.**

—**No —murmuró Sabin—. Ésas las hemos evitado.**

—**Ha sido una bomba —dijo Reyes, sin molestarse en alzar la vista. Estaba**

**desprendiéndose de las botas, que se le habían fundido en los pies. Sonreía.**

—**¿Una de las nuestras? —insistió Terrence, que no confiaba en Sabin.**

—**No. Sé lo suficiente como para no volarme a mí mismo por los aires — replicó Reyes**

**con un suspiro, y finalmente se dignó a mirarlo. Estaba confuso—. ¿Por qué no me estás**

**insultando?**

**En una fracción de segundo, Terrence desenfunda las dos dagas y las lanzó. Ambas se**

**hundieron a centímetros por encima de los hombros de Reyes y de Lucien, en la pared.**

—**No lo dudéis. Si alguna vez más pensáis haces algo semejante, os mataré.**

**Lucien lo miró sin emoción. Parecía que estaba calmado, pero Terrence sentía que bajo**

**su apariencia serena hervía algo. Tenía tensión en la cara, como si fuera un bloque de hielo**

**al que habían golpeado varias veces. ¿Iba a romperse?**

—**Deberías estar contento de que no la encontráramos. Yo lo estoy. Los Cazadores nos**

**engañaron. Nos atrajeron hacia un sitio concreto y nos recibieron con bombas.**

**Bombas. Entonces había empezado una verdadera guerra. Terrence bajó el resto de los**

**escalones con los dientes apretados. Rodeó a Aeron, y recibió un puñetazo suyo en el**

**muslo. Supuso que aquello era mejor que recibir una puñalada.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué está Sabin aquí? —Preguntó sin mirar al guerrero en cuestión—.**

**¿Ha traído él a los Cazadores?**

—**Parece que los Cazadores ya estaban aquí. Sabin los siguió, y ahora quiere que lo**

**ayudemos a encontrar el dimOuniák.**

**Reyes tiró las botas destrozadas a un lado. Tenía los pies en carne viva.**

—**Siento que te hayamos traído a nuestros viejos amigos a casa —dijo París mientras**

**golpeaba el brazo; roto contra la pared para colocarse el hueso en su sitio. Se estremeció**

**de dolor y palideció—. Pero las decisiones que se toman cuando se tienen los sesos**

**desparramados por la pista de baile de una discoteca son asombrosas.**

**Lucien se apoyó en la pared y se inclinó hacia delante con un gesto de sufrimiento.**

—**Cuando nos recuperamos, los Cazadores se habían marchado. No habían dejado**

**rastro, y no sabíamos si se habrían ido a esperar al hotel de Sabin. Aquí, al menos,**

**sabíamos que todos íbamos a estar seguros, porque Torin tiene el castillo vigilado.**

—**Sabían lo que estaban haciendo, es evidente que llevaban mucho tiempo**

**preparándose —dijo Reyes—. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué no aprovecharon para**

**cortarnos la cabeza cuando estábamos inconscientes.**

—**Están planeando otra cosa —dijo Paris, girando el hombro—. Tiene que ser eso.**

**Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Sabin.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Han salido por sangre. Podéis esperar cualquier cosa.**

**Reyes asintió.**

—**Deberíamos reagruparnos y encontrarlos antes de que ataquen.**

**Sabin se limpió la cara con la camiseta y dijo:**

—**Recuerdo una época en la que preferisteis romper con vuestros amigos antes que**

**atacar a los Cazadores.**

—**No —replicó Lucien—. Nos separamos de unos amigos que querían destruir una**

**ciudad entera y a todos sus habitantes. Nos separamos de unos amigos que atacaron a uno**

**de los nuestros.**

**Sabin apartó la mirada.**

**Terrence se fijó, uno por uno, en todos los presentes.**

—**¿Dónde está Torin?**

**Lucien se puso tenso.**

—**¿No ha vuelto del cementerio?**

**¿Cementerio? ¿Torin había salido del castillo? ¿Qué más cosas se había perdido**

**Terrence mientras estaba muerto?**

—**No lo creo. Yo no lo he oído entrar, pero estaba ocupado.**

**Con el ceño fruncido, Sabin sacó el transmisor.**

—**Kane, ¿me recibes?**

**Nada.**

—**Kane.**

**Se miraron los unos a los otros.**

**Lucien se pasó la mano por la mandíbula con expresión de angustia.**

—**Tenemos que encontrar a Torin antes de que lo hagan otros. Busca vendas, Terrence,**

**y ven a buscarnos al piso de arriba. Quiero salir dentro de diez minutos.**

**De repente, Terrence percibió una exclamación de asombro femenina. Se dio la vuelta y**

**vio a Candace en lo alto de la escalera, con el pelo suelto y los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

**Llevaba una de las camisetas de Terrence y los pantalones negros que él le había dejado**

**antes y que le quedaban tan grandes.**

**En segundos, él llegó a su lado y la arrastró detrás de sí para apartarla de la vista de**

**todos. No sabía si podía presentarle a los nuevos miembros de la familia... En realidad, no.**

**Ya no. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que él sintiera cercanía con ellos.**

—**Supongo que no tengo que preguntar a quién le pertenece la humana —dijo Sabin**

**con ironía.**

—**¿Qué les ha pasado? —Preguntó Candace con espanto, mirando por encima del**

**hombro de Terrence—. Están ensangrentados. ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?**

—**Ha explotado una bomba. Los nuevos son guerreros... como nosotros.**

—**Cinco minutos y un cuchillo —gritó Aeron, tirando de las cadenas—. Es lo único que**

**necesito.**

**Candace palideció y se agarró al brazo de Terrence.**

**Reyes se acercó al prisionero y le golpeó la cara varias veces, hasta que Aeron cayó al**

**suelo. Terrence oyó murmurar a Aeron una palabra de agradecimiento.**

**Mientras los guerreros subían a duras penas las escaleras, Terrence mantuvo a Candace**

**tras él. Cuando estuvieron solos, se volvió hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla.**

—**Vuelve a mi habitación, por favor —le rogó—. Yo iré allí lo antes posible.**

—**Yo puedo ayudarlos, y las otras mujeres también. Danika me ayudó cuando estaba**

**enferma, ¿no te acuerdas? Es buena en los momentos de crisis. Como yo.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No quiero que te acerques a ellos.**

—**Si voy a quedarme aquí, tengo derecho a conocer a tus nuevos amigos.**

—**No todos esos hombres son amigos míos. A los que sí lo son puedes conocerlos otro**

**día. En este momento, tienes que descansar.**

—**No. Me niego a quedarme en la cama todo el día cuando puedo ser productiva.**

—**Descansar es productivo.**

—**No.**

—**No conozco a algunos de esos hombres, Candace. Ya no. Si alguno intentara hacerte**

**daño...**

**Con tan sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió una profunda rabia.**

—**Quiero ayudar. Nunca había sido parte de una familia. Déjame ayudar, Terrence.**

**A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía negarle nada a aquella mujer. Ni**

**siquiera aquello. Observaría atentamente a los hombres, pero no le impediría a Candace que**

**prestara ayuda.**

—**Ve a mi habitación y toma todas las toallas que puedas —le dijo. Él siempre tenía**

**toallas de sobra—¿Sabes dónde está la sala de entretenimiento?**

**Ella dijo que no y él se lo explicó. Cuando termina Candace sonrió.**

—**Gracias.**

**Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.**

**Él no debería haberlo hecho, pero inmediatamente, le devolvió el beso profundamente**

**y la aprisionó contra la pared. Candace hacía que lo olvidara todo, salvo el deseo. Ella le pasó**

**una pierna por la cintura y la pasión se apoderó de ellos. Candace gimió. Él se bebió el**

**sonido. Delicioso.**

— **¡Terrence! —gritó Reyes al otro extremo del pasillo—. ¡Es para hoy!**

**Con pena, él se separó de Candace. Era mejor así. Si seguían besándose, quizá olvidaran**

**a sus amigos y a sus enemigos.**

—**Ha sido... muy agradable —susurró ella.**

**Terrence sintió el impulso de seguir acariciándola, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No podía**

**En aquel momento no. Terrence — insistió Lucien.**

—**¿Vas a venir? —gritó Reyes.**

—**Toallas —dijo él a Candace.**

**Después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de pensar en quedarse con ella.**

**«Ese hombre me hace arder», pensó Candace mientras observaba a Terrence alejarse**

**por el pasillo. Él dobló la esquina y desapareció, pero ella todavía tenía el pulso acelerado.**

**Sonriendo soñadoramente, se pasó los dedos por los labios. Entonces oyó el gruñido**

**de dolor de un hombre, una imprecación, y se puso en marcha. No tenía tiempo de soñar**

**con Terrence en aquel momento.**

**Aquella noche, cuando saliera del castillo a escuchar conversaciones para ver si podía**

**averiguar el modo de romper la maldición de muerte, averiguaría también dónde había**

**tenido lugar la explosión e iría. Si tenía suerte, podría oír dónde se escondían los**

**Cazadores, y cómo podía salvar a Terrence de la muerte.**

**Probablemente, tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero la esperanza siempre era una**

**emoción muy tonta.**

**De repente vio un rastro de sangre en el suelo y se quedó boquiabierta de horror.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que los guerreros heridos debían de haber pasado por allí, y se**

**relajó.**

**«...en algún sitio, ¿no?».**

**Aquel pequeño retazo de conversación de repente le atravesó la mente y la**

**sorprendió. ¿Los inmortales nuevos? Candace se detuvo y escuchó, pero no percibió nada**

**más. Extraño. Aquello era la voz de un hombre, y no estaba allí hacía un rato.**

**Dio otro paso. Nada. Cambió de dirección y dio otro paso.**

**«Sí, creo que sí».**

**Allí había más. Tragó saliva y continuó en esa dirección...**

**«Venid por aquí... dónde están... esperemos que siegan fuera... hemos perdido muchos**

**hombres con esas trampas... tardaríamos mucho en limpiar la sangre... lo saben... luchar...».**

**...y pronto, Candace se vio ante la puerta de la habitación de Danika.**

**Ah, demonios. Alguien, varias personas, habían entrado allí. Entonces, no eran los**

**nuevos inmortales ¿Estarían dentro todavía? ¿Les habrían hecho daño a las mujeres?**

**Candace tomó el pomo con la mano temblorosa, pero no lo movió. Quizá debiera correr a**

**avisar a Terrence.**

**Los intrusos podían ser Cazadores.**

**Si eran los mismos hombres que habían puesto la bomba en la discoteca, podían estar**

**poniendo otra bomba allí. Se apartó de la puerta con intención de avisar a Terrence. «No**

**puedes dejar a Danika y a las demás aquí solas, Waith Andry».**

—**Estarán bien —susurró.**

**Según Terrence, los Cazadores sólo querían cazar a Inmortales. ¿Verdad? Verdad. Dio**

**otro pasó hacia atrás. Lo más inteligente sería contárselo todo a Terrence. El podía**

**detenerlos, ella no.**

**Sin embargo, al dar otro paso, escuchó claramente otra conversación.**

**« ¿Dónde está?»**

**«Ojalá lo supiera».**

**« ¿Crees que... la han matado?».**

**«Es posible. Son demonios, así que puede haber sucedido lo peor». Una pausa, un**

**suspiro. «Maldita sea, debería haberle puesto más guardias».**

**Candace se dio cuenta de que quien hablaba era su jefe. Macintosh estaba allí. Ella**

**debería haberse sentido aliviada al saberlo y contenta porque él se preocupara lo**

**suficiente como para buscarla. Sin embargo..., ¿había puesto guardias a seguirla? ¿Y cómo**

**se había infiltrado en la fortaleza?**

**«Candace, cariño. Si oyes esto, ven a encontrarte con nosotros en Gerbeaud a las...».**

**« ¿Y si la tienen encerrada? No podrá salir de aquí por sí misma».**

**«Chist. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan».**

**Después, silencio. Se pasó los dedos por la frente, intentando pensar con claridad.**

**¿Ellos estaban allí todavía? ¿Qué haría Terrence si los encontraba? ¿Qué le harían ellos a**

**Terrence? Sintió pánico.**

**«Está bien, está bien. Piensa, Waith Andry. Piensa».**

**Al final, no tuvo que tomar la decisión.**

**La puerta se abrió, y Macintosh miró hacia el pasillo. Abrió mucho los ojos al verla. Su**

**rostro familiar la reconfortó, pero por primera vez, también hizo que se sintiera insegura.**

— **¡Candace! ¡Estás viva!**

—**Macintosh, yo... yo...**

—**Chist, aquí no.**

**Sacó un brazo, tiró de ella hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Lo**

**primero que vio fue a Danika y a su familia, que estaban inconscientes en el suelo.**

—**Oh, Dios mío.**

**Se movió hacia ellas, pero su jefe la sujetó y la mantuvo en su sitio. Había más**

**hombres por la habitación, buscando algo; Candace no los reconoció. Nunca los había visto**

**en el Instituto.**

**Uno de los hombres tosió. Tenía sangre en las manos. Dios Santo. Tosió de nuevo,**

**doblándose hacia delante. Estaba muy pálido, y tenía unas profundas ojeras. Otra tos.**

—**Cállate —le susurró Macintosh con ferocidad.**

—**Lo siento. Me duele la garganta.**

—**Hace cinco minutos no te dolía.**

—**Ahora... sí...**

**Candace se zafó de la mano de su jefe y se acercó a Danika.**

—**¿Está...?**

**Le buscó el pulso. Latía normalmente, gracias a Dios.**

—**Sólo están dormidas —le aseguró Macintosh.**

**Ella se sintió aliviada.**

—**¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué las has dejado inconscientes?**

**Mientras hablaba, comenzó a percibir conversaciones.**

**« ¿Quiénes sois?», preguntó Danika. « ¿Qué hacéis aquí?».**

**«Yo haré las preguntas. ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?»! inquirió su jefe.**

**«Prisioneras».**

**« ¿También estabais buscando la caja?».**

**A Candace se le encogió el corazón al escuchar la pregunta.**

**« ¿Qué caja?», preguntó Danika, en un tono de voz confuso.**

**« ¿Te han dicho dónde está?», insistió Macintosh coa nerviosismo.**

**Él debió de haberla agarrado, porque ella gritó:**

**« ¡Suélteme!».**

**« ¿Te lo han dicho?».**

**« ¡Reyes! ¡Reyes, ayuda!».**

**«Cállate o me veré obligado a silenciarte».**

**« ¡Reyes!».**

**Debió de haber un forcejeo, porque Candace oyó resoplidos y gruñidos de esfuerzo, los**

**sollozos de la familia de Danika y, de repente, silencio. Más conversación sobre drogar a**

**las mujeres y usarlas más tarde como cebo, si era necesario.**

**Candace se dio cuenta, con horror, de que eran Cazadores. Ella lo había sospechado**

**aquella tarde al hablar con Danika, pero se había apartado la idea de la cabeza y se había**

**recordado lo noble que era el Instituto. Para ser sincera, en parte había pensado que nadie**

**podría haberle ocultado algo así. Sin embargo, aquellos hombres eran Cazadores. No podía**

**negarlo. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en su jefe.**

**Sintió náuseas. Él había sabido durante todo el tiempo lo de la caja. La había estado**

**buscando, pero no se lo había dicho. Dios santo.**

**Le había mentido. Ella le había dedicado toda su vida a una causa que no existía.**

**Macintosh le había leído cuentos de hadas cuando era pequeña, le había dicho que era**

**especial, que tenía una gran tarea. Ella pensaba que estaba ayudando a hacer un mundo**

**mejor. Por el contrario, había ayudado a matar a gente, quizá a personas inocentes. Se**

**sintió traicionada, tanto, que casi cayó de rodillas.**

—**No estudias las criaturas que yo encuentro para el Instituto, ¿verdad? —le**

**preguntó—, Cazador.**

—**Claro que sí —respondió él, ofendido —. Soy científico. No todos los empleados del**

**Instituto son Cazadores, Candace. Tú eres la prueba de ello. El noventa por ciento del**

**trabajo es sólo observación. Sin embargo, cuando descubrimos el mal, acabamos con él. Sin**

**piedad.**

—**¿Y quién os ha concedido ese derecho?**

—**La moralidad. El bien. Al contrario que los demonios que viven aquí, yo no soy un**

**monstruo. Lo que hago, lo hago por el bien del mundo.**

—**¿Y cómo es posible que yo no lo supiera? ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya oído**

**nunca?**

**Él alzó la barbilla. Con la mirada, le estaba rogando a Candace que fuera comprensiva.**

—**El trabajo sucio lo hacen sólo unos pocos. Y nunca hablamos de ello en las**

**instalaciones del Instituto.**

**Tampoco te dejamos entrar en los lugares donde hemos estado.**

—**Tantos años —dijo ella, y sacudió la cabeza, asombrada—. No me extraña que no**

**me perdieras de vista. No querías que me topara con una información que no debía tener.**

—**¿Quieres información? Puedo enseñarte fotografías de cosas que han hecho estos**

**demonios. Cosas que te harían vomitar. Te darían ganas de arañarte los ojos para no**

**volver a ver nada semejante.**

**Ella se agarró el estómago.**

—**Deberías haberme dicho la verdad.**

—**Quería que permanecieras tan alejada de ello como fuera posible. Me importas,**

**Candace. Sabíamos que había dos grupos de demonios. Llevamos años luchando con uno de**

**ellos, y siempre hemos estado buscando al otro. Entonces, una de nuestras agentes**

**descubrió a Promiscuidad. Te trajimos a Budapest para que escucharas y averiguaras todo**

**lo que pudieras sobre este nuevo grupo. Se suponía que no ibas a acercarte a ellos.**

**Todo el trabajo de su vida había resultado ser algo malicioso y enfermo. «Qué tonta he**

**sido», pensó.**

—**Habéis venido a matar a estos hombres, pero ellos traban a la gente de Budapest**

**con bondad. Donan dinero y mantienen muy bajos los niveles de delincuencia en la ciudad.**

**Se mantienen aislados y apenas salen. Vosotros pusisteis una bomba en una discoteca.**

**Macintosh se aproximó a Candace con una expresión decidida en la cara.**

—**No hemos venido a matarlos. No podemos matarlos todavía. Hace años se descubrió**

**que matar a un Señor equivalía a liberar el demonio que albergaba. No, estamos aquí para**

**capturar a los guerreros. Cuando encontremos la caja de Pandora, encerraremos a los**

**demonios y nos desharemos de los cuerpos de los hombres que los albergaban. Tú**

**averiguaste todo esto, ¿no te acuerdas? —él la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó—.**

**¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Te lo han dicho?**

—**No.**

—**Tienes que haber oído algo. Piensa, Candace.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. No sé dónde está.**

—**¿No quieres vivir en un mundo libre del mal? ¿Libre de las mentiras, la miseria y la**

**violencia? Tú oyes más en un día de lo que oye una persona en toda su vida —dijo**

**Macintosh, mientras la observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido—. He estimulado tu**

**tálenlo durante años. Te di un lugar para vivir, comida y una vida serena. Lo único que te**

**pedí a cambio fue que usaras tu don para encontrar a las criaturas que viven entre**

**nosotros.**

— **Y yo siempre lo he hecho. Sin embargo, no he oído nada sobre la caja —insistió ella.**

—**Tienes que haberlo oído. Tú no eras prisionera, como estas mujeres. Estabas**

**caminando libremente por el pasillo.**

**Mientras hablaba, abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de una**

**revelación asombrosa. La soltó, se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una jeringuilla que**

**contenía un líquido transparente.**

—**¿Te has pasado a trabajar para esos monstruos, Candace?, ¿es eso lo que está**

**pasando? ¿Has estado trabajado para ellos desde el principio?**

**Candace estaba muy asustada. Dio un paso atrás, y después otro. Su espalda chocó**

**contra una pared y ella intentó alejarse de un salto, pero unos brazos fuertes la atraparon.**

**No era una pared, entonces. Era un hombre. Un Cazador. Candace luchó por zafarse.**

—**¿Dónde está la caja, Candace? —preguntó el doctor—. Es lo único que quiero. Dime**

**dónde está y te dejaré marchar.**

**«Cálmate», se dijo Candace. «Distráelo de algún modo».**

**Al ver que ella no aparecía con las toallas, Terrence iría a buscarla.**

—**Eres un Cazador, pero no llevas el tatuaje en la muñeca. ¿Por qué?**

**Él se tiró de la manga de la camisa hacia arriba.**

—**Me aseguré de que no lo vieras. Mi madre me llevó a que me lo hiciera el día que**

**cumplí dieciocho años, cuando hice el juramento de continuar con la tarea encomendada a**

**mi familia.**

**¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera? Se sentía 1 estúpida. La mujer que creía que**

**nadie podía engañarla... y que había sido engañada durante años. La vergüenza y la**

**culpabilidad se unieron al miedo y al sentimiento de traición que albergaba.**

**«Que siga hablando».**

—**¿Y por qué es el símbolo del infinito? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

—**Nuestro propósito es conseguir la eternidad sin el mal. ¿Qué mejor símbolo?**

—**Pero los hombres que viven aquí no son malva- : dos. Me han cuidado y me han**

**ayudado. Si los conocieras...**

**El odio cubrió el semblante de Macintosh.**

—**¿Conocer a un demonio? Esas criaturas destruyeron Atenas, Candace. No puedes**

**imaginar a cuánta gente mataron, todo el dolor que causaron...**

—**Pero si les haces daño, te conviertes en un ser tan maligno como dices que son ellos.**

**¿No has matado tú a gente para llegar hasta ellos?**

**Sin previo aviso, él le clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello. Candace sintió un agudo dolor, una**

**ráfaga de calor.**

**Intentó retirarse, pero fue demasiado tarde. De repente estaba tan mareada que no**

**podía moverse. Un extraño letargo se adueñó de su cuerpo.**

—**Duerme —ordenó Macintosh.**

**Y ella durmió.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Terrence no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era una alucinación? ¿Una pesadilla?**

**Acababa de dejar a los guerreros heridos para ir a la habitación de Torin, a comprobar si**

**su amigo había vuelto. Para su angustiad había detectado manchas de sangre por los**

**pasillos. Y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, vio a Torin tendido en el suelo, en**

**medio de un charco de sangre espesa, tan oscura que parecía negra. Incluso su pelo**

**plateado estaba manchado de aquel líquido letal.**

**Torin tenía un profundo corte en el cuello.**

**Alguien había intentado cortarle la cabeza, pero no lo había conseguido, o le había**

**hecho una herida para incapacitarlo, cosa que sí había logrado. El guerrero tenía los ojos**

**cerrados, pero su pecho se elevaba cada pocos segundos. Todavía estaba vivo, ¿por cuánto**

**tiempo?**

**Terrence notó el sabor amargo de la bilis en la boca, sintió rabia, determinación.**

**¿Quién le había hecho aquello a Torin? Miró la habitación, pero no había ni rastro de**

**ningún Cazador...**

**Llamó a sus amigos a gritos y reflexionó sobre lo que podía hacer. Torin era como un**

**hermano para él. No podía dejarlo allí solo, sufriendo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía tocarlo.**

**Aunque Terrence no enfermaría, sí le contagiaría la enfermedad a Candace.**

**¿La habría encontrado el culpable también a ella? No. ¡No! Tenía que ayudar a Torin y**

**encontrarla.**

**De nuevo llamó a los guerreros.**

**Con urgencia, entró al baño y tomó del armario uno de los muchos pares de guantes**

**negros que Torin tenía guardados. Se los puso rápidamente y después se enrolló una**

**camisa negra al cuello para protegerse toda la piel.**

**Se agachó y tomó al herido en brazos. Lo llevó hasta la cama y le taponó la herida con**

**una camiseta, apretando con fuerza.**

**Era extraño estar tan cerca de Torin después de siglos de distancia.**

**Lentamente, Torin abrió los ojos, y Terrence se dio cuenta de que los tenía llenos de**

**sufrimiento. Violencia se preparó para la batalla, afiló sus garras, exigió acción.**

—**Cazadores —susurró Torin. La palabra apenas fue audible—. Estaba en la colina, y**

**venían hacia aquí. Luchamos, querían la caja..., me tocaron. Atraparon a Kane —dijo con**

**gran esfuerzo. Luego perdió el conocimiento.**

**Tras hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano, Terrence salió corriendo de la habitación**

**para buscar a Candace y a los demás. «Cálmate», se dijo. «Ella está bien». Pero sólo con**

**pensar que podía resultar herida, o algo peor...**

— **¡Candace! —si los Cazadores la habían atrapado después de tocar a Torin, podía**

**morir de enfermedad.**

**A Terrence se le nubló la visión de una manera muy familiar.**

**Candace no estaba en su habitación, y no parecía que hubiera pasado por allí. Las**

**toallas estaban intactas. Tampoco había rastro de ella en la habitación de las mujeres. De**

**hecho, Terrence no la encontró. ¡No!**

**Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un brillo plateado. Salió al balcón y vio que había un**

**cable de rappel atado a la barandilla. El cable descendía hasta el suelo.**

**Hombre y espíritu bramaron al unísono. No había rastro de los Cazadores en la colina,**

**lo cual significaba que ya estaban a buena distancia de allí. Y tenían a Candace. Los**

**Cazadores habían tocado a Torin, y después habían tocado a Candace.**

**Terrence corrió hacia la sala de entretenimiento. Por el camino se quitó los guantes y**

**los arrojó al suelo.**

—**¿Y las toallas? —le preguntó Lucien al verlo. Era evidente que no había oído a**

**Terrence pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su amigo frunció el ceño.**

**Terrence les explicó a todos lo que había sucedido. Los demás palidecieron.**

—**¿Y Danika? —preguntó Reyes con la voz ronca.**

—**No está.**

**Reyes cerró los ojos con fuerza.**

—**Torin necesita atención médica —dijo París—, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?**

—**Tendrá que curarse por sí mismo. Por todos los dioses, va a haber una plaga —dijo**

**Lucien gravemente—. Ya no podemos pararla.**

**Terrence apretó los puños.**

—**No me importa si hay una plaga o no. Mi mujer está ahí fuera, y voy a hacer todo lo**

**posible por salvarla.**

**Strider dio un paso adelante.**

—**Kane estaba en el cementerio con Torin, Puede que él los haya seguido. ¿Lo has**

**visto?**

—**Torin me dijo que hubo una batalla en la colina. Atraparon a Kane.**

—**Maldita sea —dijo Sabin con rabia, y dio un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Cómo era posible**

**que un día con tan buenas expectativas hubiera resultado tan nefasto?**

—**Iré a la ciudad contigo —anunció Reyes. Se había limpiado el hollín de la cara, pero**

**todavía tenía los pies en carne viva.**

—**Yo registraré el resto del castillo —gruñó Lucien con un brillo de furia en los ojos—.**

**Quiero asegurarme de que no están escondidos aquí dentro.**

**Después de ver el cable colgando del balcón, Terrence lo dudaba.**

—**Cinco minutos —dijo a Reyes, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para recoger sus**

**armas.**

**Los Cazadores iban a sufrir aquella noche.**

**Reyes observó a Terrence con espanto.**

**Habían recorrido las calles de Budapest hasta que, finalmente, habían dado con un**

**grupo de Cazadores. En aquel momento estaban en el bosque, rodeados de árboles y a**

**salvo de las miradas curiosas de la gente. Había anochecido, y la luna derramaba su luz**

**débil sobre la naturaleza, las bestias y los humanos por igual.**

**Terrence había atacado sin previo aviso.**

**Llevaba el velo de Violencia, y ya no era una mera sombra. Había dominado su rostro**

**por completo, y sus rasgos se habían convertido en una máscara esquelética. Rápidamente**

**había matado a tres de los Cazadores de una cuchillada en el cuello, igual que ellos habían**

**intentado hacer con Torin. Cayeron al suelo uno por uno, muertos.**

**Reyes no se movió. No estaba seguro de que Terrence fuera consciente de dónde**

**estaba ni de con quién luchaba. Y si Reyes intervenía, sospechaba que quizá lo acuchillara**

**a él también.**

**Su rabia era tan intensa como la de Terrence. Por algún motivo se sentía responsable**

**de Danika y estaba furioso porque se la hubieran llevado ante sus narices. ¿Qué importaba**

**que ya estuviera marcada por la muerte?**

—**¿Dónde está tu líder? —le preguntó Terrence en voz baja al único Cazador que había**

**quedado con vida. El hombre gimoteó. Tosió.**

— **Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez más —dijo Terrence, y el Cazador volvió a toser—.**

**¿Adónde se han llevado a las mujeres?**

—**Macintosh no nos lo dijo —respondió temblorosamente el Cazador—. Sólo nos dijo**

**que vigiláramos la ciudad y que lo avisáramos por radio si veíamos a alguno de los**

**Señores. Excepto la señorita Waith Andry, no creíamos que hubiera más mujeres en el castillo.**

**Pon favor. Sólo quieren a la chica y la caja. Por eso querían; entrar a la fortaleza. Eso es**

**todo.**

**Reyes se acercó y tomó la radio que uno de los cuerpos llevaba prendida con una**

**correa. Se la enganchó al cinturón, con intención de escuchar y averiguar lo que pudieran.**

**En aquel momento sólo había silencio.**

**Terrence lo miró y Reyes asintió. Sin una palabra de advertencia, Terrence le rompió el**

**cuello al hombre y dejó que cayera sobre sus amigos. No podían permitir que**

**permaneciera con vida. Era un Cazador, y estaba infectado. Además, había tomado parte**

**en la desaparición de Candace.**

—**¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Reyes mirando 11 cielo. En parte, tenía la**

**esperanza de que la respuesta cayera de las estrellas.**

—**No lo sé —dijo Terrence.**

**Estaba desesperado. Sabía que, si no encontraban pronto a Candace, tendría que**

**esperar al día siguiente para continuar con su búsqueda, cuando volviera de la muerte. Y si**

**tenía que esperar, si Candace tenía que pasar toda la noche con los Cazadores...**

**Terrence quería matarlos a todos.**

—**Vamos a registrar la ciudad otra vez. Tiene que haber algún rastro —propuso**

**Reyes—. Seguramente hemos pasado algo por alto.**

**Ambos guerreros volvieron a la ciudad. Los pocos peatones que había por la calle se**

**apartaban de su camino. Seguramente, la explosión de la bomba había acabado con la idea**

**de que eran ángeles. Eso, y el hecho de que Terrence tuviera la cara y las manos manchadas**

**de sangre.**

**Después de un rato, Reyes se volvió hacia él.**

—**Se nos está acabando el tiempo.**

—**Lo sé. Los Cazadores no han podido sacar a las mujeres de la ciudad. Estarán**

**concentrando sus fuerzas en buscar la caja, y deben pensar que la tenemos en el castillo,**

**para haber entrado de esa manera.**

—**Sí.**

—**Lo más seguro es que todavía estén aquí, escondidos.**

—**Quizá quieran usar a las mujeres como moneda de cambio por la caja. Deberíamos**

**organizar un trueque.**

—**¿Cómo? —preguntó Terrence.**

**Reyes le mostró el transmisor. Ambos escucharon durante unos momentos eternos,**

**agonizantes, pero no oyeron nada salvo ruido, incluso cuando intentaron entablar el**

**contacto.**

— **¡Maldita sea! No quiero volver al castillo con las manos vacías, pero no sé qué más**

**podemos hacer —y dijo Reyes—. Se acerca la medianoche.**

—**Vamos a recorrer la zona otra vez.**

**Reyes asintió.**

**Cinco minutos después, Reyes y Terrence estaban saliendo de una capilla que acababan**

**de registrar, cuando vieron a un anciano al otro lado de la calle. Estaba sucio,**

**desarreglado, y sólo llevaba un abrigo lleno de agujeros. Y tosía. Tenía una tos**

**desgarradora.**

**Terrence recordó la noche en que Torin había pisado aquella misma ciudad, que**

**entonces era muy diferente. Cabañas en vez de edificios. Calles de barro, en vez do***

**empedrado. La gente era igual, sin embargo. Frágil, débil, confiada.**

**Torin se había quitado un guante y le había acariciad do la mejilla a una mujer que se**

**lo había rogado. Era una mujer a la que él llevaba deseando, desde la distancia, muchos**

**años. Él se había rendido y había pensado que, por una vez, alguien sobreviviría. Que el-,**

**amor lo conquistaría todo.**

**Una hora después, la mujer había empezado a toser, tal y como tosía aquel anciano.**

**Y poco después, el resto del pueblo había caído enfermo. Durante los días siguientes,**

**la mayoría de sus habitantes había muerto con la piel llena de úlceras y sangrando por los**

**orificios del cuerpo.**

**Terrence murmuró una maldición entre dientes Candace estaba en algún sitio, con los**

**mismos Cazadores que habían provocado una nueva epidemia.**

—**Tengo que hablar con usted —dijo de repente al anciano.**

**Sin dejar de toser, el hombre se detuvo. Tenía una mirada febril. Al ver al guerrero, se**

**sobresaltó.**

—**Eres uno de ellos —dijo entre toses—. Los angyals. Mis padres me contaban**

**cuentos sobre vosotros. He querido conoceros durante toda mi vida.**

**Terrence apenas lo oyó.**

—**Quizá haya visto a un grupo de hombres que no son de la ciudad. Seguramente**

**llevaban prisa y tenían un tatuaje en la muñeca. Lo más probable es que fueran**

**acompañados de cinco mujeres.**

**Intentaba mantener un tono de calma, reprimir la furia y dominar la desesperación.**

**No serviría de nada asustar al anciano y provocarle un ataque cardiaco.**

**Aunque quizá aquello fuera compasivo. La muerte se lo llevaría pronto, y no iba a ser**

**una muerte fácil. Sí, Lucien iba a estar muy ocupado.**

**Reyes les describió a los Cazadores que habían visto en la discoteca, y después les**

**describió a las mujeres.**

—**He visto a la mujer rubia de la que hablas —dijo el hombre. Tosió—. Había tres**

**mujeres con ella, pero no recuerdo cómo eran.**

**Danika, entonces. Lo más probable era que estuviera con su familia. Eso significaba**

**que Candace estaba... No. ¡No! Estaba viva, estaba bien.**

—**¿Adonde fueron? —Preguntó Terrence, intentando controlarse, pese a que sentía**

**una tremenda ansiedad—. Dígamelo, por favor.**

**El hombre se tambaleó entre toses.**

—**Iban corriendo por la calle, seguidos de un hombre alto —explicó jadeando—. Casi**

**me tiran al suelo.**

—**¿En qué dirección? —preguntó Reyes.**

— **Hacia el norte.**

—**Gracias —dijo Reyes—. Muchas gracias.**

**El anciano volvió a toser y se desplomó. Aunque no quería perder un segundo,**

**Terrence se arrodilló junto a él.**

—**Duerma. Nosotros... lo bendecimos.**

**El humano murió con una sonrisa, cosa que Terrence nunca había hecho.**

**«Candace», pensó. «Voy a buscarte».**

**############**

**Candace se despertó con un gran sobresalto al sentir el golpe del agua helada en la cara.**

**Pasó un momento en el que sólo oyó sus propios jadeos; después consiguió orientarse.**

**Tenía la camisa pegada a la piel, casi helada. Su mirada fue enfocándose poco a poco y**

**pronto distinguió la habitación en la que estaba. Tenía paredes de piedra, oscuras, llenas**

**de marcas. A un lado había barrotes, a través de los cuales se veía un pasillo estrecho,**

**también de piedra. En el rincón más alejado había unas cadenas colgadas.**

**«No te dejes dominar por el pánico».**

**Lo siguiente que vio fue una cara familiar. Antes, Macintosh habría sido una imagen**

**bienvenida. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Candace sintió odio hacia su jefe.**

**Después de dejar el cubo vacío en el suelo, él se sentó en un taburete de madera,**

**frente a ella. Candace estaba atada a la silla, con los brazos esposados a la espalda. Cuando**

**intentó liberarse, el metal frío de las argollas se le clavó en las muñecas.**

—**¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.**

—**En Halal Foghaz —respondió él, en un tono mal áspero de lo normal.**

**La Prisión de los Muertos.**

—**Algunos de los peores criminales de Budapest i fueron confinados en esta cárcel y**

**aquí permanecieron hasta que se rebelaron contra sus guardias y los mataron. Después, el**

**lugar fue clausurado. Hasta hace unas 1 pocas semanas.**

**Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.**

—**Tranquilízate —le dijo él. Estaba muy pálido y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. No dejaba**

**de toser—. No soy el dragón que te daba tanto miedo cuando te leía los cuentos de hadas.**

**El recordatorio de aquellos años que habían pasado juntos no la enterneció.**

—**Suéltame, por favor. ¿Qué les has hecho a los guerreros? ¿Dónde están las otras**

**mujeres?**

—**Responderé a tus preguntas a su debido tiempo, Candace. En este momento eres tú**

**quien tiene que contestar las mías, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Tosió de nuevo. Al menos, parecía razonable, no era el fanático loco con el que se**

**había encontrado en el castillo.**

**Ella se estremeció de frío.**

— **De acuerdo —respondió.**

**Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más. Las voces invadieron su mente. Se quedó rígida.**

**Le pareció oír un suspiro de Macintosh. Después, él dijo:**

—**Veo que ahora no puedes responder nada. Volveré J cuando se acallen las voces.**

**Candace percibió el sonido de unos pasos y oyó que le cerraban las barras de golpe. Y**

**después, sólo quedaron las voces.**

**Había muchas, muchas. Prisioneros, asesinos, ladrones. Violadores.**

—**Terrence —gimoteó ella. Ni siquiera podía taparse los oídos, porque tenía las manos**

**esposadas. Las voces eran muy altas, muy altas, muy altas—. Terrence.**

**Su imagen le llenó la mente, fuerte, decidida. En sus ojos de color violeta había**

**ternura, y tenía los labios suaves de besarla. El pelo oscuro le caía por la frente.**

**«Estoy aquí», dijo. «Estoy aquí. Siempre te protegeré».**

**Al instante, las voces se acallaron, se calmaron. No se desvanecieron por completo,**

**pero ya no eran debilitantes. Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo? Eso nunca le había**

**ocurrido antes. ¿Estaba cerca Terrence?**

**Su rostro reverberó y desapareció. Entonces las voces volvieron a ser atronadoras.**

**Ella se lo imaginó una vez más y, de nuevo, las voces se calmaron. De nuevo volvieron a ser**

**soportables.**

**Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, habría sonreído.**

**«Puedo controlarlas. ¡Puedo controlarlas!», pensó. Era asombroso. Maravilloso. Ya no**

**tendría que esconderse. No tendría que evitar las zonas más concurridas. ¡Nunca más!**

**«Eh, Waith Andry. No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero estás atrapada. Con un Cazador. ¿No te**

**acuerdas?».**

**Como si estuviera oyendo su diálogo interior, una voz se rió alegremente.**

**«Sé cómo escapar. ¿Quieres ponerte en acción, o quieres quedarte en este agujero**

**para siempre? Lo único que tienes que hacer es escarbar un poco».**

**Aquella voz del pasado no estaba hablando con ella, sino con otro prisionero. Su**

**conversación le llamó la atención. Sin desprenderse de la imagen de Terrence» escuchó las**

**instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacen Y pronto, estaba sonriendo de verdad.**

—**Gracias —susurró cuando las voces terminaron de hablar.**

—**Sí, sí. De nada —dijo una nueva voz. Era del presenté, no del pasado.**

**La sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, y sin embargo**

**había algo que... cargaba el ambiente. Algo que vibraba con poder y energía.**

—**¿Quién está ahí?**

—**¿Quieres saber cómo romper la maldición, o no ?—preguntó una voz femenina—.**

**He oído que antes hablabas de eso.**

**Candace notó calor de un hombro a otro, como si alguien le pasara un dedo por la piel.**

**Entonces, una brisa caliente sopló delante de ella. Sin embargo, seguía sin ver nada. No**

**sabía con qué estaba tratando, pero no era humano. ¿Una inmortal? ¿Una de las diosas de**

**Terrence?**

—**Sí —dijo, temblando—. Es cierto.**

—**Muy bien. Yo puedo ayudarte.**

**Candace se quedó anonadada. ¿Iba a ayudarla una diosa?**

—**¿Y me dirás también cómo puedo escapar?**

—**Cada cosa a su tiempo, nenita —respondió la voz.**

**De repente, algo empezó a brillar en un rincón, y un pelo largo y muy rubio, casi**

**blanco, apareció a la vistan Después, Candace vio a una mujer alta, con el cuerpo de una**

**modelo, vestida con una camiseta roja y una falda negra, muy corta. Llevaba botas altas de**

**tacón. Finalmente, apareció su cara, y Candace se vio ante la encarnación de la belleza. Tenía**

**los rasgos tan perfectos, tan sublimes y majestuosos que sólo podían ser los de una diosa.**

—**Tú amigo, captor, o lo que sea, mencionó los cuentos de hadas, ¿no?**

**¿Estaba delirando, o aquella mujer era real?**

—**Sí.**

—**Pues ya tienes la respuesta. Piensa en los cuentos —dijo la desconocida. Frunció el**

**ceño y lamió una piruleta de color rosa—. ¿Qué te han enseñado?**

**«Lo suficiente», pensó Candace.**

—**¿A buscar a un príncipe?**

—**Uf. No. Piensa, niña. Tengo que volver.**

**¿Volver adonde? ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella mujer? ¿Y por qué había ido allí a**

**ayudarla?**

—**He dicho que pienses, y no me parece que lo estés haciendo, nenita. Me estás**

**mirando de pies a cabeza. ¿Quieres un trozo, o algo así?**

**¿De ella?**

—**No, por supuesto que no.**

**La mujer se encogió de hombros.**

—**Entonces, te sugiero que empieces a pensar.**

**Bien, bien... Pensar. Era difícil recordar los detalles de un cuento cuando tenía tantas**

**ganas de escapar, pero lo consiguió. En La Bella Durmiente, el príncipe tenía que abrirse**

**paso entre espinas y fuego para matar al dragón y salvar a su princesa. En Los once cisnes,**

**la princesa tenía que dejar de hablar durante mucho tiempo, y exponerse a la muerte, para**

**salvar a sus hermanos de una horrible maldición.**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Los cuentos de hadas enseñan a tener decisión y perseverancia, y a saber**

**sacrificarse. Bueno, yo soy decidida y perseverante, pero, ¿qué tengo que sacrificar? —**

**preguntó, y se estremeció. ¿Le pediría que sacrificara su relación con Terrence? Él lo era**

**todo para ella. Sin embargo, por salvarlo haría cualquier cosa. Se le encogió el estómago al**

**pensarlo—. No soy una princesa, y mi vida no es un cuento de hadas.**

**Una risa.**

—**Bueno, ¿y no quieres serlo? —hubo un momento de silencio—. Ah, qué fastidio.**

**Viene tu enemigo. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y hablaremos más tarde.**

— **¡Pero si no me has dicho nada!**

**Pasó un segundo y pareció que el aire se hacía pesado de nuevo. Toda sensación de**

**vida se desvaneció.**

—**¿Estás mejor? —preguntó de repente Macintosh.**

**Candace abrió los ojos. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? Macintosh estaba tras las rejas. Tuvo**

**un ataque de tos tan fuerte que se dobló por la mitad. Sólo podía mantenerse en pie**

**agarrándose a uno de los barrotes. Estaba más pálido y más enfermo que la última vez que**

**Candace lo había visto.**

—**Mejor —dijo ella suavemente. ¿Se había imaginado aquel encuentro con la diosa?**

**Él abrió la celda y entró tambaleándose. Entre toses» se guardó la llave en el bolsillo.**

**No llegó al taburete, se cayó al suelo. Pasó un minuto; después, dos. Él no se movía, no**

**emitía ningún sonido.**

—**¿Macintosh? ¿Estás bien?**

**Por fin, un movimiento. Él sacudió la cabeza como si necesitara salir de una espesa**

**niebla.**

—**Tengo un resfriado. La mayoría de los hombres se ha contagiado.**

**El Cazador se giró y se tumbó boca arriba, con un gesto de dolor.**

**Candace frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos fuera de la fortaleza?**

—**Casi todo el día.**

**¿Un día? ¿Se había puesto tan enfermo en un día?**

—**Antes no parecía que estuvierais tan mal.**

—**No lo estábamos —respondió él, y tosió de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, la sangre**

**asomó por la comisura de sus labios—. Algunos están más enfermos que otros. Malditos**

**microbios. Kensington ha muerto, en realidad, el pobre. Bueno, quizá haya suerte... —se**

**arrastró hacia atrás y se apoyó en las barras.**

**¿Que alguien había muerto de un resfriado?**

—**Tienes que ir al médico.**

**La ira se reflejó en los ojos oscuros de Macintosh mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por**

**erguirse.**

—**Lo que necesito es esa caja. Esos hombres son malvados, Candace. Con su mera**

**presencia extienden la mentira y el dolor, las dudas y la miseria. Son la causa de la guerra,**

**el hambre y la muerte —dijo. Tosiendo de nuevo, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los**

**pantalones y, débilmente, le arrojó algunas fotografías al regazo.**

—**Hemos luchado contra estos desgraciados durante mucho tiempo. Su maldad no**

**tiene límites.**

**Ella miró hacia abajo y sintió náuseas. Había cuerpos decapitados, una mano**

**desprendida del cuerpo, ríos de sangre.**

—**Los hombres a los que sigues defendiendo fueron quienes hicieron todo eso.**

**«Terrence no», pensó ella. El no.**

—**Los hombres a los que he conocido no son la fuente de los males del mundo. Podían**

**haberme hecho daño, pero no lo hicieron. Podían haber violado o matado a las otras**

**mujeres, pero no lo hicieron. Podían haber atacado Budapest y haber matado a su gente,**

**pero tampoco lo hicieron.**

**A él se le cayó la cabeza hacia un lado y, durante un instante, Candace pensó que se**

**había quedado dormido; o que había muerto. Aquello no era un resfriado. No podía serlo.**

**Ante sus ojos, a Macintosh le estaban saliendo marcas de viruela en la cara.**

—**¿Macintosh?**

**Él se despertó de un sobresalto.**

—**Lo siento. Estoy mareado.**

—**Desátame. Deja que te ayude.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. No confío en ti. Has estado con esos monstruos, y te han**

**corrompido.**

—**No, no es cierto. Me han ayudado.**

—**Yo te ayudé. Me aseguré de que estuvieras protegida, te di una vida que incluso tus**

**padres te habrían negado.**

—**Sí, tú me ayudaste —dijo ella; sin embargo, pensó que nunca la había ayudado de**

**la manera que ella necesitaba. La había ayudado porque ella le resultaba útil—. Ahora,**

**quítame las esposas y deja que te ayude yo a ti.**

**A él se le escapó un suave suspiro que terminó en tos. Cuando el ataque cesó,**

**Macintosh jadeó:**

—**Deberías haberte ido a casa como te dije. Sin embargo, me desafiaste y tus guardias**

**no informaron de ello. Cuando comprobé tu situación, era demasiado tarde. Ojalá hubiera**

**llegado antes a buscarte, pero no podía llamar a la puerta así como así. Tenía que trazar un**

**plan.**

—**¿Qué significa que comprobaste mi situación? ¿Y a qué plan te refieres?**

—**A la explosión. Distrajo a esas criaturas mientras te recuperábamos. Supe dónde**

**estabas por el GPS que llevas en el brazo.**

**Oh, Dios. Habían hecho estallar aquella bomba por ella. Los ojos se le llenaron de**

**lágrimas. «Fue culpa mía». Podían haber muerto todos.**

—**No entiendo lo del GPS —susurró.**

—**No es un método anticonceptivo, como te dijimos. Es un chip. Siempre hemos**

**sabido dónde estabas.**

**Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella traición le dolió y la enfureció. Además, tuvo un**

**terrible sentimiento de culpa. ¡Cómo se habían atrevido! Nunca se había sentido más**

**ultrajada. Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Por primera vez en su vida, quería matar.**

**«Supongo que después de todo, sí era un cebo», pensó casi con histerismo. Aunque no**

**fuera su intención, ella había conducido a los Cazadores directamente a la puerta de casa**

**de Terrence.**

— **Dejamos que uno de nuestros hombres fuera capturado ayer —prosiguió**

**Macintosh—. Él condujo a los demonios a la discoteca. Los dejamos allí, cuando podríamos**

**haberlos atrapado a todos. Por ti —sonrió débilmente antes de sucumbir a otro ataque de**

**tos. Candace se dio cuenta de que sangraba por los ojos, y la sangre formaba ríos que**

**parecían veneno.**

—**Desátame, Macintosh. Por favor. Yo te he ayudado durante todos estos años. No me**

**dejes morir aquí.**

**Él no respondió durante varios segundos. Y entonces, sorprendiéndola, se puso en pie**

**con gran esfuerzo. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló detrás de la silla. Con debilidad, le abrió**

**las esposas. El metal cayó al suelo con estrépito y ella quedó libre.**

**Se levantó de la silla y se agachó junto a Macintosh. Él respiraba con dificultad. No**

**parecía que fuera a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Pese a la ira que sentía, pese a todo lo que él**

**había hecho, ella sintió que la pena le atenazaba el pecho.**

—**¿Dónde están las otras mujeres? —preguntó con gentileza.**

**Una pausa. Una exhalación dolorosa.**

—**Seguramente, en un avión hacia Nueva York.**

—**¿A qué parte de Nueva York?**

**A él se le cerraron los ojos.**

— **¡Macintosh! Despierta y háblame.**

**Él consiguió abrir los ojos, pero cada vez estaba más débil.**

—**Ellas serán intercambiadas por la caja. Un día te darás cuenta —susurró—. El**

**mundo será un lugar mejor sin ellos —entonces sonrió y añadió— Muy pronto. Papá**

**estaría orgulloso.**

**Sus frases ya no eran coherentes. Salían de sus labios sin un orden concreto.**

—**¿Qué me ocurre?**

—**No lo sé —respondió Candace con voz temblorosa—. Tienes que ir al hospital.**

—**Sí.**

**Murió un segundo después. Su cabeza se desplomó y su cuerpo quedó completamente**

**torcido.**

**Candace se cubrió la boca con la mano. Macintosh estaba muerto. Él la había traicionado,**

**sí, y una parte de sí misma lo odiaba por ello. Sin embargo, la niña que llevaba dentro**

**todavía anhelaba su aprobación.**

**Temblando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se puso en pie. No tomó la llave de la celda**

**de la mano de Macintosh porque no la necesitaba. Tenía planeado usar la misma vía de**

**escape que había usado el prisionero.**

**Pero primero...**

**«Adelante. Dolerá, pero tienes que hacerlo».**

**Tomó el taburete en el que había estado sentado Macintosh y lo golpeó contra los**

**barrotes de metal hasta que una de las patas se rompió. Entonces, con el borde irregular**

**de la madera, se arañó desesperadamente el brazo. Brotó la sangre, y ella gimió de dolor.**

**Finalmente llegó hasta el chip del GPS. Se lo extirpó, lo tiró al suelo y lo escondió entre la**

**tierra del suelo de la celda.**

**«Date prisa, Darrow, date prisa».**

**No podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse a más empleados del Instituto en el piso de**

**arriba de la prisión. Seguramente, la mayoría estaban enfermos, como había dicho**

**Macintosh, pero eso no significaba que los que estaban bien no le impidieran salir. Recordó**

**lo que había averiguado al oír la voz del prisionero, caminó hasta el retrete que había en la**

**celda y desenroscó los tornillos que lo anclaban a la pared. Algunos no cedían; tuvo que**

**sacarlos a la fuerza y estuvo a punto de romperse los dedos para hacerlo. Cuando el último**

**cayó al suelo, sacó el retrete a patadas.**

**Allí descubrió un agujero del tamaño de un hombre, que alguien había excavado para**

**salir al exterior. Candace no quería tener que arrastrarse por aquel túnel estrecho y negro,**

**pero con sólo mirar el cuerpo exánime de Macintosh, entró por la abertura. De repente se**

**vio rodeada por la oscuridad.**

—**No tengas miedo —se dijo. La voz del prisionero pronunció las mismas palabras en**

**su mente. Sus jadeos resonaban contra las paredes de barro. Una rata le pasó por encima**

**de los dedos, y ella inhaló bruscamente.**

**Tuvo la sensación de que gateaba toda una eternidad. Le dolían las piernas del**

**ejercicio. No habría sido tan malo si no hubiera sido un camino empinado hacia arriba. La**

**tierra le caía encima, se le metía por la boca y por los ojos. «Continúa. Sigue subiendo».**

**Al final, la luz apareció al final del túnel. Aunque era débil, resultaba visible. Ella se**

**sintió aliviada y aceleró los movimientos. Segundos después encontró una pequeña**

**abertura por la que no habría podido pasar ni un niño.**

—**No. ¡No!**

**Comenzó a apartar tierra con las manos, y después de mucho tiempo, vio el cielo**

**cubierto de estrellas. Con los brazos doloridos de agotamiento, salió al suelo frío y duro. Se**

**puso de pie con las rodillas temblorosas y vio que estaba rodeada de árboles cubiertos de**

**nieve; Se estremeció. La ropa de Terrence no la protegía de la baja temperatura.**

**Entonces oyó el grito de un hombre, un grito de tormento.**

**Se quedó rígida. Terrence. ¡Terrence! Debía de ser medianoche. Vio la fortaleza en el**

**horizonte, pero el grito no provenía de aquella dirección. Cuando volvió a oírlo de nuevo,**

**comenzó a correr hacia los gritos, pese al cansancio. Un nuevo aullido. Un rugido.**

—**Ya voy, ya voy.**

**Mientras corría, Candace comenzó a toser.**

**#############**

**Cuando Terrence se despertó, estaba aterrorizado. Candace lo necesitaba.**

**Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque. No, estaba en la cama, en su dormitorio,**

**mirando hacia el techo abovedado, como hacía todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, no estaba**

**encadenado.**

**¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

**La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba calor. No había encontrado a Candace; el**

**momento de su muerte había llegado y no había podido seguir buscándola. Reyes, pensó**

**entonces. Reyes debía de haberlo arrastrado a casa.**

**Terrence saltó de la cama con la intención de continuar la búsqueda. La encontraría**

**aquel día, costara lo que costara. «Destruiremos el mundo, piedra por piedra, hasta que la**

**recuperemos».**

**No descansaría hasta...**

**Una tos de mujer lo dejó inmóvil. Había salido al pasillo y se dio la vuelta. Vio a Candace**

**tendida en su cama. El choque fue tan fuerte que tuvo la sensación de que una espada le**

**atravesaba el estómago.**

**Se pasó la mano por la cara. Tenía miedo de creerlo pero al verla bien, sintió una**

**oleada de alivio. Corrió hacia la cama con una gran sonrisa, dándoles las gracias a los**

**dioses y abrazó a su mujer.**

**Ella tosió de nuevo.**

**Entonces Terrence se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios.**

**¡No, Candace no! Sin embargo, la observó con atención. Estaba muy pálida y tenía unas**

**ojeras muy oscuras, muy pronunciadas. Además, tenía la piel cubierta de pequeñas**

**manchas rojas.**

**A Terrence se le rompió el corazón.**

**Lo había sospechado, lo había temido... y lo peor se había hecho realidad. Los**

**Cazadores la habían expuesto a la enfermedad. Probablemente, ellos habían muerto, uno**

**por uno, y ella había escalado y había vuelto con él.**

**Había vuelto a morir a casa.**

— **¡No! —rugió.**

**No la dejaría. Ella era su vida. Era preferible pasarse la eternidad ardiendo en el**

**infierno que un minuto de la vida sin ella.**

**Reyes entró en la habitación, como si hubiera estado esperando alguna señal de**

**actividad.**

—**¿Se ha despertado ya?**

**Tenía tantos cortes en los brazos que era difícil distinguirlos.**

—**No —respondió Terrence con la voz quebrada**

**El guerrero miró a Candace.**

—**Me he quedado cerca. Ha estado tosiendo toda la noche. Lo siento —dijo. Después**

**añadió, en tono de consuelo— La mayoría de los que se contagian mueren durante las**

**primeras horas de la enfermedad, pero ella sigue viva. Quizá sobreviva.**

**«Quizá» no era suficiente. Terrence le puso una mano sobre la frente. Estaba ardiendo.**

**Comenzó a dar órdenes.**

—**Tráeme trapos húmedos. Y más pastillas de esas, si el bolso de Danika todavía está**

**aquí. Y trae agua, también.**

**Reyes se apresuró a obedecer y volvió poco después con todo lo que Terrence le había**

**encargado. No pudo despertar a Candace, así que aplastó las pastillas y le metió el polvo en**

**la boca. Después le hizo beber agua.**

**Ella tosió y tuvo arcadas, pero finalmente tragó. Entonces abrió los ojos muy despacio**

**y miró hacia la luz.**

—**Estoy en casa —susurró al ver a Terrence—. Me duele mucho. Es peor que antes.**

—**Lo sé, preciosa —dijo él, y le besó con ternura la sien. Aunque Torin podía**

**infectarlo, un humano no. No tenía importancia, porque de todos modos la habría**

**tocado—. Esta vez también te vas a poner bien.**

—**Mi jefe era Cazador... Ha muerto.**

**Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. No podía explicarle lo que pensaba de la muerte de aquel**

**hombre. Era satisfacción.**

—**¿Y Danika? —preguntó Reyes—. Seguí el agujero por el que saliste y encontré a los**

**Cazadores muertos en la prisión, pero Danika no estaba allí.**

—**Quizá esté... de camino a Nueva York —respondió Candace con dificultad.**

**Reyes palideció.**

—**¿No te dijeron nada más?**

—**Lo siento, no —dijo ella entre toses.**

**Terrence se estremeció ante aquel sonido horrible.**

**Le puso uno de los trapos frescos sobre la frente. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Reyes**

**se pasó una mano por el pelo con frustración. Necesitaba caminar, necesitaba a dolor.**

—**Ve —le dijo Terrence—. Ve a buscarla.**

**El guerrero miró a Candace, después a Terrence y luego asintió. Se marchó sin decir una**

**palabra más.**

**Terrence permaneció junto a Candace durante hora» refrescándole la frente, obligándola**

**a beber agua. Recordaba que Torin había hecho aquello años atrás, después de tocar a la**

**mujer y extender la plaga.**

**Durante un tiempo, Terrence pensó que la voluntad de vivir de Candace sería más fuerte**

**que la enfermedad, porque ella no había muerto, como los demás. Eso, o quizá alguien la**

**estuviera ayudando...**

**Sin embargo, poco a poco la tos se fue haciendo más fuerte y ella había comenzado a**

**sangrar. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía sentarse. Tenía la garganta muy inflamada**

**y ya no podía tragar el agua.**

**in saber qué hacer, Terrence la envolvió en la manta y la tomó en brazos. Sin decir**

**nada a sus amigos, la sacó del castillo. Ellos no le preguntaron qué quería hacer.**

**Probablemente, temían que se pusiera violentas Habría ocurrido. El espíritu estaba**

**hirviendo dentro de él, preocupado también, ansioso por destruir, por muta lar, por matar.**

**En aquella ocasión era por frustración, por impotencia, y no por furia.**

**Corrió por la colina, corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, y llevó a Candace directamente**

**al hospital, donde el día anterior la había estado buscando. En un pasillo abarrotado**

**encontró a un hombre enguantado, con mascarilla, que daba órdenes.**

—**Ayúdeme —le dijo, cortando su discurso—. Ayúdela, por favor.**

**El hombre de la bata blanca, distraído, miró a Candace y exhaló un suspiro de**

**cansancio.**

—**Todo el mundo necesita ayuda, señor. Tendrá que esperar su turno.**

**Terrence le clavó una mirada feroz. Se dio cuenta de que Violencia se había asomado a**

**su rostro. Supo que los ojos se le habían vuelto un brillo rojo.**

—**Es... es usted uno de ellos. De la colina —tartamudeó el hombre—. Tiéndala ahí —**

**dijo, y le señaló una cama con ruedas que había al final del pasillo—. Me ocuparé de ella**

**personalmente.**

**Terrence hizo lo que le pedía y besó a Candace suavemente en los labios. No obtuvo**

**ninguna respuesta.**

—**Sálvela —le dijo al médico.**

—**Yo... haré lo que pueda.**

**«Por favor, que sobreviva».**

**Quería quedarse con ella, protegerla, cuidarla. Quería que estuviera con él. Sin**

**embargo, se alejó de Candace y salió a la calle. La medianoche se acercaba.**

**Por la mañana volvería. Pobre del mundo, pobres de los dioses, si ella no estaba allí,**

**sana y salva.**

**Reyes maldecía mientras buscaba por el aeropuerto y los hoteles cercanos. Por las**

**clínicas. Había visto más de la ciudad en dos días que en todos los siglos que llevaba**

**viviendo allí. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no podía**

**hacer nada. Danika estaba por ahí; quizá estuviera enferma, como Candace. Quizá estuviera**

**muriéndose. Y él no la encontraba.**

**Se estaba haciendo de noche. Reyes estaba pensando en tomar un vuelo a Nueva York,**

**pero sabía que no podía alejarse de Terrence. **

**Cuando los dioses le habían impuesto a Terrence la maldición de que muriera cada noche, también le habían impuesto una maldición a Reyes se sentía atraído hacia el guerrero corno si lo arrastraran con cadenas a**

**su lado. No sabía por qué le ocurría a él y no a Aeron. Lo único que sabía era que, a**

**medianoche, se veía obligado a volver a la fortaleza. Siempre volvía.**

**Había intentado alejarse muchas veces para probar sus límites, para probar la**

**reacción de los dioses, perol siempre se veía arrastrado hacia Terrence a media noche.**

— **¡Maldición!**

**Desenfundó una de sus dagas y se hizo un corte en el muslo. La tela del pantalón se**

**rasgó y la sangre brotó de la herida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía una necesidad muy fuerte que**

**nunca había sentido, la necesidad de salvar, de rescatar, de proteger. Pero sólo a Danika.**

**Sólo para mirar aquellos ojos angelicales otra vez y sentir un cosquilleo de placer.**

**Un placer que él nunca podría experimentar, supuestamente.**

**Sin embargo, lo había sentido, y quería más.**

**«Los dioses no le habrían ordenado a Aeron que la matara si Danika pudiera morir**

**por la enfermedad dé Torin, o si los Cazadores estuvieran destinados a asestarle el golpe**

**de gracia». Reyes se daba ánimos con aquel razonamiento.**

**Quizá Reyes debiera soltar a Aeron, que estaba encerrado en uno de los calabozos del**

**castillo, y dejar que él lo guiara hasta Danika. Ira sería capaz, sin duda, de seguir su olor, y**

**Reyes podría liberarla de los Cazadores.**

**No. Si Aeron la encontraba primero, la mataría.**

**«Olvídala. Es una humana. Hay miles. Millones. Puedes encontrar otra humana que**

**parezca un ángel».**

—**No quiero encontrar otra humana —gritó él. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría**

**tener a Aeron encadenado para siempre—. Maldita sea.**

**«Deja de comportarte como un niño», dijo una voz femenina que resonó dentro de su**

**cabeza, y que lo dejó sorprendido. «Ve a buscar por la colina, y cállate de una vez. Me estás**

**causando un buen dolor de cabeza».**

**Él irguió los hombros y miró a su alrededor, con el cuchillo preparado. No vio a nadie.**

**« ¿A qué estás esperando?», le preguntó de nuevo la voz. «Date prisa».**

**¿Era una diosa? No podía ser Duda, porque la que hablaba era una mujer. Reyes no**

**malgastó más tiempo en intentar descifrar aquel enigma. Se puso en marcha y, diez**

**minutos después, estaba a los pies de la colina.**

**Danika estaba allí con un hombre. Era Kane. Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo,**

**gimiendo de dolor.**

**Reyes sintió furia al pensar que ella estaba herida, pero también sintió alivio.**

**Asombrosamente, parecía que habían estado trepando para volver al castillo. Había rocas**

**alrededor de la pareja, como si hubieran caído del cielo y ellos fueran su diana.**

**Reyes tomó en brazos a Danika y movió a Kane con el pie para despertarlo. Por si**

**acaso, mantuvo una mano en la empuñadura de la daga. No se sentía del todo cómodo con**

**el regreso de los otros Señores.**

**Kane gruñó y abrió los ojos. Hizo ademán de tomar la pistola que llevaba en la cintura,**

**pero de una patada, Reyes se la quitó de las manos.**

—**Vamos, mataos el uno al otro —dijo Danika débilmente. Tenía el pelo rubio lleno de**

**sangre. En aquel instante, Reyes entendió la violencia oscura que debía de sentir Terrence**

**cada vez que pensaba que Candace podía estar herida.**

—**¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó a Danika—. Si Desastre ha...**

—**Nos han caído esas rocas encima —dijo ella, coartando sus furiosos**

**pensamientos—. Supongo que han caído de la montaña. Él me empujó para evitar lo peor.**

**Me tropecé y caí, y me golpeé la cabeza.**

**Reyes se relajó, pero sólo ligeramente.**

—**Gracias —le dijo a Kane.**

**El guerrero asintió, se frotó la sien como si lamentara lo que había ocurrido, y se puso**

**en pie.**

—**¿Dónde está tu familia? —preguntó Reyes a Danika. Podría haberse quedado así con**

**ella para siempre.**

—**De camino a un sitio donde nunca las encontrarás —dijo ella. No lo miraba, y se**

**retorcía para que él la dejara—. Suéltame.**

**«Nunca», quiso decir él.**

—**No. Estás demasiado débil como para caminar.**

**Él se volvió hacia Kane y le habló en húngaro para que Danika no pudiera entenderlo.**

**O eso esperaba.**

—**¿Cómo la salvaste? Y no hables inglés.**

**Ojalá Kane lo entendiera.**

—**Los Cazadores iban de camino al castillo cuando Torin y yo nos topamos con ellos**

—**respondió el otro guerrero, en el mismo idioma. Por supuesto que hablaba húngaro,**

**pensó Reyes, no habría viajado a Buda sin prepararse antes—. Luchamos, pero eran**

**demasiados... A Torin le hicieron un corte, y a mí me atrapa ron. Cometieron el error de**

**ponerla en la misma camioneta que a mí. Los neumáticos estallaron y el vehículo se salió**

**de la carretera.**

—**¿Y dónde están ahora los Cazadores?**

—**Muertos.**

**Bien, aunque una parte de sí mismo tenía ganas de matarlos otra vez, de nuevo, de**

**una manera dolorosa y lenta. Miró a Danika y buscó en ella alguna señal de enfermedad.**

**Sin embargo, tenía un color saludable y no había ninguna marca en su piel. Así pues, ella**

**no se había contagiado. ¿Por las razones que él temía?**

—**¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó a Danika, hablando de nuevo en inglés.**

—**Éste me obligó —dijo ella señalando a Desastre —¿Está bien Candace? Los oí**

**hablando de hacerle daño para que vosotros salierais del castillo y que ellos pudieran ir en**

**busca de esa estúpida caja.**

—**La hemos encontrado —dijo él—. Está muy enferma.**

**Danika tragó saliva. —¿Va a...?**

—**Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**Reyes hizo una señal a Kane para que caminara delante de ellos. El guerrero asintió y**

**se puso en marcha. —Muerte está en la ciudad, Danika. Te quedarás en el castillo hasta**

**que los Cazadores sean aniquilados y pase la enfermedad. —No. No lo haré.**

**Ella forcejeó en sus brazos, intentando empujarlo por el torso para poder posar los**

**pies en el suelo. —Quiero irme a casa ahora. —Moviéndote así sólo consigues frotar tu**

**cuerpo contra el mío.**

**Danika se quedó inmóvil, y él se alegró y se decepcionó al mismo tiempo. No había**

**mentido. El cuerpo de Danika era cálido, olía a pino, y cada vez que se movía, las**

**terminaciones nerviosas de Reyes se excitaban.**

**Él comenzó a subir por la colina por un camino diferente al de Desastre. Sólo por si**

**acaso. Reyes se sentía muy aliviado por el regreso de Danika.**

—**¿Voy a ser tu prisionera otra vez?**

—**Invitada, más bien, todo el tiempo que tú quieras Hemos encerrado a Aeron en el**

**calabozo. No puedes bajar allí, ¿entendido? Te mataría sin pestañear.**

—**Otro motivo por el que quiero irme a casa. Esas cosas no suceden allí.**

—**¿Y dónde está tu casa?**

—**No voy a decírtelo, secuestrador.**

**Si él se salía con la suya, Danika pronto le contaría todo lo que había que saber de ella.**

**Pasarían juntos, en su dormitorio, el poco tiempo que tuvieran.**

**Quizá después, ella nunca quisiera irse...**

**¡Ja! A las mujeres como ella nunca les gustaban los hombres como él. Él se hacía cortes**

**como forma de placer, de alivio. Algunas veces tenía la sensación de que moriría de no**

**hacerlo. Si ella lo supiera, lo despreciaría. Y de todos modos, eso era lo mejor. Danika estaba mejor lejos de él, lejos de Ira.**

**Cuando aquella enfermedad remitiera, la dejaría marchar. No podía ir con ella para**

**protegerla. Además, ella no querría su compañía. Y no podía impedir a Aeron que**

**cumpliera con su deber.**

**Para Reyes, no habría final feliz.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Candace estaba al borde de la consciencia. Sólo veía sombras, y oía una única voz.**

**Todas las voces del pasado y del presente se inhibieron por respeto a aquélla. Era la que**

**había oído en el calabozo. Etérea, como la de un fantasma. Era un fantasma muy moderno,**

**que estaba ligeramente aburrido y que seguía comiéndose una piruleta.**

**«Aquí estoooy», dijo, y se rió. «No hace falta que expreses tu alegría. Siento el amor.**

**Bueno, ¿has pensado en los cuentos de hadas, o no? Sólo tengo una semana antes de que**

**me descubran, así que debo resolver este asunto cuanto antes».**

**«Lo he pensado», intentó decir Candace, pero no pudo formar las palabras.**

**«Bien».**

**Bueno, la diosa la oía de todas maneras.**

**«Sacrificio», pensó Candace. «Tengo que sacrificar algo para romper la maldición de**

**Terrence».**

**«Muy bien, muy bien—¿Y qué tienes que sacrificar?».**

**«Todavía no lo sé. ¿Cómo te llamas?».**

**«Me llamo... Anya».**

**Anya. Era un nombre bonito.**

**« ¿Y quién eres?».**

**«En... estábamos hablado del sacrificio. Concéntrate. No voy a desobedecer órdenes**

**directas para que» tú puedas estropear esta pequeña rebelión que tengo i preparada. Te**

**he hecho una pregunta, y quiero una I respuesta clara».**

**Sacrificio, sí. Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando una tenía la mente hecha papilla.**

**Había una cosa que sabía con seguridad, la vida sin Terrence sería intolerable; sin embargo,**

**estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo para salvarlo.**

**«Eso está mejor», dijo Anya. «Pero no estás pensando a lo grande. Vamos» ¿es que se**

**te ha pasado por alto la más importante de las enseñanzas de los cuentos de hadas? Ahora**

**tienes Ia oportunidad de demostrar que ese inútil de jefe tuyo te enseñó algo valioso,**

**después de todo».**

**Valor. La palabra resonó en su cabeza y, de repente, Candace lo supo. Se le heló la**

**sangre durante un instante, con sólo pensarlo. El mejor sacrificio era dar una vida por otra.**

**«Ahí lo tienes. Sabía que lo sabías. Vamos a empezar con el espectáculo. Despiértate.**

**Él te necesita».**

**La imagen de Terrence apareció en la mente de | Candace. Tuvo la sensación de que él le**

**estaba agarrando las manos, infundiéndote fuerzas. Entonces... algo, i una presencia, un**

**calor, invadió su cuerpo y la atravesó, reparó las heridas de sus pulmones y las**

**contusiones de las costillas y los costados.**

**Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Terrence mirándola. Tenía aspecto de estar muy**

**cansado, pero al verla despierta, sonrió, y aquello fue lo más bello que ella hubiera visto**

**nunca.**

**¿Podría dejarlo de verdad?**

**Tres días más tarde, Candace estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para salir del**

**hospital. Terrence la llevó de vuelta al castillo sin decir una palabra, y directamente a su**

**habitación. Ella vio a unos cuantos de los guerreros en los pasillos. Algunos tenían un**

**semblante grave, otros estaban enfadados, pero todos la saludaron como si aceptaran su**

**presencia aunque no les gustara.**

**Cuando la puerta de su habitación estuvo cerrada, Terrence la dejó en el suelo. Después**

**bajó los brazos a los costados, cortando todo contacto.**

—**¿Ha habido alguna noticia sobre las mujeres? — preguntó ella sin apartarse de él.**

**Su calor la envolvía, y su cercanía la cautivaba.**

—**Las liberaron. A todas salvo a Danika, que está volviendo loco a Reyes, insultándolo**

**todo el rato — respondió él, y la observó atentamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**Bien —dijo ella, y no mentía. Todavía tenía una ligera tos y una irritación en el**

**pecho, pero estaba casi curada. Lo cual significaba que había llegado el momento de**

**salvarlo.**

**«Él te necesita», le había dicho la diosa.**

**Candace no iba a contarle a Terrence nada sobre Anya. Él le había hecho preguntas,**

**preguntas que ella no quería responder. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con su**

**maldición. Lo sabía y lo odiaba, pero iba a hacerlo. No podía permitir que él la detuviera.**

**Sin embargo, la mera idea de estar sin él la llenaba de desesperación.**

**«No quiero decirle adiós».**

**Estaba a punto de llorar, así que se obligó a sonreír. Aquél era su cuento de hadas, e**

**iba a salvar a su príncipe. Pero... no podía despedirse de él todavía. Disfrutaría el resto del**

**día hablando con él, acariciándolo como no había podido hacer en el hospital.**

—**Te deseo —le dijo—. Te deseo con toda mi alma.**

—**Yo también te deseo —respondió él, con un repentino brillo de picardía en la**

**mirada—. Me da la sensación de que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que te**

**acaricié.**

**Se miraron el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos tocó al otro.**

—**Quiero que sepas... — Candace se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo, hacia las botas**

**de Terrence. Era el momento de la confesión—. Te quiero.**

**Terrence se quedó boquiabierto.**

—**Es demasiado pronto —dijo ella—. Nuestras vidas son demasiado diferentes, y yo**

**soy la responsable de muchas de las cosas con las que has tenido que enfrentarte durante**

**esta última semana, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero.**

**Finalmente, él la tocó. Le acarició las mejillas y, con suavidad, la obligó a mirarlo. La**

**ternura superó a la sorpresa.**

—**Yo también te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Soy un hombre violento con emociones**

**violentas, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de que me ponga violento contigo. No puedo**

**hacerte daño. Sería peor que sacarme el corazón.**

**Ella sintió la mayor alegría de su vida. Se le cerraron los ojos de lágrimas. Se apoyó en**

**su pecho. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Él bajó la cabeza, lentamente..., pura tentación...,**

**sin apartar los ojos de ella. Sus labios se rozaron, se unieron en un beso de belleza y amor.**

**Él la besó una y otra vez, para siempre, saboreándola, disfrutando de ella. Candace**

**sintió su alegría, su deleite, dos sensaciones que ella también estaba experimentando.**

—**Eres tan bella —susurró él.**

—**Te quiero —repitió ella.**

—**Te quiero —respondió Terrence—. Te necesito.**

**Prenda a prenda, le quitó la ropa, y prenda a prenda, ella lo desnudó a él,**

**maravillándose a cada nuevo centímetro de piel que descubrían. Él era tan grande, tan**

**fuerte. Tan... suyo.**

**Candace se deleitó acariciándolo, saboreándolo, memorizando su cuerpo. Lo había**

**deseado desde el principio, pero aquello que sentía en aquel momento... era la verdadera**

**necesidad de estar con el hombre a quien había entregado el corazón. Era más que sexo,**

**más que placer. Aquello era el destino, era la unión de dos almas.**

**Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, se relajaron el uno en brazos del otro y no**

**hablaron durante un largo tiempo. Se limitaron a disfrutar del contacto, de la cama.**

**«Un poco más», rogó Candace. «Dame un poco más».**

—**Te he echado de menos —dijo él, finalmente.**

—**Yo también te he echado de menos. No sabes cuánto —respondió Candace, y puso**

**una pierna sobre la de él—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras yo no estaba? —se apresuró a**

**preguntar.**

**Él le acarició perezosamente la espalda mientras respondía.**

—**Aeron está en el calabozo. Como ya te he contad do, Reyes está intentando**

**conquistar y repeler a Danika al mismo tiempo, y Danika está encerrada en su habitación**

**para impedir que escape. A Torin lo hirieron, pero se está curando. Sabin y los demás, el**

**hombre a los que viste después de la explosión de la bomba han venido a vivir al castillo.**

**En este momento estamos en tregua. No es una tregua fácil, pero es una tregua.**

**Vaya. No había un momento de aburrimiento en aquella fortaleza.**

—**No me gusta que Danika esté encerrada.**

—**Es por su propio bien, Candace.**

**Ella suspiró.**

—**Confío en ti.**

—**¿Qué...? —él hizo una pausa. Después se puso tenso—. ¿Qué te hicieron los**

**Cazadores, Candace?**

—**Nada, te lo juro. Tengo que decirte una cosa — dijo ella. «Por favor, no dejes de**

**quererme»—. Yo los traje hasta aquí, Terrence. Yo. Lo siento. Yo no quería hacerlo. De**

**veras. Me engañaron y...**

—**Lo sé, preciosa. Lo sé.**

**Aliviada, ella se relajó. Él la quería de veras para perdonarle con tanta facilidad algo**

**que podía haber causado su muerte. Candace lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.**

—**Antes de morir, mi jefe me contó su plan de encontrar la caja de Pandora y**

**succionar a todos los demonios hacia su interior.**

—**Nos han contado lo mismo —dijo él, y de repente, bostezó. En sus labios se dibujó**

**una sonrisa plácida—. Les debo gratitud a los dioses por haberte traído de nuevo a mí**

**lado, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para aproximarme ahora a ellos. Necesito**

**descansar un poco, porque estos días no lo he conseguido.**

—**Duérmete. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas —dijo ella con voz ronca.**

**Él se rió. Fue un sonido de absoluta alegría.**

—**Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.**

**########**

**«Él no les debe nada a los dioses, me lo debe a mí. Pero juro que éste es el último favor**

**que os hago. Lo he dormido, no perdamos tiempo».**

**Candace se quedó helada al oír la voz de Anya en su mente. «No, todavía no», gimió su**

**cuerpo. «Necesito pasar más tiempo con él».**

**«Tú eliges, chica. Yo me despido».**

**Y lo hizo. La vibración de Anya se disipó, y la habitación se quedó vacía.**

**Temblando, Candace se levantó y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. No quería**

**separarse de Terrence, pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad.**

—**Es lo mejor —iba diciendo—. Él no va a morir otra vez, porque yo puedo salvarlo.**

**Durante quince minutos, vagó por los pasillos del castillo, llamando a las puertas de**

**los dormitorios. Nadie respondía. Ni siquiera Danika. Finalmente, encontró a uno de los**

**inmortales. El ángel del pelo plateado que la había sacado de la habitación de Danika y la**

**había escondido en otra. Torin. Enfermedad. Se hallaba tendido en una cama, con una**

**toalla enroscada al cuello. Estaba muy pálido y había adelgazado, y su expresión era de**

**sufrimiento. A pesar de su evidente sufrimiento, respiraba acompasadamente.**

**Ella no lo despertó. Se acercó a un lado de la cama y dijo:**

—**Ojalá pudiera tocarte, tomarte la mano y darte las gracias por esconderme aquel**

**día. Pude encontrar a Terrence y abrazarlo aquella noche.**

**Él abrió los ojos.**

**Asombrada, ella dio un salto hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Candace se**

**relajó. En sus ojos verdes sólo había bondad, y ella pensó que quizá le habría dado la**

**bienvenida al castillo si hubiera podido.**

—**Espero que mejores muy pronto, Torin.**

**Quizá él asintiera, pero era difícil saberlo.**

**Después, Candace siguió con su búsqueda.**

**Por fin encontró a un grupo de inmortales. El corazón se le aceleró mientras los**

**observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Estaban haciendo ejercicio. Hacía flexiones,**

**abdominales, levantamientos de pesas... Reyes estaba golpeando con saña un saco de**

**boxeo. El sudor le resbalaba por el pecho, mezclado con gotas de sangre.**

**Él era el que sujetaba la espada cada noche. Candace intentó no odiarlo por ello.**

—**Ejem —tosió, y consiguió la atención de todo el mundo.**

**Todos se detuvieron y la miraron. Unos cuantos entrecerraron los ojos. Ella alzó la**

**barbilla.**

—**Necesito hablar con vosotros —informó a Reyes y a Lucien.**

**Reyes siguió golpeando.**

—**Si has venido a intentar convencemos de que no matemos a Terrence esta noche,**

**ahórrate el esfuerzo.**

—**Yo te escucharé, cariño —se ofreció el más alto del grupo, el que se llamaba Paris.**

**Ojos azules, piel blanca, pelo castaño... Puro sexo, según le había dicho Terrence, y ella lo**

**creía. Las palabras estaban destinadas a que ella- no se acercara a aquel inmortal en**

**cuestión.**

—**Cállate —advirtió Lucien a su amigo—. Si te oye Terrence, irá por ti.**

**Un hombre con el pelo azul se dirigió a ella.**

—**¿Quieres que los bese por ti?**

**¿Que si quería que los besara? Candace sólo lo había visto una vez, después de que**

**estallara la bomba, pero no le había parecido que fuera muy cariñoso; más bien, le parecía**

**que quería matarlos.**

**Reyes gruñó.**

—**Cállate, Gideon. Y no intentes engatusarla. Está ocupada. Yo tendría que hacerte**

**daño.**

—**Detestaría verte intentándolo —dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa.**

**Ella parpadeó. Era muy raro. Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su tono de voz decía**

**otro. Bueno, no tenía importancia.**

—**Tienes razón —dijo a Reyes—. No quiero que matéis a Terrence esta noche. Quiero**

**que... me matéis a mí en su lugar.**

**Aquello captó la atención de todo el mundo. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la**

**miraron.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Reyes, quitándose el sudor de la frente.**

—**Las maldiciones se rompen con un sacrificio — explicó ella— Preferiblemente, con**

**el sacrificio de uno mismo. Si me sacrifico muriendo en lugar de Terrence, su maldición**

**terminará.**

**Silencio.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Lucien—. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si la maldición de**

**Terrence no se rompe y tú mueres para nada?**

—**Al menos, lo habré intentado. Pero, eh... una alta autoridad me ha asegurado que**

**esto funcionaría.**

—**¿Los dioses?**

**Ella asintió. Bueno, Anya nunca le había verificado aquel detalle. Candace lo había dado**

**por hecho.**

**De nuevo, silencio.**

—**¿Y tú estás dispuesta a hacer eso por Violencia? —preguntó París con una mirada**

**de incredulidad.**

—**Sí —respondió Candace. Pensar en el dolor que tendría que soportar la asustó, pero**

**no vaciló en la respuesta.**

—**Yo lo apuñalo seis veces en el estómago —le recordó Reyes—. Eso significa que**

**tendría que hacerte lo mismo a ti.**

—**Lo sé —dijo ella suavemente, y se miró los pies—. Lo veo en tú cabeza todos los**

**días, y lo revivo todas las noches.**

—**Digamos que se rompe la maldición —dijo Lucien—. Lo habrás condenado a pasar**

**la vida sin ti.**

—**Yo prefiero que viva sin mí a que muera todas las noches conmigo a su lado. Sufre**

**demasiado, y no puedo permitirlo.**

—**Sacrificio —repitió Reyes—. A mí me parece ridículo.**

**Candace alzó la barbilla y usó el mismo razonamiento que había usado con ella la diosa.**

—**Mira los cuentos de hadas. Las reinas egoístas siempre mueren, y las princesas**

**buenas ganan.**

**Reyes resopló.**

—**Como tú bien has dicho, son cuentos de hadas — no se dejaba convencer fácilmente.**

—**¿Y los cuentos no están basados en la realidad? Se supone que vosotros mismos no**

**sois más que un mito. La caja de Pandora es un cuento que los padres leen a sus hijos por**

**las noches —dijo ella—. Eso significa que la vida misma es un cuento. Al igual que hacen**

**sus personajes, nosotros vivimos, amamos y buscamos siempre un final feliz.**

**Todos siguieron mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en la mirada. ¿Quizá**

**admiración? Pasaron unos minutos. Ella había tomado la decisión, y si tenía que**

**apuñalarse a sí misma, lo haría.**

—**Está bien —dijo Lucien, y la dejó asombrada—. Lo haremos.**

— **¡Lucien! —exclamó Reyes.**

—**Esto también nos liberaría a nosotros, Reyes. Podremos salir del castillo para más**

**de un día. Podríamos viajar si quisiéramos. Podríamos marcharnos cuando quisiéramos**

**estar solos.**

**Reyes abrió la boca, pero después la cerró.**

—**Si hacemos esto, quizá recibamos una maldición mayor. Quizá los dioses nos**

**castiguen más por desafiar su voluntad.**

—**Por Terrence y por la libertad, ¿no merece la pena intentarlo?**

—**A Terrence no le va a gustar —dijo Reyes—. Creo... creo que preferiría tener a la**

**humana.**

**Aquel comentario satisfizo a Candace, pero no se dejó convencer. No podía permitir que**

**Terrence siguiera sufriendo noche tras noche sabiendo que podía hacer algo por evitarlo. Él**

**ya había pagado por sus crímenes con intereses incluidos.**

**«Ojo por ojo», pensó. Terrence le había dado la paz. Ella haría lo mismo por él.**

— **Algunas veces, lo que queremos no es lo que necesitamos —dijo Lucien. En su voz**

**había un deje de nostalgia. ¿Qué podría querer y no necesitar aquel hombre?**

—**Está bien —dijo Reyes finalmente.**

—**Esta noche —insistió Candace—. Tiene que ser esta noche —ella no quería que**

**Terrence tuviera que sufrir más, y tampoco quería arriesgarse a cambiar de opinión—. Sólo**

**quisiera... poder pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Los dos hombres asintieron con gravedad.**

**Terrence se ocupó de las necesidades de Candace durante el resto del día. Comieron**

**juntos, y él amó su cuerpo tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Le habló de sus planes para**

**pasar la vida juntos. Le dijo que su nuevo trabajo podría ser el de ayudar a los guerreros a**

**encontrar la caja de Pandora, si lo deseaba. Le dijo que se casarían y pasarían todo el**

**tiempo junto, si ella lo deseaba. Le dijo que buscarían la manera de evitar que ella**

**envejeciera para poder vivir unidos durante toda la eternidad, si ella lo deseaba. Podrían**

**leer juntos sus novelas románticas, si ella lo quería.**

**Candace se rió con él, bromeó con él, pero también sentía una desesperación silenciosa**

**que se notaba en su rostro, y que Terrence no entendía. Era tristeza. Él no la presionó,**

**tenían tiempo. Por una vez, consideró al tiempo como un amigo. Ella no podía saber que lo**

**había domesticado, que también había domado al espíritu y que, a partir de entonces, los**

**dos existían para complacerla.**

**~ 180 ~**

—**¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor? —preguntó él—. Dímelo y lo solucionaré.**

—**Es casi medianoche —respondió Candace, temblando.**

**Ah. Terrence lo entendió. La miró; estaban sentados al borde de la cama, y él le tomó la**

**mano. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus preciosos rasgos, iluminaba la preocupación que**

**había en sus ojos.**

—**Estaré bien.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Apenas duele, te lo prometo.**

**Ella emitió una suave carcajada.**

—**Mentiroso.**

**Su risa le produjo una agradable calidez.**

—**Quiero que esta noche te quedes en otra habitación.**

**Candace negó con la cabeza.**

—**Voy a quedarme contigo.**

**Terrence suspiró al notar la decisión de su tono de voz.**

—**Está bien.**

**Él no se permitiría ni una reacción al acuchillamiento. No haría un ruido, no movería**

**un músculo. Moriría con una sonrisa en la cara.**

—**Haremos...**

**En aquel momento, Reyes y Lucien entraron en la habitación, con el semblante muy**

**grave. Él quiso saber por qué, pero decidió no preguntárselo delante de Candace. No había**

**ningún motivo para preocuparla más en aquel momento, estaba a punto de ver cómo lo**

**asesinaban.**

**Terrence le dio un beso rápido en los labios y Candace lo retuvo para que no se separara**

**de ella. Le devolvió un beso fiero, casi desesperado. Él se permitió unos momentos más.**

**Cuánto quería a aquella mujer...**

—**Terminaremos esto mañana —dijo él.**

**Mañana... Apenas podía esperar.**

**Se tumbó sobre la cama y se acercó al cabecero. Reyes le esposó las muñecas y Lucien**

**los tobillos.**

—**Al menos, date la vuelta cuando empiecen —pidió a Candace.**

**Ella sonrió con tristeza y se arrodilló a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.**

—**Sabes que te quiero.**

—**Sí —respondió Terrence. Nunca había estado tan contento por nada en toda su vida.**

**Aquella mujer era su milagro—. Y tú sabes que yo te querré para siempre, y después**

**también.**

—**Escucha, Terrence... No culpes a nadie más que a mí por esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ya has**

**sufrido suficiente, demasiado, y como yo soy la mujer que te quiere, me toca salvarte.**

**Tienes que saber que lo hago voluntariamente, porque eres más importante para mí que**

**mi propia vida.**

**Volvió a besarlo, brevemente en aquella ocasión, y se puso en pie. Se volvió hacia**

**Lucien y Reyes.**

—**Estoy lista.**

**Terrence frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado, asustado.**

—**¿Lista para qué? ¿Por qué iba a culparte?**

**Reyes desenfundó la espada. La hoja silbó en el aire. El miedo de Terrence se**

**incrementó.**

—**¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo. Ahora.**

**Nadie dijo una palabra. Reyes se acercó a Candace.**

**Terrence se estiró y tiró de las cadenas.**

— **Candace. Márchate de la habitación. Márchate y no vuelvas.**

—**Estoy lista —susurró ella—. ¿No deberíamos ir a otro dormitorio?**

— **¡Candace! —gritó Terrence.**

—**No —respondió Lucien—. Has dicho que querías hacer un sacrificio definitivo, ¿no?**

**Él tiene que verlo, y entender que lo estás haciendo por él.**

**Candace miró a Terrence con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Te quiero.**

**En aquel momento, él se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer. Comenzó a tirar de las**

**cadenas, luchando por liberarse. Gritó blasfemias que ni siquiera París pronunciaría, y**

**derramó lágrimas calientes.**

— **¡No! No lo hagáis. Por favor, no hagáis esto.**

**Candace, te necesito. Reyes, Lucien. Por favor. ¡Por favor!**

**Reyes titubeó. Tragó saliva.**

**Y entonces atravesó a Candace por el estómago.**

**Terrence gritó y tiró con tanta fuerza de las cadenas que las esposas le cortaron la**

**carne hasta el hueso. Si continuaba así, iba a perder las manos y los pies. Sin embargo, no**

**le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era que Candace estaba muriendo delante de él.**

— **¡Candace! ¡No, no, no!**

**La sangre brotó de las entrañas de Candace y tiñó la camisa. Ella apretó los dientes y**

**consiguió mantenerse en pie, en silencio.**

—**Te quiero —repitió.**

**Reyes volvió a acuchillarla. Con cada nuevo corte, Terrence sentía que las ataduras se**

**aflojaban, como si unas cadenas invisibles que lo hubieran atado durante miles de años se**

**estuvieran deshaciendo lentamente. ¡Y él las quería! Quería a Candace.**

— **¡Candace! ¡Reyes! Parad. Parad.**

**Sollozó abiertamente. Se estaba muriendo, pero se sentía más fuerte que nunca.**

— **¡Lucien, detenlos!**

**Al tercer golpe de la espada, Candace cayó al suelo. Gritó. No, era él. Ella sólo gimoteaba.**

—**No duele. Como tú decías...**

—**Candace —dijo él temblorosamente—. Oh, por los dioses. Candace, ¿por qué estás**

**haciendo esto? Reyes, para. ¡Tienes que parar!**

**No podía repetirlo suficientes veces.**

**Los ojos de Candace volvieron a encontrarse con los de Terrence, y él se dio cuenta de**

**que estaban líenos de amor.**

—**Te quiero —repitió ella.**

—**Candace, Candace. Espera, nena. Te curaremos. Te daremos medicinas. No te**

**preocupes. Reyes, para. No hagas esto. Es inocente.**

**Reyes no le prestó atención; volvió a apuñalarla con los ojos cerrados. Después, se**

**detuvo y tuvo que tomar aire. Miró al cielo, y después a Lucien.**

— **¡No te la lleves! Por favor, no te la lleves. Finalmente, Reyes hundió por sexta vez la**

**espada.**

— **¡Candace!**

**La sangre fluyó del cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a formar un charco rojo. Terrence no**

**podía dejar de llorar. Seguía luchando por liberarse, las cadenas aún lo aprisionaban.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Lucien lo desató. El se tiró al suelo y se arrastró hasta Candace. La tomó en brazos.**

**Estaba muerta. Había muerto, y él notó que la maldición salía de su cuerpo, que se**

**evaporaba como si nunca hubiera existido.**

— **¡No! —sollozó.**

**Aunque antes lo más importante para él había sido librarse de aquella maldición,**

**preferiría soportar mil maldiciones más antes que perder a Candace.**

—**Por favor.**

—**Ya está hecho —dijo Reyes—. Esperemos que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano.**

**Terrence escondió el rostro en el pelo de Candace y la meció entre sus brazos.**

**######**

**Terrence siguió abrazado a su amante durante una eternidad, esperando que**

**despertara. No podía soportar pensar en la vida sin ella. Prefería morir.**

**Lucien y Reyes lo acompañaban en silencio.**

—**Mandad mi espíritu al infierno para siempre — les gritó a los cielos—. Cualquier**

**cosa menos esto. Devolvédmela, Dejad que yo ocupe su lugar en la muerte.**

**« ¿Para siempre?», preguntó una voz melosa. No era Sabin quien hablaba en aquella**

**ocasión, sino una mujer. «Eso sí que es un compromiso».**

**Él no titubeó.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Sí! Para siempre. Para toda la eternidad. No puedo vivir sin ella. Ella lo es todo**

**para mí.**

**«Me gustas, vaquero, de veras me gustas».**

—**¿Vosotros también oís a una mujer? —preguntó Lucien con asombro.**

—**Sí —respondió Reyes, igualmente desconcertado—. ¿Quién eres?**

**«Vuestra nueva mejor amiga, cariño».**

— **Entonces, ayúdame —suplicó Terrence.**

**«Inmortal bobo. Llevo días transgrediendo las normas, lo cual es casi una afición para**

**mí, por ayudaros. No estoy segura de querer seguir haciéndolo, de todos modos. Tu mujer**

**y tú me ocupáis demasiado tiempo».**

—**Por favor, ayúdala y nunca necesitaré otro momento de tu tiempo. Te lo juro.**

**Devuélvemela. Por favor. Por favor.**

**«Insultaste a los jefes la semana pasada, Violencia, y eso me gustó. Me di cuenta**

**porque, últimamente, ya nadie rompe el molde. Y que lo haga un Señor... ¡Asombroso!**

**¿Sabes por qué?**

—**No.**

**Y no le importaba.**

**«Increíble. Ya es hora de que te enteres».**

—**Candace...**

**«No va a ir a ninguna parte. Ahora, cállate. Necesito explicar ciertas cosas para que**

**entiendas exactamente qué es lo que estoy arriesgando por ti».**

**Mientras mecía a Candace, Terrence apretó los labios tratando de reprimir su**

**desesperación.**

**«Ahora los Titanes tienen el control, los muy desagraciados. Y han decidido que el**

**mundo vuelva a ser como era en los días de su apogeo. Un lugar de paz, de adoración a las**

**divinidades, bla, bla, bla, donde los humanos se inclinen ante ellos y les ofrezcan**

**sacrificios, y todas esas tonterías. Dentro de pocos días, surgirán dos templos del mar. Será**

**el principio del fin, seguro», explicó la voz, e hizo una pausa muy dramática. «No sé si los**

**Titanes os quieren ver muertos o no, pero sé que piensan usaros para conseguir sus**

**propósitos».**

—**Las mujeres. Danika —dijo Reyes.**

**«Exacto. Hay algo relacionado con su linaje..., quizá una profecía. Tengo que**

**estudiarlo, porque no estoy consiguiendo nada. Pero entendéis mi dilema, ¿verdad? Al**

**ayudaros, voy a enfadar mucho a la nueva dirección».**

—**¿Quieres que los mate? —dijo Terrence—. Lo haré. Lo haré.**

—**Terrence —le advirtió Lucien—. Cállate antes de que atraigas una maldición peor a**

**nuestra casa. Va a ayudarte. Sólo está fingiendo que tiene que negociar. ¿No es así, diosa?**

**«Oh, un chico listo», ronroneó ella. «Eres muy atractivo, en serio. Sin embargo, no hay**

**tiempo para eso, desafortunadamente. Como iba diciendo, esta mujercita me ha**

**impresionado de verdad. No creía que lo hiciera, pero lo ha hecho. Qué espectáculo,**

**¿verdad?», dijo, y se rió.**

—**Diosa. Concéntrate, por favor.**

—**Terrence —advirtió Lucien de nuevo.**

**«Anya. Me llamo Anya. Y no soy una diosa, exactamente, sólo la hija de una diosa, así**

**que deja de meterme en la misma categoría que esos idiotas».**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Dímelo! Haré lo que sea.**

**«Tu mujer ha dado la vida por ti. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo? Porque deberías**

**saber que mis poderes dependen de las acciones de los demás, y yo no puedo hacer nada a**

**menos que lo hagas tú. Ah, y también está el asunto de la compensación».**

—**Sí. Lo sacrificaré todo por ella. Te compensaré del modo que tú me pidas.**

**«De acuerdo. Aquí está el trato. Los Titanes me están persiguiendo, no me preguntes**

**por qué. Es una larga historia. Llevan días acosándome. Si alguna vez vengo a pedir ayuda,**

**la obtendré. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Sí, sí. Lo que necesites.**

**«No solo tú. Todos vosotros me ayudaréis».**

**Durante un momento, ni Lucien ni Reyes respondieron. Terrence estuvo a punto de**

**saltar sobre ellos y cortarles el cuelo. Luego ambos asintieron.**

—**Sí —dijeron al unísono.**

**«Muy bien. Hemos hecho un trato. Tu mujer se despertará, y estará ligada a ti. Vivirá**

**tanto como vivas tú. No está mal para una mortal, en realidad. Pero si alguno de los dos**

**muere, los dos moriréis, ¿entendido?**

—**Sí, sí.**

**«Si intentas renegar de este trato, te mataré, lo cual la matará a ella también. Os**

**cortaré la cabeza y se las enviaré a los dioses en una bandeja de plata».**

—**Lo entiendo. Lo acepto —dijo él inmediatamente.**

**Hubo un ronroneo de satisfacción. De repente, Terrence se vio atrapado en un**

**remolino. El aire le arrancó a Candace de los brazos, y él gritó, intentando recuperarla. Ella**

**permanecía inmóvil, pero parecía que la sangre volvía a su cuerpo.**

**Terrence regresó a la cama y las cadenas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y**

**tobillos otra vez. Reyes y Lucien caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación, pero estaban**

**caminando hacia atrás.**

**El tiempo volvió atrás a toda velocidad. Terrence se dio cuenta con profundo asombro.**

**Había visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca aquello.**

**Reyes se colocó delante de Candace y sacó la espada de su cuerpo, en vez de hundirla. Y,**

**en vez de caer, ella se levantó.**

**Tan repentinamente como había empezado, el torbellino terminó.**

—**¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Candace con incredulidad—. Estaba muerta —dijo**

**ella. Se palpó el abdomen buscando las heridas, pero no encontró nada—. Sé que estaba**

**muerta. Sentí cómo me atravesaba la hoja de la espada. Oh, Dios mío, Terrence, ¿Qué has**

**hecho? ¿Se ha roto la maldición?**

—**Esto ha sido... no tengo palabras —dijo Reyes, con el ceño fruncido—. La acuchillé.**

**Todos habían conservado el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, pero era como si**

**aquello no hubiera sucedido nunca.**

—**Liberadme —dijo Terrence—. Las cadenas.**

**Lucien obedeció.**

**Terrence se puso en pie de un salto y tomó a Candace en brazos. Le besó la cara y la**

**abrazó tanto como era posible sin aplastarla. Ella se rió y después se apartó para**

**observarlo.**

— **Pero la maldición...**

— **Se ha roto. Lo juro. Ya no siento las cadenas. «Que lo paséis bien, chicos, porque**

**ahora vosotros también estáis libres de la maldición de Terrence», dijo de repente Anya.**

**«Sin embargo, no debéis preocuparos. Estoy seguro de que vuestros demonios os**

**mantendrán muy tristes. No olvidéis nuestro trato. Por ahora, adiós».**

—**Ya no tengo que matar más veces a Terrence — dijo Reyes, exultante—. ¡No siento**

**que la maldición me atraiga hacia él!**

—**La maldición se ha roto de verdad —dijo Lucien, con la mayor alegría que Terrence**

**hubiera presenciado nunca por parte de su amigo—. Gracias, Candace. Gracias. Eres una**

**mujer maravillosa.**

—**Me gustaría decir que ha sido un placer —bromeó ella.**

—**Has muerto por mí. Has muerto por mí —dijo Terrence.**

—**Y lo haría de nuevo —respondió Candace—. Te quiero.**

**Él la rodeó con un brazo, y ella rió de felicidad.**

—**Nunca vuelvas a dejarme.**

—**Nunca.**

— **Reyes, Lucien, marchaos —dijo Terrence, sin apartar la mirada de Candace.**

**Ellos salieron sigilosamente del dormitorio para concederles a Candace y a él la**

**intimidad. Terrence la desnudó y le besó el abdomen, allí donde había sufrido las**

**cuchilladas.**

—**Te necesito —susurró ella.**

**Y él la necesitaba también. Siempre. Entró en su cuerpo, incapaz de contenerse, y**

**gimió de placer.**

—**Te quiero —le dijo, embistiendo lentamente.**

—**Yo también te quiero —suspiró Candace.**

—**Gracias. Gracias por lo que has hecho. Pero... nunca te dejes matar de nuevo,**

**¿entendido?**

**Candace se rió, pero él se hundió profundamente, exactamente como a ella le gustaba, y**

**su risa se convirtió en un gemido.**

—**Entonces tú no vuelvas a dejarte maldecir, príncipe mío.**

—**¿Maldecirme? Mi amor, me han bendecido con un premio muy valioso.**

—**Y a mí también, Terrence —dijo Candace, y ambos llegaron al clímax—. A mí también.**

**Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Lucien convocó una reunión.**

**Candace estaba sentada en el regazo de Terrence, más feliz de lo que hubiera sido nunca.**

**Todos sus sueños se habían convertido en realidad. Podía controlar su habilidad pensando**

**en Terrence, y él podía acallar las voces por completo. El amor verdadero sí lo conquistaba**

**todo, en realidad.**

**Incluso tenía una familia. Una familia de verdad, con enemistad y todo. Los dos grupos**

**de hombres estaban rígidos y distantes los unos con los otros, aunque se comportaban con**

**amabilidad. Ella estaba decidida a acabar con aquella distancia, como una hermana más.**

**Desde que había roto la maldición, la mayoría de los guerreros la trataban con afecto,**

**y le hacían bromas sobre el hecho de que estuviera atada a Terrence para toda la eternidad.**

**Salvo Enfermedad, que aún estaba recuperándose de sus heridas. Sin embargo, Torin le**

**guiñó un ojo.**

**Candace sabía que se sentía muy mal por haber provocado una epidemia. Los efectos**

**eran devastadores, sí, pero la medicina moderna ayudó a contener la plaga. Quizá él**

**pudiera consolarse con eso. Y, cuando se curara, ayudaría a los demás guerreros a**

**reconstruir el Club Destiny y todos seguirían contribuyendo para ayudar a la ciudad.**

**La vida era buena. Mucho mejor de lo que ella habría imaginado. Sonrió.**

**Lucien se colocó en el centro de la habitación y dijo:**

—**He estado hablando con Sabin y, como sabéis, he decidido ayudarlo a buscar la caja.**

**Ya es hora de que encontremos esa maldita caja. Si sigue por ahí, cabe la posibilidad de que**

**los demonios sean succionados a su interior, así que todos estamos en peligro de muerte.**

—**Malditos Cazadores —dijo Candace, y Terrence la abrazó por la cintura.**

—**Están muertos. Enfermedad los mató —le recordó Reyes.**

**Candace negó con la cabeza. -Sólo murieron algunos, no todos. Macintosh sólo era el**

**vicepresidente del Instituto, yo nunca llegué a conocer al presidente. Me dijeron que nunca**

**aparecía en público. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero ahora me parece sospechoso.**

**Además, hay muchos más empleados por todo el mundo. Y quizá haya otros Cazadores que**

**no estén afiliados al Instituto.**

**Hubo un murmullo en el grupo.**

—**Esperábamos que la caja estuviera aquí, en Budapest —dijo Sabin, poniéndose**

**junto a Lucien—. Interrogamos a un Cazador y eso nos trajo hasta aquí. Pero...**

—**No han encontrado la caja —dijo Lucien—. Y ahora, les gustaría contar con nuestra**

**ayuda.**

—**Si quieres que yo ayude a buscar esa caja, vas a tener que darme indicaciones —dijo**

**Reyes.**

**Candace sabía que estaba muy tenso porque Danika se había escapado de la fortaleza**

**aquella mañana. Nadie había ido a buscarla. Candace estaba triste porque había perdido a**

**una amiga, pero sabía que era mejor así.**

**Tenían que liberar a Aeron en algún momento.**

**Terrence le había contado a Candace lo que le habían ordenado los Titanes a su amigo.**

**Aquél era el único punto oscuro de la vida de Candace. Sin embargo, Terrence también le**

**había confiado que Reyes estaba decidido a proteger a la mujer, aunque aún estuviera**

**luchando contra aquella necesidad.**

**Candace quería pensar que Anya ayudaría a Danika como la había ayudado a ella. Si**

**acaso Anya podía ayudar, claro. Terrence también le había contado que Anya sufría la**

**persecución de los Titanes. Era un ser sobrenatural que podía entrar y salir de los**

**edificios, valerse de la invisibilidad y revertir el tiempo, pero temía que la vencieran, lo**

**cual significaba que podía ser vencida.**

—**No hables en ese tono, Dolor —dijo Carneo, colocándose al otro lado de Lucien—.**

**Estás bajando la moral.**

**Bueno, dos puntos oscuros, pensó Candace. Cada vez que veía a Carneo, sentía ganas de**

**llorar. Aquella mujer necesitaba amor. Sin embargo, no parecía que ninguno de los**

**hombres se sintiera atraído por ella, pese a lo guapa que era. Todos se mantenían alejados,**

**corno si temieran matarla si se acercaban demasiado. Bueno, no eran los únicos hombres**

**del mundo. Seguramente, alguien se enamoraría de Tristeza.**

—**Candace ha oído dos versiones distintas —dijo Terrence—. ¿Quieres contárselo?**

**Candace asintió.**

—**Una dice que Argo está custodiando la caja. La otra dice que está escondida en las**

**profundidades del océano, custodiada por Hidra, pero no sé dónde.**

**Todo el mundo gruñó.**

—**Anya mencionó que iban a surgir dos templos del mar —dijo Terrence—. Esos**

**templos, probablemente, sólo eran para uso de los dioses, y no estarán contaminados ni**

**deteriorados por los humanos. En cuanto surjan, deberíamos registrarlos. Quizá**

**encontremos una pista que nos lleve por el camino correcto.**

—**Excelente —dijo Lucien—. Alguien tendrá que quedarse aquí con Aeron y Torin, y**

**protegiendo la fortaleza.**

—**Candace y yo nos quedaremos. Leeremos tomos antiguos.**

—**Y yo escucharé para obtener información en la ciudad —añadió Candace.**

**Terrence la abrazó y le susurró al oído:**

—**Te necesito con toda mi alma.**

—**Bien —respondió ella con otro susurro—, porque tengo pensado satisfacer todas**

**tus necesidades.**

—**¿Quieres que nos despidamos y nos marchemos de la reunión? Pueden ponernos al**

**corriente más tarde.**

—**Me encantaría.**

**Ambos se pusieron en pie. Y el hombre con el espíritu más violento del mundo la**

**persiguió entre risas hasta que salieron de la habitación, mientras todo el mundo los**

**observaba con alegría y envidia.**

**Quizá algún día les llegara el turno a ellos...**


	11. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
